À corps perdu
by Melfique
Summary: Un matin, Lily Evans et le professeur McGonagall voient leurs corps échangés suite à l'intervention d'une étrange pierre noire. Et pas moyen de révéler à quiconque leur véritable identité. Au cours d'une journée effrayante, elles devront vivre la vie de l'autre, tout en cherchant à conjurer le maléfice le plus rapidement possible...
1. Émotions débridées

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic. Après ''Consequatum Maxima'', les Maraudeurs m'ont un peu manqué, alors j'ai écrit une nouvelle comédie avec eux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'histoire fait 19 chapitres en tout, et je la dédie à **Suchi-story**, celle qui est encore une fois restée avec moi, qui m'a motivée, durant toute la rédaction de ma fic. Je t'aime Suchiii !_

_(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ― Émotions débridées**

― Allez, Lily, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard !

Lily Evans poussa un grognement ensommeillé et plongea la tête sous l'oreiller. Mary Macdonald soupira et sortit sa baguette magique.

― Tu l'auras voulu, hein.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Lily se retrouva suspendue dans les airs, comme si un crochet invisible l'avait soulevée par la cheville.

― Aaaargh ! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras dans le vide. D'accord, je suis réveillée ! Je suis réveillée !

Alice Courduot, qui venait de finir d'attacher ses chaussures, éclata de rire.

― Tu n'apprendras jamais, toi, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Tu es pire qu'un loir. Heureusement qu'on est là pour te réveiller chaque matin sinon tu passerais la journée à dormir.

― Ça va, faites-moi descendre !

Mary prononça le contre-sort et Lily retomba sur les draps en rebondissant.

― En plus, je hais ce sortilège, grommela Lily en recrachant une mèche de ses cheveux roux foncé qui lui étaient entrés dans la bouche.

― C'est parce que Potter et Black s'en servent souvent, j'imagine ? se moqua Mary d'un air espiègle. Allez, habille-toi vite sinon on n'aura pas le temps de prendre de petit-déjeuner.

Lily passa rapidement à la salle de bain, enfila sa robe de sorcière et descendit l'escalier en compagnie de ses amies. Dans le salon de la salle commune, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient debout devant le foyer et s'esclaffaient comme si l'un d'entre eux avait lancé une blague particulièrement amusante. Dès que James croisa le regard de Lily, ses yeux étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes et il passa aussitôt sa main dans ses cheveux pour avoir l'air plus séduisant. Mais Lily tourna la tête en levant le nez et, toujours suivie de ses amies, poussa le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune.

― Elle a un beau derrière, tout de même, commenta Sirius, désinvolte, en la regardant disparaître dans le couloir.

― Patmol ! s'exclama James en lui appliquant une claque derrière la tête. Je te défends même d'y penser !

― Mais je ne pense à rien ! protesta Sirius tandis que Peter les observait en gloussant. Tu sais bien que je ne la toucherai jamais... sans ton consentement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

James pouffa de rire et fit mine de vouloir le frapper à nouveau. Sirius recula d'un air taquin.

― De toute façon, intervint Remus, Lily Evans n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Cornedrue. Elle s'efforce encore de le cacher, mais au nombre de fois qu'elle rougit en croisant ton regard...

― Je sais que je lui plais, dit James en se rengorgeant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, elle finira par craquer. Vous venez manger ?

Peter, dont l'estomac gargouillait, acquiesça joyeusement et ils se dirigèrent vers le trou du portrait.

.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Mary était en train de sermonner Lily, au grand agacement de cette dernière.

― Écoute, Lily, tu ne pourras pas toujours refuser les avances de Potter.

― Si tu l'aimes, ajouta Alice, pourquoi ne pas aller tout de suite lui déclarer ta flamme ?

― Parce que, répondit Lily dont les joues s'enflammèrent, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir _gagné _! Et puis, qui me dit que ce n'est pas juste mon apparence qui l'intéresse ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il m'aimait pour ce que je suis. C'est peut-être uniquement de l'obsession...

― Tu vas donc le laisser faire le clown jusqu'à la fin des temps ? ironisa Mary.

― Non !

― Tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

Lily haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux sur le sol.

― Je ne sais pas...

Mary et Alice échangèrent un regard las.

― Et si tu l'invitais à la soirée de Slughorn demain soir ? proposa Mary.

― Ah non ! s'exclama Lily, bien qu'elle eût caressé cette idée durant une grande partie de la nuit. Il va trop savoir qu'il me plaît, si je fais ça.

― Mais _il te plaît _! affirma Mary avec exaspération. Lily, à force de lui résister, tu vas devenir folle. Je le vois bien que tu es malheureuse. Tu ne penses plus qu'à lui ces temps-ci et ça commence à transparaître dans tes notes de cours.

― Tu marmonnes même son nom dans ton sommeil, ajouta Alice d'un air grave.

― Depuis cette année, tu es amoureuse folle de lui, ça se voit ! Je serai même surprise que Potter lui-même ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Lily s'arrêta net dans le couloir.

― Ah non, vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'en doute ?

Mary et Alice lui jetèrent un regard qui sembla signifier : « À ton avis ? » Désespérée, Lily passa une main dans ses épais cheveux.

― Tiens, les voilà qui nous rattrapent, dit soudain Mary.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En tête du groupe qui s'avançait vers eux, Potter affichait son habituel sourire insolent.

― Vite ! s'affola Lily. Continuons notre chemin en les ignorant !

Elle entraîna Alice et Mary qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et marcha en essayant d'avoir l'air tout à fait naturel.

― Il me regarde, murmura frénétiquement Lily. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je sens ses yeux sur moi. Il me dévore du regard. Il aimerait que je me retourne. Il aimerait que je le plaque contre un mur et que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il aimerait que...

― Lily, dit Mary d'un ton ferme.

― Il aimerait que je...

― Lily ! répéta Mary.

― Ah, je l'imagine en train de me caresser, continua Lily en laissant échapper un petit gémissement d'envie. Mais il ne m'aura pas ! _Il ne m'aura pas !_ Il peut toujours rêver, je ne lui céderai pas aussi facilement !

― _Lily ! _

― Quoi ? dit-elle enfin en la regardant.

― Invite-le à la soirée ! Et c'est un ordre !

.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'installèrent près de Lily, Mary et Alice. Lily frémit lorsque James s'assit à côté d'elle, mais se força à garder les yeux sur ses œufs brouillés.

― Allez, souffla Mary à son oreille. Vas-y, c'est le moment.

― Attends, grinça Lily entre ses dents.

― Salut, Evans, dit James d'une voix suave. Tu ne m'as pas donné la chance de te saluer, ce matin. Comment tu vas ?

Lily fit de son mieux pour paraître froide et indifférente malgré son visage qui devint instantanément écarlate. Comme elle ne répondit pas, James continua avec désinvolture :

― J'ai appris que Slughorn organisait une soirée demain soir et que tu y allais...

Aussitôt, Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda Mary d'un air de reproche.

― Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit, protesta cette dernière.

― Ce n'est pas moi non plus, affirma Alice, sur la défensive.

James eut un petit rire.

― Personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire, tout le monde en parle. Et puis Patmol y va aussi. Une fille l'a invité.

À côté de Remus qui se versait tranquillement un jus de citrouille, Sirius semblait fier de lui. Lily le fusilla des yeux.

― Et quelle est cette malheureuse qui s'ajoutera à ta collection de petites amies d'un soir, cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

― Fanny Karline, répondit Sirius en se saisissant du plat de saucisses d'un air nonchalant. La Serdaigle qui a un beau petit derrière. Certes, il est moins beau que le tien, Evans, mais il paraît qu'elle est une vraie bombe au lit. Ça fait des années que je cours après. Là, elle est à moi.

Il sourit d'un air vaniteux et Lily serra les poings sous la table.

― Tu es un vrai sal..., commença-t-elle, mais James l'interrompit.

― C'est Karline qui l'a invité, hein ! C'est qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Et toi, Patmol, ne t'avise plus de complimenter Evans à ma place.

Puis il se retourna vers Lily, en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux d'une main, et arbora un regard si sexy que Lily eut de la difficulté à garder son masque d'impassibilité.

― Et, au fait..., reprit-il en prenant sa voix mûre, caressante, on ne m'a pas encore invité, _moi_...

Le cœur de Lily battit à toute vitesse.

― Et je me dis que... si... avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, tu comprends...

― Vas-y, souffla à nouveau Mary près de son oreille, c'est _maintenant_ le moment.

Mais Lily n'arriva pas à se résoudre à le faire. Elle ne parvenait même pas à tourner les yeux vers lui. Mal à l'aise, elle cala d'un doigt tremblant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en rougissant de plus belle et fit glisser lentement une main anxieuse sur le dessus de sa cuisse. Au moment où elle fermait les paupières pour se donner du courage, elle remarqua que la respiration de James s'était accélérée.

― Tu me rends fou de désir quand tu fais tout ça, Lily, susurra-t-il.

Lily esquissa un sourire, mais le cacha aussitôt derrière la cruche de lait qu'elle se saisit précipitamment.

― Ha ! s'exclama soudain Sirius avec un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Regardez qui voilà !

Il désigna d'un mouvement de menton la table des Serpentard. Remus leva les yeux de son assiette et Peter arrêta de s'empiffrer dans le plat de pancakes.

― Servilus, murmura James en affichant un sourire mauvais.

Lily suivit leur regard. Severus était assis à l'extrémité de la table avec Mulciber. Leur attention se focalisait sur un petit objet noir que faisait rouler Mulciber entre ses mains.

― Hé ! lança Sirius d'une voix forte. Ça va, Servilus ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

Severus sursauta et Mulciber laissa tomber l'objet dans la confiture de son toast. Lily put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre effilée.

― Ça ne te regarde pas, Black ! s'écria Mulciber avec mépris.

Il reprit la pierre dans le creux de sa main et l'essuya sur le devant de sa robe.

― Vous êtes encore en train de manigancer des mauvais plans, c'est ça ? demanda James.

Lily échangea un regard sombre avec Mary et Alice.

― Et voilà, ça recommence...

Severus avait sorti sa baguette magique et se tenait prêt à l'attaque.

― Il me semble vous avoir dit que ça ne vous regardait pas ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

― Oh, le petit Servilo me fait peur, dit James en feignant une expression terrifiée. Je vais faire dans mon caleçon.

― Va te faire foutre ! cracha Severus.

Autour d'eux, les visages s'étaient retournés et les observaient. Certains avaient l'air inquiet et d'autres paraissaient s'amuser.

― Et toi, va donc te laver les cheveux pour une fois ! répliqua James avec froideur. Les mouches vont finir par pondre des larves sur ta petite tête grasse qui pue !

― Potter ! s'indigna Lily.

― C'est une sale pourriture bourrée de mauvaises intentions, marmonna James en considérant Severus avec dégoût. Lui et ses amis Mangemorts.

― Et toi, espèce de... de..., haleta Rogue en se levant, le visage rougi de haine. Espèce de...

― De quoi, au juste ? l'encouragea James. De quoi ?

Il se leva à son tour en sortant lui aussi sa baguette magique.

― Non, Potter, tu vas t'attirer encore des ennuis, intervint Lily en essayant de lui agripper la manche.

― Allez, vas-y, Cornedrue, ricana Sirius tandis que Remus gardait résolument les yeux sur le contenu de son assiette. Fais-lui payer sa venue au monde.

Les conversations autour s'étaient tues. Presque tout le monde les regardait, à présent. Lily vit le professeur McGonagall quitter sa chaise d'un air exaspéré.

― Potter, tu auras une retenue, gronda Lily.

― Et alors ? dit James en levant sa baguette.

Severus fit de même. Un rictus haineux déformait ses lèvres.

― Non !

Lily tenta d'arracher la baguette de James, mais celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'immobilisa contre lui. Lily se retrouva alors tout près du visage de James, si bien que leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

― Invite-moi à la soirée, Lily, murmura-t-il, le regard brûlant derrière ses lunettes. Si tu me permets d'être ton cavalier, je ne ferai pas de bêtise.

Tout à coup, le temps sembla se figer. À présent, il n'existait plus qu'eux deux dans la Grande Salle, seuls, enlacés, se fixant avec passion.

― Lily...

― Oui, répondit-elle enfin, haletante. Oui, Potter, je veux bien t'inviter...

Comme hypnotisée, Lily baissa les yeux sur sa bouche. Une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser l'envahissait. Elle s'approcha alors de ses lèvres, lentement, et James entrouvrit les siennes, le souffle court.

Mais il y eut soudain un éclair de lumière et une entaille zébra la joue de James.

― Non ! cria Lily en revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Furieux, James relâcha Lily et se retourna vers Severus. Ce dernier, le corps tremblant de rage, la baguette émettant des étincelles, s'apprêtait à lui relancer un sort. Mais James fut plus rapide. Au moment où le professeur McGonagall s'élançait vers eux, un jet de lumière vive percuta Severus qui fut projeté dans les airs. Il atterrit plus loin, au milieu de la table des Poufsouffle, dans un grand plat de bacons qui se fracassa sous son poids.

― Ça suffit ! _Ça suffit !_ hurlait le professeur McGonagall avec colère. Potter ! Rogue !

― C'est Rogue qui a commencé, lança précipitamment Sirius.

― Regardez, professeur, dit James en désignant sa blessure au visage qui avait éclaboussé sa robe de sang. Il m'a défiguré !

― Et vous, je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas provoqué ? répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Severus se relevait en titubant, une main sur la tête, crachant le sang.

― Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue !

― Mais... non ! s'exclama James.

― Parfaitement, Mr Potter ! Je veux vous voir tous les deux, demain soir, à mon bureau !

― Demain soir ?

Lily eut une expression d'horreur.

― Demain soir, c'est la fête du professeur Slughorn ! Vous ne pourriez pas reporter sa retenue ?

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne l'écouta pas. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya les dégâts sur la table des Poufsouffle et ordonna à James et Severus de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

― Professeur, insista Lily en la talonnant. Écoutez... Potter n'était pas vraiment coupable... C'est... c'est... En fait, c'est la faute de Mulciber. Il a un objet de magie noire avec lui alors Potter...

― Un objet de magie noire ? répéta le professeur McGonagall en l'interrompant.

Elle s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

― Une sorte de pierre pointue, précisa Lily. Demandez à Mulciber et il vous la montrera.

Le professeur McGonagall parut méfiante, mais retourna au bout de la table des Serpentard.

― Mulciber, appela-t-elle d'une voix austère. Avez-vous en votre possession un objet illégal ?

Mulciber referma aussitôt sa main et l'enfonça dans le fond de sa poche.

― Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air innocent.

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne fut pas dupe.

― Donnez-moi ce que vous tentez de dissimuler dans votre robe, Mr Mulciber, ordonna-t-elle.

― Mais je ne cache rien ! protesta Mulciber.

― Immédiatement ! insista le professeur McGonagall en tendant la main par-dessus la table.

Alors Mulciber afficha une mine résignée et lui donna la pierre noire. Lily eut un sourire triomphant, qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand Mulciber lui jeta un regard assassin. Le professeur McGonagall examina l'objet entre ses doigts.

― Où avez-vous eu ça ? interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

― Je l'ai trouvée, répondit laconiquement Mulciber. Dans un couloir...

Le professeur McGonagall le dévisagea un moment, puis elle dit simplement :

― Très bien.

Elle fit glisser la pierre dans sa poche et repartit à grands pas.

.

Une fois dans le couloir, Minerva ressortit la pierre et l'observa une seconde fois sous tous ses angles. Sa surface lisse étincelait à la lueur des torches. Minerva plissa les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet objet. Songeant à informer Dumbledore plus tard sur cette affaire, elle s'arrêta devant son bureau dont elle ouvrit la porte et alla chercher les travaux corrigés de ses élèves de septième année. Elle posa la pierre sur le coin de sa table et s'empara de la pile de feuilles qu'elle rangea dans son sac. L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée indiquait qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Minerva empoigna son sac, passa une seconde devant le miroir pour s'assurer que son chignon était toujours bien serré, et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La matinée avait été très mouvementé. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû commencer par retirer un nombre considérable de points à sa propre maison parce que Sirius Black avait fait un croche-pied à Severus Rogue au moment où ce dernier était entré en classe et que James Potter s'était par la suite moqué du Serpentard en déclarant que son nez avait laissé une grosse tache de gras à l'endroit où il avait percuté le sol. Ensuite, le cours double s'était déroulé sans qu'un moment n'ait été perturbé par des boules de papiers froissés, gorgés d'insultes, jetés à travers la classe, puis une nouvelle bagarre s'était déclenchée entre Potter et Rogue durant la période des exercices pratiques. À la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall fut si énervée qu'elle donna à tous ses élèves un long et fastidieux devoir à remettre pour la semaine prochaine.

― Mmmm, vous, vous semblez de très mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.

Le professeur Chourave observait d'un œil scrutateur le professeur McGonagall lors du déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

― J'imagine que la raison est encore Potter et Black ?

Minerva respira profondément en se saisissant de la louche d'une soupière proche.

― Évidemment que c'est encore eux, répondit-elle tandis que Dumbledore, assis à côté d'elle, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. C'est _toujours _eux. Béni sera le jour où ils cesseront d'enfreindre les règlements. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu'ils s'attaquent au jeune Rogue.

― Le truc est de ne pas jumeler les Gryffondor avec les Serpentard dans un même cours, dit Pomona en touillant son café. Moi, par exemple, jamais je n'ai eu d'ennuis. Les Poufsouffle s'entendent très bien avec les Gryffondor.

Minerva eut un petit rire sec.

― Ce n'est pas en séparant leurs deux maisons en cours que cela les empêchera de se taper dessus entre les heures de classe. Vous avez vu le genre de spectacle qu'ils se sont donné ce matin ? C'est déplorable. S'ils ne sont pas bientôt plus sérieux dans leurs études, on finira par les renvoyer. De si grands talents gâchés par autant d'immaturité...

Dumbledore étouffa alors une exclamation amusée dans sa barbe argentée.

― Oh, ne soyez pas si dure, Minerva, dit-il. Pour ma part, je les trouve plutôt attachants. Ils sont encore jeunes et pleins de vitalité. Il faut savoir les pardonner et les laisser s'amuser un peu.

― Justement, il serait temps qu'ils apprennent que la vie n'est pas une partie de plaisir ! Les études, c'est du sérieux ! Au fait, reprit-elle plus calmement, je voulais vous parler, Albus. C'est au sujet de ce que Mr Mulciber a...

Mais elle fut interrompue par un hibou qui atterrit soudain devant elle, dans un bruit sourd, en manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda Minerva dans un murmure pour elle-même. Je n'attendais pourtant pas de lettre aujourd'hui...

Sous le regard intrigué de Pomona et Dumbledore, elle tendit la main et détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou au plumage mordoré, qui reprit aussitôt son envol dans un coup de vent. L'adresse sur l'enveloppe était tracée avec des lettres fines et rondes. Minerva sut tout de suite qui lui avait écrit et son cœur tomba alors comme une pierre dans sa poitrine.

― Qui c'est ? demanda Pomona. Vous êtes toute troublée, tout à coup.

Sans quitter la lettre des yeux, Minerva ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau en se levant brusquement.

― Ex.. excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

Sa robe voltigeait autour d'elle alors qu'elle se pressait à regagner son bureau. Elphinstone. Elphinstone Urquart lui avait écrit. Rien qu'à penser à ses yeux gris et son sourire charmeur, ces émotions ardentes, celles qu'elle avait pris soin de toujours garder enfouies dans le plus profond de son être, resurgissaient en elle, malgré elle, comme une fontaine. Ses jambes flageolaient et une envie de hurler l'assaillit. Cependant, elle conserva son sang-froid et maintint la tête droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son bureau.

Une fois qu'elle eut tourné la poignée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette et se précipita vers sa table. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et lut la lettre à voix haute, dans un murmure vacillant, à peine audible :

― Ma très chère Minerva, je suis en Écosse demain matin et je pensais profiter de l'occasion pour venir te rendre visite. Je sais que tu es une femme très occupée, mais accorde-moi au moins un petit moment avec toi. Tu me manques. J'attends ta réponse. Elphinstone Urquart.

La lettre tomba sur le bureau et Minerva se prit la tête entre les mains.

.

― Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter s'est encore arrangé pour être en retenue ! s'exclama Lily avec colère, alors qu'elle se rendait à la salle commune en compagnie de Mary et Alice. Et en même temps que la soirée de Slughorn, en plus ! On dirait qu'il fait exprès !

― Je sais, Lily, admit Mary d'un air désolé, ce n'est pas juste. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à passer cette soirée avec Potter.

― C'est un enfoiré ! continua Lily, la respiration précipitée. Il ne pourrait pas se contenter de rester tranquille, pour une fois ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'acharne sur Severus ? Je peux comprendre que Severus n'a pas les idées correctes avec ses projets de magie noire, mais est-ce une raison de toujours le harceler ?

― Je sais..., répéta Mary en échangeant des regards avec Alice.

― En plus, lui et son crétin de poteau de Black n'arrêtent pas de faire perdre des points à notre maison ! Après ça, Potter se demande pourquoi je l'ai fusillé du regard pendant tout le cours de métamorphose. Il est tellement bête ! Effronté ! Ignorant ! Et... et...

Mais sa gorge se serra douloureusement et elle ne put continuer. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

― Oh, Lily, dit doucement Mary en s'arrêtant pour l'étreindre. Ne pleure pas.

― Je... je voulais tellement qu'il... qu'il vienne avec moi, sanglota Lily d'une voix étouffée. Je voulais que... que pour une fois il... il cesse de faire l'idiot et... et qu'il soit sérieux... qu'il passe du temps avec moi et... et...

― Je sais...

― Mais il a tout fait foirer ! s'exclama Lily en reniflant. Il a tout fait... foirer...

― Chut..., souffla Mary en lui caressant le dos.

Alice se mordillait la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

― Pourquoi ne pas aller expliquer à McGonagall que cette soirée est importante pour toi ? suggéra-t-elle.

Lily releva la tête en laissant échapper un hoquet furieux.

― Oh, elle, elle ne voudra jamais comprendre ! Elle n'écoute jamais personne ! J'ai essayé de la persuader que c'était Mulciber qui avait tout déclenché à cause de son stupide objet de magie noire, mais elle n'a rien fait contre lui. Elle ne lui a même pas enlevé de points alors que Potter est en retenue ! Elle est injuste !

― Elle n'est pas aussi sévère que tu le penses, affirma Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra reporter la retenue de Potter si elle voit à quel point tu es bouleversée. Tu es une bonne élève qui ne lui a jamais causé d'ennuis, Lily. Elle ferait bien ça pour toi, non ?

Lily réfléchit un instant.

― D'accord, dit-elle enfin, en essuyant ses joues humides. Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais essayer de la convaincre. J'irai à son bureau en fin de journée. Espérons qu'elle accepte sinon je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir à cause de lui !

.

C'était la quatrième feuille que Minerva froissait avec exaspération. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour faire comprendre à Elphinstone, sans le blesser, qu'elle préférait ne plus le revoir. Elle fut sur le point de déposer la pointe de sa plume sur un nouveau papier à lettres quand on cogna soudain à la porte. Minerva se dépêcha de faire disparaître les boules de papier qui jonchaient son bureau et se redressa sur sa chaise en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

― Entrer ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

Lily s'avança alors dans la pièce en se tortillant les doigts.

― Miss Evans ? s'étonna McGonagall.

― Heu..., hésita Lily, c'est au sujet de la soirée de Slughorn...

Puis elle se rongea un ongle en guettant la réaction du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci se croisa les mains sur son bureau.

― Ah oui, dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, le Club de Slug.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'un professeur se permette d'organiser régulièrement de petits soupers chez lui, réservés exclusivement à ses élèves préférés.

― Compte tenu de vos talents en potion, j'imagine que le professeur Slughorn n'a pas manqué de vous inviter ?

― Oui, répondit Lily. Et... heu... j'avais voulu venir avec... heu...

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

― ... avec James Potter, professeur.

― Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall qui la dévisageait d'un air sévère derrière ses verres carrés. Et je suppose que vous espérez que je reporte sa retenue ?

Le cœur de Lily battit à toute allure.

― Oui, souffla-t-elle. S'il vous plaît.

― Eh bien, c'est non, Miss Evans, je regrette, déclara McGonagall d'un ton tranchant. La conduite de Mr Potter a été plus que déplacée ce matin et il a largement mérité...

― Mais, professeur ! s'exclama Lily avec vigueur. Vous... vous ne comprenez pas...

― Miss Evans ! gronda le professeur McGonagall, outrée d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte. C'est mon dernier mot ! Maintenant, retournez à votre salle commune.

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais parvint à les réprimer. Le visage en feu, elle se retourna vers la porte avec une envie brûlante d'étrangler McGonagall. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi insensible ?

― Cette soirée était très importante pour moi, expliqua Lily d'une voix tremblotante de colère, les yeux fixés sur la poignée. Ça faisait longtemps que j'espérais inviter James à ce genre de fête...

― Miss Evans..., répéta le professeur McGonagall sur un ton d'avertissement.

― Non, écoutez ! s'écria Lily en se retournant, dans une dernière tentative désespérée. Ça fait des années que je me retiens de lui déclarer ma flamme et c'est à cette soirée que je voulais le faire enfin ! Vous savez sûrement ce qu'est l'amour, non ? Vous savez à quel point ça peut être puissant et obsédant ? Je... je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je lui dise enfin que je l'aime sinon je sens que je vais éclater ! Alors, je vous en prie, professeur, si vous comprenez ce que je vis, il faut que vous reportiez sa retenue. Il le faut ! Je...

Elle s'interrompit, haletante, impressionnée par sa propre audace. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout sans broncher.

― Miss Evans, reprit-elle calmement, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas la dernière soirée que le professeur Slughorn organisera. Et si je peux me permettre, je crois que vous vous laissez trop submerger par les émotions. Vous devriez vous concentrer davantage sur vos études. J'ai remarqué que vos notes étaient en baisses depuis quelque temps.

― Mais c'est à cause de lui ! s'exclama Lily en s'approchant du bureau. Il me fait perdre la tête !

― _Alors, contrôlez-vous !_ s'écria brusquement le professeur McGonagall.

Lily s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais elle en fut incapable. C'était comme si une balle de tennis s'était coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Cette fois, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. Blessée, elle se retourna avec fureur et se dirigea tout droit vers la porte. Derrière elle, il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si elle avait accroché quelque chose sur le bureau en faisait volte-face, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Dès que la porte claqua, Minerva poussa un long soupir, se passa une main dans le visage et serra les mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de fondre en pleurs. Finalement, elle alla directement se coucher sans rien écrire à Elphinstone, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser la pierre noire qui s'était fendue en deux lorsqu'elle avait heurté le sol au pied du bureau.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de connaître la suite et que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la fin. _

_ Je vous fais des gros bisous !_


	2. Échange de corps

_Rebonjour ! ^^_

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. J'espère toujours qu'il vous plaira._

_Je veux tout d'abord remercier **Alienor la Fantasque, Mawenn35, scpotter, Tayame Hatake** et **Evangeliade** pour leur très gentille review. Ça m'a motivé. ^^ Et merci à **CandyOrchird** pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris !  
_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Au fait, j'ai oublié bêtement de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais les Mauradeurs sont en septième année dans ma fic. Voilà ! ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ― Échange de corps**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Minerva n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle songea d'abord à tous les travaux et devoirs qu'elle avait à corriger, les plans de cours à réviser pour la semaine prochaine et la paperasse à remplir avant lundi. Puis elle pensa à Elphinstone. Définitivement, elle n'avait aucun temps à lui accorder. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Ce fut avec la résolution de lui écrire une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ouvrit les paupières.

Un baldaquin rouge velours, tendu au-dessus de sa tête, apparut devant ses yeux. Minerva fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il que ses rideaux de lit aient changé de couleur ?

Lentement, elle se redressa sous les couvertures, puis de longs cheveux roux et épais lui tombèrent sur les épaules.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla-t-elle, effarée, en passant ses mains sur sa tête, puis sur son visage.

Elle remarqua ensuite que ses ongles étaient rongés.

― Non...

Dans un soubresaut, elle se jeta en bas du lit et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Des ronflements paisibles s'élevaient des autres lits dans lesquels dormaient des élèves. Avec des yeux ronds, Minerva plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, sur la chemise de nuit blanche dont elle était vêtue, les descendit sur son ventre, ses hanches, puis s'exclama d'une voix étouffée :

― Miss Evans !

Ses pieds nus martelaient la pierre froide du sol tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs en direction de ses appartements. Cette blague était de très mauvais goût, pensait-elle avec colère. Elle comprenait Miss Evans d'avoir voulu se venger après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille sous l'impulsion. Mais de là à interchanger les corps ? C'était un peu fort. Miss Evans connaîtrait sa fureur et elle pouvait oublier tout de suite la soirée de Slughorn.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Minerva pénétra dans son salon. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, sa colère s'exacerba à la vue de son corps étendu à plat ventre, les bras en croix, avec un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche, maculant l'oreiller.

― Miss Evans ! s'écria-t-elle avec une voix aiguë qui n'était pas la sienne. Miss Evans, réveillez-vous !

Le corps du professeur McGonagall remua un peu, grogna, puis retomba dans le sommeil.

― Miss Evans, je vous ai demandé de vous réveiller !

― Oh, ça va, Mary, je suis réveillée, marmonna Lily avec la voix rauque du professeur McGonagall. Pas la peine de crier...

Elle se retourna dans les draps et se remit à ronfler. Minerva bouillonna de l'intérieur. D'un pas furieux, elle contourna le lit, rabattit brusquement les couvertures et secoua le bras de son corps.

― _Miss Evans, ça suffit !_ hurla-t-elle à son oreille. Si vous ne vous réveillez pas maintenant...

― Quoi ! s'exclama Lily en se redressant sur ses coudes, avec mauvaise humeur. Oui, oui, Mary, je me réveille ! Regarde, je me réveille, là ! Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça, j'ai dit !

Lily se massa le trou de l'oreille en grommelant un flot de jurons.

― Je ne suis pas Mary ! Et j'exige que vous mettiez fin à votre petite plaisanterie immédiatement !

― Quoi, quelle plaisanterie ? demanda Lily qui se frottait à présent les yeux. _Aïe ! _Mais c'est quoi ces longs ongles ? Mais ce n'est pas mes mains, ça...

Et devant l'expression de totale stupéfaction qu'afficha Lily en examinant ses doigts de plus près, Minerva se dégonfla.

― Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Lily tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis...

― _Aaaaaargh !_

Lily s'arracha des draps et tomba lourdement en bas du lit. Elle se releva en vacillant et regarda à nouveau son propre visage qui l'observait.

― Qui... qui êtes-vous..., balbutia-t-elle en reculant, les mains tendues devant comme si elle craignait d'être attaquée. Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous pris mon apparence ? Et... et où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour. C'est quoi cette chambre ?

― Ça répond à ma question, soupira Minerva. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il s'agit encore d'un coup de Potter et Black, présuma-t-elle d'un ton amer.

― Vous les avez kidnappés aussi ? s'horrifia Lily.

― Oh, je vous en prie, Miss Evans ! s'exclama Minerva avec agacement.

Elle s'avança vers le miroir sur pied près de sa commode ― Lily s'écarta précipitamment de son chemin ― et se retourna en déclarant d'un ton sec :

― Je suis le professeur McGonagall.

Lily blêmit.

― Qu-quoi ? Vous êtes _qui_ ?

Lily redouta soudain quelque chose de terrible. Hésitante, elle s'approcha du miroir, la lèvre entre les dents, retenant son souffle. Dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du reflet blafard du professeur McGonagall, en chemise de nuit avec les cheveux dans un filet, elle poussa un long hurlement strident.

― _Nooooon !_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai cette tête ? Regardez mon visage ! _Mon visage !_

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Evans, dit Minerva en tendant une main apaisante vers elle. Nous ne resterons pas comme ça.

― Je suis si vieille ! se plaignit Lily en inspectant les rides autour de ses yeux. Et c'est quoi ce filet ridicule ?

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― On dirait ma vieille tante Betty !

Lily tira sur l'élastique du filet et le relâcha sur son front avec effarement. Minerva la regarda avec indignation.

― Un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît !

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda brusquement Lily en se retournant vers elle, menaçante. Pourquoi avoir volé mon apparence ? _Rendez-moi mon corps !_ _Tout de suite !_

― Je n'ai pas volé votre apparence ! s'écria Minerva en faisant un bond en arrière, car Lily avait esquissé le geste de l'agripper au collet. Comment osez-vous proférer de telles accusations contre moi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gestes déplacés envers un professeur ?

Les yeux de Lily s'humidifièrent.

― Je... je suis désolée, professeur... Je suis... Enfin, c'est parce que je panique un peu, là...

― J'avais remarqué, répliqua Minerva en rejetant une mèche rousse derrière son épaule. Je ne sais pas qui s'est amusé à interchanger nos deux corps, mais vous pouvez être certaine que le coupable sera lourdement puni. Habillez-vous et suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il saura remédier à notre situation. Prenez l'une de mes robes dans ma garde-robe.

Mais Lily ne bougea pas.

― Je dois me déshabiller ?

― Vous connaissez un autre moyen de vous changer ? dit Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

― Mais... je ne veux pas vous voir toute nue, moi...

Minerva dévisagea Lily en pinçant les lèvres, puis se rendit à la garde-robe.

― Je comprends votre malaise, Miss Evans, dit-elle en se saisissant d'une longue robe émeraude qu'elle lui tendit d'un geste impatient, mais il est hors de question que vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs avec mon corps dans cette tenue. Gardez les yeux fermés si vous préférez, mais revêtez ça. Et ça aussi, ajouta-t-elle en sortant d'un tiroir un soutien-gorge blanc.

― Et si je ne faisais qu'enlever le filet ? suggéra Lily. Déjà, vous aurez l'air beaucoup moins ridicule et...

― _Miss Evans !_ aboya Minerva d'un regard outré.

― D'accord, ça va ! dit Lily en prenant les vêtements d'un geste résigné. Pas la peine de s'énerver... Je vais enfiler ça en gardant la tête haute.

Minerva hocha la tête d'un air incrédule.

― Je ne vous pensais pas aussi insolente, Miss Evans.

― Où est la salle de bain ? demanda Lily en ignorant le commentaire.

― Elle est là-bas, répondit Minerva en indiquant une porte à droite de la coiffeuse. Mais entre vous et moi, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que vous n'avez rien à me cacher.

Elle lui lança un regard ironique, mais Lily se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle fut enfermée à l'intérieur, la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna de l'autre côté de la porte :

― Merde ! Il y a trop de miroirs, là-dedans !

― Il y en a qu'un seul, rectifia Minerva en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

― C'est déjà trop !

Minerva ferma les yeux un instant et supplia Merlin de lui accorder une infinie patience. Un moment plus tard, Lily ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules, en se tortillant pour essayer d'atteindre la fermeture éclair dans son dos.

― Laissez, je m'en occupe, dit Minerva en se précipitant pour aller l'aider. Maintenant, chaussez ces souliers et asseyez-vous pendant que j'attache vos cheveux.

Lily obtempéra. Elle mit les chaussures noires qui se trouvaient au pied du lit, puis alla s'installer à la coiffeuse.

― C'est vraiment très étrange de me voir, moi, en train de vous coiffer, commenta-t-elle en observant leurs deux reflets dans le miroir. Même que ça fait un peu peur...

― Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très réjouissant, avoua Minerva. Lorsque je trouverai celui qui...

― Aïe ! cria Lily en portant la main à sa tête. Faites attention où vous mettez vos épingles !

― Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude, s'excusa Minerva d'un ton sec. D'ordinaire, c'est à moi que je fais ce chignon.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Lily observa Minerva nouer sa longue chevelure noire, puis Lily s'éclaircit la gorge.

― Au fait, dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton égal, je me demandais si vous pouviez repenser à la retenue de Potter...

Minerva eut l'air agacée.

― Miss Evans, ce n'est pas le moment. De toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes décisions. Potter mérite cette retenue.

Lily se renfrogna. Toute l'amertume et la colère éprouvées la veille revinrent l'envahir.

― Vous devriez garder les cheveux défaits de temps en temps, conseilla-t-elle alors, une fois que le chignon fut terminé. Ça vous ferait du bien d'avoir l'air moins coincée.

― Pardon ? s'indigna Minerva. Miss Evans, je vous rappelle que, même si mon visage a pris au courant de la nuit l'apparence d'une jeune étudiante, _je reste toujours un professeur_ ! Par conséquent, j'exige un peu plus d'effort de votre part concernant le respect envers ma personne si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver également en retenue ce soir. Venez.

Dans le dos de Minerva, Lily grimaça en l'imitant silencieusement alors qu'elle la suivait jusqu'à la porte. Qu'allaient penser ses amis en apprenant ce qui lui arrivait ce matin ? songea-t-elle avec un petit rire incrédule.

Avant de sortir dans le salon, Minerva se saisit de sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle rangea dans une poche de sa chemise de nuit, et de ses lunettes carrées qu'elle tendit à Lily.

― Mettez ça sur votre nez, ordonna-t-elle.

― Oui, Madame Evans...

― C'est _professeur McGonagall_, corrigea froidement Minerva. Ne faites pas exprès pour me faire perdre patience.

― Je ne fais pas exprès. J'ai juste de la difficulté à vous prendre au sérieux dans mon corps, c'est tout, marmonna Lily en déposant les lunettes devant son regard.

Aussitôt, le décor du salon s'embrouilla.

― Mais elles ne fonctionnent pas vos lunettes, dit Lily en plissant les yeux. C'est pire qu'avant. Là, je vois flou.

― C'est pour voir de près, informa Minerva en s'avançant vers la sortie. Tenez-les sur votre nez et regardez au-dessus.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée, puis se retourna vers Lily d'un air grave.

― Bon, maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle. Vous me suivez jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore en marchant dignement, les yeux fixés devant, sans adresser la parole à personne. C'est compris ? Vous devez faire semblant que vous êtes moi, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans cette plaisanterie. Et cessez de jouer avec mes lunettes !

― D'accord, répondit Lily qui relâcha la monture, laissant glisser les verres sur le bout du nez. Et vous ?

― Quoi moi ?

― Ben, vous n'avez pas l'intention de sortir dans cette chemise de nuit, quand même.

Minerva déglutit d'un air irrité.

― Je n'ai pas d'uniforme de Poudlard dans mes appartements, Miss Evans. Bien sûr, je pourrais appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il nous en apporte un, mais comme le temps nous presse...

― Mais vous êtes folle, qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi ? s'affola Lily. Si on me surprend en chemise de nuit dans les corridors, on va tout de suite croire que j'ai couché ailleurs et puis, si, en plus, on me voit sortir de vos appartements... Oh, Seigneur, je viens d'avoir eu une image mentale horrible ! s'exclama-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la pensée.

― D'abord, j'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir traitée de folle, Miss Evans, reprit Minerva, les yeux étincelants, en s'efforçant toujours de garder son calme. Ensuite, je connais un passage très peu fréquenté pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Et puis, de toute façon, à cette heure, les élèves se retrouvent tous sur le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je doute qu'on nous surprenne.

Lily la regarda d'un air hésitant.

― Évidemment, poursuivit Minerva, plus on attend, plus il y a le risque que le professeur Dumbledore se retrouve, lui aussi, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, alors si vous voulez bien...

― D'accord, je vous suis, lança enfin Lily en rechignant.

.

Les couloirs se révélèrent déserts, fort heureusement. S'il avait fallu que quelqu'un croise Lily alors qu'elle se promenait en chemise de nuit avec le professeur McGonagall, elle en mourrait de honte. Elle ne voulait pas même s'imaginer l'expression qu'auraient ses amies en entendant une telle rumeur ; ou pire encore, celle de James. C'est pourquoi elle fut énormément soulagée de reconnaître, au tournant d'un mur, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

― Ce sera très simple, dit Minerva en s'arrêtant devant la gargouille. Nous montons tous les deux et vous vous tenez silencieuse pendant que je lui explique notre situation.

― D'accord, dit nerveusement Lily. Mais ça sera gênant de voir mon corps devant le professeur Dumbledore dans cette tenue.

Minerva ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la gargouille. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le mot de passe, mais au même moment, deux voix à l'unisson s'élevèrent derrière elles :

― Lily ?

Lily sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle fit volte-face. C'était Mary et Alice. Toutes deux affichaient une mine effarée en apercevant la chemise de nuit de celle qu'elles croyaient être leur amie.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mary en regardant successivement Lily et Minerva. Pourquoi tu n'es pas habillée, Lily ?

― Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la nuit ? interrogea Alice.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Lily avec la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall, les yeux écarquillés. Vous êtes censés être à la Grande Salle !

― On était inquiètes, expliqua Alice. Lily n'était pas dans son lit ce matin et on s'est affolée un peu. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de fuir en pleine nuit. Et puisqu'on ne la trouvait nulle part, on a pensé aller avertir le professeur Dumbledore...

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Mary. Lily, tu pourrais au moins nous parler. Tu as l'air d'une statue.

Minerva battit alors des paupières pour revenir à elle et s'empressa d'étaler un sourire sur ses lèvres, qui ne parut pas très convaincant.

― Tout va bien, Miss... heu... les filles, balbutia-t-elle tandis que Lily se tordait les doigts avec anxiété. Le professeur McGonagall m'a surprise ce matin dans un couloir alors que j'étais... somnambule. Elle m'amenait voir le professeur Dumbledore afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas dû à un mauvais sort. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Et elle se retourna vers la gargouille.

― Mais..., protesta Mary en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu es en chemise de nuit, Lily. Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas amener Lily voir le professeur Dumbledore comme ça. C'est humiliant.

― Bon, ça suffit, murmura Minerva de façon à ce que Lily soit la seule à l'entendre. Miss Evans, dites-leur de retourner à la Grande Salle et lancez le mot « Chocogrenouille » à la gargouille. C'est le mot de passe. Et cessez de vous tordre les doigts !

― Je... heu..., bafouilla Lily, de plus en plus nerveuse. Oui, très bien...

Elle se tourna vers Mary et Alice qui essayaient de comprendre ce que chuchotait leur amie.

― Mar... heu, Miss Macdonald, se reprit immédiatement Lily d'une voix tremblotante, Miss Courduot, vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle. Tout est sous contrôle. Je vous expliquerai tout après... je veux dire... Lily... heu... Miss Evans vous expliquera tout après...

― Vous faites exprès de me ridiculiser ? grinça Minerva entre ses dents. Tenez-vous droite et feignez l'assurance, pour l'amour de Merlin !

― Je m'excuse, j'ai trébuché dans mes mots, murmura Lily, le souffle précipité. Vous croyez qu'elles ont remarqué que j'ai dit votre prénom... heu... mon prénom... je veux dire...

― Taisez-vous et prononcez enfin le mot de passe ! s'énerva Minerva.

À présent, Mary et Alice les regardaient avec une grande inquiétude.

― Heu..., hésita Mary. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... heu... entre vous deux ?

― Non ! répondit précipitamment Lily, scandalisée. Absolument pas !

― Bon, là, je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Minerva qui perdit finalement toute patience. Je me doute que vous ne garderez pas cette mauvaise aventure sous silence alors...

D'un pas décidé, elle alla se planter devant Mary et Alice et lança d'une voix forte :

― Je ne suis pas... ! Je suis... ! Je suis... ? _Je suis..._

― Tu es quoi ? demanda Mary qui la regardait maintenant comme si elle était devenue folle. Lily, est-ce que ça va ?

Minerva se retourna alors vers Lily d'un air terrifié.

― Je n'arrive pas à le dire ! déclara-t-elle en plaquant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

― Nous dire quoi ? demanda Alice.

― Qui je suis vraiment...

Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre à tout rompre.

― Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elles se dévisagèrent un moment, pendant que Mary et Alice échangeaient des regards perplexes, puis...

― Vous, dites-leur, ordonna Minerva d'un ton ferme. Dites-leur que je ne suis pas... que je suis...

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'adressa à ses amies :

― Elle... elle n'est pas... elle est... elle est... _Bordel de merde, je n'arrive pas à le dire, moi non plus !_

Minerva lâcha une plainte désespérée.

― Mais elle est quoi, à la fin ! s'agaça Mary. C'est quoi tous ces mystères ?

― Vous agissez vraiment étrangement, s'inquiéta Alice qui avait ouvert des yeux interloqués en entendant le professeur McGonagall jurer de la sorte.

Minerva s'éloigna près d'une armure plus loin, une main dans les cheveux, et Lily alla aussitôt la rejoindre.

― On fait quoi ? chuchota-t-elle avec frénésie. Si on ne peut révéler à personne qui nous sommes vraiment, tout le monde va nous croire folles ― en commençant par mes amies ! Oh, Seigneur, que va penser Potter ?

― Punissez-moi, exigea Minerva en plongeant un regard intense dans celui de Lily. Enlevez-moi des points, dites-moi que j'ai été effrontée, que je n'avais pas à vous parler sur ce ton, donnez-moi une retenue pour vous avoir jeté un sort de confusion, faites n'importe quoi, mais sauvez ma réputation !

Il y eut un bref silence angoissant.

― Et la vôtre, ajouta Minerva. Bien entendu. Vous pourriez leur dire que vous avez reçu... enfin, moi qui suis vous... que j'ai reçu un grand coup sur la tête, mais que je devrais m'en remettre bientôt.

Lily se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle s'exclama alors avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable :

― _Miss Evans !_

La voix du professeur McGonagall claqua dans le couloir. Minerva sursauta contre l'armure et Mary et Alice écarquillèrent des yeux surpris.

― Comment avez-vous osé ? Me jeter un sort de confusion ! À moi ! Un professeur ! Vous ne manquez vraiment pas d'audace ! C'est honteux de votre part d'avoir fait ça ! Totalement humiliant ! J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Non, Miss Evans, je ne veux pas un mot de plus de protestation ! tonna-t-elle, bien que Minerva restât figée sans rien dire devant elle. Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau ! Quant à _vous_...

Elle regarda Mary et Alice qui s'étaient, comme Minerva, pétrifiées sur place.

― Retournez à la Grande Salle ! Mais d'abord, que l'une d'entre vous me rapporte au bureau l'uniforme de Miss Evans. Et que ça saute ! Bonne journée !

Fière d'elle-même, Lily se retourna en esquissant un sourire. Cette agréable petite séance théâtrale lui avait permis de se défouler un peu.

― Allez, viens là, petite insolente, murmura-t-elle en agrippant Minerva par le bras.

― N'en faites pas trop, tout de même, répliqua Minerva qui, pour sa part, n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'expérience de se faire morigéner par son propre visage.

.

La porte claqua après que Lily et Minerva entrèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière. Minerva, le teint livide, se précipita à sa table et se saisit d'une plume et d'un encrier.

― Il y a bien un moyen de révéler à quiconque ce qui nous arrive...

La main tremblante, elle trempa la plume dans l'encre en remontant des lunettes invisibles sur son nez, rejeta ses épais cheveux roux en arrière et retourna une copie d'examen pour y écrire au verso.

― Je... m'appelle..., récita-t-elle à mesure qu'elle traçait ces mots, Minerva... McGonagall... et je suis... prisonnière... prisonnière, répéta-t-elle en forçant la plume sur la feuille. _Prisonnière ! _Bon sang, ça ne marche pas, cette plume refuse de me laisser continuer !

D'un geste furieux, elle jeta la plume sur son bureau en éclaboussant de l'encre sur les piles de paperasses et passa une main sur sa tempe.

― Attendez, je vais essayer, moi, dit Lily qui commençait à paniquer elle aussi.

Elle prit la plume à son tour et essaya d'écrire sous la phrase inachevée de Minerva.

― Lily... est dans... le corps... _corps..._

Mais la plume refusait de se laisser dominer, comme si un aimant en repoussait la pointe à cet endroit.

― Écrivez seulement le « C », je vais écrire le « O », suggéra alors Minerva.

― D'accord.

Mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire une grosse tache d'encre à côté de « le ».

― C'est parce que vous avez encore l'intention d'écrire le mot « corps », raisonna Minerva. Essayez plutôt d'écrire le début du mot... attendez que je trouve... _correction._

― Ça ne marche pas non plus, dit Lily en tentant de toutes ses forces de tracer la lettre « C ».

― Bon, donnez-moi ça ! s'impatienta Minerva.

Elle arracha la plume des mains de Lily et passa un long moment à essayer d'écrire n'importe quoi sur le papier qui pourrait signifier qu'elles avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort. Comme elle n'en vint à rien, elle lâcha la plume en la dardant d'un regard meurtrier et pressa son poing sur sa bouche pour empêcher un flot de jurons de s'échapper.

― Heu..., fit Lily d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

― Surtout, restons calmes, répondit Minerva en prenant une profonde respiration. Si c'est un coup de Potter et Black, toute l'école ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre et alors quelqu'un viendra bien à notre rescousse.

― D'accord..., dit Lily qui ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi les Maraudeurs leur auraient fait une telle blague. Et si ce n'est pas eux ?

Minerva regarda Lily en s'efforçant de contenir son angoisse grandissante. La cadence cardiaque de Lily s'accéléra.

― Vous ne pouvez pas, vous, professeur, annuler les effets de ce maléfice ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes une grande sorcière, non ? Vous savez sûrement ce qu'il faut faire ?

― Non, répondit Minerva. Interchanger les esprits de deux personnes doit relever de la magie noire. Et comme mes connaissances sont limitées dans ce domaine...

― Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Potter ni Black qui ont fait le coup, affirma Lily. Eux et leurs amis n'ont jamais fait usage de magie noire. C'est sûrement Mulciber, poursuivit-elle d'un ton amer. S'il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec de la magie noire à Poudlard, c'est bien lui et sa bande. Mulciber a dû m'en vouloir d'avoir dénoncé sa stupide pierre...

Les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent soudain. Elle se figea un bref moment, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, puis fit précipitamment le tour de son bureau en écartant brusquement Lily sur son passage.

― Hé, du calme, s'offusqua Lily qui faillit trébucher contre le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

― Où est-elle ? demanda Minerva en promenant ses yeux partout sur le sol devant le bureau.

― Quoi ça ?

― La pierre ! Où est-elle ?

Minerva se jeta par terre et regarda en dessous de sa table. Comme elle n'y trouva rien, elle se releva tout aussi précipitamment et alla ouvrir tous ses tiroirs l'un après l'autre pour y fouiller le contenu.

― Vous voulez parler de la pierre noire que vous avez confisquée à Mulciber ?

― Je n'y comprends rien, pourquoi je ne la retrouve pas ?

Désespérée, Minerva referma ses tiroirs dans des bruits sonores et retourna à l'avant de son bureau, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien regardé partout.

― Je me souviens d'avoir déposé la pierre sur le coin de mon bureau, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Quand vous êtes repartie hier soir, vous l'avez accrochée et elle est tombée par terre en se brisant.

― Où l'avez-vous mise ensuite ? demanda Lily.

― Je... je l'ai laissée là...

― Comment ça, vous l'avez laissée là ? Vous ne l'avez pas ramassée ?

― J'avais... j'avais d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là, expliqua Minerva d'un air évasif.

― Des préoccupations plus importantes que de ramasser un objet de magie noire qui venait de se fracasser sur le plancher de votre bureau ?

Minerva fut sur le point de répliquer quand on frappa soudain à la porte. Lily et Minerva se regardèrent un instant, puis Minerva fit signe à Lily d'aller répondre.

― C'est sûrement l'une de vos amies qui est venue vous apporter votre uniforme.

Lily s'avança alors vers la porte avec appréhension, espérant que ce soit bien l'une de ses amies. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut soulagée de voir Mary lui tendre ses vêtements et ses souliers.

― Voilà, dit-elle, comme demandé, j'apporte l'uniforme de Lily.

― Merci, murmura Lily en s'en saisissant.

Mary étira le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir son amie à l'intérieur.

― Elle va bien, rassura Lily. Je la laisserai vous rejoindre bientôt et elle vous expliquera tout.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et referma la porte. Aussitôt, comme pour ne pas perdre une minute, Minerva alla s'emparer de l'uniforme qu'elle posa ensuite sur le bureau, puis passa sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête. L'étoffe tomba par terre dans un bruit mat.

― Oh mon Dieu, souffla Lily, bouche bée, en regardant son corps nu, vêtu seulement de sa petite culotte, se déplacer comme si rien n'était dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

― Quoi ? dit Minerva en reprenant l'uniforme. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que vous vous voyez nue.

― Non, mais... c'est juste que... c'est vraiment bizarre...

― Miss Macdonald a oublié votre soutien-gorge. Votre corps devra donc se passer de ça pour le moment. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop...

― C'est... c'est vraiment bizarre..., répéta Lily. Tellement... étrange...

Comme hypnotisée, elle continuait de promener son regard sur tout le corps de Minerva. Celle-ci fronça alors les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, puis baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine.

― Aaargh ! s'écria aussitôt Lily avec affolement. Non, ne regardez pas !

Elle s'élança vers Minerva qui fit immédiatement un bond en arrière en laissant tomber la robe noire sur le sol.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama Minerva, acculée contre son bureau.

― Je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez toute nue ! couina Lily.

Minerva soupira.

― Vous m'observiez d'une étrange façon, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai donc cru que vous aviez vu quelque chose d'anormal sur votre corps, donc je ― _Miss Evans, franchement, regardez-moi dans les yeux !_

Lily releva aussitôt la tête. Agacée, Minerva leva le regard au ciel et s'empressa de ramasser l'uniforme à ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle se releva en écartant d'une main les mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage, Lily afficha machinalement un sourire en coin.

― C'est vrai que j'ai un beau derrière, commenta-t-elle.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Minerva expira brusquement en ouvrant la bouche.

― Ben quoi ? se défendit Lily. Ce n'est pas à vous que je faisais le compliment...

― Je vous avertis, Miss Evans, gronda Minerva en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Vous faites encore un commentaire déplacé de ce genre et je vous donne une semaine de retenues !

― Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas à vous que...

Mais Minerva la fit taire d'un regard froid et finit de s'habiller avec des gestes furieux.

― Maintenant, vous allez m'attendre ici durant quelques minutes, je reviens, dit-elle sèchement après avoir enfilé les souliers de Lily.

― Vous allez où ? demanda Lily dont le cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

― À la bibliothèque, répondit Minerva en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver de la documentation sur cette pierre.

― Mais... et si vous rencontriez mes amies ?

― Je n'y resterai pas longtemps, je donne un cours dans une heure.

― Vous donnez un..., s'étrangla Lily. Mais professeur, ça veut dire qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps !

― Effectivement, dit Minerva en mettant la main sur la poignée. C'est pour ça que je pars tout de suite. Vous, restez ici sagement sans faire de bêtises et tout ira bien.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec flegme, mais blêmit brusquement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme grisonnant, aux yeux gris, qui souriait d'un air charmeur. Minerva eut l'impression de recevoir une roche en pleine poitrine. Elphinstone Urquart avait décidé de lui rendre visite sans attendre sa réponse.

* * *

_Et les gros ennuis commencent..._

_ Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_


	3. Mr Urquart et Madame Pince

_Bonjour !_

_ Enfin, je vous envoie le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

_ Je remercie **Alienor la Fantasque, Lunashura, Suchi-story, Tayame Hatake** et **Evangeliade** pour leurs reviews motivantes._

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ― Mr Urquart et Madame Pince**

Minerva s'était figée devant Elphinstone. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal que ça ! pensa-t-elle. Après avoir avalé sa salive, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix blanche :

― Monsieur... pourriez-vous attendre un petit moment dans le couloir ? J'ai encore quelque chose à dire à... au professeur McGonagall.

Puis elle referma la porte d'emblée et s'adossa contre le panneau d'un air paniqué.

― Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Lily. Qui est cet homme ?

Minerva réfléchit à toute vitesse. Enfin, elle sortit sa baguette, lança un sort d'impassibilité à la porte et s'approcha de Lily.

― Pouvez-vous faire _exactement_ ce que je m'apprête à vous demander ? dit-elle.

La crainte luisit dans le regard de Lily.

― Cet homme était mon collègue du temps où je travaillais au Ministère. Il a cru bien faire en venant me rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais vous devez absolument lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment. Il va vous parler de la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée hier. Dites-lui que si je ne lui ai pas répondu c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Insistez sur le fait que je suis très occupée et que...

― C'est un ami à vous ? interrogea Lily.

Minerva prit un certain temps avant de répondre :

― Oui, c'est un ami.

― Un ami du genre une connaissance ou un ami plutôt intime ?

Une fois encore Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite.

― C'est sans importance, lança-t-elle sèchement.

― Bien sûr que si, insista Lily. Il faut bien que je sache comment m'adresser à lui. On ne parle pas à un ami proche de la même façon qu'on parle à une simple connaissance.

― Adressez-vous à lui froidement, en gardant une expression imperturbable. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille et qu'il... qu'il ne pense plus à revenir.

Lily dévisagea Minerva dont les yeux s'étaient soudain mis à briller. Elle hésita un instant, puis se risqua :

― Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas... heu... amoureux de vous... par hasard ? demanda-t-elle en priant le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Minerva s'empourprer, elle constata avec découragement qu'elle avait deviné juste.

― Heu... il..., balbutia Minerva avec malaise. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour moi, en effet...

― Depuis que vous travailliez au Ministère ?

― Oui...

― Mais vous ne l'aimez pas... C'est ça ?

Minerva resta silencieuse. Lily l'observa tandis qu'elle essayait de se redonner contenance en prenant une grande inspiration.

― Est-ce qu'il sait que vous ne l'aimez pas ?

― _C'est fini cette interrogation, oui ? _s'emporta brusquement Minerva en faisant sursauter Lily. Elphinstone attend à la porte !

― Elphin qui ?

― Elphinstone ! répéta Minerva. _Et n'oubliez surtout pas son prénom !_

― D'accord, d'accord ! dit Lily en levant les mains à la hauteur des épaules. Pas la peine de crier.

Minerva retourna à la porte et avant d'ouvrir regarda une dernière fois Lily qui se mit à se ronger un ongle.

― Vous avez compris ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez, Miss Evans ?

― Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix nerveuse. Il faut que je reste imperturbable et que je lui dise qu'il doit s'en aller parce que je suis très occupée.

« ... en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas », ajouta-t-elle mentalement, appréhendant le pire. Connaissant la ténacité de James Potter, elle redoutait de devoir affronter un homme appartenant à la même espèce ― surtout si ça faisait des années que cet homme en question courait après le professeur McGonagall.

Minerva hocha la tête.

― C'est exactement ça. Tenez-vous-en qu'à cela et ne le laissez surtout pas parler. Et soyez impérieuse, ajouta-t-elle avec vigueur. Tenez-vous droite _et ne rongez pas mes ongles_ !

― Oui, répondit Lily en retirant aussitôt ses doigts de sa bouche. Je... je vais essayer...

L'estomac de Minerva se contracta. Elle n'avait pas très confiance en son élève. Mais comme elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment, elle serra les dents et ouvrit la porte en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophe.

Lily retint son souffle au même moment. Dès que Minerva disparut dans le couloir, un grand homme s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas tranquille, une cape ondulant à ses chevilles. Il devait avoir à peu près la soixantaine et, malgré les rides qui creusaient son visage, il avait conservé un certain charme.

― Minerva, dit Elphinstone d'une voix rauque. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

― Je suis désolée, mais vous arrivez au mauvais moment, s'empressa de lancer Lily, aussi froidement qu'elle le put. Je suis très occupée aujourd'hui. Vous feriez mieux de passer un... un autre jour.

Elphinstone acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais sans conviction.

― Encore le même refrain, à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il. De plus, je remarque que tu as recommencé à me vouvoyer.

Lily essaya de toutes ses forces de rester impassible.

― Monsi... heu... Elapha... Elphinstone, se reprit aussitôt Lily en se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi anxieuse. Je vous assure que je suis vraiment_ très _indisponible en ce moment.

― Tu es toujours _très _indisponible.

― Peut-être, mais là, c'est vrai !

Rassemblant toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, Lily s'avança vers la porte restée ouverte, et lui fit impérieusement signe de sortir.

― Allez-y, partez ! dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait sans réplique. De toute façon, vous n'aviez pas reçu mon accord pour venir me voir aujourd'hui. Revenez un autre jour !

Mais Elphinstone refusa de bouger. Son regard s'était obscurci.

― Oui, je sais, je débarque chez toi aujourd'hui sans avoir reçu ton autorisation, dit-il avec un petit rire ironique. Mais vois-tu, Minerva, j'ai appris avec le temps que si je voulais passer un petit moment avec toi, il fallait que je vienne directement le chercher. Autrement, je reste seul chez moi à attendre un signe de vie de ta part qui, en fin de compte, ne vient jamais. Depuis des années, c'est comme ça. J'ai beau être un homme patient, mais...

Il fit un pas vers la porte et la referma. Lily sentit ses entrailles se ratatiner dans son ventre.

― Non... Elphin... Elphinstone...

― Tu ne me chasseras pas, cette fois, Minerva, interrompit-il d'un ton ferme.

Et comme pour manifester sa détermination, il sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Le déclic se répercuta dans la tête de Lily dont le cœur se mit à tambouriner entre ses côtes.

.

Minerva arpentait les couloirs d'un pas pressé en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas être interceptée par les amis de Lily, de mettre rapidement la main sur le bon livre et de revenir le plus vite possible à son bureau. Pourvu que Miss Evans parvienne, sans trop de dommage, à renvoyer Elphinstone chez lui.

Puis elle sentit sa gorge se nouer à la pensée que, peut-être, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Elphinstone. Les larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux, mais elle secoua la tête pour les réprimer. Elle devait rester forte.

Contente de n'avoir rencontré personne sur son chemin à part Remus Lupin qui avait failli la heurter au tournant d'un couloir, Minerva franchit les portes de la bibliothèque et pénétra dans le silence feutré de la salle. Quelques élèves y étaient présents autour des tables, griffonnant des devoirs et feuilletant des livres. Madame Pince, derrière son bureau, sembla profondément absorbée par le gros ouvrage qu'elle lisait. Mais lorsque Minerva passa devant elle pour se rendre à la Réserve, la bibliothécaire leva son nez busqué des pages et lui lança d'une voix grinçante :

― Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, jeune fille ?

Tous les visages se braquèrent sur Minerva qui s'immobilisa devant le cordon séparant les livres interdits du reste de la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna.

― J'allais à la Réserve, bien sûr, répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

― Avez-vous l'autorisation écrite d'un professeur ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Elle avait momentanément oublié ce détail.

Fulminant intérieurement, elle revint sur ses pas en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et ressortit dans le couloir. Maintenant, il lui fallait retourner à son bureau pour que Miss Evans lui signe une note. C'était humiliant.

Cependant, elle était sur le point d'atteindre le bout du couloir quand elle s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Mais c'est _moi _le professeur McGonagall ! », se rappela-t-elle avec exaspération.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour retrouver ses esprits et fit une seconde fois demi-tour.

Madame Pince eut l'œil méfiant lorsque Minerva rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table à l'autre bout de la pièce, où Regulus Black rédigeait des lignes sur un long parchemin, puis replongea lentement son nez dans les pages de son ouvrage.

Minerva la tenait à l'œil également. D'un geste confiant, elle tira la chaise près de l'élève de Serpentard et s'y assit. Plusieurs livres et parchemins recouvraient la table. Minerva s'empara d'un coin de feuille vierge qu'elle déchira et se tourna vers Regulus qui avait cessé d'écrire pour la regarder.

― Prêtez-moi votre plume pour quelques secondes, je vous prie, chuchota-t-elle en tendant la main.

― Pourquoi as-tu déchiré ma feuille ?

― Prêtez-moi votre plume ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton pressant. J'en ai besoin maintenant !

Elle fit un geste pour s'en saisir, mais Regulus s'éloigna sur sa chaise.

― Hé ! C'est ma plume ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Va t'en trouver une autre ailleurs ! Moi, j'en ai besoin ! Et depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole, toi ?

― C'est seulement pour une seconde ! insista Minerva entre ses dents.

Madame Pince releva les yeux de son livre et Minerva laissa retomber sa main sur la table. Après quelques inspirations, elle reprit d'un ton plus aimable :

― Mr Black, puis-je, s'il vous plaît, emprunter votre plume ?

― Fiche le camp !

Le creux de l'estomac de Minerva se mit à bouillir.

― Comment osez-vous ? dit-elle avec lenteur.

Une envie dévastatrice de lui assener un mois de retenue la saisit, mais elle dut se résoudre à se taire pour le moment.

― Très bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante de colère. Vous l'aurez voulu. Votre attitude impertinente sera dénoncée, Mr Black. Et je vous promets que vous en subirez les conséquences.

― Non mais casse-toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'agaça Regulus. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de terminer mon devoir ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec tes manières ampoulées, mais, là, il me reste moins d'une heure avant que les cours commencent, alors, du balai ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

― _Je ne permets pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton, Black !_ répliqua Minerva en s'évertuant à ne pas crier. _Surveillez votre langage !_ Par ailleurs, sachez que vous aviez eu presque _deux semaines_ pour rédiger cette dissertation sur la métamorphose humaine. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de vous retrouver à la dernière minute. Vous devriez sérieusement revoir l'organisation de votre temps, Mr Black.

Elle se leva en faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

― Maintenant, puisque vous ne voulez pas coopérer...

― C'est ça, va te faire mettre, Evans ! cracha Regulus en lui jetant un regard haineux.

Au moment où Minerva fut sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, elle aperçut Madame Pince la transpercer d'un œil menaçant. Alors elle poussa un long soupir pour se calmer et tourna les talons avec raideur.

Au-dessus de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la grosse horloge lui indiquait qu'elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Chaque minute comptait si elle voulait trouver le contre-maléfice avant l'heure de son premier cours. Elle se dirigea alors vers une autre table occupée par un jeune couple de Poufsouffle et s'adressa aux deux élèves le plus gentiment possible, bien que son sourire lui donnât l'air d'avoir attrapé le tétanos :

― Je peux vous emprunter une plume, quelques secondes, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard curieux.

― Heu... oui, répondit la jeune fille en lui tendant une plume blanche. Bien sûr.

Satisfaite, Minerva défroissa le morceau de papier qu'elle avait serré dans son poing et se pencha au bout de la table avec la plume, en rejetant ses cheveux d'un côté. Cachant ses mots d'une main, elle inscrivit à la hâte :

_J'autorise Miss Lily Evans à faire des recherches à la Réserve._

_M. McGonagall_

Puis elle rendit la plume à la jeune fille en la remerciant. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bureau de Madame Pince qui l'observait toujours avec méfiance par-dessus son livre, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer son bout de feuille, une voix étouffée s'éleva dans son dos :

― Lily !

Minerva fit volte-face. C'était Mary Macdonald.

― Enfin, je te retrouve ! chuchota-t-elle en l'agrippant par le bras. Viens dans le couloir, il faut qu'on se parle. C'est Lupin qui m'a dit que tu te trouvais à la bibliothèque.

― Non, attendez, je...

― C'est vraiment trop louche ce qui s'est passé ce matin, poursuivit Mary en la forçant à franchir les portes. Je sais que tu as eu une nuit mouvementée, mais de là à te retrouver somnambule...

― Écoutez, Miss Macdonald, je n'ai pas de temps ! s'exclama Minerva en dégageant son bras d'un coup de coude. Je suis pressée !

Mary s'arrêta dans le couloir et regarda Minerva d'un air étonné.

― Miss Macdonald ? répéta-t-elle. Décidément, toi, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Depuis quand tu m'appelles Miss Macdonald ?

Minerva soupira en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle dit en retrouvant de son flegme :

― Je sais que je suis étrange depuis ce matin. Mais je dois effectuer des recherches urgentes à la bibliothèque alors, pour l'instant, _il faut me laisser tranquille_ ! Je reviendrai vous... te voir tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Mary haussa les sourcils.

― Des recherches urgentes ? Sur quel sujet ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec _ce que tu n'es pas _?

― Je reviens tout à l'heure, répéta Minerva d'un ton ferme.

Et elle retourna pousser les grandes portes, sous le regard hébété de Mary.

.

Elphinstone s'avançait lentement vers Lily qui reculait vers le bureau.

― Écoutez, je... Quand je dis que je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui...

― Tu as bien vingt minutes à m'accorder ? coupa Elphinstone d'un ton insistant. Il faut qu'on parle, Minerva.

― Non ! Je ne veux pas parler, je veux que vous partiez !

― Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire !

― Et moi, je vous dis que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tout ce que vous avez à me dire !

― Minerva, cesse de te défiler, gronda Elphinstone. Ce n'est pas en me fuyant que tu...

― _Je ne fuis pas, je demande seulement à ce que vous reveniez un autre jour ! _s'écria Lily, affolée. Vous ne voyez pas que je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir, là ? Partez ! _Partez, merde !_

Elphinstone s'arrêta alors devant Lily qui regretta de ne pas avoir sa baguette magique sur elle. Une redoutable expression de colère était apparue sur le visage d'Elphinstone.

― Minerva, nous devons cesser de nous faire souffrir ! Même toi, tu es en train de devenir folle, ça se voit.

― Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas parler aujourd'hui... S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en et revenez un autre jour...

― _J'ai assez attendu !_ s'écria Elphinstone.

Lily tressaillit en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière et s'accula contre le bureau.

― Comment peux-tu me demander de patienter encore, après tout ce temps ? Tu ne penses pas que cela a assez duré ? Que seize ans ont été suffisants ?

― Seize ans ? répéta Lily, stupéfaite.

― Oui, Minerva, je compte les années passées à t'attendre, comme tu dois t'en douter.

Lily se trouva bouche bée, si impressionnée qu'elle oublia momentanément de camoufler ses émotions.

― Wouaoh ! souffla-t-elle. Et vous n'avez jamais abandonné. Vous devez vraiment être amoureux.

― Mais oui, Minerva, je suis fou amoureux de toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'exclama Elphinstone en s'approchant un peu plus de Lily qui se heurta le bas du dos sur le bord du bureau. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Et c'est encore pire depuis que je suis à la retraite. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de contempler Lily qui le fixait d'un air pétrifié, puis reprit d'une voix chagrinée :

― Bien sûr, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Si tu ne veux toujours pas m'épouser, je respecterai tes choix. Comme d'habitude. Pourtant, je sais que ça te déchire chaque fois que tu te sens obligée de décliner ma demande en mariage.

Ses yeux gris s'étaient humidifiés, mais il ne pleura pas.

― Notre amour est réciproque, Minerva. Pourquoi faut-il continuer à nous torturer ? Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments ?

― Oh... la... vache..., murmura Lily, les yeux exorbités. Elle est à ce point... je veux dire... je suis si coincée que ça ? Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? L'amour n'est pas mon fort, c'est ça ?

Elphinstone la dévisagea d'un air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

― J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de l'humour, Minerva.

Il avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue, mais Lily arrêta aussitôt son geste.

― Je... heu..., balbutia-t-elle en s'embrasant, ce n'est pas vraiment... le bon moment...

Puis elle ajouta dans un murmure pour elle-même :

― Eh merde...

Mal à l'aise, elle se décala sur le côté en fuyant le regard d'Elphinstone, longeant le bord du bureau, puis s'arrêta à l'extrémité de la table, à une distance respectable.

― Tu es belle quand tu rougis comme ça, Minerva, lança Elphinstone. Et j'ai l'impression que plus tu me fuis, plus je te désire.

Les battements de cœur de Lily s'accélérèrent. Gardant les yeux sur le sol, elle libéra nerveusement une mèche de son chignon, qu'elle se mit à tortiller entre ses doigts.

― Ah oui ? dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Ah... c'est... c'est chouette...

― J'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Lily se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jetant un furtif coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée, elle implora Merlin pour que le professeur McGonagall revienne vite.

.

Madame Pince fut très sceptique lorsque Minerva lui présenta sa note d'autorisation.

― Des _recherches _à la Réserve ? lut-elle en fronçant le nez. Des _recherches_ ?

― Oui, c'est ça, des recherches, affirma Minerva avec impatience. Le professeur McGonagall a jugé que j'étais une élève assez fiable pour me permettre des recherches à la Réserve.

Mais Madame Pince n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue. Elle examina attentivement le bout de papier, puis le tapota du bout de sa baguette comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux.

― Eh bien, vous voyez bien qu'il est authentique ! dit Minerva dont les doigts pianotaient sur le bord du bureau. Je peux y aller, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

― Soit, allez-y, dit enfin Madame Pince en glissant le morceau de feuille dans sa poche. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'un professeur autorise un élève à feuilleter tout seul et librement les ouvrages de la Réserve...

Minerva ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se dirigea tout droit vers le cordon qui interdisait l'accès aux livres dangereux. Dix minutes plus tard, assise à une petite table branlante entre deux étagères de la Réserve, entourée par de hautes piles d'ouvrages qui exhalaient l'odeur du moisi, Minerva n'avait encore trouvé aucune information concernant une quelconque pierre noire ni aucun maléfice permettant d'interchanger l'esprit de deux corps.

― Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ?

Minerva sursauta violemment sur sa chaise en poussant un petit cri.

― Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il vous faut l'autorisation écrite d'un professeur pour avoir accès à la Réserve ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Mais James s'approcha d'elle d'un air désinvolte et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

― Et toi ? chuchota-t-il en se saisissant d'un livre dont la couverture était piquetée de taches sombres. Tu n'as pas plus l'autorisation que moi. Comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour entrer ici quand même ?

― _J'ai _une autorisation, rétorqua Minerva en lui reprenant le livre des mains. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'en a donné une.

― Ah bon, c'était donc pour ça, le sort de confusion.

Minerva regarda James d'un air surpris.

― Tes amies viennent de tout me raconter, expliqua-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Lily. Et tu me plais de plus en plus, tu sais.

Il eut un sourire insolent et Minerva dut se faire violence pour ravaler sa réplique.

― D'accord, admit-elle à voix basse, résignée à ne pas détruire le plan qu'elles avaient convenu, elle et Lily. J'ai utilisé un sort de confusion sur le professeur McGonagall ― _mais c'était très impudent de ma part !_ s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'air admiratif de James. Le professeur McGonagall a eu raison de m'enlever des points.

― Et tu as eu de la chance que McGo ne t'ait pas collé un mois de retenues. Ton prétendu somnambulisme a été efficace, j'imagine.

― Le _professeur McGonagall _! rectifia Minerva, insultée. Et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans vous faire prendre par Madame Pince ?

Les yeux de James étincelèrent de suffisance derrière ses lunettes.

― Ah, Lily..., susurra-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main. Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'arrive à faire dans ce château sans me faire prendre. Un jour, je te raconterai tous mes secrets...

Minerva crispa les doigts sur la table. Ce Potter était encore plus effronté qu'elle le croyait.

― Au fait, reprit James, pourquoi tu t'amuses à me vouvoyer, Lily ? Déjà que je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche devant moi... J'imagine que c'est ta façon de me montrer que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

― Oui, c'est ça, votre impertinence me choque au plus haut point ! cracha Minerva en tournant sèchement la page du livre devant elle. Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille ! J'ai du travail !

James éclata d'un rire incrédule.

― Mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler ? On dirait la vieille chouette.

― _Pardon ?_

― Écoute, Lily, reprit James plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais je vais me racheter. Nous irons à cette fête ensemble, coûte que coûte, et ce n'est pas cette vieille McGo irascible qui nous l'empêchera. J'irai la voir ce matin pour tenter de la raisonner. Et si ça ne marche pas, je prendrai les grands moyens. J'ai déjà envoyé Peter chercher une fiole de Polynectar dans l'armoire de Slughorn. Il me restera juste à convaincre Remus de faire ma retenue à ma place.

― Mais c'est vraiment..., commença Minerva qui ne parvint pas à dire un mot de plus, tant le culot de James la révoltait.

― Oui, je sais, Lily, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour toi, murmura James.

Il allongea ses doigts pour lui effleurer le visage, mais Minerva lui empoigna brusquement le poignet.

― Ne me touchez pas !

James cligna des yeux avant d'émettre un petit rire moqueur.

― Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'as regardé hier, Lily, avant que Rogue nous empêche d'aller plus loin, chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus me mentir. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Et il se pencha vers les lèvres de Minerva qui s'éloigna si vivement qu'elle tomba en bas de sa chaise dans un grand bruit. Lorsqu'elle se releva, les cheveux devant le visage, elle s'empressa de sortir sa baguette qu'elle pointa droit sur lui afin de le tenir à distance. Mais James ne sembla pas intimidé. Il éclata même de rire.

― Lily, tu es ridicule...

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grinça soudain une voix.

Le cœur de Minerva fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête en balayant sa chevelure épaisse et vit Madame Pince apparaître au bout de l'allée entre les étagères.

― Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux. J'ai entendu du bruit. Pourquoi avez-vous sorti votre baguette ?

― C'est parce que Po..., commença Minerva.

Mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que James avait disparu comme dans un coup de vent.

― Mais où est-il ? demanda-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil alentour. Il était là, à peine une seconde passée !

― Qui ça ?

― Potter ! Il ne peut quand même pas avoir transplané, ce serait impossible !

Madame Pince observa alors Minerva d'un air inquiet.

― Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de permettre un élève de faire des recherches tout seul à la Réserve. Certains grimoires font perdre la tête à ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment d'expertise afin de les manier correctement. Vous avez dû tomber sur l'un de ces ouvrages.

― J'ai parfaitement toute ma tête, répliqua Minerva en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Potter était bien ici...

― Aucun élève autre que vous n'est entré ici, coupa Madame Pince. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne peux pas vous laisser une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Retournez à votre salle commune, jeune fille. C'est tout le temps que je peux vous allouer. De toute façon, les cours sont sur le point de commencer.

― Mais..., protesta Minerva.

― Et en silence, je vous prie ! interrompit Madame Pince d'un air sévère.

Maudissant Potter et la bibliothécaire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé détester un jour, Minerva repoussa la chaise devant elle d'un coup de pied furieux, fit le tour de la table encombrée de livres et alla enjamber le cordon au bout de l'allée. Un bruit sourd lui palpitait dans les oreilles.

.

Lily tortillait vigoureusement la mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Elphinstone s'était rapproché d'elle et l'observait avec une tendresse affolante. Lily n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers les siens.

― Ton travail est toute ta vie, Minerva, disait-il doucement. C'est ça, ton problème. Tu ne laisses aucune place à l'amour. Tu as peur de ne pas parvenir à me rendre heureux si tu t'abandonnais à moi, mais c'est en faisant le contraire que tu me rends malheureux, Minerva... Et en retour, tu te fais du mal également...

Il garda le silence un moment, puis effleura le cou de Lily du dos d'un doigt. Lily se raidit en gardant le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

― Je sais que tu aimerais t'abandonner, Minerva, poursuivit-il. Ça se sent. Je l'ai toujours senti. Mais tes priorités sur ta carrière d'enseignement te retiennent. Tu ne veux pas te laisser atteindre par les émotions... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une tout autre raison ?

Il attendit une réponse de la part de sa bien-aimée, mais Lily ne fit que hausser les épaules, toujours en évitant de le regarder, ses cheveux entremêlés étroitement dans sa main.

― Minerva, reprit Elphinstone avec gravité. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre raison ?

Et comme Lily restait toujours figée contre lui, il l'agrippa par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

― Minerva, parle-moi ! Est-ce qu'il y a une autre raison qui t'empêche de m'épouser ?

― Je ne sais pas ! s'écria Lily, le corps tremblant. Je n'en sais rien !

― Si, tu en sais quelque chose, répliqua Elphinstone en la secouant un peu. Sinon tu ne paraîtrais pas aussi troublée. C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Minerva ?

La respiration de Lily devint saccadée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se libérer de la situation. Elle avait même envie de pleurer. Elle était désespérée quand, soudain, une idée géniale illumina son cerveau.

― Revenez ce soir ! déclara-t-elle avec un peu trop de fougue. Oui, c'est ça, reve... reviens ce soir, Elphinstone, et je t'expliquerai tout. Là, maintenant, j'ai un cours qui commence bientôt, mais ce soir, j'aurai du temps. Je te donnerai _tout_ mon temps ! Bien sûr, poursuivit-elle avec un imperceptible sourire en coin, je donne une retenue à partir de huit heures, mais je vais la reporter un autre soir, il n'y a aucun problème. Il est temps que j'arrête de me défiler et que je m'explique, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'ai quand même pas envie de rester vieille fille, quand même, non ? À moins que j'aie fait le vœu de chasteté... ?

― Tu es sérieuse ? dit Elphinstone, ému, les yeux brillants. Tu me donnes vraiment rendez-vous ce soir ? Chez toi ? Et on pourra rester ensemble toute la nuit ?

― Oui ! affirma Lily. Absolument ! Toute la nuit !

― Oh, Minerva...

Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, mais Lily, avec un petit cri de panique, tourna la tête à temps et il l'embrassa passionnément sur la joue.

― Non... non, non, non, gémit Lily, coincée dans ses bras, entre le bureau et lui. Non, pas ici... pas là... pas maintenant... non...

Il y eut soudain un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans un sursaut, Elphinstone s'éloigna de Lily et pivota sur ses talons.

Minerva se tenait dans l'encadrement, les yeux ronds, médusée. Sa baguette magique tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous fais des gros bisous ! :)_


	4. Entente amère

_Bonjour !_

_Je vous avoue que ça me prend un temps énorme à poster un nouveau chapitre, parce que je trouve toujours des petits détails à modifier et je n'arrête pas de me relire. J'imagine que c'est normal. J'ai entendu dire que si on remettait un manuscrit dans les mains de son auteur, ce dernier le retravaillerait encore et encore, même si ses lecteurs le considéraient déjà comme un chef-d'œuvre, que ce soit JK Rowling ou un autre. Cela voudrait dire, ma foi, qu'un auteur ne finit jamais ses œuvres ; il les abandonne !_

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite de ma comédie. Je veux remercier du fond du cœur **Piichi21, Alienor la Fantasque, Lunashura, Tayame Hatake, Evangeliade** et **Suchi-story**. Vos reviews me font très chaud au cœur._

_Merci également à tous les autres qui me lisent toujours._

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ― Entente amère**

― La porte était verrouillée, informa Elphinstone en regardant Minerva, d'un air outré.

Lily avait envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Elle appréhendait une tempête infernale. Le professeur McGonagall allait la tuer pour l'avoir surprise dans les bras de son amant.

Minerva restait dans le cadre de la porte, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Un silence tendu s'était installé entre eux. Après un moment, Elphinstone se racla la gorge et murmura à l'oreille de Lily :

― On se revoit ce soir...

Et il sortit du bureau en jetant un regard noir à Minerva qui dut se pousser pour le laisser passer. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, Minerva s'avança dans la pièce et fit brutalement claquer la porte. Lily, qui se rongeait un ongle avec angoisse, ferma les yeux en crispant les mâchoires.

― Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans : _lui parler froidement pour qu'il s'en aille immédiatement_ ?

― Il... il était coriace..., répondit Lily d'une toute petite voix. Je n'ai pas été... capable... mais j'ai essayé...

― _Vous n'avez pas dû essayer bien fort ! _s'écria Minerva dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique. Comment avez-vous osé le laisser vous... embrasser alors que... vous n'êtes pas...

Minerva avait de la difficulté à respirer tant l'indignation lui serrait la gorge.

― Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai laissé m'embrasser ! protesta Lily. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

― _Parce que vous n'avez pas été assez impérieuse comme je vous l'avais demandé !_

― _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre Elphinstone est un abruti d'entêté !_ s'emporta Lily à son tour. Je lui ai dit cent fois de s'en aller, mais il ne voulait rien savoir ! La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de lui donner rendez-vous ce soir pour qu'il veuille enfin me laisser tranquille. Et là, eh bien, voilà, poursuivit Lily en recommençant à se tordre les cheveux. Il a dit qu'il allait revenir vers huit heures. Il va donc falloir que vous reportiez la retenue de Potter...

Les yeux de Minerva projetaient des éclairs de fureur.

― Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?

― Je lui ai demandé de revenir ce soir, répéta Lily. De toute façon, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous expliquer à ce pauvre type que vous faites souffrir depuis seize ans. Vous vous en rendez compte ? _Seize ans ! _Il est vraiment temps que vous cessiez votre jeu de sentiments troublés parce que là, on s'entend, ça devient ridicule.

Minerva n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on l'avait giflée.

― Miss Evans, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

― Je sais, mais...

― _Alors j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous restiez en dehors de ça !_

D'un mouvement rageur, Minerva se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette à ses pieds et la rangea dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

― Vous savez transformer un sucrier en gerboise, Miss Evans ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

― Heu..., fit Lily, au dépourvu. Je crois, oui... Pourquoi ?

Minerva s'installa dans son fauteuil et se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

― C'est l'objectif du cours de ce matin. Si vous appliquez bien les directives que je vais vous donner _et que vous daignez cette fois les respecter_, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de problème pendant mon cours.

L'estomac de Lily ne fit qu'un tour.

― Vous voulez que j'enseigne à votre place ? Mais vous... vous n'avez pas trouvé le contre-maléfice... ?

― Je n'ai trouvé aucune information à la Réserve concernant cette pierre, dit Minerva, d'autant plus que Potter est venu m'importuner. Nous allons donc, malheureusement, devoir jouer la comédie encore un peu, le temps que je trouve un autre moyen de mettre un terme à cette damnée plaisanterie. Je pensais aller interroger Mulciber. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas dit la vérité au moment où je lui ai confisqué sa pierre. C'est peut-être même lui qui est venu la récupérer dans mon bureau pendant la nuit...

Lily se trouva encore plus horrifiée.

― Vous avez rencontré Potter ? couina-t-elle.

― En effet, et je vous avoue que je ne le pensais pas aussi insolent ! Il a de ces manières... Au fait, dit Minerva en dardant Lily d'un regard menaçant, vous avez intérêt à refuser sa requête lorsqu'il viendra vous voir ici au courant de la matinée, parce que sinon je vous le ferai regretter amèrement ! Je _tiens_ à ce que Potter fasse sa retenue de ce soir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

― Oh mon Dieu, il va venir me voir..., s'affola Lily en passant une main nerveuse sur son chignon à moitié défait. Et en plus, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il se peut que j'aie encore votre visage d'ici là... ?

― J'en ai bien peur, oui, fulmina Minerva en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier. À moins que Mulciber consente à m'expliquer ce qu'est cette pierre... Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec lui ?

― C'est un sale crétin de la pire espèce, déclara Lily. Mais pour en revenir à la retenue de Potter... Je vous rappelle que vous n'aurez pas le choix de la reporter parce que...

― _Je ne reporterai rien du tout !_ s'exclama Minerva en frappant son bureau du poing. Je m'apprête justement à écrire une lettre à l'intention d'Elphinstone pour le dissuader de revenir. Je lui expliquerai que je n'avais pas toute ma tête, prétextant une grande fatigue, et que, par conséquent, je n'étais pas tout à fait consciente de ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Et vous allez me payer ça, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents. Attendez que je récupère mon corps, Miss Evans...

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin par-dessus le bureau, releva d'un doigt instinctif des lunettes imaginaires sur son nez, puis se pencha sur son morceau de parchemin. Elle n'eut pas écrit deux mots qu'un rideau de cheveux roux lui tomba devant les yeux. Soupirant avec irritation, elle les écarta d'un geste brusque, mais ils retombèrent sur la table, trempant de surcroît dans l'encrier.

― Bon, ça suffit ! s'impatienta Minerva en se redressant. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour endurer une telle tignasse relâchée, mais là, j'en ai assez, c'est franchement agaçant ― d'autant plus que cela nuit à ma vision périphérique.

Avec un raclement sonore, elle écarta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Lily resta seule dans le bureau, la panique se répandant dans ses veines comme une eau glacée. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout enseigner à une classe d'élèves la façon de changer un sucrier en gerboise ni affronter James en tant que professeur de métamorphose, lui qui la troublait tant lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle. De plus, elle espérait désespérément que McGonagall n'ait pas été trop acerbe envers lui.

Lorsque Minerva revint dans la pièce, coiffée d'un chignon très serré, Lily faillit s'étouffer d'effarement.

― Non ! dit-elle en hochant la tête. Non, _non_ ! Je refuse que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs avec cette horreur sur la tête !

― Cette quoi ? dit Minerva d'un ton menaçant.

― Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! protesta Lily. Je ne m'arrangerais jamais les cheveux de cette manière ! Là, j'ai l'air d'une bégueule qui s'apprête à entrer au couvent. Potter sera révulsé !

― Eh bien, tant mieux si ça peut le garder à distance ! répliqua Minerva en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau. Maintenant, taisez-vous le temps que j'écrive cette lettre.

Lily fulmina intérieurement. Si le professeur McGonagall pensait que Lily la laisserait détruire sa réputation, elle se trompait. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

― Dans ce cas, moi, je ne supporte pas de porter un chignon à longueur de journée, déclara brusquement Lily en tirant sur ses cheveux pour les dénouer. Je crois donc que j'irai en cours avec les cheveux défaits.

― Ah, ça, non ! s'opposa aussitôt Minerva. Vous allez vous comporter comme moi sans la moindre faute sinon je vous garantis que vous serez renvoyée, Miss Evans ! Vous avez déjà fait trop de dégâts !

― Bien sûr ! dit Lily avec un rire amer. Que _vous_ détruisiez ma réputation, ce n'est pas grave. Mais que _moi _je le fasse, alors là, ça ne va plus du tout !

― Miss Evans...

― Je comprends que vous soyez furieuse contre moi, professeur, poursuivit Lily en élevant la voix, mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre Elphinstone était particulièrement obstiné aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas aussi habile que vous lorsqu'il s'agit de faire preuve de rigueur. Mais j'ai vraiment essayé ! Et puis je suis autant une victime que vous dans cette histoire, professeur, ne l'oubliez pas !

Il y eut un silence. Les tictacs de l'horloge sur la cheminée emplirent la pièce. Maintenant qu'elle croyait être allée trop loin, Lily redoutait la réaction du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci la fixait comme si une envie de lui jeter un sort la démangeait. Mais elle tourna les yeux vers l'une des piles de paperasses sur son bureau, sans vraiment la voir, et fronça les sourcils. Elle tapota longuement sa plume dans le creux de sa paume, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle soupira de résignation en se passant les mains dans son visage.

― D'accord, vous avez raison, admit-elle enfin. Vous êtes autant une victime que moi dans cette histoire, je le reconnais. Je me suis emportée alors que j'aurais dû me montrer compréhensive. Je vous présente mes excuses, Miss Evans.

Lily fut surprise.

― Ce... ce n'est rien, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, je... j'aurais dû faire, pour ma part, plus d'efforts pour garder mon flegme devant Elphinstone...

― Ah ! Vous admettez, lâcha sèchement Minerva.

Lily se tut et Minerva se repencha sur son parchemin avec raideur. Cependant, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de rédiger sa lettre, Lily fut soulagée de la voir retirer ses épingles, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

― Venez prendre ma place, je vais refaire votre chignon, dit Minerva en se relevant.

Lily s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

― Vos meilleures amies sont Miss Mary Macdonald et Miss Alice Courduot, c'est bien ça ? demanda Minerva en s'affairant sur la chevelure de Lily.

― Oui, répondit-elle.

― Et Potter ?

― Quoi Potter ?

― C'est votre petit ami ?

Lily se sentit rougir.

― Heu... pas tout à fait...

― C'est-à-dire ? encouragea Minerva, impassible.

― C'est-à-dire que c'est seulement ce soir que j'avais envisagé de lui déclarer... heu... ma flamme...

― Je vois...

Il y eut un silence tandis que Minerva remettait à leur place les mèches qui s'étaient libérées du chignon, puis elle déclara avec calme :

― Potter connaît déjà vos sentiments envers lui.

Les joues de Lily s'embrasèrent davantage.

― Co... comment savez-vous ?

― C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il est venu me voir à la Réserve. Apparemment, vous l'avez regardé avec un peu trop d'intensité la veille. Il a voulu m'embrasser, mais je l'ai repoussé...

― _Quoi ?_

― Je l'ai repoussé, répéta Minerva, toujours de son ton imperturbable. Rassurez-vous, il ne m'a pas touchée.

Mais Lily peinait à contrôler sa respiration, à présent.

― Il... il va penser que je ne l'aime plus, se plaignit-elle. Surtout si vous avez été méchante avec lui... Oh non, il va finir par se lasser de toujours courir après moi... Et s'il se retournait vers une autre fille ?

Lily poussa un petit gémissement terrifié à cette perspective et Minerva roula les yeux.

― Ça serait d'autant plus bénéfique pour vous puisque vous pourriez alors vous concentrer sur vos études plutôt que de perdre votre temps sur des histoires de cœur. Il serait dommage que vos notes de cours se révèlent insuffisamment élevées pour entreprendre la carrière que vous envisagez. Ne laissez pas les sentiments vous polluer l'esprit.

― C'est ça, et je me retrouverai alors comme vous : vieille, coincée, avec un cœur sec... _aïe !_

_ ― _Désolée, dit froidement Minerva qui venait de lui enfoncer brutalement une épingle dans la tête.

Lily se renfrogna en crispant les doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Sur le foyer, l'horloge indiquait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure des cours.

― Donc, reprit Minerva en finissant de nouer les cheveux de Lily, à ce que je comprends, pour ne pas laisser Potter penser que vous ne l'aimez plus, vous préférez que je le laisse m'embrasser ?

Le cœur de Lily rata plusieurs battements.

― Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Absolument pas !

― Comment dois-je me comporter avec lui, alors ? demanda Minerva qui eut un imperceptible sourire sardonique.

― Je... je ne sais pas trop..., répondit Lily en se mordillant la lèvre. Enfin, il doit penser que je suis furieuse contre lui à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier...

― En effet, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

― Dans ce cas, agissez hautainement avec lui, sans trop lui adresser la parole, se décida Lily, mais pas trop... pour qu'il sache que je l'aime toujours, vous comprenez ?

Minerva posa les mains sur le dossier du fauteuil.

― D'accord, dit-elle, je vais faire de mon mieux. En revanche, assurez-vous d'adopter une allure stricte et confiante. Vous savez comment je me comporte en cours ? Faites de même. En attendant, j'irai retrouver Mulciber.

Lily hocha la tête.

― Je commence par un cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Vous le trouverez à ce moment-là. Mais, professeur, dit Lily en se tournant pour la regarder, il faut que vous sachiez... Mulciber est quelqu'un de très malsain, lui et son ami Avery. Il pourrait ne pas apprécier se faire interroger sur cette pierre. Et puis s'il l'a perdue, c'est à cause de moi.

― Je vais me débrouiller, assura Minerva. Maintenant, il faut y aller. Tenez, je vous prête ma baguette. La vôtre se trouve à votre dortoir ?

― Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, précisa Lily en glissant la baguette dans une poche de sa robe. Avez-vous des notes de cours, quelque chose, pour me guider un peu tout à l'heure ?

Minerva ouvrit un tiroir et en retira une chemise de dossiers qu'elle lui tendit.

― Tout est là-dedans, dit-elle. Vous y retrouverez la matière théorique à copier sur le tableau, vous ferez une démonstration avec l'un des sucriers qui se trouvent dans mon armoire et il ne vous suffira, par la suite, qu'à circuler entre les tables pour vous assurer que les élèves s'y prennent de la bonne façon. Le devoir à faire se trouve à la toute fin de mon dossier. C'est une liste de questions à répondre.

― Et si je n'arrive pas à faire la démonstration avec le sucrier ? s'inquiéta Lily en feuilletant les notes de cours du professeur McGonagall. Il se peut que je sois nerveuse alors...

― Tout ira bien, coupa Minerva avec un regard appuyé. Ayez confiance en vous et tout ira à merveille. D'ailleurs, transformer un sucrier en gerboise, c'est de la matière de troisième année, Miss Evans. Vous vous en sortiez.

Elle ramassa la lettre pour Elphinstone sur son bureau, puis fit signe à Lily de la suivre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lily se leva en serrant le dossier contre sa poitrine et sortit dans le couloir d'un pas anxieux. Malgré les encouragements du professeur McGonagall, elle avait la désagréable impression de se diriger tout droit vers l'échafaud.

― C'est entendu ? reprit Minerva au moment où leurs chemins se séparaient au bout d'un corridor. Vous agirez comme moi et j'agirai comme vous. Pas de bêtises ni de gestes compromettants. Aussi, restons neutres, plutôt discrètes, comme ça, nous encourrons moins le risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Évitez de converser avec mes collègues et j'éviterai de trop parler avec vos amies.

― D'accord, c'est entendu, dit Lily, les entrailles nouées.

Et elles partirent chacun de leur côté, Minerva en direction de la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer la baguette de Lily et celle-ci sur le chemin de la salle de métamorphose.

.

― Ah, enfin, te revoilà ! s'exclama Mary en reconnaissant son amie qui émergeait de derrière le tableau de la grosse dame. Le cours de potion va bientôt commencer.

Elle et Alice faisaient les cent pas devant la cheminée. La salle commune était presque déserte. Trois élèves de deuxième année se dépêchaient de remettre leurs livres dans leur sac pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur premier cours de la journée.

― Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens, dit Minerva en allongeant le pas vers le dortoir des filles.

Mais elle s'arrêta sur la première marche, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas à quel étage se trouvait le dortoir de Lily. Elle y était ressortie si rapidement ce matin qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

― Vous venez avec moi ? demanda alors Minerva en se retournant vers Mary et Alice.

Celles-ci, impatientes de connaître enfin quelques réponses concernant les agissements étranges de leur amie, la suivirent sans hésitation.

― Potter nous a raconté que tu étais dans la Réserve, tout à l'heure, dit Mary. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Un moyen d'ensorceler McGonagall pour libérer Potter de sa retenue ?

― Lily, tu commences à me ficher la trouille, murmura Alice d'un air inquiet. Je sais que tu en veux beaucoup à McGonagall, mais jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de la foudroyer d'un sort de confusion pour lui arracher une autorisation.

― Je sais que cette fête est importante pour toi, continua Mary, mais que tu sois prête à tout pour y aller avec Potter... ?

― C'est là, notre dortoir, Lily, rappela Alice, car Minerva était passée tout droit sur le palier.

― Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle poussa la porte. Elle reconnut le lit de Lily dans lequel elle s'était réveillée le matin même et fila aussitôt vers la table de nuit. La baguette se trouva dans le tiroir comme Lily le lui avait dit. Minerva s'en saisit avec un infime pincement au cœur en pensant à la sienne propre qui se trouvait actuellement dans les mains de son élève. Ce n'était jamais très réjouissant de se séparer de sa propre baguette.

― Alors ? insista Mary. Tu nous dis ce que tu avais l'intention de trouver dans les livres de magie noire, Lily ?

Minerva réfléchit à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle cherchait à présent le manuel de potion parmi les livres empilés au pied du lit.

― Allez, Lily, dis-nous ! Nous sommes tes amies, à la fin !

― Je cherchais de la documentation sur cette... pierre que Mulciber avait avec lui hier matin, avoua enfin Minerva qui préféra rester le plus près de la réalité possible. Je voulais découvrir ce que c'était...

Mary et Alice parurent déconcertées.

― Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la magie noire, Lily ? demanda Mary.

― Depuis que je veux coincer Mulciber, prétendit sèchement Minerva en enfonçant le manuel de potion dans le sac qu'elle balança sur son épaule. On y va ? Je dois absolument passer à la volière avant toute chose, alors nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite.

― À la volière ? s'étonna Alice. Mais quelle lettre veux-tu poster ? Et puis on n'a pas le temps de faire un détour !

― On va réellement être en retard en cours !

― Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai...

.

Lily marchait à grands pas en direction de la salle de métamorphose, la chemise renfermant les renseignements sur le cours à donner serrée dans sa main. Elle essayait de garder la tête haute et d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

― Professeur ! cria soudain une voix suraiguë. Professeur, s'il vous plaît !

Lily s'arrêta alors qu'elle passait devant le grand escalier de marbre qui descendait dans le hall d'entrée. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, une jeune fille de Serdaigle, avec des cheveux ébouriffés et d'immenses lunettes qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage, ramassait son sac sur le sol. À deux mètres d'elle, à l'entrée des sous-sols, Sirius Black la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

― Si tu crois que le professeur McGonagall va me forcer à dire « oui »..., ricana-t-il. Et puis tu aurais dû savoir que j'aurais refusé, toi pour qui, apparemment, le destin n'a aucun secret.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily en descendant les marches. Black, qu'est-ce que tu... vous fichez... je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Sirius garda son air narquois.

― Sibylle Trelawney m'a demandé si je voulais venir à la fête de Slughorn avec elle et j'ai dit non, naturellement.

― Il m'a insulté ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ses immenses yeux derrière ses verres épais brûlant de rage. Il a dit que j'étais trop moche et que personne ne voudrait jamais sortir avec moi ! Il a dit aussi que je n'étais pas _baisable _!

Lily faillit s'étouffer de stupeur.

― Non mais ta gueule..., marmonna Sirius.

Son teint avait brusquement rougi. Soudain, il ne faisait plus autant le fier.

― Professeur, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

― Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas du tout de ton genre, hein ? répliqua Lily avant de se reprendre aussitôt en se raclant la gorge. Je veux dire... Black, c'est vraiment très odieux de votre part d'avoir insulté Miss Trelawney.

― Je ne l'ai pas insultée, protesta Sirius. Je lui ai juste dit que j'allais déjà à la fête avec quelqu'un d'autre.

― Il y va avec cette Karline, lança Sibylle avec hargne. Et en fin de soirée, il va l'amener dans cette chambre dans la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage, et la baisera sauvagement.

― Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius d'une voix assourdie.

― Tu fais toujours ça ! affirma Sibylle. Je t'ai vu souvent amener des filles dans cette chambre ! Tu fais même des marques sur le mur à côté du lit à chaque fois que tu en baises une. Je le sais, je suis allée voir. Tu pensais que tu étais le seul à connaître cette salle, hein ?

― _Mais ta gueule, merde !_ s'écria Sirius, paniqué, plus cramoisi que jamais. Professeur, elle est simplement frustrée que je n'aie pas accepté son invitation. Elle dit n'importe quoi ! Ne l'écoutez pas !

― C'est bon, ça suffit, coupa Lily en regardant Sirius avec dégoût. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour votre... irrespect total envers les filles, Black. Quant à vous, Miss Trelawney, si vous saviez à quel point Black était un sale pervers immonde, pourquoi avoir tenté de l'inviter à la fête ?

Sibylle baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules tandis que Sirius ouvrait la bouche d'un air sidéré.

― Venez-vous de me traiter de sale pervers immonde, professeur ?

Lily lui jeta un regard de haine.

― Allez rejoindre vos camarades de classe, dit-elle. Les cours sont sur le point de commencer.

― Mais, professeur...

― Tout de suite ! interrompit Lily de sa voix la plus sèche. Allez-y !

Sirius se retourna alors vers l'escalier des sous-sols et, après un dernier coup d'œil ahuri lancé au professeur McGonagall, il disparut en bas. Lily sourit intérieurement. C'était tout de même amusant d'exercer autant d'autorité sur les élèves.

Sibylle remontait les marches de marbres en pestant contre Sirius. Lily s'apprêta à la suivre quand ses yeux tombèrent tout à coup sur les sabliers géants, nichés dans le mur près de la Grande Salle, qui comptabilisaient les points des quatre maisons. Elle remarqua qu'une grande quantité des rubis qui se retrouvaient dans la partie inférieure du sablier de Gryffondor manquait.

― Ah bah, ça alors, souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je peux _vraiment _retirer des points...

S'assurant que Sibylle se trouvait à présent assez loin dans les couloirs à l'étage, Lily s'avança vers les sabliers et contempla un moment les gemmes. Puis, hésitante, elle dit :

― J'enlève dix points à Mulciber parce qu'il est un gros crétin.

Aussitôt, quelques émeraudes remontèrent dans la partie supérieure du sablier de Serpentard.

― Super..., murmura Lily avec un sourire malicieux. Dans ce cas, j'enlève aussi dix points à Avery parce qu'il est laid, vingt points à Rosier parce qu'il a le cerveau d'un troll, trente points à Regulus Black parce qu'il n'est pas mieux que son frère et quarante points à Severus parce qu'il a préféré se lier d'amitié avec tous ces stupides Mangemorts plutôt que de choisir la bonne voie...

Tandis que le sablier de Serpentard se vidait, Lily jeta des coups d'œil prudents autour pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours seule dans le hall, puis elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air contrit. Enfin, elle déclara rapidement :

― Je donne cent points à James Potter parce qu'il est sexy !

Et elle fila dans l'escalier en gloussant, au moment où une pluie de rubis se déversait dans le sablier de Gryffondor.

.

Minerva courait à toutes jambes dans les couloirs en espérant arriver dans les cachots avant la cloche. Elle revenait de la volière et maudissait son nouveau corps pour ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa forme d'Animagus afin de se déplacer plus vite. Cette pierre noire avait vraiment tout d'ennuyeux. Vivement l'instant où elle pourrait enfin mettre la main sur l'antisort !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cachots, elle fut soulagée de constater que le professeur Slughorn venait tout juste d'ouvrir sa porte et que la file d'élèves était en train d'entrer. Au bout du rang, Mulciber discutait avec Avery. Minerva se précipita vers eux.

― Je peux vous parler, un instant ? haleta-t-elle, à bout de souffle. C'est au sujet de... de la pierre que le professeur McGonagall vous a... confisquée...

Mulciber échangea un regard avec Avery, puis toisa Minerva de toute sa hauteur.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

― Je veux savoir ce qu'était cette pierre, répondit Minerva en soutenant ses yeux étincelants. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Et où est-elle, maintenant ? L'avez-vous récupérée ?

Un rictus hostile tordit le visage de Mulciber. Ils étaient tous les trois seuls dans le couloir, à présent.

― De quoi tu te mêles, sale demeurée ? Déjà que c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai perdue... J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que t'allais t'en tirer indemne. J'ai prévu me venger, tu sais.

D'une poigne ferme, il serra le bras de Minerva qui ne se laissait toujours pas intimider.

― Comment s'appelle cette pierre ? interrogea-t-elle avec insistance. Dites-moi au moins comment...

― La ferme, Evans ! cracha Mulciber en sortant sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers sa gorge. L'heure est maintenant venue pour toi de payer.

Minerva eut un rire incrédule.

― Oh, je vous en prie, soyons sérieux...

Mais Mulciber, apparemment, était très sérieux. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Minerva, surprise, s'effondra sur le sol, le corps instantanément paralysé.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_ Je sais, j'ai osé beaucoup avec cette fic. Je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Malgré tout, j'espère que vous resterez avec moi._

_ Je vous fais des gros bisous ! :)_


	5. La vengeance de Mulciber

_Bonjour !_

_ Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, saura vous plaire. Cette fois, je veux remercier **Tayame Hatake, Piichi21, Suchi-story, Lunashura, Alienor la Fantasque, Malh, Piitchoun** et **Euphie31**. C'est fou comme vos reviews me rendent émue ! Parfois, vous arrivez même à me faire pleurer, vous êtes trop gentilles. Merci énormément !_

_ Merci aussi aux autres qui me suivent toujours._

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_ Bon, là, je ne peux plus me retenir, je suis nerveuse, je dois hurler : aaaaaaargh ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ― La vengeance de Mulciber**

Derrière le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Lily regardait les élèves de troisième année prendre place à leur table. En silence, ils sortirent leur manuel de métamorphose de leur sac, ainsi que leur baguette, puis attendirent que le cours commence. Il était maintenant temps de parler et Lily ne savait pas très bien par où commencer.

― Heu... bonjour ? balbutia-t-elle en se levant.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, puis certains lui répondirent :

― Bonjour, professeur McGonagall.

Les lèvres de Lily voulurent se tordre en un sourire anxieux, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. D'habitude, le professeur McGonagall ne souriait pas.

Elle se racla la gorge.

― Bon, très bien, reprit-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton strict. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous exercer sur des sucriers. Je veux dire par là que nous allons les transformer en gerboise. Nous allons donc... heu... ah oui, commencer par la théorie...

Elle se saisit de la chemise sur le bureau, mais sa main tremblait tellement que les feuilles s'en échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds.

― Oups...

Sous les yeux des élèves perplexes, elle se pencha aussitôt pour les ramasser. Lorsqu'elle se releva, cependant, elle se cogna durement la tête sur le coin de son bureau, ce qui lui arracha un juron étouffé. Quelques rires s'élevèrent des travées.

― On ne rit pas ! s'exclama Lily avec colère et tous les élèves se turent aussitôt. Bien ! Comme je le disais... Je vais copier des notes sur le tableau, que vous transcrirez dans vos cahiers.

Frottant sa tête douloureuse, elle trouva la feuille de notes parmi les autres qu'elle avait jetées pêle-mêle sur le bureau et se tourna vers le tableau noir. La craie se mit à crisser, puis les grattements de plume s'ensuivirent.

.

Minerva ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un haut plafond piqueté de taches d'humidité. Son corps était étendu sur une surface dure et froide, un vieux bureau. Elle essaya de bouger, mais ses mains étaient solidement ligotées au-dessus de sa tête. On avait également attaché ses pieds.

― Tu vas pouvoir crier, Evans. J'ai jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte.

Minerva tourna la tête de côté et vit Mulciber, debout au milieu d'une sombre salle de classe des cachots, encombrée de vieilles tables cassées et d'étagères craquelées. Avery s'y trouvait également, assis sur un seau renversé. Il souriait d'un air mauvais.

― Alors ? reprit Mulciber en faisant rouler doucement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Tu es prête à subir ta punition ?

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors que vous êtes censés être en classe en ce moment même ? s'exclama Minerva, outrée. À quoi jouez-vous ? _Détachez-moi !_

Mulciber et Avery éclatèrent de rire. Minerva se tortilla dans ses liens, mais en vain.

― Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria-t-elle, la respiration précipitée. Détachez-moi sinon je dénonce votre comportement...

― Ah oui, tu es douée pour ça, Evans, hein ? interrompit Mulciber en s'approchant d'elle. Tu aimes bien dénoncer...

Il fit glisser le bout de sa baguette sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre.

― Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre à te taire, Evans. Je tenais beaucoup à cette pierre...

Il enfonça brutalement sa baguette dans son ventre, mais Minerva ne cria pas.

― Parlez-moi de cette pierre, justement, haleta-t-elle en plongeant des yeux perçants dans les siens. Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à cet objet ? C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

― Rien qui te concerne, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! éructa Mulciber.

Il transféra sa baguette dans son autre main, puis empoigna l'un des seins de Lily entre ses doigts libres.

― Plutôt appétissante comme Sang-de-Bourbe, commenta-t-il en ricanant. Avery, tu devrais y goûter, toi aussi.

Et tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur envahissait Minerva, Avery se leva du seau en souriant vicieusement et vient s'emparer de la poitrine de Lily à son tour.

― Vous serez renvoyés, menaça Minerva d'une voix tremblante. _Tous les deux !_ Vous n'avez aucun droit d'agresser sexuellement une élève ! C'est absolument dégradant !

― Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu, railla Mulciber en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Il grimpa ensuite sur elle et s'y installa à califourchon.

― Je vais te montrer à quoi sert la sale engeance dans ton genre. Tu auras si honte de toi que tu n'oseras aller te plaindre à personne ― et je parle par expérience. Je vais faire de toi une belle traînée, Evans...

.

Lily ouvrit l'armoire du professeur McGonagall et chercha les sucriers du regard. Dès qu'elle en trouva une grosse boîte, elle s'en empara et la transporta jusqu'à l'une des tables de la première rangée.

― Voilà, dit-elle à l'adresse du garçon qui s'y trouvait. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, distribuer ces sucriers. Vous en donnerez un à chaque élève.

Le garçon obtempéra et Lily retourna à son bureau avec l'un des contenants en porcelaine. Elle le posa devant elle et sortit la baguette du professeur McGonagall.

― Bon, je vais maintenant vous faire une démonstration...

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à prononcer la formule, un grand fracas retentit. Le garçon venait de laisser tomber la boîte sur le sol et plusieurs sucriers s'étaient brisés sous le choc.

― Je suis désolé..., s'excusa-t-il d'un air terrifié, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le professeur McGonagall lui inflige une retenue.

Mais Lily ne s'emporta pas.

― Vous n'avez qu'à les réparer, ça va, dit-elle simplement en se retournant vers son bureau. Maintenant, regardez bien. Je vais transformer ce sucrier en gerboise.

Elle leva sa baguette, lança la formule avec toute la confiance dont elle était capable, puis le sucrier changea de forme. Des moustaches poussèrent sur le couvert et une queue poilue émergea à la base du contenant. Lily fut satisfaite de voir apparaître la petite bête sur son bureau.

― Et voilà la gerboise ! déclara-t-elle avec fierté, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Heu... c'est une gerbille...

Le petit rongeur dodu sauta sur le sol et alla se réfugier sous l'armoire en poussant de petits cris.

― Bon, ce n'est pas grave, dit Lily en essayant de ne pas s'affoler. Gerboise, gerbille, ça se ressemble, non ?

Elle regarda les élèves avec un sourire innocent, mais ces derniers ne parurent pas convaincus.

― D'accord, admit Lily. J'ai fait une erreur ! Mais l'erreur est humaine, à ce qu'on dit. Vrai ? Donnez-moi un autre sucrier, que je me réessaie, ordonna-t-elle à l'élève qui avait laissé tomber la boîte par terre.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Lily fut enchantée d'aller répondre et d'échapper par la même occasion à tous les yeux soupçonneux fixés sur elle.

C'était le professeur Slughorn. Son visage affichait l'inquiétude derrière sa grosse moustache de morse. Il lui fit signe de sortir dans le couloir avec lui, puis murmura :

― Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, Minerva, mais... je me fais du souci pour Miss Lily Evans. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne se présente pas à mon cours. Je me demandais si vous saviez où elle est.

― Elle n'est pas à votre cours ? s'étonna Lily.

― Non. Se trouverait-elle à l'infirmerie ?

Lily secoua la tête.

― Non, je ne pense pas. Mais... est-ce que Mulciber, lui, se trouve dans votre classe ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

― Non plus, répondit le professeur Slughorn en massant nerveusement son large torse. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Mr Avery est également absent. Vous croyez qu'elle serait avec eux ?

L'estomac de Lily se contracta. À présent, elle appréhendait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave au professeur McGonagall.

.

― Mr Mulciber, tandis que vous me déshabillez, vous pourriez au moins consentir à m'expliquer enfin ce qu'est cette pierre ?

― Ta gueule ! répliqua Mulciber qui était en train de lacérer sa robe du collet jusqu'à la taille. Oh, putain, Avery, regarde, elle n'a pas de soutif !

― Wouaoh ! Laisse-moi toucher !

Il joignit ses mains à ceux de Mulciber et tous deux caressèrent avidement les seins blancs de Lily. Minerva roula les yeux.

― Oh, je vous en prie, messieurs, dit-elle avec sarcasme, allez-y, servez-vous, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Quand je pense que de tels élèves comme vous étudient à Poudlard, marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées. C'est révoltant ! Attendez que je retrouve mon... mon...

― Ton quoi, au juste ? se moqua Avery.

― Tu n'auras plus rien après que je t'aurai baisée, Evans ! cracha Mulciber.

― C'est ça ! répliqua sèchement Minerva. Et vous non plus ! Le professeur Dumbledore sera immédiatement informé de vos... _aaargh !_

Mulciber venait d'enfoncer violemment ses ongles dans les flancs de Minerva qui éclata d'un rire exaspéré.

― _Vous ne me faites pas peur !_ s'écria-t-elle. Vous pouvez toujours me _baiser_, comme vous dites, mais c'est moi qui vais vous détruire ! Et croyez-moi, vous n'échapperez pas à la sentence que vous méritez !

Ses yeux flamboyants transpercèrent ceux de Mulciber qui retira aussitôt ses mains de ses flancs.

― Elle essaie de nous effrayer, ricana Avery. Mais ça ne marche pas, hein, Mulciber ?

Cependant, Mulciber semblait ne plus éprouver autant de désir à violer Lily.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus entra en courant.

― _Non !_ cria-t-il, le souffle haletant. Pas elle ! _Pas elle !_

Minerva soupira de soulagement.

― Il n'est pas trop tôt, murmura-t-elle.

Avery se précipita pour aller refermer la porte derrière Severus et Mulciber sauta en bas du bureau sur lequel était ligotée Minerva.

― Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

― Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal ! dit Severus, affolé. _Pas à elle !_

― Pourtant elle n'est pas différente de tous les autres Sang-de-Bourbe, fit remarquer Mulciber d'un air narquois. On était justement en train de lui faire payer son crime. Tu te joins à nous ?

Severus secoua la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

― Severus, dit Minerva avec calme. Aide-moi à me sortir de là, veux-tu ? Va chercher un professeur.

― La ferme ! asséna Mulciber en se tournant vers elle. Tu as ta baguette sur toi, Rogue ?

― Je... je l'ai laissée sur ma table, répondit Severus d'une voix faible, dans la classe de Slughorn...

Mulciber sortit alors sa propre baguette et la lui fourra dans les doigts.

― Tiens, prends la mienne et jette-lui le sortilège Doloris.

Severus eut un soubresaut et recula.

― Non..., gémit-il.

― Rogue, si tu veux faire partie des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes sentiments ! Jette-lui le sortilège Doloris !

― Ne l'écoute pas, Severus, et va chercher de l'aide !

― _Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! _Allez, Rogue, encouragea Mulciber en le poussant vers l'avant. Vas-y !

― Tu es capable, vieux, ajouta Avery en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Les lèvres de Rogue se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux passèrent du regard intense de Lily à sa poitrine dénudée et ses phalanges blanchirent sous la force avec laquelle il serrait la baguette.

― Vas-y, Rogue, répéta Mulciber, insistant, tandis que Minerva hochait la tête pour le dissuader de le faire. Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas raison d'exister. Il faut les faire payer pour être venus au monde. Alors, vas-y !

― Non...

― Mais vas-y, bon sang ! s'impatienta Mulciber. Jette-lui le sortilège ! _Jette-lui le sortilège !_

Alors Severus leva la baguette dans les airs.

― Non ! hurla Minerva. Ne fais pas ça !

Mais un éclair de lumière illumina la pièce et s'abattit sur Minerva qui ferma étroitement les yeux. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'une douleur atroce la vrille de partout, mais elle ne sentit rien.

― Imbécile ! s'exclama Mulciber avec colère. Tu l'as libérée !

Aussitôt, Minerva rouvrit les paupières et réalisa que les cordes qui la retenaient prisonnière avaient disparu. Elle se jeta alors en bas du bureau et tira la baguette de Lily de sa poche. Mulciber n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il y eut un deuxième éclair de lumière et il se retrouva dans les airs, catapulté vers le plafond, pour ensuite percuter une armoire qui se brisa sous son poids.

― Tiens, voilà pour toi, espèce d'abominable petit... pervers !

Minerva se tourna ensuite vers Avery, mais celui-ci avait déjà pris la fuite dans le couloir avec Severus. Minerva s'élança à leur poursuite.

― Rogue ! Severus ! cria-t-elle. Attends, il faut que je te parle !

Elle lui lança le maléfice du Croche-Pied et Severus chuta en avant.

― Non ! gémit-il en se relevant précipitamment. Non, Lily, je suis désolé, je... je suis désolé !

Il voulut reprendre sa course, mais Minerva l'empoigna par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'immobiliser.

― Je veux juste te poser une question !

― Je suis désolé..., répéta Severus, affligé. Jamais je ne les aurais laissés faire ça, jamais...

― Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Minerva d'un ton sec. Tu m'as sauvée et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais au sujet de la pierre que détenait Mulciber hier.

― J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal...

― Je vais très bien !

― Ils n'avaient pas le droit...

― Severus, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me parles de cette pierre ! le pressa Minerva. Dis-moi ce que tu sais à son sujet !

Mais Severus avait à présent les yeux fixés sur les seins de Lily qui apparaissaient à travers les déchirures de sa robe. Minerva soupira avec agacement et referma les lambeaux sur sa poitrine.

― Severus, écoute-moi, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est important ! _Regarde-moi !_

Severus leva la tête et plongea un regard hagard dans celui de Minerva.

― J'ai besoin que tu me révèles le nom et les particularités de cette pierre. Fonctionne-t-elle avec des sortilèges ? Est-ce que c'est un objet de magie noire ? Est-ce qu'elle est... _humpf !_

Severus avait soudain agrippé la tête de Minerva à deux mains et pressait à présent, désespérément, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, Minerva se figea, les yeux ronds, les bras écartés. Lorsqu'il la relâcha au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, Severus l'observa un moment d'un air éperdu, puis il fondit en larmes avant de prendre la fuite.

Minerva resta immobile face au mur, abasourdie, perplexe.

.

― Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, dit Lily en observant d'un œil critique l'élève qui agitait sa baguette au-dessus du sucrier. Il faut faire trois coups dans les airs avant de prononcer la formule. Pas dix.

― Professeur, il n'arrête pas de lancer des cubes de sucre sur ma grenouille, se plaignit soudain un garçon.

Lily pivota sur ses talons et vit deux élèves de Serpentard, assis à une table derrière, qui regardaient le garçon en question en ricanant.

Lily ne réfléchit pas avant de déclarer sèchement :

― Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Je n'ai pas demandé de vider le sucrier, j'ai demandé à le transformer en gerboise. D'ailleurs, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une grenouille ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

― Ben quoi ? dit-il. L'erreur est humaine, non ? C'est vous qui l'avez dit, professeur.

Quelques élèves autour éclatèrent de rire.

Lily se retint de l'étrangler. Elle commença à en avoir assez de jouer à l'enseignante. Elle avait hâte que le cours s'achève. Les aiguilles de l'horloge dans le coin de la classe tournaient si lentement qu'on aurait cru qu'elles étaient ensorcelées. De plus, elle s'inquiétait à se rendre malade pour le professeur McGonagall. Slughorn était reparti, incertain, en disant vaguement qu'il guetterait le retour de Lily ― et Lily priait désespérément pour que son corps ne soit pas en train de se faire torturer par Mulciber et Avery.

.

― Mais où est donc Lily, par Merlin ? interrogea Mary, anxieuse, en hachant ses racines de valériane d'une main tremblante. Je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Mulciber, Avery et Rogue ne sont pas là, eux non plus. J'ai peur qu'ils soient en train de lui faire subir quelque chose d'horrible !

― C'est à cause de la pierre, dit Alice qui mélangeait la mixture violette de son chaudron. Je ne comprends pas encore exactement ses plans concernant cet objet, mais elle aurait dû savoir que ça lui attirerait que des ennuis.

La salle de classe était envahie de vapeurs. Le professeur Slughorn se déplaçait entre les tables, le regard absent, sans vraiment s'intéresser au Philtre de Mort Vivante que ses élèves préparaient. Tout comme Mary et Alice, il était préoccupé par Lily ― de même que James, debout derrière une table en compagnie de ses amis, qui jetait nonchalamment les ingrédients dans sa marmite, sans se soucier de s'appliquer.

― Attention, Cornedrue, avisa Remus en lui saisissant le poignet avant qu'il ne laisse tomber une fève sopophorique de plus dans sa mixture écarlate. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention à ta potion, il y aura une explosion.

― Tu as vraiment l'esprit ailleurs, aujourd'hui, remarqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Je pense à Evans, murmura James tandis que Peter se démenait avec sa mixture qui avait pris la consistance du ciment frais. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver. Je n'aime pas ça. Il manque trois Mangemorts dans la classe. Servilus est parti tout à l'heure en prétextant aller aux toilettes, mais je ne le crois pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est allé rejoindre ses congénères. Ils manigancent quelque chose. Et s'ils ont fait du mal à Lily...

― Vous avez dit « Lily », Mr Potter ?

Le professeur Slughorn s'était arrêté à leur table et regardait James d'un air avide.

― Vous savez où elle est ?

― Non, répondit James. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir...

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette frêle se matérialisa dans la vapeur épaisse.

― Lily ! s'exclama James et le professeur Slughorn d'une même voix et tout le monde se retourna.

Minerva, qui avait raccommodé sa robe en un coup de baguette, leur fit un bref signe de la main, leur signifiant qu'elle allait bien. Les yeux plissés, elle essayait de voir si Severus était revenu en classe, mais elle ne l'aperçut nulle part, évidemment.

― Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le professeur Slughorn en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. J'étais si inquiet, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de...

― Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? demanda Minerva d'un ton abrupt.

Le professeur Slughorn haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

― Oui, absolument...

― Dans ce cas, venez un instant avec moi dans le couloir.

Mary et Alice échangèrent un regard intrigué alors que le professeur Slughorn sortit de la classe à la suite de Minerva.

Une fois dans le couloir, Minerva referma la porte et regarda le professeur Slughorn d'un air grave.

― Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un intérêt particulier pour la magie noire, commença-t-elle, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, professeur, si vous auriez déjà entendu parler d'une sorte de pierre maléfique.

Le professeur Slughorn parut déconcerté.

― Une pierre maléfique ? répéta-t-il.

― Oui, une pierre noire, précisa Minerva. Une pierre qui serait capable d'inter... de chan... de causer bien des ennuis, dit-elle enfin, faute de pouvoir prononcer les mots qu'elle voulait. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

― Une pierre noire qui causerait bien des ennuis ? dit le professeur Slughorn en caressant sa moustache. Non, je ne vois pas. Il faudrait être un peu plus explicite, ma très chère.

― C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Le professeur Slughorn dévisagea Minerva.

― Où étiez-vous ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

― C'est sans importance. Pour le moment, il faut que je trouve des informations sur cette pierre. Alors si vous pouvez m'aider...

― Mais... je n'ai aucune idée de quelle pierre dont vous parlez, Lily, dit le professeur Slughorn qui la considérait à présent d'un air inquiet. Vous êtes certaine que ça va ?

Minerva serra les mâchoires et déglutit avec difficulté.

― Non, ça ne va pas très bien, admit-elle alors d'une voix faible. Je crois que je ferais mieux de me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Et le professeur Slughorn, décontenancé, regarda son élève préférée s'éloigner à grands pas dans le couloir.

.

La cloche sonna l'heure de la récréation. Dans un brouhaha, les élèves rangèrent leurs livres dans leur sac et se levèrent dans des raclements de chaises. Lily attendit avec impatience qu'ils sortent tous de la classe, puis s'élança à son tour dans le couloir, en essayant de ne pas trop courir pour rester naturelle. Elle éprouvait une hâte irrépressible de revoir le professeur McGonagall.

.

Au même moment, Minerva se frayait un chemin dans la foule bruyante et se dépêchait d'atteindre la salle de métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé Rogue, bien qu'elle ait fouillé toutes les salles de classe vides au sous-sol. Si Rogue était amoureux de Miss Evans, il consentirait sûrement à lui dévoiler ce qu'il savait au sujet de la pierre. En attendant, elle devait s'assurer que tout s'était bien déroulé du côté de Miss Evans. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle de métamorphose, Minerva fut contrariée de n'y trouver personne. Aussi, elle fit demi-tour et espéra que Miss Evans ait rejoint son bureau.

.

― Comment ça, elle n'est pas là ? s'offusqua James devant Madame Pomfresh, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit qu'elle était ici !

― Eh bien, le professeur Slughorn, comme vous pouvez le constater, s'est trompé, répliqua Madame Pomfresh d'un air sévère. Miss Evans n'est pas venue me voir. Maintenant, sortez d'ici, tous les deux, j'ai des patients qui doivent se reposer.

― Allez, viens, Cornedrue, dit Sirius en le tirant par la manche. Peut-être qu'elle est retournée à la salle commune ?

.

Lily arpentait à présent les couloirs des cahots et s'arrêta devant la classe du professeur Slughorn dont elle poussa la porte.

― Minerva ? s'étonna le professeur Slughorn lorsqu'il la vit.

Il quitta précipitamment son bureau et s'avança vers elle.

― Si vous êtes venue au sujet de Miss Evans, elle est à l'infirmerie.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, effarée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

― Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer la raison de son absence. Elle m'a seulement parlé d'une quelconque pierre noire, puis elle a dit qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller la voir, Minerva.

Lily hocha la tête et retourna aussitôt sur ses pas.

.

Minerva arriva à la porte de son bureau, haletante, et entra. Mais Miss Evans ne s'y trouva pas non plus. Frustrée, elle ressortit dans le couloir. Peut-être avait-elle songé à la rejoindre dans les cachots après le cours ?

Maudissant le fait qu'elles ne se soient pas entendues sur un endroit en particulier où se donner rendez-vous, elle s'élança en avant. Mais, en surgissant à un coin de mur, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et faillit tomber à la renverse.

― Mais faites donc attention où vous aller, jeune fille ! retentit une voix d'homme furieux.

Minerva eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

― Non..., s'étrangla-t-elle, horrifiée. Oh non...

Elphinstone la fusilla du regard et repartit d'un pas vif en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il semblait être dans l'une de ces colères noires. Sa cape virevoltait dans son sillage. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la lettre que Minerva lui avait envoyée. Maintenant, c'était Miss Evans qui allait en pâtir.

La panique s'empara de Minerva. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Lily. Mais où était-elle, au nom du ciel ?

.

― On la cherche, nous aussi, dit Mary après que James et Sirius furent entrés en trombe dans la salle commune bondée et bruyante. Et elle n'est pas au dortoir non plus.

― Croyez-vous que c'est Mulciber et Avery qui l'auraient cachée quelque part ? s'inquiéta Alice.

La sueur perlait au front de James. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi anxieux.

― On a vu Rogue, tout à l'heure, dit Sirius. Il se faufilait dans une salle de classe vide au sous-sol, mais on n'a pas pensé à le tabasser pour qu'il parle.

― J'étais pressé de... de retrouver Lily, haleta James. Mais en fin de compte...

Il fit volte-face et fonça vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

― Je vais aller donner une sale raclée à Servilus ! déclara-t-il avec hargne. Il sera forcé de me dire ce que lui et sa stupide bande lui ont fait !

― Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

.

― Décidément, cette Miss Evans en a dupé plus d'un, dit Madame Pomfresh devant une Lily déconfite. Non, elle n'est pas ici, professeur McGonagall.

― Dans ce cas, où est-elle ?

Et comme Madame Pomfresh n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, Lily s'en retourna avec une peur grandissante lui serrant la poitrine.

.

Pendant ce temps, Mulciber boitait dans un couloir sombre des cachots. Il suivait Lily à distance, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez. Au moment où elle fut sur le point de tourner à l'angle d'un mur, il sortit sa baguette et cria avec véhémence :

― _Evans !_

Minerva se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir en pleine poitrine un jet de lumière rouge.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. ^^'_


	6. Combats et duels

_**Avertissement : Cette histoire chutera vers des péripéties osées pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs.** Là, au moins, vous serez avertis, au cas où... Vous n'avez qu'à vous attendre au pire et vous ne serez pas traumatisés._

_ Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, je me sens un peu mieux. Je devais trouver le moyen de faire descendre l'angoisse qui m'oppresse toujours la poitrine au moment de poster un nouveau chapitre. À présent, que je me suis calmée..._

_ Bonjour, tout le monde ! :D Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite ! _

_ Je remercie **Suchi-story, Euphie31, Piichi21, Alienor la Fantasque, Lunashura, Tayame Hatake** et **Senslo** pour leurs superbes reviews. Vous êtes beaucoup ! Encore une fois, vous faites battre mon cœur la chamade ! Merci, merci ! ^^_

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre haut en action. Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ― Combats et duels**

James et Sirius se ruaient dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Ils repérèrent la salle de classe où Sirius avait vu Rogue y entrer et foncèrent sur la porte.

Severus, qui était assis en boule dans le coin de la pièce, se leva précipitamment en séchant ses larmes et s'empara de sa baguette. Mais James le foudroyait déjà d'un sort. Severus fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit durement sous le tableau noir.

― Qu'est-ce que tes amis Mangemorts et toi lui avez fait ? rugit James en s'avançant vers lui. Réponds ! _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

Severus roula sur le côté et dirigea sa baguette vers James lorsque Sirius s'écria :

― _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Severus fit un vol plané dans les airs et Sirius la rattrapa à bout de bras. James brandit la sienne et Severus se retrouva alors suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe tomba sur sa tête, découvrant ses jambes décharnées et son caleçon gris.

― Si tu ne me dis pas où elle est, Servilus, menaça James, je te jure que tes amis ne reconnaîtront plus ta face crasseuse. _Parce que je vais carrément la bousiller !_

― _Va te faire foutre, Potter !_ cracha Severus avec une expression de haine profonde.

Les yeux de James étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes.

― Très bien, dans ce cas...

Et il leva à nouveau sa baguette.

.

Puisqu'elle ne savait plus où chercher pour retrouver le professeur McGonagall, Lily décida de rejoindre son bureau, espérant qu'elle finirait par s'y montrer. Il était possible aussi que le professeur McGonagall ait la situation bien en main, qu'elle ait réussi à soutirer à Mulciber les informations nécessaires sur la pierre noire et qu'elle soit à présent en train de mettre au point l'antisort pour les libérer du maléfice. Elle était peut-être même déjà de retour à son bureau.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'y attendait, mais ce n'était pas le professeur McGonagall. Dès que Lily aperçut Elphinstone au milieu de la pièce, qui la regardait avec des yeux furieux, les bras croisés, elle poussa un cri effrayé.

― Surprise, Minerva ! lança-t-il froidement.

Lily pivota aussitôt vers la porte restée ouverte et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Elphinstone la rattrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

― Non ! cria Lily en se débattant. Non, laissez-moi, je ne veux pas !

Il la repoussa vers le bureau et la porte se referma d'elle-même avec un claquement sonore.

― Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai envoyé cette lettre ! Je n'y suis pour rien... _non !_

Lily leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête au moment où Elphinstone revenait vers elle en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

― Ne me lancez pas de sort !

― Minerva, franchement, épargne-moi cette comédie ! coupa Elphinstone d'un air agacé. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'attaquerai jamais à toi.

Il la força à baisser les bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

― Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je suis loin d'apprécier que tu te moques de moi ! D'abord, tu me donnes rendez-vous chez toi en promettant de tout m'expliquer et, ensuite, tu m'envoies cette lettre pour me faire savoir que tu changes d'idée et que je ferai mieux de t'oublier ! Comment crois-tu que je me sens, Minerva ? _Comment ?_ tonna-t-il en faisant sursauter Lily.

― Je... ce n'est pas...

― Ce n'est pas toi qui as écrit cette lettre ? acheva Elphinstone avec un rire sans joie.

D'un geste brusque, il sortit de sa poche la lettre froissée du professeur McGonagall et la plaqua sur le bureau avec un grand bruit.

― Il y a donc quelqu'un dans cette école qui sait écrire avec la même écriture que toi en utilisant les mêmes mots cruels et qui signe de la même manière, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-il. C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? _Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?_

― Non, attendez, je..., balbutia Lily, mais il l'interrompit de nouveau.

― _Arrête de me vouvoyer comme si j'étais un inconnu pour toi !_

Lily recula en voûtant les épaules. Paniquée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elphinstone se trouvait dans une telle furie noire qu'il lui faisait peur. En ce moment précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être le professeur McGonagall.

.

Minerva se réveilla et se retrouva de nouveau dans une sombre salle de classe des cachots. Cependant, elle fut surprise de constater que cette fois on ne l'avait pas attachée. Elle était étendue par terre, sur le dos, et une main ensanglantée lui tendait sous le nez la baguette de Lily.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et regarda avec méfiance Mulciber au-dessus d'elle, qui souriait d'un air malveillant. Son nez était fracturé et du sang s'écoulait de ses narines.

― Un duel, ça te dit, Evans ? proposa-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. J'ai envie de te montrer que moi aussi je peux t'envoyer embrasser une armoire de plein fouet.

― Un duel ? s'étonna Minerva.

Puis, elle sourit à son tour, d'un air ironique, et se saisit de la baguette de Lily.

― Absolument, Mr Mulciber, répondit-elle en se relevant avec calme. Faisons un petit duel, pourquoi pas ?

― J'ai reçu un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'année dernière, informa-t-il comme s'il voulait tempérer l'assurance de Minerva. Je suis très fort en duel.

― Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en époussetant tranquillement sa robe. Je vous félicite. C'est dommage, par contre, que vous n'ayez pas fourni autant d'efforts en cours de métamorphose. Vous possédiez pourtant toutes les qualités requises pour réussir en la matière. Comme quoi, lorsque l'esprit se trouve un jour obnubilé par la magie noire...

― _Endoloris !_

― _Protego !_

Minerva para le sortilège d'un mouvement rapide, puis toisa Mulciber.

― Avez-vous oublié qu'il fallait se saluer avant de commencer ? interrogea-t-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas très aimable de votre part de m'attaquer alors que je n'étais pas encore prête.

Mulciber ricana avec mépris.

― _Endoloris ! _lança-t-il une deuxième fois, mais Minerva para à nouveau le maléfice.

― De plus, vous ne tenez pas votre baguette dans la position de combat réglementaire, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton austère.

Mulciber la regardait à présent avec une expression d'incrédulité.

― Non, mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? _Endol..._

Mais avant qu'il n'eût fini de prononcer la formule, Mulciber fut projeté en arrière contre le mur, puis s'affala par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons.

― Pour votre information, Mr Mulciber, l'utilisation des sortilèges Impardonnables est passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. Jamais je ne croirai qu'on ne vous l'ait pas enseigné en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Et vous avez néanmoins reçu la mention « Optimal » dans ce cours ?

Minerva eut un petit rire sec.

― C'est étonnant...

Mulciber se releva péniblement en épongeant le sang de son nez avec sa manche et reprit sa position en brandissant sa baguette. Cependant, il ne semblait plus aussi confiant.

― Tu t'es entraînée en cachette, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de tenir égal.

― Et vous, pour quelqu'un qui se disait être fort en duel, on pourrait penser que vous avez perdu la main, se moqua Minerva.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Mulciber crispa les lèvres avant de hurler à nouveau :

― _Endoloris !_

― Paré ! s'écria Minerva en déviant le sortilège qui alla percuter l'étagère derrière elle, en répandant des livres moisis sur le sol. Votre problème, c'est que vous ne contrôlez pas vos émotions. Il faut contenir la colère, Mr Mulciber. Vous êtes trop énervé.

― _Ta gueule ! _hurla-t-il avec véhémence. _Arrête de te prendre pour une stupide prof et bats-toi, putain de merde ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

Mais Minerva repoussa tous ses jets de lumière, l'un après l'autre, sans plus de difficulté que s'il s'était agi d'une averse de roses.

― Mais enfin, Mr Mulciber, critiqua-t-elle d'un regard froid, soyez un peu moins prévisible dans le choix de vos sortilèges, sinon, ça devient trop facile. Le meilleur moyen de gagner un duel est de surprendre son adversaire.

― _Aaaaargh !_

Devenu comme fou, Mulciber poussa un rugissement déchaîné et se rua vers elle dans l'intention manifeste de l'étriper de ses propres mains. Mais ses doigts ne parvinrent pas à frôler un seul cheveu de Lily, car il se retrouva soudain dans les airs, tourbillonnant au plafond, avant de retomber brutalement sur le bureau à l'avant de la classe. Des cordes surgirent ensuite de nulle part et le ligotèrent solidement, l'immobilisant dans la même position qu'il avait attaché Minerva quelques heures plus tôt.

― Bien, dit Minerva en s'approchant de Mulciber qui se démenait furieusement entre ses liens. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour...

.

Severus crachait de grosses limaces luisantes au pied du mur tandis que James et Sirius le menaçaient de leur baguette.

― Où est-elle ? interrogea James avec froideur. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, Servilus, sinon je te fais ravaler de force toutes les limaces que tu as vomies !

― _Je ne sais pas !_ hurla Severus, pantelant. _Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche !_

Sirius agita sa baguette et Severus fit un bond pour s'écraser un mètre plus loin, renversant une corbeille à papiers dans sa chute.

― Et tes amis Mangemorts ? reprit James d'un ton agressif. Ils ne le savent pas non plus ?

― Attendez un peu que... que je... je..., haleta Severus avec rage, en se relevant à grand-peine.

Mais il eut un haut-le-cœur et un nouveau flot de limaces jaillit de sa bouche, l'interrompant.

― _Impedimenta ! _lança Sirius.

Et Severus s'effondra une fois encore sur le sol, se débattant comme si des cordes invisibles le tenaient prisonnier.

― James t'a demandé si tes amis Mangemorts savaient, eux, où était Lily ! _Réponds, sale pouilleux ! _

Mais Severus ne fit que proférer une volée de jurons entrecoupés de limaces qui se répandaient partout autour de lui. Alors James baissa sa baguette et murmura :

― Tu l'auras voulu...

Et il se tourna vers Sirius.

― Tiens-le immobile pendant que je lui enfonce une poignée de limaces dans le gosier. Je le forcerai à les mâcher pour qu'il puisse bien les goûter.

Sirius ricana et s'approcha de Severus qui continuait de se tortiller sur le sol. D'un geste brutal, il lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers le haut. Mais au moment où James avançait une main grouillante de limaces visqueuses vers la bouche de Severus, une voix dure retentit :

― Hé ! Vous foutez quoi ?

C'était Avery. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il visait tour à tour James et Sirius de sa baguette magique.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Elphinstone reprochait Lily de lui avoir envoyé cette lettre qui lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux fixés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge, elle espérait le retour rapide du professeur McGonagall.

― Je te parle, Minerva ! s'indigna Elphinstone. Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle !

― Je... je t'écoute..., balbutia Lily en se tortillant les doigts. C'est juste que... que...

― C'est juste que quoi ? demanda Elphinstone.

Lily leva vers lui un regard implorant. Elle voulait lui dire de s'en aller, de la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce qu'il lui racontait la laissait indifférente, mais comme elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa fureur, elle était contrainte à garder le silence.

― Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Elphinstone avec impatience. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi persistes-tu à te taire ? C'est enrageant, Minerva ! C'est enrageant que tu ne m'expliques jamais rien alors que je peux tout comprendre !

― C'est parce que je ne suis pas..., commença alors Lily, tordant plus vigoureusement ses mains. C'est parce que... je ne suis pas...

Mais elle fut incapable de prononcer le reste de sa phrase.

― Quoi ? encouragea Elphinstone d'un ton pressant. _Quoi ?_

Lily prit une profonde respiration, puis recommença dans une nouvelle tentative :

― Je ne suis pas... En fait, je suis... Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas celle que... Il s'est passé quelque chose qui... elle... moi... je veux dire...

Mais c'était comme si les mots restaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'extirper la vérité de sa bouche.

― Minerva, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? demanda Elphinstone en se radoucissant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas ?

Lily entrouvrit les lèvres, mais, à présent, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de voix. Plus aucun son ne sortait. Désespérée, elle plongea alors un regard intense dans celui d'Elphinstone et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire : « Je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall, je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall, je ne suis pas... »

Mais Elphinstone, malheureusement, ne pratiquait pas la Legilimancie. Tout ce qu'il décela dans les yeux de Lily, apparemment, fut un amour douloureux et compliqué éprouvé pour lui, car il posa délicatement ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Lily, le bout de son pouce venant caresser sa lèvre inférieure, puis murmura :

― Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi que tu me dises, Minerva, je t'aimerai encore. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Un infime gémissement de panique s'échappa de la bouche de Lily. Elphinstone approchait lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

.

― Tu vas me violer, Evans ?

Mulciber, toujours solidement ligoté sur le bureau, regardait Minerva avec un curieux mélange d'excitation et de frustration.

Minerva ne répondit pas.

― Je veux que vous me parliez de la pierre, dit-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Quelles sont ses particularités ?

― Encore cette pierre ? s'exclama Mulciber d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre avec ça ?

― Parlez-moi de cette pierre ! insista Minerva. Sinon...

Elle brandit sa baguette et Mulciber eut un petit rire méprisant.

― Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas me violer ?

Minerva eut une exclamation exaspérée.

― Non, je ne vais pas vous violer, Mulciber ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Moi, je ne me rabaisse pas à ce genre d'activité sordide !

― Tu devrais, conseilla Mulciber en étirant les lèvres dans un sourire sadique. Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que d'entendre sa victime hurler pendant qu'on la défonce avec force.

Un fourmillement brûlant se répandit en Minerva.

― Ça suffit, Mulciber, murmura-t-elle. Dites-moi ce que vous savez de la pierre et ensuite je m'occuperai de vous.

― Oooooh, comme j'ai peur, se moqua-t-il en feignant un air terrifié. Qu'est-ce que la petite Sang-de-Bourbe va faire de moi ?

― _Parlez-moi de la pierre !_

― Mais certainement ! Commence par me tailler une pipe, Evans, et je te dirai tout ce que je sais sur cette pierre.

Les doigts de Minerva se refermèrent avec violence sur sa baguette. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie d'utiliser le sortilège Doloris sur un élève.

― Très bien, dit-elle en s'évertuant à garder son sang-froid. Vous allez donc attendre ici pendant que je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall. Vous serez renvoyé, Mr Mulciber.

― C'est ça ! lança-t-il en reniflant. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras, à la vieille mégère ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as attaché après m'avoir jeté plein de sorts ! Sans parler du fait que tu m'as cassé le nez et que je suis en train de perdre tout le sang de mon corps...

― _Episkey !_

Il y eut un craquement sourd et le flot de sang qui se déversait du nez de Mulciber s'étancha.

― Voilà, dit Minerva avec froideur. Comme ça vous ne mourrez pas avant d'avoir reçu une bonne correction !

Et elle se retourna vers la porte.

― Tu n'as pas de preuve que j'ai voulu te baiser, Evans ! cria Mulciber avec colère. Tu n'as pas de preuve ! Avery et Rogue ne parleront pas ! Tu ne pourras pas m'accuser !

Mais Minerva ne l'écoutait plus.

.

Une armure dans le couloir explosa. Avery courait à toutes jambes, les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des débris qui revolèrent en tous sens. Sirius visa à nouveau et Avery trébucha contre un vase décoratif.

― _Petrificus Totalus !_ cria James.

Mais Avery roula sur le sol juste à temps pour éviter le sortilège qui rebondit sur la pierre avant de heurter le portrait d'un vieux sorcier un peu plus loin. Ce dernier poussa un cri aigu avant de disparaître derrière son cadre.

― _Tarentallegra ! _cria à son tour Sirius.

Avery se releva précipitamment, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le jet de lumière qui le frappa en plein dans le dos. Ses jambes se mirent alors à s'agiter sous lui comme s'il dansait les claquettes. Déséquilibré, il tomba une seconde fois par terre. James et Sirius s'éclaffèrent.

― Croyais-tu vraiment être de taille à nous affronter, Avery ? railla James.

― Ou alors l'idée d'avaler des limaces t'intéressait aussi ? ajouta Sirius d'un air mauvais.

À ce moment, une voix sèche retentit derrière eux.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour l'amour du ciel ?

― Lily ! s'exclama James en faisant volte-face.

Il s'élança à sa rencontre en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, mais Minerva ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle évaluait l'étendue des dégâts avec indignation.

― Vous avez détruit une armure ! dit-elle avec colère. Comment osez-vous saccager les couloirs de la sorte ?

― C'est à cause de lui, expliqua Sirius en regardant Avery avec répugnance, dont les jambes gigotaient toujours dans des mouvements violents et incontrôlables. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire où tu étais, alors on a pensé qu'il devait payer.

― Lily, dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? demanda James.

― Je vais très bien ! répondit Minerva d'un ton ferme en ressortant sa baguette. Maintenant, ça suffit ! _Finite !_

Les jambes d'Avery retombèrent sur le sol. Avery put alors se remettre debout normalement.

― J'enlève quarante points à Gryffondor ! déclara Minerva, énervée, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne détenait plus le pouvoir ni l'autorité d'infliger des punitions aux élèves. Heu... oui, bon ! se reprit-elle alors, en calant une épaisse mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Je voulais plutôt dire que le professeur McGonagall vous enlèverait des points si elle vous avait surpris à ma place.

― C'est à cause d'Avery ! répéta James avec vigueur. Il a essayé de nous lancer un sort alors qu'on était en train de donner une raclée à Servilus. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces abominables détritus ? demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux. Où étais-tu, Lily ?

James voulut passer une main derrière le dos de Minerva, mais celle-ci s'éloigna de lui en lui jetant un regard furieux.

― Vous étiez en train de faire _quoi _?

― On enfonçait des limaces dans le gosier de Servilus, précisa Sirius d'un air désinvolte. Allons, Evans, tu ne viendras pas nous dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité. Lui et ses amis ne valent pas mieux qu'une grosse bouse de dragon puante.

― Severus Rogue m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas ! informa sèchement Minerva, révoltée. Et vous, vous vous amusez à le... à lui...

― Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama soudain une voix essoufflée.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers le bout du couloir et virent Remus qui contournait les débris de l'amure sur le sol.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, nom d'un Épouvantard ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai vu Avery détaler d'ici comme un lapin. Vous avez essayé de le tuer ou quoi ?

Puis il remarqua Minerva et une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage.

― Ah, Evans, vous l'avez retrouvée ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle était où ?

― Ça ne vous concerne pas, lança Minerva d'un ton tranchant. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je suis pressée.

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'Elphinstone était fort probablement en train de sermonner Miss Evans, en cet instant. Il fallait donc qu'elle retourne en vitesse à son bureau, d'autant plus que l'heure de la récréation allait s'achever bientôt.

Mais James la rattrapa par le bras au moment où elle voulut s'éclipser.

― Tu es encore fâchée contre moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

― Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua Minerva. On s'en reparlera plus tard !

Elle essaya de se libérer, mais James resserra ses doigts sur elle.

― Mais puisque je te dis que je vais m'arranger pour être là ce soir ! Tiens, je m'apprête à aller de ce pas voir la vieille rigoureuse pour essayer de la raisonner.

― _Le professeur McGonagall !_ rectifia Minerva entre ses dents. Et lâchez... lâche-moi, James !

Tout à coup, il y eut un silence. Contre toute attente, James parut soudain ému.

― Quoi ? interrogea Minerva avec impatience. Qu'y a-t-il ?

James laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et continua de regarder Minerva comme si elle venait de lui faire le plus beau compliment au monde.

― C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Lily, murmura-t-il, les yeux plein d'émotion. C'est la première fois...

Sirius échangea un regard en coin avec Remus.

― Ah, fit Minerva, au dépourvu.

Apparemment, Miss Evans avait oublié de l'informer sur ce petit détail. Le silence se prolongea encore un peu, puis...

― Nous irons à cette soirée ensemble, Lily ! déclara James avec fougue. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous y irons ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets !

À ce moment, Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

― Heu... Cornedrue, commença-t-il avec malaise. Au fait, il fallait que je te dise... pour le Polynectar...

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

― Quoi, le Polynectar ? demanda James avec appréhension. Queudver s'est encore fait traquer par Miss Teigne, c'est ça ?

Remus secoua la tête.

― Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... finalement, je ne pourrais pas te remplacer si McGonagall refuse de reporter ta retenue.

― Pourquoi ? interrogèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

Les joues de Remus prirent une teinte rosée.

― Ben... parce qu'on vient de m'inviter à la fête, moi aussi, répondit-il timidement.

― Quoi ? s'exclama James.

― Comment ça ? Qui t'as invité ? demanda Sirius d'un air incrédule.

Cette fois, le visage de Remus devint écarlate. Il fuit leur regard en tapotant du pied un restant de visière, puis il marmonna d'une voix à peine audible :

― Sibylle Trelawney...

― _Quoi !_ s'écria Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Tu veux dire que _Très-Long-Nez_ t'a invité à la soirée et que t'as dit oui ?

Remus eut un infime hochement de tête.

― Ah, mon Dieu, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Sirius s'empoigna les cheveux à deux mains et fit mine de s'assommer sur le mur.

― Mais elle était désespérée ! se défendit Remus. Personne ne voulait sortir avec elle !

― Avec raison ! s'écria Sirius.

James était dépité.

― Lunard, je comptais sur toi ! gémit-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant, si je n'arrive pas à convaincre McGo de reporter ma retenue ? Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Queudver, il va tout faire foirer, je le sais.

― Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à faire ta retenue comme un grand garçon... _Potter_, dit Minerva qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triomphant. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et elle s'éloigna pendant que James regardait Remus d'un air découragé et que Sirius glapissait :

― _Très-Long-Nez !_ Tu vas sortir ce soir avec _Très-Long-Nez_, la fille la plus moche de l'école ! T'en rends-tu compte, Lunard ? Ta réputation sera souillée à jamais ! Je ne t'ai jamais appris à ne fréquenter que les _belles_ filles ? Il va falloir que je te donne sérieusement un cours là-dessus !

.

― Minerva, qu'est-ce que tu as ? supplia Elphinstone.

Lily avait fui ses lèvres en reculant précipitamment. À présent acculée contre le mur, les mains crispées sur le collet de sa robe, elle regardait Elphinstone comme un animal effarouché.

― Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas..., répétait-elle en hochant la tête. Je ne suis pas...

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas, Minerva ? Allez, dis-le-moi ! Je vais comprendre !

Il y eut soudain un _bang !_ sonore et Minerva entra en trombe dans le bureau. Lily poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Quant à Elphinstone, on aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face. Son visage se tordit en une horrible grimace.

― _Encore vous !_ mugit-il. Mais on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? _Vous vous croyez tout permis, c'est ça ?_

― Je dois absolument vous parler, professeur McGonagall, déclara Minerva en s'efforçant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'était serré devant la colère d'Elphinstone. C'est urgent.

― Eh bien, elle n'est pas disponible en ce moment, comme vous pouvez le constater ! répliqua Elphinstone. _Sortez d'ici !_

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'intimider, mais Minerva ne recula pas.

― C'est urgent, répéta-t-elle avec fermeté.

― _Je m'en moque !_

― C'est bon, Elphin... Elphinstone, intervint Lily en venant poser une main hésitante sur son bras. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'écouter ce que Miss Evans a à me dire. Tu... tu devrais... Enfin, reviens un autre jour...

Elphinstone fulminait. Il transperça Minerva d'un regard glacial, puis murmura à l'oreille de Lily :

― Tu ne me fuiras pas comme ça, Minerva. Je vais revenir. Et plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Et dans un tourbillon de cape furieux, il sortit de la pièce. Minerva ferma les yeux un instant et referma la porte d'une main tremblante.

― Mais où étiez-vous, bon sang ? s'exclama Lily. Vous en avez mis du temps ! Pendant ce temps-là, moi, j'ai failli me faire violer !

Il y eut un silence.

― Effectivement, dit froidement Minerva. Miss Evans, écoutez-moi bien, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous annoncer et il ne reste que peu de temps avant que la cloche sonne la fin de la récréation.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_ Quoi, ce chapitre n'était pas traumatisant ? Bien sûr que non, mon avertissement est pour ce qui viendra ensuite, au fil des chapitres suivants... Resteriez-vous avec moi... ? Ah non, voilà l'angoisse qui me revient... _

_ Gros bisous malgré tout ! ^^'_

_ Ps : Je suis vraiment désolée pour Severus..._


	7. Coups de griffes et de tiges épineuses

_Je suis émue par vos reviews : **Senslo, Alienor la Fantasque, Tayame Hatake, Piichi21, Lunashura, Suchi-story...** Tant de mots encourageants ! Et cela même malgré mon avertissement. Je suis tellement touchée de savoir que vous continuerez à me lire malgré toutes les horreurs que je pourrais écrire par la suite. Ça n'empêche pas que je suis toujours angoissée, mais au moins, je suis motivée. Je vous aime beaucoup, mes lecteurs. :')_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 — Coups de griffes et de tiges épineuses**

― Mulciber et Avery ont fait quoi ? couina Lily, livide.

― Ils seront renvoyés, Miss Evans, comptez sur moi.

Lily recula d'un pas vacillant et tomba dans le fauteuil devant le bureau, une main sur la tempe.

― Je savais qu'ils étaient immondes, malintentionnés, souffla-t-elle, mais de là à...

― Ils seront renvoyés, répéta Minerva d'un ton ferme. Mais en attendant, j'ai laissé Mulciber là-bas, dans cette salle de classe dont la porte a été insonorisée. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez pour l'interroger. À moi, il ne veut rien me dire. Mais à vous...

― Et s'il ne parle pas ?

― Il parlera, assura Minerva. Il tentera sûrement de vous convaincre de son innocence, mais contentez-vous de lui soutirer des informations sur la pierre. C'est cela qui importe.

Lily jouait nerveusement avec la mèche noire qu'elle venait de tirer de son chignon.

― Et après l'avoir interrogé, dit-elle d'une petite voix incertaine, je le laisse là ?

― Où ça ?

― Eh bien, attaché sur le bureau. Je le laisse là ?

― Absolument pas ! À quoi pensiez-vous ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas l'intention de le questionner sans le détacher. Un professeur n'agit pas ainsi avec un élève. C'est ici, dans mon bureau, que vous allez l'interroger, évidemment.

― Mais... et s'il décidait de me violer ? gémit Lily d'un air effrayé.

Minerva baissa la tête comme si elle la regardait par-dessus des lunettes invisibles.

― J'espère que vous ne pensez pas _vraiment _à ce que vous venez de dire...

Lily rougit et serra sa mèche plus étroitement entre ses doigts.

― Heu... non, je... enfin..., balbutia-t-elle.

― Bien, reprit Minerva. Alors, comme je le disais, vous irez voir Mulciber. Mais comme les cours sont sur le point de recommencer, il va falloir le faire attendre un peu. Vous irez ce midi.

Minerva contourna son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir.

― Tenez, dit-elle en ressortant une pile de parchemins. Ce sont les devoirs corrigés de mes sixième année. Vous demanderez à un élève de la classe de les distribuer à votre place. Vous récupérerez aussi les dissertations sur la métamorphose humaine que je leur avais demandées la semaine dernière.

― Vous voulez dire que je vais encore devoir enseigner ? dit Lily, affligée.

― Vous avez découvert le contre-sort pour nous rendre nos corps respectifs, peut-être ? répliqua Minerva en haussant les sourcils. Non ? Eh bien, malheureusement, nous sommes bien obligés de continuer notre jeu de comédie. Je suppose que vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillée ce matin avec les troisième année ?

Lily détourna les yeux.

― Moui, pas trop mal, mentit-elle en pensant à la gerbille qui devait se trouver encore sous l'armoire de la classe.

― Alors il n'en sera pas plus difficile avec les sixième année. Vous vous souvenez sans doute des sortilèges de transformation humaine que vous avez appris l'an passé ?

Lily déglutit.

― Je n'étais pas très habile avec ça...

― Mais si, encouragea Minerva. Vous avez très bien su passer vos examens, je m'en rappelle.

― C'était un coup de chance...

Elles s'observèrent pendant un moment. Lily froissait le coin d'un des parchemins qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

― De toute façon, reprit Minerva d'un ton résolu, en s'avançant vers Lily pour lui refaire le chignon, vous n'aurez qu'à répartir les élèves par groupe de deux et leur demander de poursuivre leurs exercices de la semaine dernière. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de leur faire une démonstration du sortilège. Ils s'en souviendront. Contentez-vous de circuler parmi les tables et de les conseiller du mieux que vous pouvez.

― C'est quoi les exercices de la semaine dernière ? demanda Lily, la tête ballottée en arrière alors que Minerva s'affairait sur ses cheveux.

― Métamorphoser un être humain en chimpanzé. La plupart des étudiants en sont parvenus à un résultat concluant, d'autres ont éprouvé plus de difficulté, mais ils ont néanmoins compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Cette fois-ci, vous leur proposerez la loutre, qui est un mammifère beaucoup plus éloigné de l'être humain que le singe, donc beaucoup plus complexe à obtenir. Des questions ? demanda-t-elle en terminant de la coiffer.

― Heu... non... je crois que ça va aller...

― Bien, dit Minerva en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le temps file et je dois me rendre à la salle commune afin de chercher vos affaires avant que la cloche sonne. Ce sera la botanique, c'est ça ?

― Oui, répondit Lily en se levant lentement. J'ai un cours de botanique dans quelques minutes.

― Avec les Poufsouffle ?

― Oui...

Naturellement, pensa Minerva en se souvenant du truc du professeur Chourave qui consistait à ne pas jumeler les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard dans un même cours afin d'éviter les ennuis. Elle aurait aimé interroger Rogue à nouveau, mais, tant pis. De toute façon, les choses étaient sur le point de s'arranger.

― N'oubliez pas d'aller questionner Mulciber ce midi, rappela Minerva en tournant la poignée. Il est temps que cette plaisanterie prenne fin. Oh, et puis...

Elle se retourna soudain et fixa Lily droit dans les yeux.

― Si Potter vient vous voir pour vous demander de reporter sa retenue, refusez ! Il est hors de question qu'il échappe à sa sentence ! C'est entendu ?

― Oui, dit sombrement Lily.

Et Minerva sortit.

.

― Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas sortir avec Très-Long-Nez ce soir ! répétait Sirius tandis que les quatre amis arpentaient les couloirs en direction des serres. Tu es vraiment tombé sur la plus nulle des filles qui, en plus, manque sérieusement d'équilibre mental ! C'est une demeurée ! Elle n'arrête pas de nous prédire à tous une mort prématurée, comme si une fin du monde nous guettait. Que des conneries ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on dira de toi lorsqu'on te verra à ses côtés...

― Eh bien, fais-toi à l'idée, Patmol ! répliqua Remus, irrité. Je te l'ai dit cent fois : elle était désespérée et j'ai voulu être gentil avec elle. Elle n'est pas si stupide, quand même. Et puis cesse de l'appeler Très-Long-Nez ! J'avais envie d'aller à la fête, moi aussi, et puisque l'occasion se présentait...

― Oui, mais là, à cause de toi, c'est moi qui ne pourrai plus y aller, reprocha James en réajustant la courroie de son sac sur son épaule. McGonagall ne voudra jamais reporter ma retenue et tu savais à quel point cette fête était importante pour moi ! La première fois ! C'est la première fois que Lily Evans me dit oui et là, tout foire !

― Mais je peux boire le Polynectar, moi, intervint Peter d'une voix couinante.

Mais personne ne lui accorda d'attention.

― Tu es allée la voir, au moins ? demanda Remus, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

― Pour quoi faire ? dit James d'un ton déprimé. Elle ne voudra jamais...

― Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne tentes pas au moins ta chance, gronda Remus tandis qu'une bande de Serpentard les bousculait en sens inverse et que Sirius leur brandissait le poing. Vas-y. On passe justement devant la salle de métamorphose. Mets-y tout ton cœur et elle acceptera peut-être.

― En fait, dit Sirius qui prit soudain des airs d'expert, quand on veut obtenir quelque chose d'une femme, il faut savoir user des techniques infaillibles de la séduction.

― Patmol, soupira Remus en roulant les yeux.

― Mais c'est vrai ! affirma Sirius.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la salle de métamorphose, où des élèves de sixième année entraient par petits groupes, et Sirius regarda James en lui prenant les épaules.

― Écoute bien mes conseils, vieux, dit-il avec sérieux, et je te garantis que tu obtiendras une réponse positive de la part de McGonagall.

James acquiesça, mais resta sceptique.

― Tu vas entrer dans la classe, te diriger tout droit vers son bureau et lui dire que tu as quelque chose à lui demander. Et tout en lui disant ça, essaie de rester décontracté. Regarde-la dans les yeux et souris discrètement. Tu sais, ce petit sourire sexy qui fait craquer les filles... ?

― C'est ça, et elle me trouvera très effronté, répondit James en hochant la tête. Franchement, Patmol, tu es peut-être très habile avec les filles, mais avec une femme comme le professeur McGonagall...

― Je peux absolument séduire n'importe qui ! protesta Sirius d'un air digne.

― C'est ça, répéta James avec amusement. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien te voir avec elle...

Il éclata de rire et se tourna vers Remus et Peter.

― C'est bon, allez-y, dit-il. Je vous rejoindrai aux serres. Je vais tenter ma chance auprès de McGonagall, bien que je doute qu'elle accepte ma demande, mais je vais essayer de rester... _décontracté_, comme dit Patmol, et j'afficherai le petit sourire en prime, s'il le faut. On verra alors si ça marche vraiment avec toutes les femmes.

Il lança un regard moqueur à Sirius qui sourit pour l'encourager, puis se faufila parmi les sixième année qui entraient dans la classe.

.

Lily se tenait droite derrière le bureau professoral pendant que les élèves, dans un tumulte de conversations, prenaient leur place devant elle. Elle essayait de garder une expression sévère et confiante, digne du professeur McGonagall, mais dès qu'elle vit James s'avancer vers elle entre les travées, elle sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Elle se laissa tomber aussitôt sur sa chaise au même moment où la voix de Regulus Black retentissait dans le dernier rang :

― Hé, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

― Pas de tes oignons ! répliqua James du bout des lèvres.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau en passant une main dans ses cheveux et plongea un regard brûlant dans celui de Lily qui eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Néanmoins, malgré son teint qui tourna au rose vif, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise. Elle adopta instinctivement un air hautain et dit d'une voix froide :

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

― Eh bien, dit James à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par les curieux derrière lui. C'est au sujet de ma retenue...

― Vous désirez la reporter ?

James eut alors un sourire craquant. Si Lily ne s'était pas retenue, elle serait passée par-dessus le bureau, l'aurait empoigné par le collet et l'aurait embrassé à pleine bouche.

― C'est ça, oui, répondit James d'une voix suave. Je sais que j'ai agi en parfait crétin, mais... vous comprenez... je vous demande une faveur...

Puis il se caressa la nuque d'un geste terriblement sexy en attendant sa réponse. Lily, dont les yeux avaient un instant descendu sur ses lèvres, les ramena aussitôt dans les siens.

― N-non, je ne peux pas, Potter, dit-elle enfin. Je suis désolée...

― Même pas si je suis prêt à passer une semaine en retenue pour avoir ce soir libre ? dit précipitamment James.

Lily secoua la tête, le cœur serré.

― Non...

― Un mois alors ! relança James en se penchant vers elle, les mains plaquées sur le bureau. Professeur, rien que pour avoir la possibilité d'aller à cette fête, je vous offre tous mes soirs du mois !

― Tous tes soirs du mois ? s'exclama Lily en oubliant momentanément de le vouvoyer. Tu es prêt à sacrifier tous tes soirs du mois juste pour passer une soirée avec Lily ?

― Oui, professeur, tous mes soirs du mois, confirma James, quelque peu interloqué par la réaction du professeur McGonagall. En fait, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour cette fille. Je peux même me mettre à genoux devant vous et vous supplier, si vous voulez.

Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux et, tout à coup, elle dut déployer un effort colossal pour s'empêcher de rougir violemment devant le regard de James, qui s'était fait soudain plus intense derrière ses lunettes.

― Alors ? dit-il tandis que Regulus Black, l'air mauvais, glissait quelques mots dans l'oreille de Gibbon, son ami Serpentard à côté de lui. Est-ce que vous acceptez de me libérer pour ce soir, professeur ? S'il vous plaît ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

― Je... enfin..., hésita-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, puis répondit enfin :

― Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

James n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on lui avait annoncé que Noël arrivait avec plusieurs mois d'avance.

― Oh, merci, professeur, merci beaucoup, vous... vous êtes vraiment...

― Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, tempéra Lily pour l'empêcher de se faire de faux espoirs. J'ai dit que j'allais voir ce que je peux faire. Revenez me voir... disons... juste après le déjeuner.

D'ici là, elle aurait découvert l'antisort pour retrouver son corps et elle parviendrait bien à persuader le professeur McGonagall de lui donner enfin cette chance de sortir avec James, espéra-t-elle.

James acquiesça en souriant et s'en retourna d'un pas allègre. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il trébucha et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Lily se leva d'un bond et tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, Regulus et Gibbon les premiers. Lily remarqua alors que Regulus avait sorti sa baguette. Il l'avait dissimulée sous sa table, mais des étincelles s'en échappaient encore, la trahissant.

― J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard, Black ! déclara-t-elle de son ton le plus incisif et le silence se fit aussitôt.

― Hé, mais ce n'est pas moi qui...

― Taisez-vous ! interrompit Lily. Sinon, j'enlève d'autres points à votre maison.

James se remit debout, jeta un regard narquois à Regulus et sortit de la classe en adressant un nouveau sourire à Lily.

Lily fut tentée de lui rendre son sourire, mais se ravisa.

.

Minerva prit place devant l'une des plantes hérissées de piques ambrés qui constituaient le sujet d'étude du trimestre et enfila les gants de protection de Lily.

― Alors comme ça, Mulciber a vraiment essayé de te lancer un sortilège Impardonnable ? dit Mary, scandalisée.

Puisqu'elle et Alice n'avaient cessé de bombarder Minerva de questions alors qu'elles se rendaient dans les serres, Minerva avait dû se résoudre à leur raconter en surface ce qui s'était passé.

― En tout cas, tu as bien fait d'en parler au professeur McGonagall.

― Par contre, si tu n'as pas de preuve, je doute qu'elle puisse le renvoyer, dit Alice qui ajustait ses lunettes protectrices sur son visage. J'espère au moins qu'elle le surveillera de près, à l'avenir.

― Elle le renverra, certifia Minerva en tournant brusquement les pages de son manuel de botanique. Lui et son ami Avery ! Les élèves qui s'amusent à martyriser leurs camarades de classe n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard. Comment s'appelle cette plante, déjà ?

― Kicticus Gorloff, répondit Alice. C'est à la page 124.

― Ce serait merveilleux s'ils pouvaient être renvoyés, dit Mary en se saisissant d'une paire de pinces. Comme ça, je ne craindrais plus de les voir surgir sur moi à chaque fois que je descends dans les cachots.

― Ils ne vous... t'ont pas..., hésita Minerva d'un air inquiet, en la regardant derrière les lunettes protectrice de Lily.

Mais elle ne sut pas si Mulciber et Avery avaient déjà agressé Mary Macdonald auparavant, car à ce moment-là, le professeur Chourave passa près de leur table et leur intima de se taire.

― Trêve de bavardage, vous trois ! lança-t-elle vivement, son chapeau en équilibre précaire sur ses cheveux en bataille. Dépêchez-vous de commencer. Là-bas, ils ont déjà dépouillé leur Kicticus Gorloff de la moitié de ses épines.

Minerva se retourna et croisa le regard de James qui lui fit un grand sourire. À côté de lui, Sirius, le visage strié d'égratignures sanguinolentes, se débattait avec la plante épineuse pour lui arracher les piques avec ses pinces tandis que de longues tiges robustes l'étranglaient. Remus était derrière lui et essayait de le libérer à l'aide d'un sécateur.

― Bon, on s'y met ? proposa Mary en agitant ses propres pinces.

Alice eut un air appréhensif et Minerva soupira avec résignation.

.

Lily passait et repassait entre les tables pendant que la moitié des élèves s'exerçaient à transformer leur camarade en loutre. Le spectacle était assez répugnant. Une grande partie des cobayes étaient couverts de poils mordorés et se ratatinaient sur eux-mêmes en se cambrant vers l'avant. Certains éclataient de rire devant le nez de leurs amis qui prenait la forme d'une grosse truffe noire pendant que de longues moustaches leur poussaient sur les joues.

― Hé, Black, pourquoi il enfle au lieu de rapetisser ? demanda soudain un élève un peu inquiet.

Lily se retourna et vit Regulus, le visage crispé par la concentration, qui visait de sa baguette une grosse boule de fourrure sombre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur sur la chaise devant lui.

― C'est quoi ça ? interrogea sèchement Lily. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

― Je veux simplement vous montrer, professeur, que je sais faire beaucoup plus qu'une loutre, répondit Regulus avant de poursuivre son incantation.

― Comment ça, _beaucoup plus qu'une loutre _? répéta Lily, affolée. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse des loutres ! Pas autre chose ! Mais arrête !

Elle voulut lui arracher sa baguette, mais une gueule rouge dotée de crocs redoutables s'ouvrit au sommet du tas de fourrure et un rugissement tonitruant assourdit la salle. Il y eut alors des hurlements terrifiés, Lily se figea en écarquillant les yeux et Regulus parut regretter aussitôt sa bêtise.

― Tu l'as transformé en ours, gros crétin ! s'exclama un élève proche.

Alors que tous les élèves s'enfuyaient de la classe en criant à tue-tête et que les autres, moitié loutre, moitié humain, se précipitaient aussi rapidement que leurs courtes pattes bancales le leur permettaient, la bête se redressa sur ses griffes arrières et domina de toute sa hauteur Regulus. Ce dernier avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Avant même que Lily reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle ne se décide à réagir, l'ours rugit à nouveau et fouetta l'air de sa patte. Regulus se fit projeter violemment, quatre mètres plus loin, à l'avant de la classe. Il ne se releva pas.

― Non ! s'écria Lily qui tira précipitamment sa baguette de sa poche.

Elle regarda fixement l'ours dans ses petits yeux noirs, puis lança :

― _Finite Incantatem !_

Mais le jet de lumière manqua la tête de l'ours qui venait de retomber sur ses quatre pattes. Il fit un bond rapide en avant et Lily reçut un coup de griffes sur l'avant-bras qui la fit hurler de douleur. Sa baguette lui échappa de la main.

― Oh, non, non, non..., gémit-elle en reculant d'un pas précipité, se heurtant aux tables derrière elle.

Plus personne n'était resté dans la classe. Il n'y avait que Regulus, toujours étendu, immobile, sur le sol près du bureau de McGonagall. Si Lily avait écouté son instinct, elle aurait fui également, comme tous les autres élèves, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Regulus, même s'il était le responsable de la situation et qu'il méritait de crouler sous les griffes de sa réalisation stupide.

L'ours grognait sourdement alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers Lily en écartant les tables à coups de patte. Lily cherchait frénétiquement sa baguette des yeux. Dès qu'elle la repéra en train de rouler vers un coin de la classe, elle s'élança en avant. L'ours rugit et se rua sur elle au même moment. Lily eut à peine le temps de s'emparer de sa baguette et de la diriger vers l'ours que ce dernier la plaqua violemment sur le sol, son nez fétide à quelques centimètres du sien. Il fut sur le point de lui assener un coup de gueule lorsque Lily s'écria :

― _Stupéfix !_

Aussitôt, le lourd corps de la bête s'effondra sur celui de Lily qui s'empressa de se dégager d'en dessous. Étranglée, toussant, elle se tortilla de toutes ses forces afin de se libérer du tas de fourrure, puis parvint à se relever au bout d'un moment. Mais dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, elle retomba immédiatement à genoux. Des tremblements incontrôlables la secouaient. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Regulus gisait dans une petite mare sombre. Lorsque Lily s'en aperçut, elle poussa un cri et fonça vers lui à quatre pattes.

― Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Merlin... faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, faites qu'il...

Elle le retourna sur le dos. Une vilaine blessure sillonnait sa poitrine. Sa robe était déchirée et du sang l'imbibait en grande quantité. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle.

― Black, appela-t-elle en le secouant. Black, réveille-toi ! _Black !_

Elle le frappa plusieurs fois au visage, mais rien ne fit : Regulus resta immobile, les yeux clos. Lily sentit l'horreur monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite quand l'ours était apparu dans la classe. Elle aurait dû sortir sa baguette bien avant. Maintenant, à cause d'elle, Regulus Black était mort.

Au moment où Lily se laissait submerger par des larmes désespérées, Regulus s'agita enfin à côté d'elle.

― Qu... qu'est-ce qui... ? murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est... passé ?

― Black! s'exclama Lily en se jetant à nouveau sur lui. Black, tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es... tu es... _Tu n'es qu'un abruti de première classe, Black ! _

Elle le gifla brusquement, puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'empoigna par le collet et le secoua brutalement.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête pour avoir osé transformer un élève en ours ? Un ours ! _Un putain d'ours ! _Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! J'ai moi-même failli me faire tuer ! Gros connard ! Ignorant !

― Mais... mais, professeur ! couina Regulus, secoué en tous sens. Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !

― _Qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête ? _répéta Lily avec véhémence.

La tête de Regulus cognait le sol tandis qu'elle continuait à le secouer furieusement.

― C'est... c'est parce que..., expliqua Regulus, effrayé, je croyais qu'en faisant plus qu'une loutre...

― Tu aurais eu l'air plus brillant, c'est ça ?

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour le darder d'un œil meurtrier. Regulus haletait en grimaçant, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

― J'avais seulement oublié que la personne perdait toute conscience humaine quand elle était transformée en animal, avoua-t-il. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'en faisant plus qu'une loutre, vous m'auriez récompensé, professeur. Je voulais récupérer les points que vous m'aviez retirés, vous comprenez ?

― _Eh bien, au lieu de ça, je t'en enlève encore cinquante autres points, espèce d'abruti !_ vociféra Lily en recommençant à le secouer sous elle.

― Non ! Non ! Non ! hurla Regulus qui se mit à se débattre. Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! _À l'aide ! À l'aide !_

Des martèlements de petits pas rapides retentirent alors dans le couloir et le minuscule professeur Flitwick entra dans la classe, la baguette devant.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il de sa voix flûtée, alerte.

― Elle essaie de me tuer ! cria Regulus, pantelant.

Lily relâcha aussitôt Regulus et se releva d'un mouvement chancelant. Sa robe était tachée de sang et un rideau de cheveux noirs lui tombait devant les yeux.

― Je... je me suis emportée, balbutia-t-elle en portant une main tremblante à sa tête.

Le professeur Flitwick balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, s'attardant un instant sur la masse de fourrure dans le coin et sur la blessure sanglante de Regulus qui se remettait debout également, les jambes flageolantes, puis reposa sa question :

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, des visages d'élèves curieux apparaissaient, accompagnés de chuchotements frénétiques.

― Je... heu... c'est à cause de Black, répondit Lily d'un ton mal assuré. Il a métamorphosé son ami en ours et... il a manqué de se faire tuer... et de me tuer moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Enfin...

Le professeur Flitwick fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau la bête inerte.

― C'est Gibbon, professeur, dit Regulus en la désignant. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait réduit à un instinct purement bestial une fois transformé...

― Il fallait écouter en classe, sombre idiot ! cracha Lily en le foudroyant du regard.

― Minerva, dit Flitwick en la regardant d'un drôle d'air. Vous me semblez un peu... sous le choc...

Lily repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et respira profondément.

― Je crois que je ferai mieux de me rendre à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-elle. Avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Regulus d'un air méprisant. Sinon, il va perdre tout son sang...

― Oh, oui, vous feriez mieux, approuva Flitwick. Je remarque que vous êtes blessée, vous aussi.

Il avisa les balafres sanglantes sur son avant-bras.

― Allez-y, je vais m'occuper de Mr Gibbon et des demi-loutres qui circulent dans les couloirs.

Lily lui sourit pour lui manifester sa gratitude et sortit de la classe en empoignant brusquement Regulus au passage.

.

Minerva se battait avec une épaisse tige épineuse qui s'était emmêlée dans ses cheveux tandis que Mary arrachait les longs piques au sommet de la plante avec ses pinces.

― Attends, Lily, je vais te débarrasser de ça, dit Alice en tirant avec vigueur sur les tentacules hérissés d'épines pour essayer de la libérer.

Minerva émit un grognement de douleur et, à tâtons, réussi à s'emparer du déplantoir pointu de Lily qu'elle abattit sur la base de la tige. Celle-ci se rétracta aussitôt en emportant une touffe de longs cheveux roux. Minerva put alors se redresser, hors d'haleine, en rejetant en arrière une tignasse complètement échevelée.

― C'est bon, on a assez d'épines, annonça Mary en agitant fièrement un bol dans lequel les piques qu'elle venait de récolter s'entrechoquèrent. On a plus qu'à en extraire le jus...

― Parfait ! s'exclama Alice en se saisissant d'une fiole dans son sac.

Quant à Minerva, elle s'efforçait de contrôler sa respiration afin de rester calme, malgré ses entrailles qui fondaient comme du métal en fusion. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle perdait royalement son temps à jouer à l'étudiante ridicule, alors qu'une tonne de corrections et de paperasses l'attendait à son bureau. Si Mulciber ne révélait pas le contre-sort à Miss Evans ce midi, elle se jurait de l'étriper.

Pour une énième fois, avec des yeux lascifs derrière ses lunettes, James adressa un sourire séducteur à Minerva qui le fusilla du regard.

― Il est tellement sexy, commenta Mary qui avait remarqué avec convoitise les manières de James à l'égard de Minerva. Dommage que McGonagall ne veut pas déplacer sa retenue.

― Elle a bien fait, répliqua Minerva en pêchant une épine dans le fond du plat. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'élève le plus répréhensible de Poudlard ― j'en ai connu de bien pires aujourd'hui ―, mais son insolence reste néanmoins inadmissible. Croyez-moi, il mérite cette retenue.

Avec colère, elle pressa l'épine entre deux doigts pour en extraire une goutte verdâtre qui s'écrasa dans le fond de la fiole qu'Alice lui tendait. Mary soupira d'un air incrédule.

― Peut-être qu'il l'a mérite, comme tu dis, mais n'essaie pas de nous faire croire, Lily, que tu t'en réjouis. Je sais que tu as encore de la peine. Pour avoir traité McGonagall de vieille truie desséchée hier soir, avant de t'endormir, il fallait vraiment que tu sois furieuse contre elle.

― Quoi ? dit Minerva.

― Mais si, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? reprit Alice en pigeant à son tour dans le bol d'épines. Tu as même dit qu'elle avait autant de cœur qu'un Détraqueur et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour.

― Autrement, elle aurait compris à quel point la soirée de Slughorn comptait pour toi.

― Elle a dit ça ? s'indigna Minerva en laissant tomber son épine vidée sur le sol.

― Qui ça, « elle » ? demanda Mary d'un air interrogatif. C'est toi qui as dit ça.

― Si vous voulez mon avis, dit soudain une voix narquoise derrière eux, je crois que le professeur McGonagall est simplement mal baisée.

Minerva reçut un tel choc qu'elle eut l'impression de prendre au creux de l'estomac un coup de tige robuste du Kicticus Gorloff. Mary, Alice et elle se retournèrent et virent Sirius, un sécateur dans les mains, qui arborait un sourire en coin.

― Notre plante a lancé mon sécateur par ici et je suis venu le récupérer, expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Mais Evans, ne désespère pas trop, hein, parce que je crois que James a réussi à convaincre la McGo. Elle lui a donné rendez-vous juste après la pause déjeuner. Apparemment, son charme ne l'a pas laissée indifférente. En tout cas, tout n'est pas perdu.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Minerva, dont le visage avait pris des couleurs violacées, et retourna à sa table où James, les lunettes de travers, s'occupait à s'emparer de nouveaux piques sur la plante épineuse.

― Tu vois ? dit Mary d'un air radieux. Il ne faut jamais désespérer !

Minerva la regarda en crispant les mâchoires pour s'empêcher d'éclater en furie. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle fut la première dans le couloir et marcha d'un pas furieux vers la classe de métamorphose. Mary et Alice essayèrent de la rattraper, mais elle les envoya impulsivement paître.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_La suite n'arrivera pas avant une semaine complète. Je serai loin de chez moi, désolée. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas écrire pendant un si long laps de temps ! En tout cas, j'essaierai de survivre et de vous poster le prochain chapitre dès mon retour._

_Je vous fais des gros bisous ! :)_


	8. L'amour obstiné

_Enfin, je suis de retour ! :D _

_ Vous m'avez manqué, mes chers lecteurs. J'ai pensé à vous durant toute la semaine. Et là, finalement, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

_ Merci beaucoup à **Suchi-story, Piitchoun, Alienor la Fantasque, Tayame Hatake, Lunashura** et **Senslo**. Vos reviews m'ont très touché, encore une fois. Et vous êtes si nombreux ! Vous me faites tellement plaisir, je vous aime énormément !_

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 — L'amour obstiné**

Lily s'était refait un chignon à la va-vite et ressortait de l'infirmerie après que Madame Pomfresh eut guéri complètement son avant-bras. Regulus, quant à lui, devait y rester un peu plus longtemps. Lily lui avait jeté un dernier regard assassin avant de quitter la salle. À cause de lui, elle avait fait passer le professeur McGonagall pour une incompétente aux yeux du professeur Flitwick et, maintenant, elle redoutait les représailles. McGonagall allait être furieuse.

.

Au même moment, Minerva continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle après être tombée sur une classe de métamorphose déserte. Apparemment, Miss Evans n'avait pas perdu de temps avant d'aller interroger Mulciber. Partagée entre la frustration de ne pas avoir pu déverser sur le moment sa colère sur Lily et la satisfaction à l'idée de recevoir bientôt des réponses concernant la pierre noire, elle se résolut à aller déjeuner en attendant de pouvoir retourner à son bureau.

Elle fut arrivée dans le hall lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily faire aussitôt demi-tour à son approche.

— Hé ! s'écria Minerva en s'élançant à sa poursuite dans l'escalier de marbre.

Elle bouscula trois première année sur son passage et s'engouffra à la suite de Lily dans un étroit corridor. Elles poursuivirent leur course un moment, puis Lily s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine, et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

— Mais vous... n'êtes vraiment... pas... en forme..., haleta Lily, une main sur la poitrine.

Puis, avec effroi, elle regarda Minerva qui s'avançait vers elle avec un regard flamboyant.

— Ce... ce n'est pas de ma faute...

— Pas de votre faute ? répéta Minerva avec brusquerie.

— Quand j'ai vu l'ours apparaître dans la classe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de figer.

— L'ours ?

Minerva parut alors perplexe.

— Quel ours ?

— Vous ne savez pas... ? dit Lily d'une petite voix.

— Ne pas savoir quoi ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Minerva reprit son expression menaçante.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en plus d'avoir laissé croire à Potter qu'il avait des chances de reporter sa retenue ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes furieuse, comprit Lily. Potter a dû vous en avoir parlé. Justement, je voulais vous demander si...

— Hors de question ! interrompit Minerva d'un ton catégorique. Je croyais avoir été claire sur ce sujet ? Traitez-moi de vieille truie desséchée si vous le voulez, _mais_ _Potter fera sa retenue, que ça vous plaise ou non !_

— Mais il faut que j'aille à cette soirée avec Potter ! implora Lily.

— D'autres occasions se présenteront ! D'autant plus qu'il se peut que d'ici ce soir vous soyez toujours prisonnière de mon corps et vice versa ! On ne sait pas combien de temps prendra l'antisort avant d'agir. D'ailleurs, vous êtes censée interroger Mulciber en ce moment même. D'où revenez-vous ? Et c'est quoi ce chignon relâché ?

Lily la jaugea du regard d'un air de reproche.

— Et vous ? relança-t-elle. C'est quoi cette tête en désordre ? On dirait que vous vous êtes battue avec un buisson de Filet du Diable.

— Un Kicticus Gorloff, rectifia sèchement Minerva. Et ne détournez pas ma question. D'où venez-vous ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'ours ?

Lily soupira avec irritation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour persuader le professeur McGonagall de reporter la retenue de James. Mais d'un côté, elle avait raison : il était possible qu'elle ne récupère pas son corps à temps pour la soirée.

— L'idiot de Regulus Black a fait surgir un ours dans la classe plutôt que de se contenter de transformer son ami en loutre comme je l'avais demandé, expliqua-t-elle enfin, résignée. L'ours a failli le tuer et il a manqué de me tuer, moi aussi, mais tout a fini par s'arranger. Le professeur Flitwick est intervenu après que j'ai stupéfixé la bête, s'est occupé de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle et m'a envoyée à l'infirmerie avec Black. J'avais des traces de griffes sur le bras, rien de grave. Lui, un peu plus, mais ça va. Il survivra.

Et avant de laisser le temps à Minerva de s'emporter, elle poursuivit précipitamment :

— À présent, je m'en vais interroger Mulciber. Je veux que tout ça se finisse. Je n'en peux plus d'être vous. Mais laissez-moi d'abord manger quelques sandwichs rapidement. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et mon ventre ne finit plus de gargouiller. J'irai le rejoindre ensuite, d'accord ?

Et elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna prestement.

Minerva la regarda tourner l'angle du mur sans protester. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cet incident survenu dans sa classe. Elle savait que c'était de la folie d'avoir envoyé une élève enseigner à sa place, mais d'autres choix ne s'étaient pas offerts. Minerva se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir indirectement mis la vie de ses élèves en danger. Pourvu qu'elle puisse recouvrer son corps dans les prochaines heures de la journée.

Elle fut sur le point de regagner la Grande Salle à son tour quand une main ferme l'empoigna brusquement par le bras et la plaqua sur le mur. Le nez de Minerva se retrouva alors à quelques distances de celui d'Avery, livide de colère.

— Où l'as-tu planqué ? interrogea-t-il en postillonnant dans son visage. Où est-il ?

Minerva essaya d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Avery bloqua son geste en s'écrasant davantage sur sa poitrine.

— Si tu ne me dis pas où t'as caché Mulciber, Evans...

Le bout de sa propre baguette s'enfonça douloureusement dans son ventre.

— Je te fais hurler comme jamais tu n'auras hurlé dans toute ta vie !

Mais Minerva ne cilla pas.

— Voyez-vous ça, murmura-t-elle.

Rapidement, elle enroula ses doigts autour du poignet d'Avery dont la main tenait la baguette, y prit appui et lui assena un violent coup de genou entre les jambes. Avery poussa un cri étonnamment aigu et se cambra vers l'avant. Minerva en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes sans un regard en arrière.

.

Lily s'approcha de la table des professeurs et prit place entre Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave. Elle adressa un furtif sourire à cette dernière, puis s'empara du plat de sandwichs devant elle.

— Vous m'avez l'air affamée, Minerva, observa Dumbledore alors que Lily engloutissait en vitesse des sandwichs en trois bouchées.

— Hmmm, fit-elle, la bouche pleine, en hochant la tête en guise d'affirmation.

Elle avala difficilement sa bouchée et se versa un grand verre d'eau.

— En fait, je suis pressée de retourner à mon bureau, répondit-elle laconiquement. Beaucoup de travail.

— Je vois, dit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau chignon, Minerva. Je trouve qu'il vous... rajeunit.

Lily sourit timidement, puis amena son verre à ses lèvres et but à grandes gorgées. À ce moment, elle vit Minerva entrer dans la Grande Salle, l'air passablement énervé. Sans doute à cause de ce qui s'était passé en classe de métamorphose, pensa Lily sombrement. Celle-ci l'observa s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor et y prendre place, à grande distance de Mary et Alice qui parurent vexées. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Évidemment, elle allait se venger...

— Minerva, dit doucement le professeur Chourave qui la considérait avec inquiétude. Si ça vous dit, je vous invite ce soir dans mes appartements, boire un thé.

— Hein, quoi ? dit Lily, distraite.

Elle regardait à présent James. Lui et ses amis riaient aux éclats pendant qu'Avery se relevait d'à terre en leur jetant un regard venimeux.

— Je vous demandais si ça vous disait qu'on passe du temps ensemble ce soir, reprit le professeur Chourave.

— Non, ça va, je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Lily avant de reprendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

— Et si j'insiste ? osa le professeur Chourave.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, répéta Lily d'un ton ferme.

— Minerva, je vous en prie, soupira le professeur Chourave. Cela vous ferait du bien de parler un peu. Depuis que vous avez reçu cette lettre hier, vous êtes différente. Filius vient de me raconter concernant l'incident de l'ours. Jamais vous n'aviez autant perdu votre sang-froid avant. Il est normal que je me fasse du souci pour vous, non ?

Lily regarda à nouveau ses amies délaissées au bout de la table de Gryffondor et fut un instant tentée de répliquer au professeur Chourave quelque chose de méchant, simplement par vengeance. Mais elle en fut incapable.

— Je... je vais bien, balbutia-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je dois y aller, maintenant.

.

Minerva observa Lily sortir par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

— Merlin, faites qu'elle réussisse à faire parler Mulciber, pria-t-elle dans un murmure pour elle-même.

Rogue était assis avec les Serpentard. Elle éprouvait toujours l'envie de l'interroger sur la pierre, mais la présence d'Avery qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui la dissuada. Elle reporta alors son attention sur sa soupe et ignora les regards noirs de Mary et Alice qui n'avaient pas du tout apprécié de s'être fait envoyer si gratuitement promener par leur meilleure amie à la fin du cours de botanique.

.

Lily se rendait à la classe dans les cachots où elle savait qu'elle retrouverait Mulciber ligoté sur un bureau. Un désir de le frapper pour avoir voulu violer son corps la tenaillait, mais elle s'efforçait de rester calme. Elle l'interrogerait avec la voix la plus dure dont elle était capable et se réjouirait de le voir quitter l'école, lui et Avery, dès que le professeur McGonagall et elle récupéreraient leur apparence respective. Ainsi, ils n'agresseraient plus personne ni ne terroriseraient Mary.

— Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Mulciber, dès que Lily entra dans la classe encombrée de vieux meubles. Je commençais à désespérer. Professeur, vous me sauvez la vie. C'est cette petite... Evans qui m'a attaché et qui m'a...

— Assez, coupa Lily d'un ton incisif. N'essayez pas de rejeter le blâme sur elle, je sais déjà ce que vous lui avez fait.

— Quoi ? dit Mulciber en faisant semblant d'être surpris. Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a lancé plein de sorts et qui m'a...

— Assez, j'ai dit ! interrompit de nouveau Lily, austère, dans une parfaite imitation du professeur McGonagall. Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire le moindre mot avant que vous n'y soyez autorisé.

Elle sortit la baguette du professeur McGonagall et prononça la formule pour le libérer.

— Maintenant, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau.

Mulciber se redressa en massant ses poignets et s'avança vers elle.

— Je veux voir le professeur Slughorn, marmonna-t-il.

— Le professeur Slughorn est occupé avec les préparatifs de la fête qu'il donne ce soir. Il n'a guère de temps à vous accorder. Et il me semble de vous avoir demandé de vous taire ?

Avec un regard froid, elle lui lança un rapide « _Tergeo !_ » pour nettoyer le sang qui avait séché sur son visage et tous deux sortirent dans le couloir.

Pendant tout le temps où ils marchèrent en silence, Lily répétait mentalement les questions qu'elle lui poserait au sujet de la pierre. Elle le forcerait à lui indiquer le contre-sort, coûte que coûte, et, dès qu'elle recouvrerait son corps, elle se précipiterait vers ses amies pour tout leur expliquer. Peut-être pourraient-elles même en rire, une fois cette mésaventure terminée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall dont Lily ouvrit la porte. Elle fit impérieusement signe à Mulciber d'entrer, puis elle perdit toute assurance lorsqu'elle retrouva, pour une troisième fois, Elphinstone debout au milieu de la pièce.

— Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais vite, Minerva, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Mulciber et l'invita à sortir d'un geste affable.

— Revenez dans une demi-heure, voulez-vous ? J'ai à parler un moment avec le professeur McGonagall.

— Non ! protesta Lily en retenant aussitôt Mulciber par le bras. C'est toi qui vas attendre une demi-heure dans le couloir, Elphinstone, parce qu'il faut absolument que je parle à cet élève maintenant ! C'est important !

Elphinstone eut un petit rire.

— Je sais que tu as toujours eu comme principes de faire passer les élèves avant moi, Minerva, mais...

Il la força à relâcher Mulciber et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier devant le regard appuyé d'Elphinstone. Il déguerpit aussitôt, ses pas précipités résonnant dans le couloir.

Lily grinça des dents. Cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle ne se laisserait plus intimider. Pendant qu'Elphinstone refermait la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et lança d'un ton résolu :

— Écoute ! Si je t'ai envoyé cette lettre te demandant de ne plus jamais me revoir, c'est peut-être parce que je ne t'aime pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'était comme si Lily venait de le frapper d'un coup poignard en plein cœur. Il passa comme un éclair de douleur dans les yeux gris d'Elphinstone et, durant un moment, il sembla avoir cessé de respirer. Lily regretta alors aussitôt ses paroles inconsidérées.

— Heu... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se reprit-elle en déglutissant. Je voulais dire... enfin...

— Oui ? dit Elphinstone d'une voix blanche.

Un lourd silence enfla dans la pièce. En vérité, Lily ne savait pas quoi dire pour rattraper sa maladresse. Elphinstone la dévisageait, pantois, le regard brillant d'une forte émotion contenue. Lily se mordilla la lèvre, puis, enfin, elle murmura :

— Comment peux-tu être tombé amoureux de... de moi ? Je suis pourtant si stricte, froide... je ne me permets aucune fantaisie, il n'y a que le travail qui compte pour moi... Et puis je ne dois pas avoir de cœur pour avoir refusé plus d'une fois ta demande en mariage alors que... alors que je... je t'aime...

Ses derniers mots furent mâchouillés entre ses dents. Lily se rongea un ongle devant l'expression d'Elphinstone qui s'adoucit, puis se risqua à poursuivre :

— Je ne te mérite pas... Sincèrement, tu devrais te retourner vers quelqu'un de plus joyeux qui arrêterait de faire la tête et qui... enfin, apparemment, moi, je ne sais pas gérer mes émotions. Peut-être que je ne sais tout simplement pas aimer ?

Elle marqua une seconde pause, hésita, puis reprit avec un peu plus d'assurance :

— Bon d'accord ! Je suis une vieille prude si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis une femme qui chérit sa petite vie bien rangée en évitant toute perturbation émotionnelle. Un Détraqueur a plus de cœur que moi. Moi, c'est tout juste si je sais sourire. Et puis je me venge sur mes élèves, en plus ! déclara Lily en s'emportant soudain. Je ne supporte pas que d'autres puissent délaisser un peu leurs devoirs afin de vivre une vraie histoire d'amour alors que, moi, je me fais suer à me refuser ça, justement ! Par exemple, au lieu de permettre à Potter de reporter sa retenue pour qu'il puisse aller à la fête avec Miss Evans, j'ai plutôt conseillé à cette dernière de se _contrôler _dans ses émotions et de se concentrer plutôt sur ses études. Selon moi, les histoires d'amour sont une perte de temps. Tu trouves ça moral, toi ? Une vraie bourrique insensible, oui ! Ou alors je suis jalouse... À mon avis, j'ai de la rancune au fond du cœur. Pourtant, je sais qu'à l'intérieur de moi, quelque part, je crève d'envie de me laisser aller, de m'abandonner à l'amour, une bonne fois pour toutes, de m'abandonner à... toi... Mais non. Je ne le fais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai des principes ? Au lieu de ça, je préfère dormir toute seule la nuit, avec un stupide filet sur la tête. Je suis déplorable...

Lily s'interrompit et regarda Elphinstone qui restait silencieux devant la porte. Il ne bougea pas, ne prononça pas même un mot. Il se contenta de l'observer d'un air ému, pendant de longues minutes. Lily demanda alors d'un ton réticent :

— Tu... tu ne t'en vas pas ?

Elphinstone fit lentement non de la tête.

— Tu m'aimes malgré tout, c'est ça ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, puis Lily soupira.

— Dans ce cas, kidnappe-moi un soir ! suggéra-t-elle avec vigueur. Amène-moi loin de mon travail durant un week-end entier et force-moi à m'abandonner pleinement à l'amour ! Et si je proteste, jette-moi un sort de mutisme ! Fais-moi taire le temps de me montrer que l'amour est trop bon pour être mis de côté — même si ça fait parfois mal. En fait, c'est quand on essaie d'y résister que ça fait le plus mal, mais ça, je ne le sais pas encore... apparemment. C'est à toi de me le faire réaliser... Maintenant, si tu veux bien, Elphinstone, il faut vraiment que j'aille récupérer cet élève que tu as chassé de mon bureau. C'est d'une importance cruciale que je l'interroge à l'instant alors...

— Minerva, je t'aime, dit Elphinstone d'une voix rauque. Je t'aime tellement...

Une mince larme s'était échappée de son œil tandis que ses lèvres se recourbaient en un sourire tendre. Il s'approcha de Lily et, avant que celle-ci eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière, lui emprisonna la taille entre ses bras.

— Non, pas maintenant, dit Lily dont le cœur grimpa subitement en battements par seconde. Là, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois... en fait, quand je disais de me forcer à m'abandonner à l'amour... je voulais dire... je parlais plutôt d'un autre soir...

— Embrasse-moi, maintenant, Minerva, ordonna-t-il. Embrasse-moi à pleine bouche... immédiatement !

Puis, à la grande horreur de Lily, il ajouta, légèrement narquois :

— Et je te défends de protester, sinon, je te lance un sort de mutisme...

.

Minerva faillit s'étouffer dans sa soupe lorsqu'elle aperçut Mulciber franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, elle déplaça la cruche de jus de citrouille devant elle afin de se cacher le visage et l'observa discrètement rejoindre Avery et Rogue à la table des Serpentard.

Que faisait-il là ? Miss Evans était censée l'interroger.

Mulciber échangea quelques mots avec Avery, puis tous les deux tournèrent des yeux meurtriers vers Minerva qui murmura un juron. Rogue se leva brusquement dans une attitude d'opposition, mais Mulciber se pressait déjà vers la table des Gryffondor, les poings serrés. Précipitamment, Minerva quitta son banc en manquant de renverser son bol de soupe et s'élança vers les portes. Mulciber se rua aussitôt vers elle. Cependant, il trébucha lorsqu'il passa près de Potter et ses amis. Avant de sortir dans le couloir, Minerva entendit Sirius l'interroger froidement :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Evans, hein ?

Minerva ne s'arrêta pas et courut tout droit vers son bureau. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Mulciber échappe à l'interrogatoire de Miss Evans. Il n'avait pas osé s'attaquer à un professeur, tout de même !

— Hé, attention où tu vas, Lily Evans !

Sibylle Trelawney, que Minerva venait de bousculer sur son passage, réajustait ses énormes lunettes sur son nez d'un air offensé.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je possède trois yeux que tu peux te permettre de m'en crever un !

Dans un glissement de chaussures, Minerva s'arrêta enfin devant son bureau dont elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle s'était attendue à voir son corps étendu sur le sol, inconscient, voir même ligoté sur un fauteuil ou encore foudroyé d'un sortilège de confusion, mais absolument pas en train d'embrasser Elphinstone dans un baiser profond.

Le cœur de Minerva tomba comme un lourd morceau de plomb dans ses talons.

— Mais qu'est-ce que... ? dit Elphinstone en s'éloignant de Lily dans un sursaut. _Encore vous ?_

Son visage s'empourpra. Lily, les lèvres rougies, les lunettes de travers, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Elle recula en vacillant, tremblante, puis s'effondra dans le fauteuil devant le bureau.

— Cette fois, ça suffit ! s'écria Elphinstone avec rage. C'est la troisième fois que vous entrez en trombe sans frapper ni jamais vous annoncer ! Vous manquez considérablement de savoir-vivre ! Dehors ! _Dehors ! _

Il empoigna Minerva par la peau du cou et la jeta sans ménagements dans le couloir.

— _Et que je ne vous revoie plus jamais !_

Minerva se heurta au mur d'en face et la porte se referma avec un claquement si violent que la flamme des torches à proximité s'éteignit. À présent seule dans la pénombre, Minerva se laissa glisser lentement sur la pierre froide, jusqu'à terre. Les yeux flamboyants de haine d'Elphinstone s'étaient imprégnés sur sa rétine, aussi douloureusement qu'un marquage au fer rouge.

— Elphinstone..., murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

.

Lily respirait difficilement dans le fauteuil, encore sous le choc. Quand Elphinstone avait approché sa bouche de la sienne, cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu s'esquiver. Ses bras avaient été pressés fermement contre sa poitrine et sa nuque avait été retenue d'une main pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, Minerva, murmura Elphinstone en reprenant son calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu la suite des choses.

Lily le regarda en s'évertuant à ne pas éclater en larmes.

— Ce n'est pas grave, mentit-elle d'une voix frêle. On se reprendra un autre jour ?

Elphinstone sourit tendrement.

— Oui, bien sûr, on se reprendra, dit-il en lui caressant la joue d'un doigt. Seulement, je crains que cette petite insolente se précipite pour raconter à tout le château ce qu'elle a vu. Je peux la rattraper pendant qu'il est encore temps et lui jeter un sort d'amnésie, si tu veux.

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis certaine qu'elle ne parlera pas. Ce n'est pas son genre.

— Tu es sûre ?

Lily hocha la tête en s'entourant de ses bras. Elphinstone l'observa longuement, puis il déclara :

— Bon, je vais m'en retourner. L'élève que tu tiens à interroger devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je reviendrai quelque temps ce soir... pour te kidnapper.

Il eut un innocent air espiègle.

— C'est ce week-end que je choisis, Minerva. Si tu veux, j'enverrai un hibou à Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de t'offrir deux jours de vacances. Il sait à quel point ça te fera du bien.

— C'est super, murmura Lily en se forçant à sourire. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Et dès qu'Elphinstone sortit de la pièce, elle s'empoigna les cheveux à deux mains et étouffa une plainte désespérée. À présent, c'était devenu une importance cruciale de trouver le contre-sort avant le début de la soirée.

.

— Toujours là, vous ? dit froidement Elphinstone lorsqu'il vit Minerva adossée au mur devant la porte.

Elle se releva aussitôt.

— Je... je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, balbutia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu...

— Ça va, c'est oublié, coupa Elphinstone d'un geste dédaigneux, sans s'arrêter. Dans la mesure où vous n'allez pas colporter de mauvaises rumeurs à l'encontre du professeur McGonagall...

— Est-ce que vous l'aimez encore ?

Elphinstone s'immobilisa et regarda Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le professeur McGonagall, précisa-t-elle, le cœur battant, est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ?

Elphinstone fronça le nez.

— Mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Vous êtes bien indiscrète, jeune fille, pour me poser ce genre de question.

— C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le professeur McGonagall, se justifia-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai remarqué, ces derniers temps, qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Je... enfin, quoiqu'elle ait pu vous dire... ou fait... il faut que vous sachez qu'elle vous aime malgré tout, mais qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre une relation avec vous...

Elphinstone la dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux.

— Ça vous arrive souvent de rendre visite à l'improviste au professeur McGonagall ?

— Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout, expliqua Minerva, évasive.

Elphinstone continua de l'observer en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant, puis il dit enfin :

— Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je prends grand soin d'elle. Je sais déjà qu'elle m'aime malgré tout et je l'aime tout autant en retour. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien manqué du baiser que nous avons échangé ?

— Non, j'ai vu, mais... justement, elle n'a pas essayé de vous repousser ? Elle s'est laissée faire ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Qu'est-ce que vous tentez de me communiquer, jeune fille ? interrogea Elphinstone avec lenteur. Elle n'a pas du tout essayé de me fuir. Au contraire, elle m'a avoué le fond de ses sentiments et ce soir nous partons tous les deux...

Il s'interrompit.

— Mais tout ça ne vous regarde aucunement, évidemment !

— Vous... partez...

Le teint de Minerva avait pâli.

— Comment ça ? Où ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire de partir ?

— Non, ne me posez plus de questions ! répliqua Elphinstone en se remettant en mouvement. Je viens de vous dire que ça ne vous regardait pas ! Bonne journée !

— Mais... attendez ! s'écria Minerva en le talonnant.

Mais des doigts solides l'agrippèrent soudain par l'épaule et elle bascula en arrière, une main la bâillonnant pour étouffer son cri. Elle se débattit, puis se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol d'une salle de classe vide. Haletante, elle voulut se relever, mais une voix vibrante de sadisme lança au-dessus d'elle :

— _Endoloris !_

C'était comme si tous ses os allaient éclater en mille morceaux. Alors qu'une douleur incommensurable vrilla chaque particule de son corps, Minerva s'effondra par terre et se mit à se tortiller convulsivement dans tous les sens. C'était insupportable, atroce. La voix de Lily, qui hurlait à s'égosiller, se répercuta dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables, puis la douleur cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

— Enfin, je t'entends crier, Evans ! dit Mulciber, transporté, dont le regard débordait d'excitation.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès d'elle, la détailla avidement alors qu'elle pantelait sur le dos, puis lui empoigna le menton d'une main avant d'écraser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Je vous fais des gros bisous !_


	9. Maladresse gênante

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_ Oui, je sais, je suis en retard dans ma publication. Pour tout vous dire, je manque de temps. Ou alors je suis incroyablement égoïste avec mes temps libres que je consacre exclusivement à la réécriture de mon roman. Je suis obsédée, que voulez-vous ! Et il y a aussi le fait que j'angoisse toujours à l'idée de continuer à poster cette fic... Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai tellement peur de vous traumatiser d'ici la fin de cette histoire ! Mais quand je reçois un tas de reviews comme c'est arrivé pour mon chapitre précédant, c'est là que je me sens bigrement coupable et que je me dis que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me rendre jusqu'au bout et cesser d'étirer le temps entre les publications. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, non ? Je vous aime tellement, mes lecteurs, vous êtes même trop gentils avec moi. Parfois, vous arrivez même à me faire pleurer. Et alors, juste pour vous, je vais faire de gros efforts pour passer par-dessus mon stresse. :)_

_ Merci beaucoup à **Suchi-story, hibatrix** (merciiiiiii ! :D), **Lunashura, Sheshe13, Piichi21, Tayame Hatake** et **Olivia Severus**.  
_

_ En passant, **Rinku** écrit** une** **super série fantasy** qu'elle publie sur son site web. Je suis allée voir par curiosité juste avant de publier mon chapitre (non, ce n'était pas pour tergiverser !) et j'ai été agréablement surprise. Ça a l'air intéressant. Je lirai bien un jour, dès que mon temps se libérera un peu plus. En attendant, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil. Si vous aimez comme moi la magie, les sorciers, les elfes, les loups-garous et les vampires, cette histoire vous plaira sûrement. ^^ Voici le lien qu'elle affiche sur son profil sur HPFanfiction : **mathilde-bouilland** (vous n'avez qu'à insérer les trois www en début et le com à la fin ;) (en espérant que j'avais le droit de faire de la pub ici aussi pour ses romans...)_

_Oh et je ne t'oublie pas **Alienor la Fantasque**. Ta review arrivera bientôt ! (Elle aussi écrit **une super histoire, une fic gigantesque** ! Allez voir sur son profil. C'est fou, l'imagination qu'elle a !)  
_

_Bon, tant qu'à y être, il y a aussi ****__Suchi-story_ qui écrit **une super fic avec les Maraudeurs**. J'étais sa bêta, mais j'ai dû arrêter dernièrement parce que je n'avais plus de temps. Dans la vie, il faut parfois faire des choix difficiles. J'aimais beaucoup corriger ses chapitres. En tout cas, sa fic en vaut le détour. Si vous aimez les Maraudeurs, les OCs super attachants et l'amour compliqué, vous allez adoré ! 

_ Bon, là, j'ai largement assez parlé ! Je coupe ça court ici pour vous souhaiter une... heu... bonne lecture. ^^'_

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ― Maladresse gênante**

Lily sortit du bureau de McGonagall en scrutant les deux bouts du couloir. Mulciber était censé être revenu la voir, ainsi que Minerva qui devait brûler d'envie de lui dire deux mots après l'avoir surprise en train d'embrasser Elphinstone. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était montré à sa porte.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit.

― Merde, il lui est encore arrivé un malheur ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant en avant.

Poussant toutes les portes qui se présentèrent sur son chemin, elle se précipita dans les couloirs en espérant que Mulciber n'ait pas emmené bien loin le professeur McGonagall. Par deux fois, elle tomba sur un placard à balais. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis se demanda ensuite par quelle direction aller. Elle optait pour la droite lorsqu'elle entendit comme un coup de canon retentir quelque part dans le château. Lily revint aussitôt sur ses pas et fonça tout droit en direction du vacarme.

Un autre coup de tonnerre résonna. Cela venait de l'une des classes situées dans un corridor perpendiculaire. Lily s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte et se trouva bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

― À l'aide ! À l'aiiiiide ! Elle va me tuer, aidez-moi quelqu'un !

Mulciber se recroquevillait dans un coin de la salle, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, pendant que trois gros vautours noirs, tourbillonnant autour de lui dans des bourrasques, essayaient de lui écorcher la chair.

― On rit moins, maintenant, hein ? railla Minerva d'un ton glacial, en dirigeant sa baguette vers le bureau à l'avant de la classe.

Il y eut un _bang! _retentissant et le bureau se transforma en jeune rhinocéros qui barrit avant de se ruer sur Mulciber. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement terrifié. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il se fit encorner de plein fouet.

― Non ! cria Lily en le voyant se faire catapulter au plafond.

Avec un craquement sinistre, il percuta le coin d'une table dans sa chute et s'effondra à terre, deux mètres plus loin, inconscient.

― Mais vous êtes devenue folle ou quoi ? s'écria Lily. Il ne faut pas le tuer ! Il faut l'interroger !

― Finite Incantatem !

Aussitôt, les trois vautours, qui fondaient à nouveau sur Mulciber en battant leurs ailes puissantes, se changèrent en bancs de bois qui se fracassèrent sur le sol et le rhinocéros redevint un bureau bancal. Minerva fit ensuite volte-face et brandit sa baguette sous le nez de Lily.

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté à Mr Urquart, Miss Evans ? demanda-t-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme accéléré. Quels sentiments j'éprouve pour lui, selon vous ?

― Quoi ? dit Lily en reculant vers le mur. Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! Il est encore revenu et, puisque je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le renvoyer, je lui ai carrément dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais, bien sûr, je l'ai regretté. Il avait tellement l'air blessé que j'ai eu pitié de lui. J'ai donc dit n'importe quoi pour le rassurer et là... enfin...

― Il vous a embrassée, acheva Minerva, une ardente rougeur enflammant ses joues.

― Oui...

― Et vous ne l'avez pas repoussé.

― Je n'ai pas été capable.

― Vous auriez _dû_ le repousser.

― J'ai essayé...

― _Vous n'avez pas dû essayé bien fort !_ s'emporta Minerva.

Lily sursauta et fit un nouveau pas en arrière, les yeux fixés sur sa propre baguette dirigée fermement vers son visage.

― Écoutez, professeur, ne pensez pas que ça m'a plu d'offrir mon tout premier baiser à un homme que je ne connais pas et qui, en plus, doit avoir au moins trois fois mon âge ! C'est à Potter que je voulais le lui offrir ! Et je voulais que ce soit à cette fête de ce soir. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour lui déclarer ma flamme, mais tout est allé de travers. D'abord, vous refusez de reporter sa retenue et, ensuite, je me retrouve coincée dans votre corps...

― Vous vous éloignez du sujet, Miss Evans, interrompit Minerva. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit exactement ? Où compte-t-il m'amener ce soir ?

Lily soupira avec irritation.

― Il viendra vous kidnapper pour aller je ne sais où, durant un week-end entier, marmonna-t-elle. Voilà. Et j'avoue que c'est mon idée. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'applique aussitôt. Je trouve votre façon de jouer avec lui très malsaine, professeur. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous lui faites de la peine. Si vous l'aimez, vous devriez...

― Taisez-vous ! aboya Minerva, les yeux étincelants. Taisez-vous, Miss Evans, _taisez-vous ! _Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter de rester en dehors de ma vie privée ?

― Oui, mais c'est difficile de faire autrement quand cet Elphinstone ne me parle que de vous et des sentiments que vous essayez de refouler désespérément !

Minerva resserra ses doigts sur la baguette.

― Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis, Miss Evans, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

― Pas exactement, mais j'en sais assez pour comprendre que vous devriez vous faire soigner !

Les mots lui avaient échappé avant qu'elle puisse les retenir. Minerva n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on l'avait giflée. Son poing se refermait à présent si fort sur la baguette que ses phalanges blanchirent, comme si une terrible envie de foudroyer Lily d'un sort la tenaillait.

― Désolée, s'excusa Lily à voix basse. C'est sorti tout seul, je n'y pensais pas...

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu pendant lequel Lily se tortilla les doigts, puis Minerva finit par rabaisser la baguette d'un geste furieux.

― Je commence par une période libre, cet après-midi, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Vous avez donc tout le temps d'interroger cet idiot de Mulciber pour lui soutirer le contre-sort. Réanimez-le et je vous reverrai plus tard, en cours de métamorphose. Je m'attendrai à ce moment-là de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'il en soit ainsi, en tout cas. En attendant, dites-moi par quel cours vous commencez après la cloche.

― Sortilèges, répondit Lily. Mais attendez, je... je reçois Potter dans quelques minutes. Je lui avais demandé de revenir me voir avant le prochain cours alors...

― _On se fiche de Potter !_ s'écria Minerva, hors d'elle. Ce qui urge, en ce moment, c'est de trouver le moyen de retrouver nos corps respectifs avant ce soir ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, Miss Evans...

― Eh bien, moi, je ne me fiche pas de Potter ! répliqua Lily, téméraire. Je l'aime, vous savez ! Et quand on aime quelqu'un, il est normal de lui donner plus d'importance que le reste ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! Alors je vais d'abord aller le voir pour lui dire avec regret que je ne pourrai pas reporter sa retenue, et _ensuite _j'interrogerai Mulciber.

― _Miss Evans, ne me poussez pas à bout !_

― Ça ne sera pas long ! insista Lily avec la voix tranchante du professeur McGonagall. Dès que Potter verra que je suis véritablement une sans-cœur, il s'en retournera. En attendant, on a qu'à cacher Mulciber dans l'armoire de la classe, là-bas.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit la baguette de Minerva de sa poche, stupéfixa Mulciber pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, puis le traîna par la jambe vers l'armoire nichée dans le fond de la salle. Minerva se passait les mains sur ses tempes en s'évertuant à calmer sa fureur.

― Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée de vous laisser seule avec Potter dans mon bureau, Miss Evans.

― Et pourquoi ? demanda Lily qui donnait à présent des coups de pieds à Mulciber pour le faire entrer dans l'armoire.

― Parce qu'à en croire les paroles de Black, il aurait été capable de vous séduire.

― Je suis déjà sous le charme de Potter.

― Je comprends, mais, étant donné que vous animez mon corps en ce moment...

Lily referma les portes de l'armoire en poussant dessus de toutes ses forces, puis se tourna vers Minerva, un peu essoufflée.

― Potter a usé de son charme pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, haleta-t-elle en se frottant les mains. C'est sûrement Black qui lui a conseillé de faire ça. C'est tout son genre. Bien évidemment, comme je suis sensible à ses beaux yeux, j'ai failli perdre pied. Mais, vous savez, professeur, poursuivit-elle sournoisement, il n'aurait pas besoin de me séduire si je lui offrais directement ce qu'il veut. Il s'agit d'accepter de déplacer sa retenue et, comme ça, je ne risquerais pas de ridiculiser votre corps devant lui.

― N'essayez même pas !

Lily haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

― Comme vous voudrez... J'essaierai de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il jouera de ses beaux yeux, alors. En passant, selon Elphinstone, vous êtes très jolie quand vous rougissez... à craquer...

Elle eut un air railleur et, avec satisfaction, elle vit le visage de Minerva perdre ses couleurs.

― C'est du chantage, c'est ça ? dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

― Du chantage ? Mais non, pas du tout.

― Attention, Miss Evans, parce que ce jeu se joue à deux ! avertit Minerva en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Mais Lily ne se laissait pas intimider.

― Vous vous êtes déjà arrangée pour me mettre à dos mes deux meilleures amies et je suis certaine que, depuis ce matin, vous avez envoyé plus d'une fois promener Potter. Alors, à part peut-être coucher avec Sirius Black, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pourrez réussir à détruire davantage ma vie ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur McGonagall, je dois retourner à votre bureau, déclara Lily en se rendant à la porte d'un pas confiant. Potter va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et j'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement avant de le recevoir.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, mais à peine eut-elle fait trois autres pas que Minerva s'écria avec colère :

― D'accord ! J'accepte de reporter à demain la retenue de Potter ! Vous avez gagné ! Maintenant, de grâce, ne faites plus de bêtises et que je ne sois pas obligée d'aller à cette fête à votre place !

Lily afficha un sourire triomphant et s'éloigna vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

.

Fulminant, Minerva la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir et se résigna à prendre le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle devait aller immédiatement chercher les affaires de son élève si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son cours de Sortilèges. Damné maléfice ! Elle ne se souvenait pas de n'avoir jamais vécu une journée aussi exaspérante.

Minerva était maintenant plongée dans de sombres pensées au sujet d'Elphinstone, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas James avant de le heurter de plein fouet au milieu d'un escalier.

― Regardez où vous allez, Potter ! gronda-t-elle en se frottant le front.

― Mais c'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans ! protesta James.

Puis il étala un sourire taquin sur son visage.

― Ça te va bien, les cheveux en bataille.

Minerva le fusilla du regard et poursuivit son chemin.

― Hé, attends ! dit James en la rattrapant par le bras. Je voulais te dire que je vais être là, ce soir, à la fête !

― Ah oui ? répondit-elle sèchement. Pourtant, le professeur McGonagall ne t'a pas encore donné son accord.

― Je sais, mais j'allais justement à son bureau. À mon avis, j'ai de grosses chances qu'elle reporte ma retenue. Elle avait l'air de vraiment le vouloir, ce matin. C'est peut-être bizarre à dire, mais... je crois que je lui plais.

Il ricana. Minerva serra les poings.

― Ne te fais pas d'idée, Potter. Il n'y a aucune chance que le professeur McGonagall soit tombée sous le charme d'un élève aussi impertinent que toi.

― Peut-être, mais si tu l'avais vue rougir au moment où je l'ai regardée dans les yeux... C'est drôle, elle m'a fait un peu penser à toi, dit-il d'une voix suave en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Toi aussi, Evans, tu rougis quand je te regarde trop... intensément.

Il s'approcha lentement de Minerva qui remonta aussitôt d'une marche. James eut un rire désinvolte.

― Arrête d'être aussi furieuse contre moi, Evans. Puisque je te dis que je serai là ce soir, peu importe la réponse de McGo.

― _Le professeur McGonagall !_ rectifia une fois encore Minerva, les mâchoires crispées.

― C'est ça, la vieille chouette. On a finalement décidé que Peter boira le Polynectar si McGo refuse de me libérer. Bon, il n'a jamais été très digne de confiance, étant donné qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à être un peu empoté, mais dans le fond, c'est un bon gars. Je suis certain que McGo ne verra que du feu s'il se contente de tenir la tête baissée et de ne pas dire de conneries. Au pire des cas, elle me trouvera moins séduisant que tout à l'heure...

Il éclata d'un rire prétentieux en s'ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux, puis ajouta :

― De toute façon, au nombre incalculable de fois où on a réussi à la duper, je suis certain que ça ne sera pas différent pour ce soir. En passant, Evans, je peux te demander quelle couleur sera la robe que tu porteras à la fête ? Je pensais que je pourrais colorer mon nœud papillon de la même couleur, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Minerva ne savait plus qui de Potter ou Mulciber elle avait le plus envie de voir se prendre un Doloris bien senti. Elle bouillait si ardemment de l'intérieur qu'il lui était devenu difficile de contenir ses émotions.

― Un jour, tu paieras pour autant d'irrévérence, Potter, laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses dents.

Le sourire de James se fana.

― Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi, Lily, hein ?

― Bien sûr, répondit Minerva d'une voix tremblotante de colère. Absolument...

― Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me fais peur, tout à coup. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse de la vieille McGo, quand même ?

Minerva pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

― Tant mieux, dit James qui interpréta sa réaction comme de l'amusement. Parce que, entre toi et moi, pas beaucoup de monde oserait la toucher, pas même du bout d'une perche. Sirius dit que son tempérament acariâtre est dû à un manque de sexe.

À nouveau, il éclata de rire.

― Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a rougi devant mon charme. Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent qu'un gars daigne la regarder comme... _Aïe !_

La gifle était partie toute seule. James vacilla sous le choc en manquant de chuter en arrière et de dégringoler l'escalier.

― Ça va pas ? s'écria-t-il avec colère, une main sur sa joue meurtrie. C'est quoi ton problème ?

― Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter le professeur McGonagall, espèce de sale petit insolent !

― Quoi ? s'exclama James en la regardant avec des yeux surpris. Mais tu la traitais toi-même de toutes sortes de noms encore hier soir ! C'est Macdonald qui me l'a dit !

― Eh bien, j'avais tort ! déclara furieusement Minerva avant de tourner les talons. Je dois me préparer pour le cours de Sortilèges. Tu ferais mieux de passer voir immédiatement le professeur McGonagall si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Et peu importe sa décision de reporter ou non ta retenue, _sache que pour moi tu la mérites pleinement_ ! Goujat !

Elle finit de monter les marches d'un pas rageur et James, offensé, la regarda disparaître à l'étage.

.

Assise derrière le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Lily jouait distraitement avec une longue plume noire. Elle essayait de contrôler son anxiété ainsi que son excitation trop vive de pouvoir annoncer à James qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle garde une expression impassible à ce moment-là et évite de rougir comme la dernière fois. Pourvu que James n'use pas à nouveau de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle.

Il y eut enfin des coups frappés à la porte et Lily sursauta avant de lancer d'une voix plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

― Entrez !

Elle se racla aussitôt la gorge et se reprit d'un ton plus digne du professeur McGonagall :

― Entrer, Potter, dit-elle sèchement. Je vous attendais.

James avança dans la pièce d'un pas traînant et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Il semblait triste et l'une de ses joues était curieusement violacée. Sans doute qu'il s'était encore battu avec Severus. Quant à son air dépité, il s'attendait sûrement à ce que le professeur McGonagall refuse sa demande et Lily avait hâte de lui révéler la bonne nouvelle.

― Bon, alors, Potter..., commença-t-elle en prenant un air austère, en croisant les mains sur sa table. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi concernant votre situation et j'en suis venue à la décision que...

― Je vais faire ma retenue, déclara sombrement James. Je n'irai pas à la fête.

― Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, Potter, dit Lily en le regardant par-dessus les lunettes du professeur McGonagall. J'allais justement vous annoncer que j'acceptais. J'accepte de reporter votre...

― Ça m'est égal, je ne veux plus aller à la fête. Je préfère faire ma retenue...

Le cœur de Lily rata plusieurs battements.

― Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

― Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller. Je venais vous dire, professeur, que je serai là ce soir, comme prévu, à votre bureau...

Il eut un faible sourire dolent, puis se retourna vers la porte.

― Mais... non ! s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond.

James fit volte-face et la regarda d'un air surpris.

― Heu... je veux dire..., se reprit Lily en se rasseyant nerveusement, je croyais que cette soirée vous tenait à cœur ?

― Oui, c'est vrai, mais... j'ai changé d'avis...

― Pourquoi ?

― Heu... parce que j'ai préféré changer d'avis, répéta lentement James en observant Lily d'un air soupçonneux. Est-ce que ça pose un problème que je ne veuille plus aller à la fête ?

Lily avait l'impression qu'un cube de glace lui descendait dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas possible. Pour quelles raisons ne voulait-il plus passer la soirée avec elle ?

― Mais... Miss Evans..., dit-elle d'une voix crispée. Elle... elle ne compte plus pour vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez prêt à faire un mois de retenues en échange d'une soirée avec elle.

― C'est vrai, répondit James, mais plus maintenant. Je me suis trompée. Elle n'est pas celle que je croyais. À tout à l'heure, professeur.

― Non, attendez ! s'écria à nouveau Lily, le cœur battant. Miss Evans vous a fait quelque chose, c'est ça ? Elle vous fait croire depuis ce matin qu'elle vous déteste ? Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous l'assure. C'est seulement une mauvaise journée pour elle. Ce n'est que passager. Avant ce soir, je vous garantis qu'elle retrouvera sa bonne humeur.

Dérouté, James la dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis, guettant sa réaction, il avoua :

― Elle m'a giflé, professeur.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Lily d'une voix assourdie. Elle t'a _quoi _?

― Elle m'a giflé, répéta-t-il en montrant sa joue meurtrie. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il lui prend depuis hier, professeur ?

Une bouffée de colère envahit Lily. Ses doigts se ressaisirent de la plume noire sur le bureau et la serrèrent convulsivement. Le professeur McGonagall allait payer pour ça !

― Je vois, murmura-t-elle, tout en s'efforçant de maîtriser ses émotions. Cependant, je suis certaine qu'elle le regrette. Ce n'était sûrement pas sa véritable intention de vous gifler.

― Oh que si, ce l'était ! affirma James avec un rire amer. Elle m'a frappé et, si elle avait pu aussi m'étouffer, elle l'aurait fait ! Elle n'a plus aucun sentiment pour moi à part la répulsion. Je l'ai vu dans son regard ! Je la dégoûte ! Ce n'est plus comme avant. Enfin, je ne sais pas si elle m'a vraiment aimé un jour. Je pense que je me suis fait des illusions. Lily Evans ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Elle me trouve trop insolent...

Il s'interrompit soudain, cligna des yeux, puis reprit d'un ton gêné :

― Heu... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça, professeur, mais... heu...

Il fit un signe timide vers la porte.

― Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon cours...

Lily hocha la tête.

― Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'un ton faible. Mais je reporte quand même votre retenue, Potter.

― Quoi ? Mais, non, j'ai dit que je la ferai...

― Je tiens à ce que vous allez à la fête avec Miss Evans. Je suis sûre qu'elle a de bonnes raisons d'avoir agi aussi indécemment avec vous. Elle vous expliquera tout.

― Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! protesta James. Même si elle a des explications à m'offrir, je ne veux plus lui parler ni rien savoir d'elle ! Une fille qui gifle quelqu'un au lieu de communiquer par les mots en dit long sur sa personnalité. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un abruti malfaisant comme... Enfin, moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal !

― Puisque je vous dis qu'elle vous expliquera tout...

― De plus, je ne la trouve plus aussi belle qu'avant. On dirait maintenant une vieille harpie grincheuse. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi détestable. C'est elle qui me donne envie de vomir, maintenant !

― Ah non, ne dis pas ça..., murmura Lily, le cœur explosé.

― Finalement, j'ai perdu tout mon temps à courir après une fille qui ne me plaisait même pas. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais aussi torturé les émotions pour elle. Je suis vraiment bête. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais m'apercevoir que derrière son apparence se cachait un caractère empoisonné. Elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et _ne m'aimera jamais !_

― Non, James, arrête, tu te trompes ― _je t'aime !_

Les mots désespérés claquèrent dans l'air et James se tut aussitôt. Lily se trouva debout derrière son bureau alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être levée à nouveau. Elle fixait James avec des yeux intenses, brillants, puis elle eut l'horrible sensation de tomber dans le vide.

― Merde..., souffla-t-elle, réalisant l'énorme maladresse qu'elle venait de commettre.

James haussa les sourcils, déconcerté.

― Qu'avez-vous dit, professeur ?

― Je... heu..., balbutia Lily qui essayait de reprendre vainement contenance. Je disais _elle. Elle _t'aime... _vous _aime, je veux dire. Enfin...

Elle se passa une main sur le front en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait maintenant très chaud. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu se retenir de dire une chose pareille sous l'apparence du professeur McGonagall ?

― Vraiment ? dit James, incrédule. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu : _Je t'aime. _Vous m'aimez, professeur ?

Lily secoua la tête.

― Non.

Mais, comme pour la trahir, ses joues s'enflammèrent au même moment. Lily gémit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse par surcroît ? James la regarda essayer de cacher son visage embarrassé derrière sa main et une étrange expression passa dans son regard. De toute évidence, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

― Attendez, vous..., dit-il en levant un doigt hésitant. Vous... vous n'êtes pas... ?

Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

― Non, c'est impossible...

― Évidemment que c'est impossible, approuva Lily en se redressant dans son fauteuil, la plume à nouveau écrasée entre ses mains. Je ne peux quand même pas être amoureuse de toi... ça serait trop ridicule. Ce n'est pas crédible, de toute façon. Je voulais bien dire _elle _! Pas _je _! C'est _elle _qui t'aime... pas _moi _!

― Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous, maintenant, professeur ?

Lily grommela un juron. La situation s'envenimait.

― Bon, ça suffit ! déclara Lily d'un ton résolu. Je reporte votre retenue à demain, vous irez à la fête avec Miss Evans que ça vous plaise ou non et, maintenant, c'est la fin de la discussion. Partez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à votre...

La cloche sonna soudain et Lily roula les yeux.

― Vous êtes déjà en retard..., soupira-t-elle.

James n'avait pas bronché d'un centimètre. Il restait là, à observer Lily d'un air désorienté, bouche bée, avec un léger sourire qui naissait aux coins des lèvres.

― Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amoureuse de moi, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

― Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous !

James eut un rire hilare. Le teint de Lily s'était empourpré de plus belle.

― Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes vraiment amoureuse de moi !

― Non !

― Si !

― Non ! répéta Lily en se sentant de plus en plus rouge.

Elle se passa les mains sur son visage en expirant profondément, puis se releva.

― Allez-vous-en, Potter, ne soyez pas plus en retard que vous l'êtes déjà.

Elle désigna la porte avec insistance, mais James ne bougea toujours pas. Il hochait à présent la tête d'un air dépassé.

― Je vous ai demandé de partir, reprit Lily en s'avançant vers lui, tentant de l'intimider. Je vous en prie, ne jouez pas avec moi.

― Je suis en retard à mon cours, dit James avec désinvolture. Vous pourriez au moins m'écrire un petit mot indiquant que j'étais avec vous, pour que le professeur Flitwick ne m'enlève pas de points ?

― Non, pas de note, répliqua Lily d'un ton sec. Je n'en ai pas le temps.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'écriture du professeur McGonagall et que cela ne ferait que causer des ennuis à James avec le professeur Flitwick.

― Bonne journée, Potter, ajouta-t-elle en allant tourner la poignée.

― Mais c'est vous qui m'avez retenu, professeur, protesta James. Je ne vais quand même pas perdre des points à cause de vous ?

Lily, qui avait ouvert grand la porte, leva les yeux au plafond.

― Dans ce cas, je donne trente points à Gryffondor ! Voilà ! Comme ça, on ne verra pas de différence dans le sablier de Gryffondor lorsque Flitwick t'enlèvera des points. Allez, sors, maintenant !

Elle l'empoigna par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie, mais James résista en éclatant de rire.

― Professeur, vous êtes vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui.

― Je sais, j'ai dû avoir bu trop de vin, expliqua-t-elle à l'improviste. Et la fatigue n'aide pas non plus, hein ? Allez, va retrouver tes amis en classe.

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, déterminée à le faire reculer dans le couloir. Mais James refusait de bouger. Soudain, amusé, il se décala sur le côté et son dos heurta le mur près du cadre de porte. Lily se retrouva alors presque plaquée contre lui et s'éloigna précipitamment lorsqu'elle croisa son regard brûlant derrière ses lunettes.

― Tu vas sortir du bureau, oui ou non ? s'énerva-t-elle. Sinon je te jette un sort ! Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, Potter, mais tu t'amuses à contrarier le professeur McGonagall, là ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu risques de te faire renvoyer !

― Et vous, professeur, vous me tutoyez encore, répliqua James, en souriant d'un air narquois. En fait, j'ai surtout l'impression que vous n'êtes pas le professeur McGonagall...

Les poumons de Lily se vidèrent brusquement de leur air.

― Ah oui ? dit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Tu ne penses pas que je suis... que je suis...

James fit non de la tête.

― Qui je suis, alors ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

James étira un peu plus son sourire moqueur et son regard se fit alors irrésistiblement sexy lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il s'arrêta d'un air confiant à quelques centimètres d'elle, comme s'il voulait la provoquer, puis fit glisser ses doigts le long d'une de ses mèches noires libérées de son chignon relâché.

Lily avait cessé de respirer. Des frissons parcouraient son échine. Elle était certaine qu'il la reconnaissait. Sinon il n'aurait pas l'impertinence de se comporter d'une telle manière avec le professeur McGonagall, tout de même !

Hélas, il sembla lui prouver le contraire lorsqu'il murmura d'un ton suave :

― Vous êtes sa sœur jumelle... mais en plus... amusante...

Lily soupira d'un air découragé.

― Non, Potter, je ne suis pas sa sœur jumelle !

James laissa retomber nonchalamment son bras le long de son corps et la scruta de haut en bas.

― Qui êtes-vous, alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air railleur.

― Eh bien, je suis... je suis...

Mais, évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vouloir révéler sa véritable identité, les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Lily eut une exclamation exténuée.

― Peu importe ! Maintenant, sors d'ici avant que je ne sois vraiment fâchée.

Elle lui jeta un regard menaçant, mais James, le sourire collé aux lèvres, ne parut que plus amusé.

― D'accord, dit-il enfin. Je m'en vais. On se reverra tout à l'heure, professeur.

Et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Lily le rappela aussitôt.

― Oh, et... ne raconte pas ce qui s'est passé ici à tes amis, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec malaise. Ni à Black ni à personne d'autre. Et surtout pas à Lily ! Ce serait aimable de ta part si tu pouvais garder ça... heu... entre nous.

― Raconter quoi ? dit James, désinvolte, en feignant un air innocent.

― Bien... que... heu...

― Que vous êtes amoureuse de moi ?

Lily le regarda avec le feu qui revint envahir ses joues et James parut s'en réjouir. Il éclata d'un rire suffisant, puis sortit dans le couloir sans rien ajouter.

― Hé ! s'écria Lily, indignée. Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

― Vous devriez boire plus souvent, professeur, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. Je vous préfère largement comme ça. Vous me faites rire !

Et il disparut à l'angle d'un mur.

* * *

_Mais non, ce chapitre n'était pas traumatisant. Mais la suite le deviendra bientôt, patience, patience... _

_ En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! :P _

_ Gros bisous !_


	10. Grabuge dans les cachots

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_ Ce chapitre-ci est pour **Rinku13**. D'ailleurs, je veux vous inviter à faire un tour sur sa toute première fanfic : _**McGonagall : ce qu'on ne vous montre pas dans les livres.**_ Si vous aimez Minerva, Elphinstone et les Maraudeurs (ce qui est sans doute le cas, puisque vous êtes en train de me lire, hein !), vous allez adorer sa fic ! En plus, c'est drôle ! Moi, en tout cas, j'adore ! :D_

_Encore une fois, je suis émue par tant de reviews. Un grand merci à **Suchi-story, Piichi21, Tayame Hatake, Lunashura, Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque** et **Indifferente**. Vous êtes tellement gentilles ! :')_

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ― Grabuge dans les cachots**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le cours de Sortilèges était entamé et James Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré le bout du nez. Que faisait-il ? Miss Evans n'avait tout de même pas pris autant de temps pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait de reporter sa retenue. Si Minerva apprenait qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose de désastreux avec son corps...

Enfin, les explications du professeur Flitwick sur la façon de formuler convenablement un _Aguamenti_ furent interrompues par un grincement de porte sonore et James entra dans la classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

― Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter, reprocha Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Malheureusement, je dois enlever dix points à Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous. Est-ce que Mr Rogue est avec vous ?

― Non, pourquoi ? dit James d'un air surpris.

― Parce qu'il est également absent.

― Il doit pleurnicher dans les toilettes pour avoir mangé des limaces, lança une voix gouailleuse dans un coin de la classe.

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent des élèves. Sirius mimait grossièrement Severus en train de pleurer comme un bébé. Minerva le regarda d'un œil noir.

― S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! glapit le professeur Flitwick pour réclamer le silence.

Les élèves se turent et James se faufila entre les tables pour rejoindre celle de ses amis. Il avait l'air joyeux, mais jeta un regard haineux à Minerva lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

― Tu en as mis du temps, chuchota Remus en se tassant sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a accepté ou non ?

― Je vous raconterai plus tard, répondit James à voix basse, en se glissant entre lui et Sirius. Et attendez-vous à une nouvelle percutante !

Le cours reprit et Minerva, assise seule à une table non loin des Maraudeurs, fut incapable de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Flitwick. _Comment ça, une nouvelle percutante ? _Qu'avait encore fait Miss Evans ?

Au moins, le contre-sort serait bientôt découvert. En ce moment même, Miss Evans devait être en train d'interroger Mulciber et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre d'ici quelques heures. Minerva recouvrerait son corps et Miss Evans n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir...

Une boule de papier froissé atterrit soudain devant elle en manquant de renverser son encrier. Minerva s'en saisit en pensant à une blague insipide de Potter ou de Black, mais ce qu'elle y lit ne venait certainement pas de leur plume.

_Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre avec mes ongles et te pendre avec tes tripes, Evans. _

_Tu paieras cher pour ce que tu m'as fait ce midi._

Minerva se retourna aussitôt. Trois rangées plus loin, installé derrière une table avec Avery, Mulciber la regardait avec un rictus assassin.

.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la classe dont le désordre témoignait encore du jeune rhinocéros et des trois vautours que le professeur McGonagall avait fait apparaître. Lily était prête pour interroger Mulciber. Elle en avait assez de cette mésaventure. Elle voulait recouvrer son corps et aller tout expliquer à James.

Enjambant d'un pas ferme les débris de bois d'un banc cassé, elle s'avança vers l'armoire où elle avait enfermé Mulciber. Cependant, elle remarqua que l'une des portes était entrouverte. Son cœur se mit à lui marteler la poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Elle s'était justement assuré de le stupéfixer.

Mais en ouvrant les portes, elle vit que Mulciber s'était bel et bien volatilisé. Quelqu'un avait dû venir le délivrer. Lily referma les panneaux d'un geste rageur et poussa un tel juron que l'occupant d'un petit tableau abandonné sur une étagère eut une exclamation scandalisée.

― Oh, vous, la ferme ! asséna-t-elle avant de sortir de la classe dans un tourbillon de longs pans de robe.

Mulciber ne lui échapperait pas aussi facilement. Avec un peu de chance, il avait rejoint ses camarades en cours de Sortilèges et elle irait directement le chercher.

Elle se dirigeait vers le troisième étage quand elle tomba soudain sur le ventre proéminent du professeur Slughorn qui s'avançait à sa rencontre avec un sourire dissimulé sous sa grosse moustache de morse.

― Ah, Minerva ! lança-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Je vous cherchais, justement.

― Ah oui ? marmonna Lily en continuant son chemin sans ralentir le pas.

Slughorn la suivit.

― Avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Evans ? J'espère qu'elle s'est remise de son malaise parce que je tiens beaucoup à la voir ce soir. Vous êtes allée la voir à l'infirmerie ?

― Oui... enfin, non... Elle va bien, en tout cas, répondit vaguement Lily, d'un air désintéressé.

― Tant mieux ! dit Slughorn, la mine réjouie. D'ailleurs, Minerva, si vous en avez envie, je vous invite également à ma petite fête. Vous savez, Willemine Parkin, la célèbre poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Vagabonds de Wigtown, y sera, ainsi que Nicolas Flamel et son épouse Pernelle !

― Super, commenta Lily sans enthousiasme. J'y penserai, mais j'ai sûrement beaucoup de travail ce soir... comme d'habitude. C'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais me le permettre.

― Comme vous voudrez, mais vous raterez une excellente soirée.

― Je n'en doute pas...

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, puis le professeur Slughorn lança d'un ton aimable :

― Ça vous va bien cette nouvelle façon de coiffer vos cheveux. Ça vous rajeunit beaucoup, je trouve.

― Merci, répondit sèchement Lily sans le regarder.

Et un second silence s'installa entre eux, plus long que le précédent. Slughorn se racla alors la gorge et demanda d'un ton hésitant :

― Vous avez une période libre, en ce moment ?

― Oui et je vous avoue que je suis assez pressée, s'agaça Lily. Pourquoi ?

― Oh, comme ça, répondit Slughorn en balayant de sa main l'air devant lui, dans un geste évasif. J'ai aussi une période libre. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller prendre une petite tasse de thé, mais si vous êtes occupée...

― Effectivement, je suis très occupée.

Et elle accéléra le pas. Mais Slughorn la retint doucement par le bras, l'incitant à s'arrêter. Plongeant soudain un regard sérieux dans le sien, il dit :

― Si vous avez besoin de parler, Minerva, je suis là. Je suis là, Minerva.

Lily le fixa d'un air décontenancé.

― Heu... d'accord, dit-elle.

― Je me fais du souci pour vous, poursuivit-il à voix basse, tout comme nombre d'entre nos collègues. Ce n'est pas bien de garder tout ça en dedans, Minerva. Il faut que ça sorte. Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, confiez-vous au moins à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais ne confinez pas vos sentiments douloureux à l'intérieur de vous. Il faut que ça sorte, répéta-t-il avec gravité. Il faut que ça sorte.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée.

― Si vous saviez..., ironisa Lily dans un murmure pour elle-même.

Elle reprit sa marche rapide. Une minute plus tard, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir de la salle des sortilèges, puis elle vit Severus surgir de derrière une tapisserie à sa gauche.

― Severus ? s'étonna Lily avant d'ajouter précipitamment : Rogue ! Mr Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être en cours en ce moment ?

Severus la regarda d'un air un peu affolé, des mèches de ses cheveux gras lui tombant sur le front.

― Je cherchais le professeur Slughorn, dit-il d'une voix fébrile. Il n'est pas dans son bureau et il fallait absolument que je lui parle. C'est important. Mais peut-être que vous, vous pouvez m'aider ? C'est au sujet de...

Il hésita, jeta des regards prudents autour de lui, puis acheva dans un murmure :

― ... de Mulciber et Avery.

Lily plissa les yeux d'un air intrigué. Tout sujet qui se rapportait à Mulciber l'intéressait. C'était peut-être en lien avec la pierre.

― Oui ? dit Lily, attentive. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, Mulciber et Avery ?

― Ils..., commença-t-il d'un ton réticent.

Ils ne cessaient de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris en flagrant délit. Enfin, il demanda :

― Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans votre bureau ?

.

Il y avait longtemps que Minerva avait rempli son seau d'eau. Elle pianotait maintenant sur son bureau avec impatience et lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil à la porte. Qu'est-ce que Miss Evans attendait avant de venir chercher Mulciber ?

Ce dernier avait le visage crispé dans une expression d'intense concentration tandis qu'il répétait la formule en serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Avery tenait le seau devant lui et attendait la goutte qui paraissait ne jamais devoir venir. Sirius donna un coup de coude à James avant de désigner Mulciber du menton et tous deux ricanèrent.

Un peu plus loin, Mary et Alice se débrouillaient plutôt bien avec le sortilège d'Aguamenti. Mary eut une exclamation ravie lorsqu'un fin jet d'eau s'écoula de sa baguette et Alice s'empressa de pousser le seau vers elle pour le remplir. Minerva les observait distraitement. Quand Mary et Alice croisèrent son regard, elles levèrent aussitôt le nez en signe de dédain et détournèrent la tête. Elles en voulaient toujours à leur amie de les avoir insultées en fin de cours de botanique.

Minerva soupira et promena à nouveau ses yeux sur la lettre de menace de Mulciber, coincée à moitié sous son seau. Elle pressentait un nouvel affront amer si Miss Evans ne faisait pas irruption dans la classe avant la fin du cours. Jusqu'ici, Minerva avait eu de la chance, mais qui savait si elle ne se retrouverait pas encore ligotée sur le bureau d'une classe déserte sans personne pour la sauver, cette fois ?

Soudain, il eut un bruit de tonnerre et une violente averse s'échappa de la baguette de Mulciber, en éclaboussant tous les élèves devant lui. Minerva poussa un cri de surprise au contact de l'eau gelée dans son dos. James et Sirius pouffèrent, aussitôt imités par plusieurs autres élèves. Peter éclata d'un rire aigu et faillit laisser tomber le seau que Remus remplissait lentement.

― Allons, allons, gronda le professeur Flitwick en s'avançant vers la table de Mulciber et Avery. Vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière. Laissez-moi vous montrer à nouveau comment faire.

Minerva se jeta un sortilège de sécheresse et darda d'un œil furieux Mulciber qui lui répondit par une expression meurtrière. Pendant que le professeur Flitwick refaisait la démonstration d'un Aguamenti bien exécuté, Mulciber pointa Minerva d'un doigt menaçant avant de mimer le geste de se trancher la gorge. Avery eut un sourire malveillant. Désespérée, Minerva tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la porte et souffla :

― Miss Evans, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

.

Lily patientait derrière le bureau du professeur McGonagall et fixait Severus, assis dans le fauteuil devant elle, qui semblait chercher les bons mots avant de parler enfin.

― Rogue, je vous en prie, je n'ai pas toute la journée, le pressa Lily. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire, à la fin ?

― Ce n'est pas facile ! protesta Severus qui jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa manche. C'est au sujet de mes amis. Je m'apprête à les trahir et ils me tueraient s'ils l'apprenaient. Pouvez-vous me jurer, professeur, que vous n'irez pas leur dire que c'est moi qui les aurai dénoncés ?

― Je ne dirai rien, vous avez ma parole, promit Lily avec assurance.

Severus sembla se détendre un peu. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis lâcha enfin :

― J'ai surpris Mulciber et Avery en train d'agresser sexuellement Lily Evans.

Lily attendit à ce qu'il ajoute autre chose, mais comme il ne poursuivit pas, elle dit, déçue :

― Quoi, c'est tout ?

― Comment ça, _c'est tout _? s'exclama Severus avec indignation. Ils l'ont attachée sur un bureau, déshabillée jusqu'à la taille, ont posé leurs mains sales sur elle et si je n'étais pas intervenu, ils l'auraient violée ! Ils ont même essayé de m'inciter à lui jeter le sortilège Doloris ! S'il vous plaît, professeur, il faut faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas de preuves, je sais, mais ils parlent déjà de recommencer. Ils envisagent de s'attaquer à elle à la fin du cours et je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent encore du mal ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils la touchent ! Je... je...

Il s'interrompit, le regard comme devenu fou, le corps tremblant. Lily l'observa en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, attendrie. Malgré sa déception de n'avoir reçu aucun renseignement sur la pierre, un profond élan d'affection pour lui la submergea.

― Oh, Severus, dit-elle d'un ton ému. Tu... tu es prêt à dénoncer tes amis afin de... afin de protéger...

Severus parut hébété devant le tutoiement soudain du professeur McGonagall. Lily se rendit compte de son erreur et se reprit précipitamment avec austérité :

― Je vais m'occuper d'eux, Mr Rogue, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela. Je vais d'ailleurs m'empresser de convoquer Mulciber dans mon bureau et...

― Avery aussi ! Il est aussi dangereux que lui.

― O-oui.

― Et ne leur dites pas que c'est moi qui les ai trahis, répéta Severus d'un ton fébrile. Ni à Lily ni à personne d'autre.

Lily hocha la tête. Soulagé, Severus se leva, mais Lily lui fit aussitôt signe de se rasseoir.

― Attendez, dit-elle. J'ai une question à vous poser.

Severus fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

― Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur cette étrange pierre noire que Mulciber avait en main hier matin ?

― La pierre que vous lui avez confisquée ? s'étonna Severus.

― Connaissez-vous cet objet ?

Lily fixait Severus avec avidité, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

― Non, répondit-il avec mépris. Au moment où Mulciber a voulu m'en parler, Potter et Black sont intervenus. Depuis, je n'ai pas cherché à interroger Mulciber sur cette pierre. J'avais d'autres... préoccupations... Mais il en a sans doute parlé à Avery. Pourquoi ?

― J'interrogerai directement Mulciber, alors. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Rogue.

Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir la porte. Severus sortit en se tordant les mains.

.

La cloche retentit dans le château. Dans un grand brouhaha mêlé de raclement de bancs, Minerva rassembla les livres sur sa table et s'empressa de les enfoncer dans le sac de Lily. Cependant, Mulciber et Avery s'étaient déjà postés de chaque côté d'elle, l'air menaçant, et lui intimaient de les suivre dans le couloir.

Le professeur Flitwick était occupé à répondre aux questions d'un groupe d'élèves concernant le devoir à faire. Minerva jeta alors un coup d'œil implorant à Mary et Alice, mais ces dernières, évidemment, ne leur accordèrent aucun regard lorsqu'elles passèrent près d'elle. Faisaient-elles exprès ou n'avaient-elles vraiment pas remarqué que leur amie était en détresse ? James ne se porta pas plus à son secours. Riant et bousculant les élèves dans la file autour d'eux, lui et ses amis sortirent de la classe sans se soucier que Lily Evans risquait de se faire torturer, d'un moment à l'autre, par deux gorilles pervers.

Tant pis, pensa Minerva en serrant la baguette de Lily dans sa poche. Elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

.

― Heu... Cornedrue ? dit Remus lorsqu'il aperçut Mulciber et Avery se détacher de la foule en entraînant Lily avec eux. Je crois que Evans a des ennuis...

― Et alors ? dit James avec une froide indifférence. Venez par ici, il faut que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Il poussa ses amis vers un étroit corridor désert. Peter trébucha dans l'ourlet de sa robe et Remus refusa de bouger.

― Mais Cornedrue ! s'offusqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle va se faire agresser et tu t'en fiches ?

Le cœur de James se crispa, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention.

― Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien, s'inquiéta Sirius en lui plaquant une paume sur son front.

― Si, je vais très bien ! affirma James en repoussant sa main. C'est juste que je ne m'intéresse plus à Evans. C'est fini entre nous. Vous vous êtes demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi j'avais la joue enflée ? Eh bien, c'est elle qui m'a giflé ! Elle m'a prouvé à ce moment-là qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une harpie en furie. Je la déteste maintenant. Je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je me suis trompé. Bon, vous écoutez ce que j'ai à vous raconter, maintenant ?

― Tu veux dire que... qu'à présent, elle est... libre ? dit Sirius dont une étrange lueur gourmande s'était allumée dans son regard.

― Patmol ! s'indigna Remus.

― Ben quoi ?

― Cornedrue, je crois que tu parles trop vite, raisonna Remus en se retournant vers James. C'était sans doute une mauvaise journée pour elle et que...

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait Sirius.

― Tu te demandes si tu as maintenant le droit de la baiser, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude détachée. Absolument ! Vas-y ! Et sauvagement, en plus. Ne te gêne surtout pas. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Cette fille ne vaut plus rien pour moi.

Il y eut un bruit mat. Sirius venait de laisser tomber son sac par terre. Il avait à peu près la même tête que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de gagner un million de Gallions.

― Tu... tu es sérieux ?

― Bien sûr que non, il ne l'est pas ! s'exclama Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cornedrue, tu as perdu la tête !

― Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit ! affirma James. Vas-y, Patmol, tu as mon entière permission. Et toi, Queudver, ferme la bouche sinon tu vas avaler des Joncheruines.

― C'est quoi ça, des Joncheruines ? demanda Peter, interrogatif.

― Je ne sais pas, demande à Xenophilius Lovegood ! Bon, là, vous allez m'écouter, une fois pour toutes ? dit James, irrité. Parce que c'est très drôle, vous allez voir. Vous rigolerez... _Hé !_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius venait de se précipiter dans le couloir, le cœur battant, et ne se retourna pas lorsque James le rappela plusieurs fois. Les yeux concentrés devant, il essaya de trouver par quel chemin Mulciber et Avery étaient allés.

.

Lily se maudissait pour être arrivée en retard. Les élèves se pressaient dans le couloir du troisième étage et elle s'y frayait un passage en cherchant le professeur McGonagall du regard. Elle craignait que Mulciber et Avery se soient déjà emparés d'elle.

― Miss Macdonald ! s'écria-t-elle, aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Mary et Alice parmi la foule. Miss Courduot, attendez !

Elle s'élança vers elles et les entraîna à l'écart, dans une niche, près d'un buste de sorcier très laid qui psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles.

― Je cherche Miss Evans. Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ?

Mary et Alice échangèrent un regard sombre.

― Non, professeur, nous ne savons pas où elle est, répondit Mary.

― Vous n'avez pas vu non plus Mulciber et Avery... s'approcher d'elle à la fin du cours ?

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

― Mais enfin ! s'emporta Lily. Vous étiez avec elle tout à l'heure, non ? Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

― Professeur, vous faites peur, dit Mary, inquiète. On n'a pas remarqué si Mulciber et Avery s'étaient approchés d'elle à la fin du cours, mais... C'est parce que Lily et nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, vous comprenez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis ce matin, mais elle est vraiment étrange et... déplaisante. Vous dites que Mulciber et Avery... ?

― Professeur, ils ont essayé de lui lancer un sortilège Impardonnable ce matin, avoua Alice. Je crois qu'ils lui en veulent beaucoup de vous avoir dénoncé leur pierre...

Lily hocha la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Minerva avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle réussisse encore à échapper aux griffes de Mulciber et Avery. Mais dans le cas où cette fois elle n'y parviendrait pas, il fallait absolument qu'elle la retrouve.

Laissant Mary et Alice derrière elle, Lily s'élança en avant, à toute vitesse, sa robe voltigeant dans son sillage.

.

Mulciber et Avery, chacun empoignant un bras de Minerva, s'enfonçaient dans les cachots du château, là où ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer personne à part quelques Serpentard insouciants. La main de Minerva était toujours refermée sur la baguette dans sa poche, mais la poigne de ses agresseurs était si ferme qu'elle ne sentait presque plus le bout de ses doigts.

― Vous allez être renvoyés, menaça Minerva. J'ai tout raconté au professeur McGonagall et elle vous réserve le pire des châtiments, croyez-moi.

― Ta gueule ! cracha Mulciber.

― Contente-toi d'avancer, ajouta Avery, mauvais. Tu vas voir, cette fois, tu te soumettras et tu n'auras pas le choix. Mulciber ne plaisantait pas dans son mot. Il va vraiment t'ouvrir le ventre si tu essaies encore de nous jeter des sorts.

― Sois docile comme une gentille fille, Evans, et il ne t'arrivera rien de trop grave, ricana Mulciber.

Puis il s'adressa à son ami :

― C'est toi ou c'est moi qui la prends en premier ?

― Après toi, Mulciber, répondit Avery avec un sourire pervers. Je sais que tu brûles plus que moi de le faire enfin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en métal et Avery l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Minerva profita du fait qu'il avait un moment desserré sa poigne sur son bras et s'en dégagea d'un brusque coup de coude avant de sortir précipitamment sa baguette.

― Non ! cria Mulciber avant de se pencher aussitôt pour éviter le jet de lumière qui fusa au-dessus de sa tête.

Avery se dépêcha de dégainer sa baguette également. Mais Minerva dirigeait déjà la sienne vers sa poitrine.

― _Expelliarmus ! _s'écria-t-elle et Avery fit un vol plané en arrière, sa baguette lui échappant des mains.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir atterrir cinq mètres plus loin qu'elle fit volte-face pour s'occuper maintenant de Mulciber qui venait de lui jeter un maléfice cuisant. Le jet de lumière frôla son épaule en déchirant le haut de sa manche au passage. Minerva eut un petit cri de douleur en subissant la morsure brûlante du maléfice, mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

― _Stupéfix !_ lança-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

― _Protego ! _cria Mulciber en faisant dévier le sortilège qui fit éclater une torche fixée au mur. Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille une minute, Evans ? Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi ! _Petrificus Totalus !_

Minerva para l'éclair de lumière rouge d'un seul geste et lui relança d'emblée un sortilège qu'il para à son tour.

Mulciber éclata d'un rire moqueur.

― Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas, Evans ! C'est moi qui t'aurai ! _Sectumsempra !_

Au même moment, Avery s'était relevé après avoir récupéré sa baguette, qui avait roulé plus loin, et se joignait à la partie en dirigeant sur Minerva un deuxième jet de lumière. Minerva se jeta à terre de justesse et les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent au-dessus de sa tête, explosant comme un petit feu d'artifice.

― _Endoloris !_ s'empressa de relancer Mulciber alors que Minerva se relevait précipitamment.

Le sortilège Impardonnable la rata de peu. Avery agita à son tour sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il ne prononce la moindre formule, Minerva lui envoya un éclair qui le transperça de plein fouet. Avery s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

― Espèce de sale... ! hurla Mulciber avec colère, avant de faire claquer sa baguette dans l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet.

Un long et gros serpent jaillit alors de son extrémité et retomba aux pieds de Minerva en sifflant avec fureur.

― Attaque ! cria Mulciber en faisant des signes énergiques au reptile. _Attaque !_

Minerva recula en levant sa baguette. Le serpent se dressa, prêt à frapper.

― On joue moins, hein, Evans ? ricana Mulciber avant de répéter avec véhémence : _Endoloris !_

Il y eut un grand _boing !_ qui assourdit tout le couloir. Minerva avait fait apparaître un bouclier invisible qui avait aussitôt retourné le jet de lumière contre Mulciber. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant lorsque son propre maléfice le vrilla en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra par terre en se tortillant de douleur.

Le serpent attaqua. Minerva fit un bond en arrière et esquiva ses crochets venimeux qui manquèrent de se planter dans sa chair. Elle décrivit un rapide mouvement avec sa baguette, puis le reptile se volatilisa en une volute de fumée noire.

― _Aaaaargh ! _rugit Mulciber qui s'était relevé, brandissant sa baguette à la manière d'un couteau, et se ruait sur Minerva, les yeux flamboyants. _Je vais te découper en morceaux, Sang-de-Bourbe de malheur !_

Il fut sur le point de cracher une formule, mais Minerva, qui avait gardé son sang-froid, fut la plus rapide. Il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglant et Mulciber bascula en arrière, les bras en croix. Il retomba sur le dos, assommé sur le coup.

Un grand silence s'abattit dans le couloir. On n'entendit plus que la respiration haletante de Minerva qui observait les deux Serpentard, immobiles sur le sol, puis il y eut des bruits de pas tranquilles derrière son dos. Minerva se retourna. Regulus Black s'arrêta à distance d'elle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

― Bien joué, Evans, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Deux contre un, en plus. Plutôt forte en défense, la petite rouquine.

Il émit quelques rires ironiques, puis cria brusquement :

― _Expelliarmus !_

Cette fois, le sortilège prit Minerva par surprise. La baguette lui échappa des mains comme un savon et elle tomba à la renverse sur la pierre froide. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Regulus s'approcher d'elle en faisant rouler sa propre baguette, ainsi que celle de Lily entre ses doigts. Son sourire moqueur s'étira un peu plus sur son visage et ses yeux étincelèrent de menaces.

― Ah non, pas vous aussi..., souffla Minerva avec découragement.

Regulus éclata d'un rire mauvais.

― On fait moins la fière, maintenant, hein ?

Du coin de l'œil, Minerva aperçut la baguette d'Avery qui avait roulé à un mètre de son corps. Si seulement, elle pouvait l'atteindre... elle n'avait qu'à faire trois pas vers la gauche.

Regulus continuait d'avancer calmement vers elle, la dévorant d'un regard vicieux. Au moment où il enjamba le corps inerte de Mulciber, Minerva se précipita vers la baguette d'Avery en se projetant sur le sol.

― _Stupéfix !_ lança aussitôt Regulus.

Les doigts de Minerva venaient à peine de se refermer sur la baguette qu'elle sentit le sortilège la frapper en plein dans le dos. Elle s'effondra alors et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^'_


	11. L'Encre Tenace du Père Chi-Chong

_Bonjour !_

_ J'ai des ennuis avec mon ordinateur. Mes fichiers sont à risque. Je tente en ce moment de les sauvegarder ailleurs, mais comme mon disque dur est en train de mourir, ça me prend un temps fou pour transférer mes données. Je vous envoie ce chapitre-ci via un autre ordinateur. Par chance, j'ai pu mettre la main sur ce petit fichier qui contenait mon onzième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerai. En tout cas, si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil : **faites-vous des backups de vos fichiers sur un autre disque dur ou envoyez-vous-les par courriels**, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand un ordinateur décide de faire l'idiot. Je hais les ordinateurs !_

_ Bon, cela dit, je veux remercier **Myiou, Rinku13, Tayame Hatake, Piitchoun, Alienor la Fantasque** et **Piichi21** pour leurs gentilles reviews. :) Et j'en profite aussi pour vous faire remarquer que ma fic est un **rating M**, alors...  
_

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_ Bonne lecture ! ^^'_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ― L'Encre Tenace du Père Chi-Chong**

Lily arpentait les couloirs des cachots, à pas de course, et y fouillait toutes les salles de classe. Mais en vain. Elle ne retrouva aucune trace du professeur McGonagall et les quelques Serpentard intrigués qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin furent incapables de lui révéler où étaient passés Mulciber et Avery. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle les retrouve vite, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un cours de métamorphose à donner bientôt et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la matière à enseigner.

.

Au même moment, Sirius se dirigeait tout droit vers l'endroit où le petit point nommé Lily Evans, que montrait la carte du Maraudeur dans ses mains, courait partout dans les cachots. Il allait la croiser au détour d'un couloir quand un point étiqueté _Evan Rosier_ surgit derrière lui et qu'une main forte l'empoigna brusquement par le cou.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Black ? dit Rosier en plaquant Sirius contre le mur. Tu viens nous causer encore des ennuis ? C'est vrai que toi et Potter avez fait manger des limaces à Rogue ?

Sirius fourra précipitamment la carte dans sa poche et soutint les yeux menaçants de Rosier.

― Et si c'était vrai ? répliqua Sirius avec défi. Tu feras quoi ? Avec la taille de ton cerveau, à l'étroit dans ton petit crâne, je parie que tu n'arriverais même pas à me fouler le petit doigt.

― Sale traître à ton sang ! éructa Rosier en tirant sa baguette qu'il enfonça sous le menton de Sirius. Je vais te montrer à qui tu t'adresses, andouille !

Au même instant, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le couloir et Rosier s'éloigna aussitôt de Sirius en camouflant sa baguette derrière son dos.

― Heu... bonjour, professeur, dit-il en souriant d'un air faussement innocent.

― Bonjour, répondit le professeur McGonagall qui paraissait un peu affolée, le chignon légèrement en désordre. Avez-vous vu Mulciber et Avery, par hasard ?

― Non, je les cherchais moi-même, répondit Sirius. Mais peut-être que Rosier, ici présent, sait où ils sont, hein, Rosier ?

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Rosier qui jeta un regard acide à Sirius.

― Oui, tout à fait, répondit Rosier. Je crois savoir où ils se trouvent. Je les ai vus se diriger vers la salle des trophées, tout à l'heure.

― La salle des trophées, tu en es sûr ? s'étonna McGonagall.

― Sûr comme les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore, affirma Rosier.

Le professeur McGonagall le fixa longuement dans les yeux, comme pour percer le mensonge dans l'un d'eux, puis elle hocha la tête.

― Je vais te faire confiance, Rosier, mais si je me rends compte que tu m'as tendu un piège...

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, Rosier redirigea sa baguette vers Sirius, mais celui-ci avait déjà brandi la sienne.

― Premièrement, Rosier, dit froidement Sirius, répète-moi que Mulciber et Avery sont _vraiment _dans la salle des trophées, parce que, pour moi, tu es plutôt berneur comme les dragées surprises couleur cerise qui goûtent le sang de gobelin. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi le professeur McGonagall te tutoie ? Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez une relation intime, tous les deux.

Il eut un sourire sardonique.

― Tu couches avec elle, peut-être ?

― Je ne baiserai jamais avec une vieille bique, crétin ! s'écria Rosier avec colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a tutoyé ! Mais concernant la salle des trophées, tu as raison, Black. Mulciber et Avery ne sont pas là. Tu veux savoir où ils sont ?

― Crache la réponse !

― Ils sont avec ton cher frérot, en train de passer du bon temps avec la petite-amie de ton pote Potter. J'aurais bien aimé être là, moi aussi. Mais faut quand même la ménager un peu, non ? Elle n'a que trois trous. Je me dis que ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Il ricana méchamment et Sirius resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette.

― Tu mens ! Evans n'est pas avec eux. Je l'ai vu courir par ici, tout à l'heure.

― Tu crois ce que tu veux, hein ! D'ailleurs, c'est mieux que tu ne me croies pas. Ainsi, ils peuvent tranquillement goûter la chair de la Sang-de-Bourbe sans que tu interviennes.

Sirius observa Rosier, tous deux pointant leur baguette sur la poitrine de l'autre, puis Sirius s'écria brusquement :

― _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Rosier s'échappa de sa main et Sirius la rattrapa au vol avant de se ruer en avant.

― D'accord, face de troll ! asséna Sirius en le projetant sur le mur. Je décide de te croire ! Tu as donc une seconde pour me dire où se cachent mon frère de merde et sa bande d'idiots sinon je te le fais regretter amèrement ! Tu connais l'Encre Tenace du Père Chi-Chong ?

Rosier, étranglé sous les doigts de Sirius, secoua la tête.

― J'ai commandé ça de Chine et ça ne va pas te plaire si j'en fais usage sur toi, crois-moi ! J'en ai un flacon dans ma poche. Alors ? Tu parles ?

.

Aussitôt qu'elle reprit connaissance, Minerva dut lutter contre une douleur plus terrible que jamais. Son corps se convulsa pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, puis la douleur cessa, la laissant pantelante, à plat ventre sur la pierre gelée.

― Retourne-la sur le dos, Avery, résonna la voix de Mulciber au-dessus d'elle.

Des mains vigoureuses l'empoignèrent et la retournèrent brutalement. Des toiles d'araignée tapissaient le plafond d'un étroit placard à balais, faiblement éclairé par la baguette de Regulus. Les yeux de ce dernier étincelaient, tout comme ceux de Mulciber qui se plaça à califourchon sur Minerva.

― Alors, Evans, tu te tiens enfin tranquille, on dirait, ricana-t-il. C'est une chance que Black est arrivé à temps pour te remettre à ta place. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas été très gentille. Et tu vas payer doublement cher ― triplement, je devrais dire. Parce qu'on s'apprête, tous les trois, en même temps, à te montrer enfin à quoi sert la sale engeance dans ton genre.

― Si vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire..., haleta Minerva.

Elle esquissa le geste de repousser Mulciber, mais celui-ci s'empara de ses poignets et l'écrasa sur le sol de tout son poids.

― _Impedimenta !_ lança Avery.

L'emprise du sortilège l'immobilisa alors complètement, comme si de solides cordes invisibles l'avaient ligotée.

― Parfait ! dit Mulciber en se redressant, satisfait. Black, tu prends quelle position ? Puisque c'est grâce à toi qu'on détient enfin la petite garce, je te laisse choisir en premier.

Pour un moment, Regulus sembla réticent, puis il coinça sa baguette illuminée entre deux boîtes dans le coin du placard et s'agenouilla près du visage de Minerva en détachant sa braguette.

Mulciber et Avery éclatèrent d'un rire pervers. Minerva écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son ni amorcer aucun mouvement. Pendant que son cœur s'accélérait au rythme de la panique, elle vit, à la lueur de la baguette de Regulus, Mulciber retrousser sa robe avec une expression de délectation et Avery se pencher vers elle pour lui caresser la poitrine.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait pas se faire violer bêtement par trois élèves de Serpentard dans la pénombre d'un placard à balais. C'était ridicule. Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation humiliante.

Pourtant, elle était forcée d'admettre que c'était bien la réalité, aussi insensée et horrible fût-elle. Elle ne trouvait aucun moyen de se sortir de là si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui se porterait soudain à son secours.

Mais pourquoi diable Miss Evans n'était-elle pas venue chercher Mulciber en classe de Sortilèges ?

Mulciber venait d'arracher la culotte de Lily et écartait de force les jambes de Minerva pour se placer entre elles. Avery était en train de lui déchirer violemment la robe au niveau de sa poitrine. Minerva avait fermé étroitement les yeux, de plus en plus terrifiée. Elle sentait à présent les doigts moites de Regulus se refermer sur son menton. Et alors qu'il attirait son visage vers lui, elle se mit à prier désespérément le ciel pour lui accorder une force irréductible.

Il y eut tout à coup un grand bruit tonitruant qui fit vibrer les murs du placard. La porte métallique s'ouvrit à la volée, percutant au passage Avery qui poussa un cri. Mulciber se releva comme une flèche tandis que Regulus rattacha précipitamment son pantalon.

― Je vous dérange, peut-être ? ironisa Sirius avec froideur, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la baguette levée. J'arrive au mauvais moment ? _Stupéfix !_

― _Expelliarmus !_

― _Sectumsempra !_

― _Impedimenta !_

Les sorts jaillirent de partout au-dessus de Minerva qui se débattit dans ses liens invisibles. Il y eut un son de pétard, un bruit d'explosion, puis les trois Serpentard poursuivirent Sirius hors du placard.

― Je vais t'enfoncer ma baguette dans ton derrière, Black-Traître ! s'exclama la voix de Mulciber dont le martèlement de ses pas s'éloignait dans le couloir, accompagné de celui de ses amis.

Minerva resta un moment toute seule dans l'obscurité du placard, tremblante, puis Sirius revint vers elle en enfouissant quelque chose dans le fond de sa poche.

― Finite Incantatem ! lança-t-il en murmurant. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main et Minerva put se relever librement, les jambes flageolantes.

― Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en refermant sur sa poitrine les lambeaux de sa robe lacérée. Vous... tu les as immobilisés quelque part ?

― Non, ils continuent à me poursuivre à l'étage. Je les ai bernés. Ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que j'ai fait demi-tour.

Il tapota sa poche dans un geste inutile et Minerva vacilla contre le mur, les émotions encore en ébullition.

― Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius en se précipitant pour la soutenir.

― Oui, je vais bien, assura Minerva d'un ton ferme. Ça aurait pu être pire. Prête-moi ta baguette, s'il te plaît, que je répare ma robe.

Sirius la lui tendit et elle raccommoda les déchirures qui zébraient sa poitrine.

― Je suis désolée, Evans, murmura Sirius. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à...

― Non, tout va bien, tu es arrivé juste à temps. Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires et se mit en mouvement.

― Je dois trouver le professeur McGonagall.

― Justement, elle te cherchait. Elle semblait savoir que Mulciber et Avery envisageaient de te violer. Mais Rosier l'a envoyée dans la salle des trophées. C'est un abruti. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a avoué où tu étais. Au début, il ne voulait rien me dire, mais après avoir fait usage de mon Encre Tenace du Père Chi-Chong, il a été plus coopératif...

― Elle va sans doute se rendre à la salle de métamorphose, dit Minerva avec une suprême indifférence envers Rosier. Tu peux m'accompagner jusque là ?

― Oui, absolument, acquiesça aussitôt Sirius. Je reste avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore du mal. Ces Serpentard sont vraiment ignobles.

― Allons-y et ne tardons pas.

.

― Merde ! jura Lily qui tournait en rond dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Putain de merde de saloperie de _merde _!

Comment avait-elle été aussi stupide pour croire Rosier ? Elle savait qu'il était trop tard, à présent. Son propre corps venait sûrement de perdre sa virginité et elle avait été totalement impuissante contre ça ! Elle aurait mieux fait de se saisir de Mulciber en pleine classe de Sortilèges plutôt que d'écouter les propos inutiles de Severus. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, à présent, était de voir si Mulciber ou Avery se hasarderaient à se montrer en cours de métamorphose. Et si c'était le cas, elle se jurait de les étriper !

.

― On s'inquiète, confia Mary à James, devant les portes de la salle de métamorphose. Alice et moi n'aurions pas dû délaisser Lily.

Remus pressait ses doigts devant sa bouche d'un air soucieux et Peter jouait distraitement avec la fermeture éclair de son sac. Un peu plus loin, Severus se tordait les mains avec une expression d'intense angoisse.

― McGonagall la cherchait partout, c'est mauvais signe, continua Mary. Je pense que Mulciber et Avery prévoyaient de faire quelque chose d'horrible à Lily. Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser toute seule !

― Elle a été odieuse avec vous aussi, j'imagine ? demanda James avec mépris. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas remarquer avant qu'elle faisait partie de la même famille des harpies...

― Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça ! protesta Alice. C'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle semble avoir un problème !

― On dirait qu'elle a été victime d'un maléfice, ajouta Mary.

― Et nous, on se révèle les pires amies du monde en la rejetant pour d'insignifiantes insultes.

Remus regarda James avec un air de reproche.

― Je te l'avais dit que c'était seulement une mauvaise journée pour Evans. Tu l'as jugée trop vite, Cornedrue.

― Et alors ? se défendit James, bien qu'une pointe de culpabilité montât en lui. Si je dois recevoir une gifle à chaque fois qu'elle passe une mauvaise journée... eh bien, moi, je dis non merci !

― Hé ! couina soudain Peter en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir. Evans est revenue ! Et elle est avec Patmol !

En effet, parmi les quelques élèves qui se rendaient en cours de métamorphose, Lily avançait au côté de Sirius. James se surprit à éprouver malgré lui un immense soulagement et Mary et Alice s'élancèrent vers elle.

― Lily ! Nous sommes tellement désolées !

― J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave !

Severus s'avança d'un pas, visiblement soucieux de savoir si Lily avait échappé sans séquelles à ses amis.

― Tout va très bien, rassura sèchement Minerva en continuant son chemin jusqu'aux portes de la salle. Ce jeune homme m'a bravement sauvée des griffes de la bande de Serpentard et maintenant je dois parler immédiatement au professeur McGonagall. Elle est là ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la classe.

― Non, répondit Remus. Mais j'imagine qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

― En parlant de McGo..., commença James en ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta aussitôt Minerva. Maintenant que tu es là, Patmol, je vais enfin pouvoir vous raconter ce qui est arrivé dans son bureau.

― Cornedrue ! s'indigna Remus. Evans a failli se faire violer par Mulciber et sa bande et, toi, tu ne penses qu'à rire !

― Dois-je présumer que tu as encore essayé de la séduire ? lança Minerva d'un ton abrupt.

― Quand bien même ce serait le cas, Evans, ça ne te regarderait aucunement ! répliqua James d'un ton agressif.

Sirius éclata de rire et, sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus et l'œil haineux de Severus, passa son bras sur les épaules de Minerva qui se raidit.

― J'espère que ce n'est pas par jalousie que tu dis ça, Evans, plaisanta-t-il. Parce que Cornedrue n'a aucune chance avec la bonne femme. Je viens d'apprendre que son cœur est déjà épris de quelqu'un d'autre.

― Qui ça ? demandèrent Mary et Alice d'une même voix.

Minerva avait cessé de respirer. Les élèves ne pouvaient tout de même pas être au courant pour elle et Elphinstone. À moins qu'elle doive cette rumeur à une autre des maladresses de Miss Evans ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Patmol ? dit James, incrédule. Son cœur n'est pas épris de quelqu'un d'autre.

― Si, si, vous allez voir, assura Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Justement, il s'en vient.

Bousculant Severus et deux filles de Gryffondor sur son passage, Rosier s'avança d'un pas furieux vers eux en serrant les poings.

― J'ai parlé, Black ! cria-t-il avec rage. J'ai parlé alors tu vas effacer ça immédiatement de mon front !

De grands rires hilares s'élevèrent des élèves autour. Cependant, Minerva faillit s'évanouir.

En lettres majuscules, grossièrement tracées à l'encre noire sur le front de Rosier, on pouvait lire : _J'ai couché avec la séduisante McGo_ _!_

― Grand Merlin..., souffla-t-elle, une main sur la tempe.

― _Tu vas effacer ça !_ rugit Rosier en poussant Minerva pour agripper le collet de Sirius à deux mains.

Minerva retomba contre le mur et resta paralysée sur place, les yeux ronds.

― Oui, oui, tout de suite, répondit calmement Sirius alors que les rires continuaient de retentir autour. Je vais commander la Gomme Magique du Père Chi-Chong dès ce soir et ton front aura retrouvé son rose coutumier dans trois semaines, environ.

― _Non, tout de suite, sale crétin !_ hurla Rosier, le visage rouge brique. _Sinon, je te bousille la figure !_

Il fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette, mais il y eut brusquement un éclair de lumière et Rosier s'écroula à terre, un mètre plus loin, aux pieds de Severus qui regarda James avec haine.

― Il a dit qu'il commanderait la Gomme Magique du Père Chi-Chong ce soir, dit James, sa propre baguette brandie. Si c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. C'est déjà ça, non ?

― Petits garnements..., gronda Minerva en faisant mine de vouloir étrangler James avec ses mains.

Rosier se releva en rugissant et fonça vers James qui s'écarta de sa trajectoire d'un bond. Emporté par son élan, Rosier traversa les portes de la salle de métamorphose et se heurta à une table avant de s'écrouler avec elle.

― C'est ça, va prendre ta place dans la classe, se moqua Sirius. Ta dulcinée est sur le point d'arriver. Tu viens ? dit-il aimablement en se tournant vers Minerva.

Celle-ci le transperça d'un regard étincelant de colère.

― Non ! répondit-elle. Je reste ici pour attendre le professeur McGonagall. Je dois lui parler en privé. Et j'ajoute qu'elle sera dans une de ces furies noires lorsqu'elle saura ce que vous avez écrit sur le front de cet élève ! Attendez-vous au moins à une semaine de retenues !

Sirius eut un rire insouciant.

― Peut-être, mais ce troll stupide a largement mérité ce châtiment. Et si je pouvais coincer à nouveau Mulciber, Avery et mon crétin de frère, je le leur ferais également payé ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Il s'approcha de Minerva et lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

― Plus personne ne te fera du mal, Evans, susurra-t-il dans un souffle près de ses lèvres.

Minerva tressaillit et lui écarta la main avec raideur.

― Allez, viens, Patmol, intervint Remus en le tirant vers lui. Il faut y aller.

James et Peter les suivirent à l'intérieur, précédés par la file d'élèves dans le couloir, puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu, Remus murmura d'un ton grave à l'oreille de Sirius :

― Je te trouve un peu pressé de séduire Evans, Patmol. Fais attention !

― Oh ça va, s'agaça Sirius en le repoussant.

― Tu es certaine que tu veux rester toute seule dans le couloir, Lily ? demanda Mary qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée, de même qu'Alice qui jetait partout autour des coups d'œil anxieux.

― Et si Mulciber et Avery revenaient ?

― Je crierai, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, répondit Minerva d'un ton impatient. De toute façon, je doute qu'ils reviennent maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall est sur le point d'arriver. Allez, rentrez à l'intérieur, exigea-t-elle en les forçant à franchir les portes. Et toi aussi !

Elle venait de remarquer que Severus était toujours dans le couloir et la fixait, le visage impénétrable. Dès que Mary et Alice disparurent dans la classe, il s'avança vers elle.

― Lily..., commença-t-il à mi-voix. Je suis désolé...

― Plus tard ! l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Je vois justement le professeur McGonagall qui arrive.

En effet, Lily apparut à l'angle d'un mur, la respiration saccadée, le chignon presque tout défait, et parut éprouver un profond soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Minerva. Elle s'élança vers elle, sa robe flottant derrière elle.

― Rentre à l'intérieur, ordonna précipitamment Minerva en poussant Severus vers les portes. Je désire parler seule à seule avec le professeur McGonagall.

― Mais...

― _Rentre à l'intérieur ! _répéta-t-elle brusquement.

Severus culbuta aux travers les portes que Minerva referma d'emblée, puis s'avança à la rencontre de Lily, une colère froide l'envahissant. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

― Miss Evans..., commença-t-elle, mais le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans le fond de sa gorge, car Lily venait de la prendre inopinément dans ses bras.

― Oh, je vous retrouve enfin ! gémit-elle dans son cou, en la serrant étroitement contre elle, une main pressée sur sa nuque. J'étais si inquiète, si inquiète...

Minerva avait les bras écartés et les yeux grands ouverts.

― Miss Evans, lâchez-moi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Si l'on nous surprenait ainsi...

― Ils ne vous ont rien fait, j'espère ? interrogea Lily en s'écartant un peu pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains. Ils n'ont pas réussi à... à...

― Non, je vais bien, répondit Minerva en la repoussant. Sirius Black est arrivé à temps pour me sortir de là. Votre corps a été une seconde fois victime d'attouchements sexuels, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à aller plus loin.

― Les sales pervers ! s'emporta Lily. Je vais les réduire en charpie ! Et j'espère que Black n'avait pas d'intentions cachées derrière son geste chevaleresque parce que je ne lui fais pas plus confiance ! Je parie que depuis que Potter prétend ne plus m'aimer, il a l'idée précipitée de m'ajouter à sa collection de conquêtes. Dans le fond, il ne vaut pas tellement mieux que Mulciber et Avery. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Ils ont laissé des marques sur mon corps ?

Anxieuse, elle lui examina les seins en ne se gênant pas pour les tâter à travers le tissu de sa robe. Minerva lui agrippa aussitôt les poignets.

― Mais arrêtez, au nom du ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil affolés alentour. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Un professeur n'agit aucunement comme ça avec un élève ! C'est indécent ! Tenez-vous tranquille et expliquez-moi plutôt comment il se fait que vous ne soyez pas venue chercher Mulciber en cours de Sortilèges !

― J'étais avec Severus, répondit Lily qui continua de scruter son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Il est venu me dire qu'il avait des choses très importantes à me révéler au sujet de Mulciber et Avery, et comme je pensais qu'il s'agirait de la pierre, je l'ai emmené dans votre bureau. Évidemment, il voulait juste dénoncer ses amis qui avaient essayé de me violer. Il a ajouté qu'il ne savait rien au sujet de la pierre.

― Je vois, dit Minerva en relevant d'un geste le menton de Lily pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Maintenant, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau avec Potter ? Il y a des bruits qui courent à mon sujet et je n'aime pas ça.

Lily pâlit.

― Potter a parlé ?

― Pas encore, mais il s'apprête à le faire, sans aucun doute. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Miss Evans ? demanda Minerva en inclinant la tête d'un regard menaçant.

Lily déglutit. Elle garda le silence un bref instant, puis lança soudain en se croisant les bras :

― De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de reproches à me faire, vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi ! Comment avez-vous osé gifler Potter ?

― On s'éloigne du sujet ! répliqua Minerva.

― Pas du tout, on est pile dedans ! Si vous n'aviez pas frappé Potter, il ne serait pas revenu sur sa décision de m'accompagner à la fête de Slughorn et alors je n'aurais pas essayé de le convaincre d'y aller malgré tout ! J'étais si révoltée qu'il me dise tout ce mal de moi ― enfin, de vous et de votre comportement odieux envers lui ―, que j'ai oublié un moment qui j'étais.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Je lui ai carrément dit que je l'aimais.

― Que vous... ? s'étrangla Minerva. Non ! Attendez ! Vous lui avez dit que _Miss Evans _l'aimait. Pas que _vous_, sous mon apparence...

― Si, j'ai véritablement dit, mot pour mot, sous votre apparence, que je l'aimais, confirma Lily. Et j'ai été très crédible, en plus, étant donné que je rougissais sans cesse...

― Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama Minerva en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

― Mais c'est de votre faute, bien sûr !

Minerva lui décocha un regard assassin.

― C'est vrai ! se défendit Lily. Je vous répète que si vous ne l'aviez pas giflé, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

― Attendez que je réintègre mon corps, Miss Evans..., menaça Minerva.

― Justement, il en serait à peu près temps ! Je commence à avoir très hâte de réparer les dégâts, moi ― tout comme vous. Où sont Mulciber et Avery ?

― Je ne sais pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils croyaient poursuivre Black au rez-de-chaussée. Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur le cours que vous avez à donner maintenant et l'on s'occupera d'eux plus tard.

― Mais je ne connais pas la matière !

― Vous leur ferez lire le chapitre 5 que j'avais prévu comme devoir. Dans le dernier de mes tiroirs à droite se trouve un questionnaire que vous pourriez leur distribuer ensuite. Pendant ce temps-là, vous ferez semblant de corriger les copies d'examens de mes deuxième année. La pile est rangée dans le premier tiroir à gauche. Des questions ?

― Non, je crois que ça va...

― Alors, allons-y ! Mais d'abord, passez un moment derrière cette porte avec moi, que je vous refasse le chignon.

Minerva entraîna Lily dans une petite pièce de rangement et lui intima de s'asseoir sur une pile de grimoires poussiéreux.

― Vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de vous promener dans le château avec une telle tête, dit-elle en s'affairant sur les épingles. C'est une insulte envers ma personne.

― Et vous, répliqua Lily, que je n'entende plus dire que vous avez giflé Potter. Ça aussi, c'est une insulte envers ma personne !

.

― Je ne te crois pas, dit Sirius, un sourire béat accroché sur les lèvres.

― Mais puisque je te le dis ! insista James en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu parmi les conversations bruyantes des élèves autour. Elle rougissait, elle perdait ses moyens, je la déstabilisais...

― Elle a dû boire un philtre d'amour, songea Remus. Ça ne peut être que ça.

― Oui, quelqu'un en a peut-être versé dans son vin, admit James en haussant les épaules. Pourtant, quand on boit un philtre d'amour, on n'essaie pas de combattre ses sentiments. On est comme hypnotisé. Or, McGonagall se retenait délibérément de me sauter dessus.

― Elle ne t'aurait pas sauté dessus, quand même ! s'exclama Remus à voix basse. C'est complètement absurde que McGonagall soit tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu as dû te faire des idées.

― Hé, Potter ! lança un Serpentard assis près de Severus. Qui est-ce qui t'a collé une baffe que j'aille lui offrir des fleurs ?

― Va te faire défoncer par un Hippogriffe, Wilkes ! asséna James avant de se retourner vers ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vous assure qu'elle m'aime ! Je le sais, ça se sent. Je pense que c'est parce que je lui ai fait beaucoup d'effet, ce matin, quand je suis venu lui demander de reporter ma retenue. J'ai suivi tes conseils, Patmol, et je l'ai séduite. Mais un peu trop, apparemment.

Peter était bouche bée et Sirius avait toujours cette expression hilare sur le visage.

― Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Cornedrue, tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça serait avec une femme mûre ?

― Patmol ! dit Remus, scandalisé.

― Quoi ?

― Tu me soules à parler toujours de sexe, même dans les moments les plus inconvenants ! Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment un obsédé !

― Il _est_ un obsédé, plaisanta James en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius. Mais plus sérieusement, les gars, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, jamais je ne me rabaisserai à coucher avec McGo. Je ne suis pas comme Rosier, tout de même.

Ils se retournèrent vers ce dernier, qui était assis une rangée plus loin, l'air renfrogné, une main plaquée sur son front, et s'esclaffèrent ― hormis Remus qui leva les yeux au plafond.

― Bon, admettons qu'elle t'aime vraiment, reprit Remus en se croisant les bras. Tu vas faire quoi ?

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est juste drôle qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi. Tout ce que je peux faire est d'en profiter pour rire un peu. Tiens, vous voulez qu'on joue un jeu ? proposa James d'un air railleur. Combien de fois pensez-vous que j'arriverai à la faire rougir pendant le cours ?

Sirius éclata de rire en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

― Trois fois, répondit-il.

― Cinq fois, dit Peter qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'alors.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air incrédule.

― Alors ? l'encouragea James. Combien ?

― Pas une seule fois, murmura Remus. Je ne crois pas que McGonagall soit tombée sous le charme d'un élève.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_ En espérant que mon ordi n'ait pas bouffé la suite de cette histoire, j'essaierai de vous revenir bientôt avec le prochain chapitre. Envoyez-moi vos pensées positives, j'en ai besoin._

_ Gros bisous ! ^^'_


	12. Revirement émotionnel

Bonne nouvelle ! Mes fichiers sont tous sains et saufs dans un nouveau disque dur. Vous aurez donc droit à la fin de cette histoire. :D

Merci beaucoup à vous, **Tayame Hatake, Piichi21, Rinku13, Suchi-story, Alienor la Fantasque, PheebsH 62, Lunashura** et **Indifferente** pour vos reviews encourageantes. C'est grâce à vous si j'arrive à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à poster. Parce que j'angoisse toujours un peu quant à savoir si vous aimerez ou non la suite de cette histoire tordue. Mais quand je lis des commentaires comme les vôtres, ça me rassure. Et vous êtes si nombreuses à le faire ! Merci beaucoup !

(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Je veux offrir ce chapitre-ci à **Rinku**. Parce qu'elle n'a pas cessé de me harceler (gentiment) afin que je publie plus vite. :P Tu es mignonne Rinku. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ― Revirement émotionnel**

Lily, le chignon bien serré, entra dans la classe, suivie de Minerva qui alla s'installer à la table de Mary et Alice, et le silence se fit aussitôt.

― Rangez vos baguettes et ouvrez votre livre au chapitre 5, dit sèchement Lily. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la métamorphose du XXe siècle. Vous avez une demi-heure pour lire tout le chapitre et une heure pour remplir le questionnaire que je vous distribuerai ensuite.

Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de se servir d'une baguette magique, le cours se révélait rarement passionnant.

Une main dans le fond de la classe se leva.

― Oui, Mr Wilkes ? dit Lily.

― Je croyais que la leçon pratique d'hier se poursuivait aujourd'hui...

― Changement de programme, coupa Lily. Aujourd'hui, c'est de la lecture. Rosier, pourquoi vous tenez-vous le front comme ça ? Vous êtes malade ?

Les quelques élèves qui avaient été témoins de la scène dans le couloir étouffèrent des rires.

― Quoi ? demanda Lily en balayant la classe d'un regard interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― C'est Black qui m'a fait une mauvaise blague, professeur, avoua Rosier en jetant un œil furieux à Sirius qui continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise avec désinvolture. Il a écrit quelque chose d'horrible sur mon front et je ne peux pas l'effacer.

― Faites-moi voir, ordonna Lily.

Minerva blêmit. Elle avait oublié de mettre Miss Evans au courant de la plaisanterie amère de Black. Pourvu qu'elle ait un peu de bon sens pour le punir avec assez de rigueur.

― Vous êtes sûre, professeur ? dit Rosier avec malaise. Parce que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

― Puisque je vous demande de me faire voir, montrez-moi ! insista Lily avec agacement. Allez !

Et tandis qu'il ôtait lentement ses doigts de son front, Lily sentit que certains élèves retenaient leur souffle. Minerva avait fermé les yeux avec embarras. Lily s'attendit alors à quelque chose de très offensant et grossier, mais lorsqu'elle put lire enfin ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, elle s'empressa d'étrangler le fou rire qui avait failli lui échapper.

― Non mais c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, souriante, avant de se reprendre aussitôt avec un air plus approprié à la situation ― car Minerva n'avait pas manqué de lui décocher un regard menaçant. Je veux dire...

Elle se racla la gorge et feignit une expression mécontente.

― Je suis très choquée ! Vraiment très outrée ! C'est vous, Black, qui avez écrit ça ?

― Moi ? Mais pas du tout, mentit Sirius, nonchalant. Je n'ai jamais écrit ça.

― Si, c'est toi qui as écrit ça ! protesta Rosier avec colère.

― Tu n'as pas de preuves, répliqua Sirius. Professeur, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi.

― Eh bien, je ne vous crois pas, trancha Lily qui se faisait violence pour ne pas étaler une mine sardonique sur son visage. Cette phrase renferme tout votre style, Black. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. Alors, comme ça, vous me trouvez séduisante ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et attendit une réponse de Sirius qui laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit.

― Heu..., fit-il, l'air soudain moins confiant.

Quelques ricanements qui ressemblaient à des toux s'échappaient des élèves. Nombre d'entre eux se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

― Mais ne vous gênez pas, allez-y, leur lança Lily en s'adressant à la classe. Je vous donne le droit de rigoler. Parce qu'entre nous, c'est vraiment très amusant que Sirius Black, le grand passionné de la luxure, me trouve séduisante, non ?

Mais tout le monde resta silencieux, apparemment indécis quant à savoir si elle plaisantait vraiment ou si elle exploserait de rage d'un moment à l'autre.

Minerva poussa un infime gémissement implorant en regardant Lily. Celle-ci cligna alors des yeux et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

― Bon, concentrez-vous maintenant sur le chapitre à lire. Je répète que vous avez une demi-heure. Bonne lecture !

Et avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son bureau, elle ajouta :

― Oh et je donne dix points à Gryffondor.

Des exclamations stupéfaites et incrédules s'élevèrent des élèves.

― Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Sirius. Vous en enlevez, vous voulez dire.

― Non, non, j'en donne, confirma Lily. C'est pour le compliment.

Sirius la regarda, bouche bée, et Lily se réjouit de voir les élèves autour de lui l'observer d'un air moqueur. La rumeur que Sirius trouvait McGonagall séduisante allait indubitablement faire le tour de l'école et il ferait moins le fier après ça. Mine de rien, Lily détenait sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Tandis que Minerva tournait les pages de son livre avec rage, à l'autre bout de la classe, James se pencha vers Sirius et murmura :

― Je crois qu'elle n'a pas bu _que _du vin. Elle a dû aussi avoir fumé quelque chose aux effets plus nocifs que l'alcool...

Sous la table, Remus donna un coup de pied à James pour qu'il se taise. Lily avait levé les yeux de la pile d'examens qu'elle venait de poser sur son bureau. Elle fixa un moment James qui ne détourna pas le regard, puis elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'il lui sourit avec cet air irrésistiblement sexy qui lui était propre. Lily reporta aussitôt son attention sur les copies à corriger.

― Une fois, chuchota James, triomphant, à l'oreille d'un Remus complètement abasourdi.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur proche de l'indécence. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que de faire semblant de corriger des travaux et de surveiller une classe de lecteurs silencieux. Par surcroît, James n'arrêtait pas de l'observer avec ses yeux brûlants derrière ses lunettes et, même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle en ressentait des bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps. Pourquoi la provoquait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait pour ainsi s'amuser à séduire le professeur McGonagall ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

― Ça fait sept, murmura-t-il à Remus et Sirius, dès que les yeux de Lily hasardèrent une fois encore, malgré elle, à croiser les siens.

Le visage embrasé, Lily fusilla James du regard et fit des signes menaçants aux quatre amis de baisser immédiatement la tête sur leur chapitre. Remus et Peter se replongèrent aussitôt dans leur lecture, imités par Sirius qui enfonça un poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de rire. Mais James eut un sourire insolent et, comme s'il avait attendu patiemment cette réaction énervée de la part de Lily, leva un gros bout de parchemin à la hauteur de ses épaules, qui annonçait :

_Vous êtes bien plus intéressante à regarder que les pages de mon livre, professeur._

Lily eut l'impression de fondre sur sa chaise. Comment osait-il ? Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, elle retourna une copie d'examen devant elle en trempant sa plume dans l'encre rouge, inscrivit rapidement sa réponse au verso de la feuille et s'assura que personne ne regardait avant de la lever vers James.

_Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, Potter. _

_Laissez tomber !_

James étouffa un rire stupéfait, surpris que le professeur McGonagall participe à son jeu. Précipitamment, il effaça les mots sur son parchemin d'un discret coup de baguette et composa un nouveau message qu'il afficha sur son torse.

_Et si _vous, _vous_ _étiez mon genre ?_

Lily sourit d'un air incrédule et s'empressa de répondre au dos d'un second examen :

_Je dirais que vos goûts en matière de gent féminine sont douteux._

James reprit sa plume d'un geste fébrile et rédigea à toute vitesse une nouvelle réplique. Remus leva le nez de son livre à ce moment-là et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin de James.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Tu n'envisages pas de... mais, hé ! T'es fou ou quoi ? Ne lui fais pas lire ça !

Remus tenta d'empêcher James d'élever son message dans les airs, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lily put lire librement les quelques mots que lui montra James au-dessus de la tête de Sirius, hors de portée de Remus.

_J'ai un désir irrépressible de passer la soirée avec vous, professeur._

Lily se mordit la lèvre, hochant la tête. James était vraiment devenu fou.

― Ça va, Cornedrue ? interrogea Sirius d'un air interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Il se passe qu'il a montré ça à McGonagall, murmura Remus, choqué, en jetant le bout de parchemin à Sirius. Il est complètement taré !

― Mais non, tout va bien, les rassura James tandis que Sirius lisait le message de James d'un air éberlué. McGonagall s'amuse autant que moi. Voyez vous-même, elle est en train de m'écrire une réponse.

Lily acheva son mot en dessinant un gros point d'exclamation et attendit patiemment à ce que les élèves, qui avaient tourné des regards intrigués vers les Maraudeurs, se replongent dans leur lecture. Avec cette réplique, elle escomptait que James revienne à la raison et qu'il laisse le professeur McGonagall tranquille.

Minerva observait avec appréhension ce qui semblait se tramer du côté de Potter et ses amis. Leur comportement était louche. Miss Evans devrait les ramener à l'ordre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi celle-ci paraissait-elle aussi suspecte qu'eux ? Sa façon de fixer James était de mauvais augure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

Soudain, Minerva vit Lily lever une feuille devant elle et ce qu'elle y lut lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un puissant coup de poing à l'estomac. Les mots à l'encre rouge formaient l'avertissement :

_Je vous préviens, Potter, je griffe et je mords sauvagement !_

― Oh la vache ! s'étrangla James dont les pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, la mâchoire de Peter tomba et Sirius ne put réprimer une forte exclamation sidérée qui se répercuta dans toute la classe. Les élèves relevèrent aussitôt la tête de leur livre et Lily plaqua précipitamment la feuille sur son bureau.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Alice en regardant Sirius d'un air intrigué.

― Rien..., répondit Minerva d'une voix crispée, en refermant convulsivement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne se passe absolument rien...

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tout à coup, Lily ? demanda Mary. Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

― Il ne reste que dix minutes avant la période du questionnaire, déclara Lily d'une voix forte. Black, si je vous entends encore, je vous enlève les points que vous avez gagnés tout à l'heure. Concentrez-vous sur votre chapitre ― et vous aussi, Potter !

Mais James garda les yeux fixés sans vaciller dans ceux de Lily. Son regard fut si intense derrière ses lunettes que Lily se sentit à nouveau rougir jusqu'à la racine de son chignon. Elle se pencha d'emblée sur ses fausses corrections. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui avoir écrit un tel message...

Les poings serrés sur sa table, Minerva se retenait avec difficulté de se jeter sur Lily et de l'étrangler en avant de toute la classe. Mary et Alice la considéraient avec inquiétude, mais Minerva ne leur accordait aucune attention. Un peu plus tard, Lily se leva pour aller distribuer le questionnaire et Minerva s'efforça de lui communiquer par son simple regard toute la fureur dévastatrice qui bouillonnait en elle.

― Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Miss..., murmura Minerva en prenant d'un geste furieux la feuille que Lily lui tendait.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa. _Elle avait vu... _

Lily éprouva un sentiment de honte qui naquit en elle comme un fourmillement brûlant se rependant dans tout son corps. Pourtant, elle savait que le professeur McGonagall avait fait autant de bêtises qu'elle. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son malaise, elle continua son chemin entre les travées, appréhendant néanmoins une tempête à la fin du cours.

À l'approche du professeur McGonagall, James déchira un bout de parchemin sur lequel il s'empressa d'y faire glisser sa plume frénétiquement.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius qui était toujours sous le choc du message de McGonagall.

― Je lui réponds...

― Ah non ! s'affola Remus en essayant de s'emparer de sa plume. Ça devient trop effrayant, tout ça. Ne la provoque pas encore, j'ai peur qu'elle te... qu'elle te...

― Qu'elle me quoi ? dit James en lui tournant le dos pour achever son mot à l'abri des mains de Remus.

Lorsque Lily vint poser leurs feuilles de questionnaire devant eux, James lui tendit son morceau de parchemin plié en quatre avec un regard suave. Lily hésita un moment devant l'air dissuasif de Remus et l'expression goguenarde de Sirius, mais se laissa emporter par la curiosité et s'en saisit.

― Non, gémit Remus.

Lily finit de distribuer le questionnaire et Remus regarda James avec gravité.

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit, cette fois ?

― Désolé, Lunard, mais ce jeu ne se joue qu'entre moi et elle.

― Ton audace m'impressionne, Cornedrue, déclara Sirius en émettant un rire admiratif.

Une fois revenue à son bureau, Lily déplia le morceau de parchemin en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à James. Elle remonta les lunettes du professeur McGonagall sur son nez, puis faillit s'étrangler de stupeur en lisant :

_Vous m'excitez, professeur._

Minerva vit Lily devenir aussi rouge qu'un soleil couchant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Et pourquoi crispait-elle la main sur sa tête ? Ses doigts tremblants s'entortillèrent dans une mèche de ses cheveux et ses yeux, ronds de perturbation, se levèrent vers...

― Non..., murmura Minerva, troublée.

James Potter dévorait Miss Evans du regard avec trop d'insistance. Mais c'était quoi ce cirque ?

― Cornedrue, tu l'as vraiment chavirée, chuchota Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit ? On dirait qu'elle veut maintenant... soit t'étriper... soit te baiser sauvagement...

Remus inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air. James, pour sa part, paraissait fier de lui-même.

― Tu crois ? railla-t-il, désinvolte, en ne lâchant pas une seconde le professeur McGonagall des yeux.

Lily se trouvait dans tous ses états. Elle avait maintenant si chaud qu'elle se sentait suffoquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé James à écrire un tel mot au professeur McGonagall ? Était-il sérieux ? Pouvait-il vraiment éprouver du... désir pour...

Elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du jeu. Il s'amusait à la provoquer simplement parce qu'il avait découvert son faible pour lui. Il se moquait d'elle, voilà tout.

― Lily, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? supplia Mary à voix basse. Tu m'inquiètes terriblement.

― Mais allez-vous finir par me ficher la paix, toutes les deux ? cingla Minerva, énervée. Pour la dernière fois, je vais très bien ! À présent, passez votre chemin et concentrez-vous sur votre questionnaire !

Mary et Alice donnèrent l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide à la figure.

Le cours se poursuivit dans une atmosphère des plus tendue. James ne cessa de lancer des regards intenses à Lily qui gardait résolument les yeux sur les copies d'examens des deuxième année et Minerva avait les entrailles en fusion.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des chaises qu'on repoussait, les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leur livre dans leur sac et de venir rendre leur questionnaire au bureau. James s'avança d'un pas confiant, le sourire séducteur encore aux lèvres, et posa sa copie sur le dessus de la pile. Aussitôt, Lily attrapa sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Renoncez à votre petit jeu de séduction immédiatement, Potter, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Sinon, je vous offre un mois de corvées ménagères avec Rusard. C'est pigé ?

James soutint son regard et Lily déploya d'énormes efforts pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres. Enfin, elle le relâcha alors que Minerva arrivait à son tour pour lui porter son questionnaire. Dans un grand bruit, elle abattit sa feuille sur le bureau et regarda James avec des yeux glacials. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard haineux et s'en retourna vers ses amis.

― Ça vous gênerait de vous montrer un peu moins hostile envers Potter ? demanda Lily sur un ton réprobateur.

― Et vous, ça vous gênerait de vous montrer un peu _plus_ hostile envers Potter ? répliqua Minerva sur le même ton.

― C'est ce que j'essaie de faire !

― Eh bien, commencez par cesser de rougir comme si vous éprouviez un amour indomptable pour lui.

― Silence ! lança Lily du coin des lèvres, en lui intimant d'un geste de se taire. Il y a encore des élèves dans la classe...

Elles attendirent un moment afin que tout le monde soit sorti, puis Lily referma la porte d'un coup de baguette et reprit timidement :

― J'ai vraiment l'air d'éprouver un amour indomptable pour lui ?

Minerva eut un mouvement agacé de menton, l'air de dire : « Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! »

Lily soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

― Je ne sais plus quoi faire..., se plaignit-elle. Potter est devenu fou ! Je ne comprends pas comment il peut se permettre de vous séduire... comme si c'était un jeu particulièrement amusant...

― L'idée de lui enlever des points ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? ironisa Minerva avec froideur.

― Ah non, je ne peux pas enlever des points à ma propre maison, tout de même...

― Absolument pas, bien sûr, continua Minerva sur un ton sarcastique, frémissante de rage. Il est mieux de se laisser prendre à son jeu, d'y participer et de lui donner la satisfaction de prendre le dessus sur vous !

― J'ai essayé de le dissuader !

― _Lui montrer un tel message indécent, plus qu'irrespectueux en ma personne, n'était pas une bonne façon de le dissuader !_ s'écria Minerva en frappant du poing sur son bureau avec une telle violence que l'encrier se renversa en éclaboussant de l'encre rouge sur les copies d'examen. Miss Evans, à quoi jouez-vous ? Comment pensez-vous que je vais réussir à réparer les dégâts, après cela ? Des rumeurs néfastes à mon sujet auront vite fait le tour du château et...

― Mais si vous n'aviez pas giflé Potter...

― _Ne revenez pas sur cette maudite gifle, bon Dieu ! Il l'avait entièrement méritée ! _

― Et pourquoi, hein ? cria Lily en se levant d'un bond, surplombant Minerva de la grande silhouette intimidante du professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Il vous a insultée, c'est ça ? Eh bien, sachez qu'il ne vous traitera plus jamais de vieille chouette parce que, apparemment, vous l'excitez maintenant !

Dans un geste rageur, Lily jeta le morceau de parchemin de James sous les yeux de Minerva dont le visage se marbra subitement de taches écarlates.

― Et bien, voyez comme vous rougissez, vous aussi, dit Lily d'un ton vibrant. Il cherche peut-être à se venger de vous ― enfin, de vous qui êtes moi ―, en étant pressé d'aller voir ailleurs, et comme il pense que vous ― que moi qui suis vous ― êtes amoureuse de lui...

― Rattrapez-le ! ordonna soudain Minerva.

― Quoi ?

― Rattrapez Potter et exigez qu'il fasse sa retenue ce soir. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser écrire des messages de ce genre à un professeur, c'est inacceptable ! Je le veux dans mon bureau ce soir !

― Hors de question ! Je veux qu'il vienne avec moi à la fête !

― Il n'ira pas, de toute manière ! Il n'éprouve plus que de l'aversion pour vous !

― Ça changera lorsqu'il saura la vérité ! s'obstina Lily.

Minerva expira bruyamment par le nez. Le sang affluait à son visage.

― Bien, dit-elle plus calmement, les yeux étincelants. Occupez-vous alors de retrouver Mulciber et Avery et je m'arrangerai moi-même avec Potter lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon apparence.

― Mais...

― Cette comédie a assez duré ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons avec raideur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma en la faisant claquer furieusement.

.

― Tu as raison, Cornedrue, déclara Sirius au moment où James rattrapa ses amis alors qu'ils se rendaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Ça se voit clairement.

― Je sais, répondit prétentieusement James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

― Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne t'a pas enlevé un seul point.

Remus semblait se triturer l'esprit avec des choses qui le dépassaient complètement.

― On n'est pas sûr qu'elle t'aime vraiment, dit-il dans un murmure. C'est si... absurde...

― Bien sûr que si, elle m'aime ! affirma James en roulant les yeux. Tu l'as vue comme moi rougir en classe.

― Sans doute que tu la troublais, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois ?

James jeta un regard las à Remus. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit que le bruit de leurs semelles frappant le sol et Peter qui enfournait de grosses bouchées de Chocogrenouille, puis James pouffa.

― Quoi ? dit Sirius avec un sourire.

― Rien, c'est juste que... J'ai toujours de la difficulté à y croire. McGonagall amoureuse de moi... On aura tout vu ! Je croyais qu'elle était un chat, pas un couguar !

Sirius éclata de rire et Peter faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de chocolat.

― En effet, c'est très drôle qu'elle se soit entichée de toi, approuva Sirius.

― C'est surtout louche, oui, commenta Remus d'un ton anxieux. Je ne pensais pas McGonagall comme ça...

― Décidément, toutes les filles sont dingues, aujourd'hui, plaisanta Sirius. D'abord, McGo qui te révèle qu'elle griffe et qu'elle mord sauvagement... Evans qui te gifle... Très-Long-Nez qui invite Lunard à la fête...

― Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! s'irrita Remus. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me plaît que j'ai accepté ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois : elle était désespérée !

― Au fait, Cornedrue, poursuivit Sirius comme si Remus ne l'avait pas interrompu, j'imagine que tu ne vas plus à la fête ?

― Non, répondit James avec amertume. Evans a sûrement renoncé à l'idée d'y aller avec moi. Elle va sans doute inviter quelqu'un d'autre à ma place et je m'en fous. Je veux faire ma retenue au lieu.

― Et continuer à tourmenter McGo ? se moqua Sirius en souriant. Tu es un vilain garçon. Elle pourrait te renvoyer.

James ricana avec insouciance. Soudain, Peter parla en regardant par-dessus son épaule :

― Il y a Evans, là-bas, qui vient à notre rencontre. Je crois qu'elle veut te parler, Cornedrue.

― Qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répliqua James en reniflant avec mépris.

Mais Remus le força brusquement à s'arrêter et le poussa vers Lily qui s'avançait vers lui à grands pas.

― Elle veut peut-être s'excuser, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ne fais pas l'idiot et va écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. On t'attendra à la salle commune. À tout à l'heure ! Venez, les gars...

Il entraîna Sirius et Peter avec lui et James soupira en regardant Lily.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

― Que tu ne te méprennes pas, répondit sèchement Minerva en s'arrêtant devant lui. Laisse le professeur McGonagall tranquille, Potter. Elle n'est aucunement amoureuse de toi.

James eut un rire sans joie.

― Tu viens me faire encore la leçon, c'est ça ?

― Je suis sérieuse ! insista Minerva. Ne joue pas avec le feu sinon tu vas te faire renvoyer.

― Comme si tu te souciais vraiment de moi...

Minerva observa James en pinçant les lèvres, puis reprit d'un ton ferme :

― Évidemment que je me soucie de toi, Potter. Tu es un élève brillant, performant, qui a toujours obtenu de bonnes notes à tes examens. Ce serait vraiment dommage de saccager ton avenir simplement pour un jeu de séduction puérile.

― Tu te fous de moi ? dit James en fronçant le nez comme s'il la soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle.

― Pas du tout ! Je tiens vraiment à t'empêcher de te rendre jusqu'au bout de ta plaisanterie !

James plissa les yeux.

― Tu es réellement jalouse de McGo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il lentement. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais dans le fond...

― Aucunement, coupa Minerva en croisant les bras.

― Si...

― Non, ça n'a rien à voir !

James continua de regarder Minerva avec cette étrange lueur de compréhension dans le regard, puis il dit soudain :

― Dans ce cas, si tu n'es pas jalouse, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'objection à ce que j'aie une relation avec Minerva ― tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ne me renverra pas. Elle m'aime trop pour ça.

― Une relation ! s'exclama Minerva, d'autant plus choquée qu'il ait prononcé son prénom aussi lestement. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement une relation avec le professeur McGonagall ?

― Pourquoi pas ? dit James d'un air désinvolte.

― Parce que ça ne se fait pas et tu le sais ! C'est du délire ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'éprouve _aucun _sentiment amoureux envers toi et que tu ne ferais que te ridiculiser. Par surcroît, elle a au moins trois fois ton âge. Franchement !

― Quarante ans, ça me va encore, lança James d'un ton de défi.

Minerva eut une exclamation agacée.

― Elle n'a pas quarante ans, elle a entamé la cinquantaine, malheureux !

― Ah oui ? Eh bien, elle n'en a pas l'air. Elle paraît beaucoup plus jeune que ça.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à nouveau, mais la referma d'emblée, soudain sans voix.

― Vraiment... ? dit-elle après un moment. Tu... tu trouves qu'elle ne fait pas son âge... ?

― Parfaitement, affirma James très sérieusement. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu rougir en classe, tout à l'heure, mais elle est craquante quand elle perd ses moyens, non ? Et encore plus quand elle tortille une mèche de son chignon en me regardant avec désir par-dessus ses lunettes. Sincèrement, elle me déclenche des frissons chaque fois qu'elle croise mes yeux comme ça. Elle me donne envie de la... conquérir...

Il marqua une pause, le temps de détailler le visage de Minerva dont les joues avaient viré au cramoisi, puis il rit doucement.

― Regarde-toi, Lily, tu es toute troublée, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, redis-moi que tu n'es pas jalouse.

― N-non, je..., balbutia-t-elle. Enfin... Potter, pourquoi ne traites-tu plus le professeur McGonagall de vieille chouette, tout à coup ? Tu n'es pas en train de... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé...

Les yeux de James se mirent alors à briller derrière ses lunettes.

― Tu m'aimes encore..., souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Minerva se trouva déconcertée, puis elle comprit enfin son stratagème. Elle fut sur le point d'éclater d'un rire soulagé lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard de braise, dangereux. Minerva recula aussitôt d'un pas prudent. Mais il l'attrapa d'un geste par la taille et la colla contre son corps. Le cœur de Minerva grimpa en pulsation par seconde.

― Non, attends ! s'affola-t-elle en plaquant ses paumes sur son torse afin de l'éloigner de son visage. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée !

― Embrasse-moi, Lily, ordonna James, le regard intense, pénétrant. Embrasse-moi tout de suite, sinon je risque de faire une grosse connerie avec McGonagall !

― Une grosse connerie ? répéta Minerva d'une voix assourdie. Comment ça, une grosse connerie ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Mais James ne répondit pas. Attrapant ses poignets, il l'accula contre le mur, l'immobilisa en pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

Minerva étouffa un cri en écarquillant les yeux. C'était comme si une sorte de décharge électrique venait de traverser chaque particule de son corps. Elle voulut détourner la tête et le repousser, mais James agrippa son menton à deux mains et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant plus profondément.

« Non ! _Non ! _» pensa-t-elle, totalement paniquée. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite et fort. Elle suffoquait.

Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, James sépara ses lèvres des siennes et Minerva put alors respirer à grandes gorgées d'air. Tous deux se fixèrent dans les yeux. Minerva peinait à calmer son corps secoué de tremblements et James avait serré les mâchoires avec amertume.

― Après tout ce temps où je rêvais de ce premier baiser échangé entre nous..., murmura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Minerva avala sa salive.

― Ce... ce n'était pas le bon... moment..., haleta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je...

― J'allais te dire que je plaisantais au sujet de McGo, interrompit-il d'un ton glacial, qu'en fait je te faisais marcher et que je ne la trouvais pas du tout de mon goût. C'était juste pour voir à quel point tu en serais jalouse. Mais finalement, je pense qu'elle me plaît vraiment. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne se changerait pas en bloc de glace, _elle_, si je l'embrassais ! Elle, au moins, elle m'aime ! Ce n'est pas comme toi ! Toi, pendant toutes ces années, tu as fait semblant !

Il abattit violemment le poing sur le mur près du visage de Minerva qui tressaillit.

― Potter, non, attends...

― _Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole !_ hurla-t-il, fou de rage. Tu m'entends ? _Plus jamais ! _Tu n'es qu'une abominable peste perfide et hypocrite, Lily Evans ! Je ne veux plus jamais rien savoir de toi !

Et il la planta là en filant comme un ouragan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^'


	13. Fantasme et embarras

_Bonjour !_

_Un gros merci à **Indifferente, Rinku13, Piitchoun, Mawenn35, Tayame Hatake, Piichi21, Alienor la Fantasque, Lunashura **et** Suchi-story** ! Vos reviews sont si gentilles et j'en ai tellement besoin pour surmonter mes angoisses avant chaque chapitre posté. Je vous fais de gros bisous, mes très chères revieweuses !_

_Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 — Fantasme et embarras**

Lily ne savait pas où chercher pour retrouver Mulciber et Avery. Elle décida de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour y jeter un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle vit Severus surgir à un coin de mur.

— Ils sont à la salle commune de Serpentard, haleta-t-il, le teint blafard. Mais ils s'en viennent. Je leur ai dit que je les attendais à la Grande Salle.

Lily hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin d'un pas vif.

— Merci beaucoup, Rogue, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Lily Evans vous en serait très reconnaissante.

— Ne le lui dites surtout pas ! dit Severus, éminemment angoissé. Il ne faut pas que personne ne sache que j'ai agi contre mes amis — pas même elle !

.

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota brusquement et James entra en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

— Alors ? s'enquit Remus en se précipitant vers lui. Elle t'a fait des excuses ?

— Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me parle d'elle ! beugla James, furieux. C'est une vraie garce !

Remus échangea un regard ébahi avec Peter. Les quelques élèves dans le salon le regardèrent, dont Mary et Alice qui furent interloquées. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

— Elle t'a carrément dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?

— Elle me l'a clairement montré, oui ! Je l'ai embrassée, mais elle s'est tendue comme si j'étais un gros veracrasse visqueux. Elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi ! Pendant tout ce temps, elle jouait la comédie !

— Mais Cornedrue, intervint Remus en soupirant. Elle vient de se faire agresser par une bande de Serpentard. À quoi t'es-tu attendu ? C'est normal qu'elle ait été mal à l'aise de se laisser à nouveau approcher par un garçon.

James eut une exclamation de dédain.

— Elle se comportait comme ça avant même d'avoir failli se faire violer, répliqua-t-il. Elle n'a aucune excuse. Maintenant, c'est officiel : c'est bel et bien fini entre nous !

Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et disparut à l'étage. Et tandis que Remus fermait les yeux d'un air démoralisé, une discrète expression de contentement passa sur le visage de Sirius.

— Je vous retrouve à la Grande Salle, dit-il à ses amis, en reculant vers le trou du portrait.

.

Lily se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave et guetta sans ciller tout élève qui franchissait les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle vit un Severus anxieux prendre place à la table des Serpentard avec Wilkes et Gibbon, Rosier qui s'était ceint le front d'une large cravate verte, puis Regulus avancer dans la salle avec la grâce décontractée des Black. Mais Mulciber et Avery étaient toujours aux abonnés absents.

— Pensez-vous aller à la fête de Slughorn ce soir, Minerva ? dit le professeur Chourave en se servant une cuillerée de ragoût de bœuf. Horace m'a dit qu'il vous avait invitée. Je trouve que c'est très aimable à lui. Ça vous changerait les idées.

— Mmm... ? fit Lily qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Le professeur Chourave se pencha alors vers elle, son chapeau rapiécé vacillant sur sa tête, puis répéta plus fort :

— Ça vous changerait les idées !

Lily sursauta en manquant de renverser la cruche de jus de citrouille.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Vous me paraissez de plus en plus étrange, vous, observa Chourave d'un œil scrutateur. Si jamais la fête d'Horace ne vous dit rien, sachez que la porte de mes appartements reste ouverte. Mon invitation à venir boire un thé tient toujours.

— O-oui..., bredouilla Lily. Merci...

Et elle reporta son attention sur les allées et venues des élèves dans la Grande Salle, son regard se fixant alternativement sur les portes et la table des Serpentard. Elle était en train de se demander avec appréhension si Mulciber et Avery ne s'étaient pas encore attaqués au professeur McGonagall — elle aurait dû insister à ce que cette dernière reste auprès d'elle — lorsque Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec Slughorn, prononça soudain le mot « pierre ».

Lily se retourna si brusquement vers lui qu'elle s'étira incidemment un muscle de son cou.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Par-dessus sa coupe, Dumbledore la regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

— Ah, Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. J'espère que vous irez à la fête. J'étais justement en train de dire à Horace que Nicolas Flamel et moi étions de grands amis. Vous saviez que lui et son épouse seront présents ce soir ?

— Je... heu... oui, mais... vous avez parlé d'une pierre...

— La Pierre philosophale, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Et il se lança dans le récit de sa visite chez Flamel l'été dernier, dans le Devon, tandis que Slughorn poussait des exclamations de grand intérêt. Mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus. Déçue qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la pierre noire de Mulciber, elle ramena son regard vers les portes.

Dumbledore remarqua sa mine renfrognée.

— Allez-vous bientôt me révéler ce qui vous tracasse, Minerva ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils argentés.

— Non, ça va, répondit Lily d'un air absent.

Puis elle hésita avant de se risquer à poser enfin la question :

— Vous ne connaîtriez pas une certaine pierre noire, par hasard ?

— Une pierre noire ? s'étonna Dumbledore sous l'expression avide de Lily.

Il caressa un moment sa longue barbe, réfléchissant.

— Je vous avoue que j'ai étudié plusieurs pierres au courant de ma vie. Mais une pierre noire ? Cela ne me dit rien. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Minerva.

— Si ! insista Lily. Vous savez, une pierre noire pointue qui ferait apparemment de la magie noire ?

— De la magie noire ! s'exclama Slughorn, la moustache frémissante. Miss Evans me parlait justement d'une pierre maléfique, ce matin.

— Ah oui... ?

— Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à la magie noire, Minerva ? interrogea le professeur Chourave, soupçonneuse, qui écoutait leur conversation en remuant sa cuillère dans son thé.

Dumbledore observait fixement Lily par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Heu..., fit Lily avec malaise. C'est parce que j'ai confisqué une pierre noire à Mulciber hier et... enfin... je me demandais si ce n'était pas un objet de magie noire...

— Vous n'avez qu'à la faire inspecter par le professeur Goldstein, proposa Chourave. Puisque c'est lui qui assure les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année, il doit bien être compétent en la matière, non ?

— Oui, mais l'ennui, c'est que... je ne l'ai plus avec moi, dit timidement Lily. La pierre a disparu de mon bureau...

— En effet, c'est ennuyeux, admit Dumbledore.

Puis ses yeux bleus la transpercèrent d'une telle manière que Lily eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire en elle.

— Depuis combien de temps vous démenez-vous avec cette pierre, dites-moi ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, elle aperçut Mulciber et Avery entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle se leva aussitôt en faisant racler sa chaise.

— Je dois y aller ! déclara-t-elle. Bonne soirée à vous !

— Mais..., dit le professeur Chourave en la regardant filer à toute vitesse vers la table des Serpentard. Vous n'avez pas pris une seule bouchée !

.

Après avoir passé un long moment adossée au mur, à l'endroit même où James l'avait laissée, à essayer de se remettre de ses émotions, Minerva reprit lentement le chemin de la Grande Salle, caressant ses lèvres rougies d'un doigt distrait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle parviendrait à annoncer à Miss Evans que Potter éprouvait à présent une violente aversion pour elle. Il fallait espérer qu'il se montre compréhensif au moment où il saurait la vérité. Cependant, à l'idée que Potter apprenne qu'il avait embrassé le professeur McGonagall au lieu de sa petite amie, un horrible malaise s'empara d'elle.

— Evans !

Minerva accéléra aussitôt le pas en relevant la tête. Mais les bruits de semelles se firent précipités et Sirius Black parvint à sa hauteur.

— Evans, ça va ? haleta-t-il.

— Bien évidemment que je vais bien, répondit Minerva d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Je manque de me faire violer par des élèves de Serpentard, je me fais carrément insulter par Potter avant de me faire rouler une pelle des plus embarrassante et maintenant Sirius Black croit que je vais me laisser entraîner dans son lit avant la fin de la soirée. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux.

Sirius donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poêle en pleine face. Il la regarda un moment avec des yeux contrariés, puis il émit un rire sec.

— Qui t'a dit que je voulais coucher avec toi ? C'est ridicule !

Minerva renifla avec dédain sans répondre. Bien qu'elle reconnût qu'il l'avait tiré d'une situation cauchemardesque en compagnie de la bande de Serpentard, elle digérait mal la petite blague infligée à Rosier.

Sirius continuait résolument à la suivre.

— Tu vas toujours à la fête ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de faire comme si Minerva ne l'avait pas atteint dans son orgueil.

— C'est fort probable, oui, répondit Minerva d'un ton agacé.

— Tu y vas avec qui, maintenant ?

— Certainement pas avec toi.

Sirius eut un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, puis dégagea d'un geste désinvolte les quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

— On m'a déjà invité, je te rappelle.

— Tant mieux pour toi. Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience. Comme tu peux sans doute le constater, je ne suis pas d'humeur à bavarder.

— Tu as une drôle de manière de me remercier, Evans, reprocha Sirius d'un ton abrupt. Après t'avoir sauvée d'un viol imminent, je m'attendais à un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part !

Minerva s'arrêta, ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis se tourna vers Sirius en étalant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante, Black, merci beaucoup, lança-t-elle sèchement. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien...

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, interrompit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle. Je ferais beaucoup de choses pour toi, Evans, tu sais...

Ses yeux se firent ardents et il approcha ses doigts du visage de Minerva qui fit aussitôt un bond en arrière.

— N'essaie même pas ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, une main levée entre eux deux.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de subir une nouvelle attaque buccale.

Sirius éclata de rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'allais faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. Tu as une épine de Kicticus Gorloff dans les cheveux, Evans. Je voulais seulement la retirer.

— Il me semble, oui, répliqua Minerva, méfiante.

— Si, laisse-moi faire et tu verras.

Il avança à nouveau sa main vers elle et Minerva se tendit lorsqu'il faufila délicatement ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

— Voilà, tout va bien..., murmura Sirius dont le souffle chaud effleura sa joue. Tu vois, je ne te fais pas de mal...

Il tira avec douceur sur une mèche, sans se presser, comme s'il profitait au maximum du moment où il ne se retrouvait plus qu'à quelques distances des lèvres de Minerva, puis parvint enfin à retirer l'épine.

— Elle était grosse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en l'amenant sous son nez, sans pour autant s'éloigner de Minerva. Une très grosse épines...

Minerva le regarda en restant de marbre, bien qu'elle ne pût réprimer un frisson désagréable dans le bas de son dos.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle d'un ton imperturbable.

Puis elle recula en se détournant de lui et poursuivit son chemin sans rien ajouter ni lui accorder un dernier regard.

.

— Entrez là ! ordonna Lily en montrant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Mulciber et Avery obtempérèrent en échangeant un regard anxieux. De toute évidence, ils s'attendaient à essuyer les conséquences de leurs actes. Après avoir fait claquer la porte, Lily contourna le bureau et se posta face à eux, intimidante.

— Alors ? dit-elle. Vous avez passé de bons moments avec Miss Evans ?

— C'est elle qui a commencé, professeur, répondit Mulciber avec un rictus. Elle m'a provoqué en duel avant de m'attacher sur une table. Elle a recommencé ce midi et, si Avery n'était pas venu me sortir du placard dans lequel elle m'a foutu ensuite, plié en quatre, je serais sans doute mort étouffé.

— Que c'est triste ! ironisa Lily avec froideur. Et j'imagine qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ? Elle n'aime tout simplement pas vos faces, c'est ça ?

— Exactement, grogna Avery, sur la défensive. Elle est venue nous insulter ce matin, juste avant le cours de potion. On ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. On lui a dit d'arrêter ça et elle s'est aussitôt emportée contre nous.

— Bien sûr, dit Lily en hochant la tête. Elle fait ça souvent, insulter des Serpentard sans raison.

— C'est la vérité ! affirma Mulciber.

Les poings de Lily se serrèrent convulsivement.

— Quand bien même si c'était la vérité, dit-elle d'un ton frémissant de colère, cela ne vous donnait aucun droit de l'agresser sexuellement comme vous l'avez fait !

— On ne l'a pas agressée sexu..., protesta Mulciber, mais Lily l'interrompit furieusement.

— _Ne mentez pas !_

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la pièce. Lily avait envie de refermer ses doigts crispés sur leur cou épais, de réduire leur visage de troll en bouillis. Mais au prix d'un effort prodigieux, elle réussit à garder son calme.

— Où est la pierre que je vous ai confisquée, Mulciber ? interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc. Elle a disparu de mon bureau. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Mulciber parut hébété.

— Elle a disparu ? répéta-t-il.

— Savez-vous où elle est ?

Mulciber fit signe que non en jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif à Avery.

— Et vous ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers ce dernier. En savez-vous plus que votre ami ?

— Non, professeur, répondit Avery.

Le regard de Lily se fixa alternativement sur chacun des yeux des Serpentard, les sourcils froncés, essayant de déceler le mensonge dans l'un d'eux.

— Vous pouvez au moins me parler de cet objet, insista-t-elle. C'est quoi, cette pierre ? Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Il y a un antisort qui existe pour lever les effets désastreux qu'elle engendre ?

— Les effets désastreux ? répéta Mulciber, de plus en plus perplexe. Je ne comprends pas, professeur.

— _Ne jouez pas aux innocents et répondez à mes questions !_ s'écria Lily avec colère.

Mulciber et Avery sursautèrent.

— Mais je n'en sais rien, moi !

— Moi non plus !

— Je n'ai fait que trouver cette pierre dans un couloir, expliqua Mulciber. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ai voulu demander à Rogue s'il en savait quelque chose, mais Potter et Black-Traître... je veux dire... Sirius Black sont intervenus.

— Rogue n'en sait pas plus sur cette pierre, dit Lily.

— Et nous non plus !

Il y eut un second silence.

— Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur cette pierre ? demanda alors Lily d'une voix désespérée, presque suppliante.

Mulciber et Avery haussèrent les épaules.

— Bah non, répondit Mulciber avec un air affreusement sincère.

Lily déglutit et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que la situation tourne au cauchemar, pensa-t-elle, complètement désemparée.

.

Minerva préféra faire demi-tour au moment où elle atteignait les portes de la Grande Salle et se pressa vers son bureau. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assailli sans raison particulière et elle redouta une fois encore une catastrophe.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa à nouveau Sirius qui lui lança un « à ce soir, Evans », puis elle bifurqua dans un couloir à droite. Plus elle approchait de son bureau, plus elle regrettait de ne pas être retournée plutôt dans les livres de la Réserve. Cette idée lui semblait tout à coup la plus raisonnable de toutes. Pourquoi avoir préféré au lieu courir après deux élèves de Serpentard ? Rien ne leur disait qu'ils en savaient vraiment quelque chose au sujet de cette pierre.

— Tu crois qu'on se fera renvoyer ?

Minerva se planqua derrière une armure dès qu'elle entendit la voix d'Avery lui parvenir d'un corridor à proximité.

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Mulciber d'un ton hargneux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Evans va payer.

— Tu dis toujours ça et c'est nous, en fin de compte, qui payons, grogna Avery d'un ton de reproche. Laisse-la tranquille, pour l'instant. Lorsqu'on se ralliera au Seigneur des Ténèbres après l'école, on aura plein d'occasions de la tuer. Il n'aime pas non plus les Sang-de-Bourbe, tu comprends.

Mulciber émit un rire mauvais alors que tous deux passaient devant l'armure derrière laquelle Minerva se retenait de leur refiler un maléfice étrangleur.

— Oui, tu as raison, dit Mulciber. Elle est déjà destinée à mourir, de toute façon.

Ils s'esclaffèrent dans des rires gras qui s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin au bout du couloir. Minerva sortit de sa cachette et s'élança vers son bureau. Elle fut à peine surprise d'y trouver Lily en pleurs, recroquevillée en boule dans le fauteuil.

Minerva soupira.

— Ils ne connaissent pas l'antisort, devina-t-elle en refermant la porte.

— N-non, répondit Lily en hoquetant, essuyant d'une main les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Ils... ils ne connaissent... r-rien d-de... la p-pierre... on est... f-fichues...

— Nous ne sommes pas fichues, Miss Evans. Et ressaisissez-vous, ajouta-t-elle, troublée à la vue de son corps ainsi secoué de sanglots effrénés. Soyez plus forte que ça, enfin.

Lily renifla bruyamment et laissa échapper une plainte désespérée en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

— Je v-vais rester c-comme ça... t-toute ma... v-vie ! Et J-James ne m'aimera p-plus... j-jamais !

Minerva roula les yeux d'un air las.

— Ne soyez pas aussi mélodrame, Miss Evans, dit-elle en s'approchant du bureau. Franchement, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre...

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez de faire ? s'exclama Lily en relevant la tête, les yeux rougis, dépourvus de lunettes. Vous avez une idée pour retrouver nos corps avant la soirée ? Moi, je ne vois rien ! Même Dumbledore ne connaît pas cette pierre. _Personne _ne connaît cette pierre ! On est carrément... fichues !

— Dans le pire des cas, les effets du maléfice se dissiperont d'eux-mêmes d'ici quelques jours. Ça m'étonnerait que ce mauvais sort soit permanent.

— Et s'il l'était ?

— Je ne crois pas, assura Minerva. Je vais replonger dans les livres de la Réserve et j'essaierai à nouveau de trouver des informations sur cette pierre. Il doit forcément exister un livre quelque part à ce sujet. Sinon, je vous le répète, je suis certaine que nous réintégrerons nos corps... peut-être demain, tiens ! Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que de passer la nuit et...

— Oui ! s'exclama Lily, le visage soudain illuminé. Oui, c'est ça ! Nous avons interchangé nos corps pendant que nous dormions ! Il ne suffit donc que de dormir à nouveau et nous retrouverons nos corps !

Minerva la regarda.

— C'est possible, oui...

Aussitôt, Lily se leva en séchant ses larmes et se précipita vers la porte en agrippant Minerva au passage.

— Venez dormir avec moi dans vos appartements, professeur, dit-elle d'un air surexcité. C'est sûrement ça, le contre-sort. Je le sens !

— O-oui, je veux bien, mais..., balbutia Minerva en essayant de libérer ses doigts de la poigne ferme de Lily. Tentez au moins de vous faire discrète pendant que vous emmenez une élève dans ma chambre !

Lily jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir et, sans desserrer sa main sur celle de Minerva, parcourut le chemin à toute vitesse jusqu'aux appartements du professeur McGonagall. Minerva devait courir derrière elle pour ne pas trébucher. Par chance, presque tous les élèves se trouvant à la Grande Salle, elles ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur trajet.

— Vite, couchons-nous ! pressa Lily avec frénésie, en entrant en trombe dans le salon du professeur McGonagall. Où est votre chambre, déjà ? Ah oui, elle est là-bas !

— Miss Evans, enfin ! protesta Minerva dont les doigts étaient à présent engourdis. Calmez-vous un peu, il n'y a pas le feu !

Lily la relâcha uniquement lorsqu'elles surgirent dans la chambre. Minerva vacilla contre le lit et Lily s'affaira précipitamment sur son chignon afin d'y retirer toutes les épingles.

— Je ne peux plus supporter cette coiffure trop serrée, dit-elle. J'ai le cuir chevelu qui me fait mal. Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir à mon aise, sinon. J'espère que ça ne vous offusque pas que j'omette votre filet ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres en ravalant une réplique cinglante. Lily libéra ses cheveux noirs qui retombèrent en cascades sur ses épaules.

— Ah oui..., murmura-t-elle en se massant le crâne. Là, c'est mieux... ça fait du bien...

Puis elle contourna le lit, s'y assit en rebondissant sur les couvertures et s'étendit sur le dos.

— Vous venez ? dit-elle en faisant signe à Minerva de la rejoindre. Je ne vous mangerai pas.

Elle souriait, mais Minerva gardait un air revêche. Quelque chose dans cette idée de partager son lit avec une élève la rendait mal à l'aise.

— Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle enfin, après un moment. Je veux bien essayer ce moyen dans l'espoir que ça marche... Mais si après une heure...

— Ça va marcher ! assura Lily en croisant les doigts sur son ventre. Je le sens...

Mais Minerva n'en était pas si sûre. Néanmoins, elle se glissa sous les draps, à côté de Lily, et fixa le baldaquin vert pomme tendu au-dessus de leur tête.

— Bonne sieste, souhaita Lily avant de fermer les paupières.

.

— Tu m'étonnes que tu ne sois pas avec Evans, lança Remus avec sarcasmes, au moment où lui et Peter vinrent rejoindre Sirius à la Grande Salle.

— Où est Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

— Il n'a pas voulu descendre dîner, répondit Remus en tirant le banc à côté de lui. Il est encore chamboulé.

— Il s'en remettra, assura Sirius avant de mordre dans une cuisse de poulet. Cornedrue ne traîne jamais ses colères trop longtemps.

— En effet, admit Remus. Je suis persuadé qu'il se réconciliera bientôt avec Evans.

Peter et lui observèrent Sirius avec des yeux accusateurs.

— Ben quoi ? dit Sirius. Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

— Tu ne serais pas derrière tout ça, par hasard ? interrogea Remus, inquisiteur. Je sais que tu as toujours fantasmé sur Evans malgré toi. Tu ne lui aurais pas dit quelque chose, toujours ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, vexé. Mais pas du tout, pour qui tu me prends ? Cornedrue est mon meilleur ami ! C'est vrai que je fantasme un peu sur Evans — comme sur bien d'autres filles —, mais je ne me suis jamais permis de la toucher !

— ... avant aujourd'hui, ajouta Remus avec froideur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu Cornedrue le dire lui-même, Lunard, répliqua-t-il, je suis autorisé à la baiser, maintenant !

— Merde, Patmol ! s'emporta Remus en tapant brusquement la table du poing.

Sous le choc, la salière se renversa dans l'assiette de Peter qui sursauta.

— À quoi joues-tu ? Je viens de te dire que Cornedrue se réconciliera sûrement avec elle bientôt ! Ne t'arrange pas pour foutre la merde entre lui et toi !

— Je suis un ami fidèle, Lunard ! s'écria Sirius alors qu'ils s'attiraient des regards de la part des élèves autour. Cornedrue m'a demandé un jour de ne pas baiser Evans, alors je n'ai jamais baisé Evans ! Mais maintenant qu'il me donne entièrement sa permission de le faire...

— Tu vas te jeter sur elle comme un gros porc sans te soucier des conséquences, c'est ça ?

Le visage de Remus avait pris une couleur violacée sans même passer par le rouge.

— Cornedrue n'est pas dans son état normal, Patmol ! Si tu as un peu de bon sens, tu attendrais au moins quelque temps avant de sauter la fille dont il a toujours été amoureux !

— C'est bon ! C'est bon ! tempéra Sirius qui commençait à craindre que Remus se mette soudain à cracher du feu tellement il était en colère. Je lui redemanderai la permission, d'accord ? Je vais attendre...

— Tu fais bien !

Avec un geste rageur, il se servit une grosse portion de ragoût en éclaboussant de la sauce sur le devant de sa robe et n'adressa plus la parole à personne jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

Sirius s'était renfrogné. Il savait que Remus avait raison et cela ne le rendait que plus furieux. James avait semblé sincère au moment où il lui avait permis de coucher avec Lily. Son regard n'avait pourtant pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé que c'était fini entre elle et lui.

Il soupira. Décidément, posséder Lily Evans relevait d'un rêve impossible...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^'_

_ Et maintenant, je me demande si je devrais poster la suite ou non. On approche de la fin et, à partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire va commencer à se gâter sérieusement. Quoi, vous pensiez que Minerva et Lily avaient déjà fait toutes les gaffes imaginaires ? Nah ! Vraiment pas ! Elles peuvent très bien faire pire ! Et pas seulement elles... Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aller me cacher..._


	14. Préparation à la fête

_Salut ! ^^_

_Eh non, je ne me suis pas encore cachée. Mais avec tous ces beaux cadeaux de reviews que j'ai reçus pour le chapitre précédent, je ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça, franchement ! J'aurais été la pire des auteurs !_

_C'est à peine croyable ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'autant de lecteurs pouvaient apprécier cette histoire tordue. Mais ça me fait un plaisir énorme. Je pense que, grâce à vous, je vais parvenir à ne plus avoir aussi honte de moi. Ça y est, je tombe amoureuse de chacun de vous. :')_

_Un grand merci plein d'amour à **Indifferente, Rinku13, Mawenn35, Suchi-story, Piitchoun, Lunashura, Tayame Hatake, Alienor la Fantasque, Piichi21** et **Hohotte**. Aaaw, vous êtes tellement nombreux cette fois-ci, voilà que je pleure ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentils ?_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :')_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 — Préparation à la fête**

Pour une énième fois, Lily se retourna dans le lit en poussant un infime grognement irrité. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle et le professeur McGonagall étaient couchées, mais rien n'y faisait. Lily ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

— Miss Evans, dit Minerva d'une voix lasse, pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de remuer autant. Vous m'empêchez de fermer l'œil.

— C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir ! s'énerva Lily en se retournant sur le dos si brusquement que Minerva, à côté d'elle, rebondit sur le matelas. Je réfléchis trop, j'ai la tête qui me fait mal, je... je n'arrive pas à dormir, merde !

— Commencez par cesser de bouger ! répliqua Minerva en tirant les draps vers elle dans un geste agacé. À force de rouler sur vous-même, vous m'enlevez toutes les couvertures !

— Pourtant, il faut que nous dormions ! continua Lily en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Il faut absolument que je retrouve mon corps ! La fête va bientôt commencer et puis... et puis il y a Elphinstone...

— Quoi Elphinstone ? dit aussitôt Minerva, interdite.

— Il est censé venir me kidnapper ce soir — enfin, _vous _kidnapper. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il surgira... mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que... vous comprenez...

Minerva crispa les doigts sur les draps.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me faire kidnapper, Miss Evans, répondit-elle avec colère. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a passé par la tête pour lui proposer une telle idée, mais sachez que je suis loin de vous pardonner. J'ose espérer qu'il me croira lorsque je lui révélerai la vérité et qu'il consentira ensuite à m'oublier.

— Vous n'êtes pas très gentille avec lui. C'est un homme très attendrissant et compréhensif. Je ne comprends toujours pas vos raisons de le torturer au lieu d'accepter vos sentiments amoureux envers lui.

— Encore une fois, Miss Evans, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

— Et si c'est vraiment le travail qui vous empêche de vous abandonner à lui, poursuivit Lily comme si Minerva ne l'avait pas interrompue, eh bien, vous devriez considérablement revoir vos priorités dans la vie. Ce n'est pas correct de préférer le travail à l'amour. Vous allez finir par dépérir...

— Ce n'est pas le travail qui me retient de l'aimer librement, c'est cet indéfectible amour que j'éprouve pour quelqu'un d'autre ! s'écria brusquement Minerva avant de pousser un juron.

Lily tourna des yeux stupéfaits vers elle.

— Quoi ?

— C'est sorti tout seul, marmonna Minerva. Je n'aurais pas dû...

Il y eut un silence, puis Lily murmura d'un air révolté :

— Mais faut le lui dire, par Merlin ! Ne le laissez pas croire que vous l'aimer si finalement ce n'est pas le cas !

— Je l'aime tout autant que l'autre, affirma Minerva, les yeux fermés. Mais il reste que j'ai peur de mal l'aimer... parce que cet autre homme ne cesse de me hanter... je...

— Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vivre deux relations amoureuses à la fois, je comprends, dit Lily en hochant la tête.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne vois pas l'autre homme. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années et je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

— Dans ce cas, où est le problème ? demanda Lily en haussant les sourcils. C'est plutôt cet autre homme que vous devriez oublier...

— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais je n'y arrive pas !

Lily se tourna sur le côté, soutenant sa tête d'une main pour mieux observer Minerva, puis ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se recourber en un petit sourire espiègle.

— Il est si sexy que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Minerva s'empourpra.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je regrette de vous avoir raconté tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ça ne vous regardait aucunement !

Elle voulut lui tourner le dos, mais Lily l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur son ventre.

— Elphinstone va tout comprendre, assura Lily en reprenant une expression sérieuse. Je sais qu'il comprendra et qu'il se montrera patient... il s'est toujours montré très patient...

Minerva secoua la tête.

— Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine...

— Vous lui en faites déjà et surtout quand vous refusez de lui expliquer ce qui vous gêne ! Professeur, poursuivit Lily avec douceur, en lui repoussant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, c'est d'autant plus torturant pour vous si vous continuez de le fuir. Confiez-vous à lui et vous verrez alors si l'amour qu'il éprouve pour vous est plus fort que tout.

La respiration de Minerva s'accéléra.

— C'est ça qui vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Lily qui caressait à présent sa joue du dos de ses doigts, puis ses lèvres du pouce. Vous êtes effrayée à l'idée de le perdre alors, paradoxalement, vous préférez le fuir...

— Arrêtez, souffla Minerva en refermant une main tremblante sur le poignet de Lily.

Lily immobilisa son geste et toutes deux s'observèrent, perplexes. Puis, avec un soubresaut, Lily s'éloigna précipitamment du visage de Minerva.

— Oh, je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en se sentant rougir des pieds à la tête. Je... j'avais oublié que... que vous étiez...

— J'avais remarqué, dit sèchement Minerva.

— C'est... c'est parce que vous avez mon visage...

— Je vois ça...

— Ne pensez pas que... que je...

— Je ne pense rien ! coupa Minerva en sortant du lit d'un air troublé.

Elle lissa sa robe d'un geste fébrile, mit un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse rousse et se rendit à la porte d'un pas vif.

— Mais où allez-vous ? demanda Lily en se levant à son tour.

— À la bibliothèque, répondit Minerva en mettant la main sur la poignée. Je vais continuer mes recherches à la Réserve. Je crois avoir plus de chance de trouver des informations sur la pierre noire que de m'endormir auprès de vous dans l'heure qui vient.

— Mais la fête de Slughorn débute dans moins d'une heure et demie ! s'affola Lily en s'empressant de la rejoindre, trébuchant contre le coin du lit.

— Et alors ?

— Ça ne vous donne plus beaucoup de temps pour vous préparer !

Minerva se tourna vers Lily, les sourcils haussés.

— Vous voulez que j'aille à la fête à votre place ?

Lily déglutit.

— Heu... non, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que vous alliez à la fête à ma place. Mais étant donné les circonstances...

— Je peux prétendre une grosse peine d'amour et ne pas me présenter ? suggéra Minerva en haussant les épaules. Potter ne m'aime plus... pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle sans risquer de s'aventurer dans le récit du baiser profond qui avait mal tourné.

Lily acquiesça.

— Oui, cela vaudrait mieux... et vous pourriez alors continuer les recherches à la Réserve... Mais avant de partir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la garde-robe dans le coin de la chambre, vous pourriez m'indiquer une robe que je pourrais mettre ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda Minerva.

— Le professeur Slughorn m'a invité à la soirée et, finalement, je pense qu'il serait bon que j'y aille. Plusieurs grands sorciers célèbres y seront. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura déjà entendu parler d'une pierre noire maléfique ?

Minerva parut alors réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Vous avez raison, admit-elle après un instant de silence. Il ne serait pas bête d'aller faire un tour à cette fête. Je n'aurais qu'à retourner à la Reserve ensuite si je n'y trouve rien d'intéressant. Où je peux trouver votre robe de soirée, Miss Evans ?

— Hein, quoi ? s'étonna Lily. Mais non, c'est moi qui vais y aller ! Vous, c'est à la bibliothèque que...

— Vous ne pouvez pas aller à la fête, vous donnez une retenue !

— Je ne donne pas de retenue ! protesta Lily. J'ai reporté la retenue de James, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

— Peut-être, mais Rogue, lui, est toujours en retenue ce soir !

Lily eut la même sensation que si elle avait raté une marche en descendant l'escalier.

— Rogue ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie.

— Parfaitement ! Je vois que vous avez oublié qu'il avait été puni la veille, au même titre que Potter ?

Lily marmonna un juron. En effet, elle avait oublié qu'au moment où, dans la Grande Salle, elle avait failli échanger son tout premier baiser avec James, Severus avait lancé un sort à ce dernier.

— Alors ? reprit Minerva de son ton sec. Où je peux trouver votre robe de soirée ?

— Dans un sac bleu au fond de ma valise, répondit amèrement Lily. Et revenez ici ensuite. Je tiens à ce que ce soit moi qui vous maquille et vous coiffe. Je veux être jolie et avoir l'air jeune, vous comprenez ? Ma trousse de maquillage se trouve dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Et allez aussi me récupérer vos lunettes que j'ai laissées sur votre bureau. Votre vision de près est affreuse.

— Très bien, dit Minerva d'un ton sec avant de sortir de la pièce.

.

— Sibylle va m'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. J'espère qu'elle ne vêtira pas encore son horrible robe à paillette comme l'année derrière, à la fête d'Halloween.

Remus était assis devant la cheminée, en compagnie de ses amis, et se tordait les doigts en lorgnant l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tu commences à regretter de lui avoir dit oui, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Sirius, assis confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, une jambe passée par-dessus l'accoudoir.

— J'aurais été nerveux avec n'importe quelle fille, répliqua Remus en lui jetant un regard noir.

James, dans son coin, l'air renfrogné, les écoutait silencieusement. Peter brassait distraitement un jeu de cartes auto-battantes.

— Dans ce cas, reprit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant, pourquoi ne pas avoir préféré s'angoisser pour une fille beaucoup moins moche et gourde que Très-Long-Nez ? Si tu voulais venir à la fête, tu n'avais qu'à m'en parler et je t'aurais trouvé quelqu'un de qualité.

— Je hais quand tu parles comme ça, Patmol, grommela Remus. Un de ces jours, tu devras apprendre à respecter les filles.

Sirius éclata d'un rire dédaigneux et ne répondit pas. Un bref silence s'ensuivit, puis Peter demanda d'une petite voix :

— Tu veux dire, Patmol, que tu pourrais me trouver une fille pour que je puisse, moi aussi, aller à la fête ?

Sirius le jaugea du regard.

— Toi ? ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Désolé, vieux, mais il faut être pourvu de certaines... dispositions pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour toi... esthétiquement parlant, tu comprends ?

Remus eut une exclamation indignée et lui lança un coussin à la figure.

— Ben quoi ? dit Sirius en se frottant le nez. Et de toute façon, il est trop tard. La fête commence bientôt.

À ce moment-là, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et ils virent Lily entrer dans la salle commune.

— Tiens donc, laissa échapper Sirius en guettant la réaction de James du coin de l'œil, la briseuse de cœurs.

Minerva fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua de marcher sans lui accorder un regard. Remus dévisagea Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

— Et c'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron..., ironisa-t-il.

Peter émit un petit rire aigu, mais Sirius en resta indifférent.

James fusillait Minerva des yeux. Celle-ci sentit un fourmillement désagréable dans le creux de son ventre. Elle avait encore le souvenir cuisant de ses lèvres dévorant les siennes et sa transformation par la suite en véritable tempête de rage. En soupirant, elle s'avança alors vers lui et lui dit en baissant la voix :

— Je te promets, Potter, que j'aurai bientôt des explications à t'offrir...

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? interrompit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Minerva l'observa avec des yeux brillants, puis estima préférable de poursuivre son chemin vers le dortoir des filles sans rien ajouter.

Une fois qu'elle disparut en haut de l'escalier, Sirius hésita :

— Cornedrue ? Quand tu disais que j'étais libre, maintenant, de pouvoir la baiser...

— J'étais parfaitement sincère ! affirma James d'un ton féroce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. C'est fini entre nous, je te dis !

— Eh bien, moi, je n'y crois pas ! objecta Remus d'un ton sévère. Elle vient de te dire qu'elle aura des explications à te donner, Cornedrue. Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore des chances qu'elle t'aime encore !

— Alors elle refusera de coucher avec Patmol, dit James avec un rire froid. Sinon, si elle le fait, elle me prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ne m'aime vraiment pas.

Il y eut un silence ponctué des bruits mats que faisaient les cartes lorsqu'elles se frottaient entre elles, entre les mains de Peter.

— Je vois, comprit Remus. Dans le fond, tu veux la mettre à l'épreuve. Tu veux que Patmol la séduise pour voir si elle lui résistera par amour pour toi ?

— Si c'est ça, Cornedrue, avertit précipitamment Sirius, il faut que tu saches que je suis très fort dans le domaine du charme et que très peu de filles me résistent.

— Je sais, dit James en affichant une expression railleuse en dépit de son amertume. C'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu t'essaies avec elle.

Remus tourna un regard grave vers Sirius.

— N'accepte pas d'essayer de coucher avec elle, Patmol, implora-t-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Attends au moins qu'elle s'explique avec...

— Je veux que tu l'attires dans ton lit, Patmol, coupa James, les yeux humides derrière ses lunettes. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'envie de savoir si, oui ou non, elle m'aime vraiment. Je sais déjà qu'elle me déteste. Je veux juste qu'elle se fasse avoir à son tour et qu'elle se retrouve avec le cœur aussi en miettes que le mien. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, Patmol ?

Remus continua de supplier Sirius du regard. Mais Sirius accepta, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

.

Lily faisait les cent pas dans le salon du professeur McGonagall, attendant le retour de cette dernière. Jetant des coups d'œil affligés un peu partout autour, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter de ne pas aller à la fête avec James ce soir. Elle avait attendu et espéré ce moment pendant si longtemps et voilà qu'au lieu, elle se retrouvait dans le rôle du professeur McGonagall, avec le devoir barbant d'infliger des retenues aux élèves. C'était si injuste.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva entra avec un grand sac à main bleu turquoise et un coffre argenté sous l'autre bras.

— Parfait, dit sombrement Lily. Allez mettre tout ça sur votre lit. Avez-vous aussi vos lunettes ?

Minerva les lui donna sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la chambre, suivie de Lily. Une fois qu'elle eut laissé tomber le sac et le coffre sur le lit défait, elle ressortit une longue étoffe aussi bleue que le sac et l'étendit sur les couvertures avant de faire brusquement passer sa robe noire par-dessus sa tête.

Comme la fois dans le bureau, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant le spectacle affreusement étrange que présentait son corps dans le plus simple appareil — d'autant plus que, cette fois, elle était complètement nue.

— Où... où est passée ma culotte, balbutia Lily alors que Minerva ressortait un soutien-gorge rembourré du sac sans manifester une once de gêne.

— Mulciber me l'a arrachée, répondit Minerva d'un ton imperturbable.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Lily.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Black est intervenu à temps. Mulciber n'a pu toucher à rien.

Minerva finit d'enfiler le soutien-gorge, mais Lily s'approcha d'elle et le lui dégrafa d'un geste rapide avant de le jeter sur le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna Minerva en plaquant instinctivement les mains sur sa poitrine.

— Vous allez prendre une douche, déclara fermement Lily. Je ne supporte pas que mon corps porte encore sur la peau les traces de doigts gras de Mulciber et Avery — et ne touchez pas mes seins ! ajouta-t-elle en empoignant Minerva par les poignets. Venez, je vais vous laver. Passons à la salle de bain...

— Je peux me laver toute seule, Miss Evans, merci beaucoup ! protesta Minerva en la repoussant.

— Il est hors de question que vous vous laviez toute seule, je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez toute nue !

— Vous n'allez pas mourir si je vous vois nue, bon sang, Miss Evans ! s'irrita Minerva en tapant du pied. Cessez d'être aussi puérile, vous m'horripiler !

Elle la repoussa à nouveau, puis s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain près de la coiffeuse et disparut derrière avec un claquement sonore.

— Et si moi je décidais de vous regarder nue, hein ? s'écria Lily à travers le panneau. Vous en penseriez quoi ? Vous aimeriez ?

— Gâtez-vous, je m'en contrefiche éperdument !

.

— Bon, je vais me préparer, annonça Sirius en s'étirant dans son fauteuil. Karline veut que je sois dans le hall pour sept heures et demie.

Il se leva et, sous le regard morne de James, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Remus le suivit aussitôt. Une fois dans le dortoir, Remus referma la porte et planta des yeux lourds de gravité dans ceux de Sirius.

— Je t'en prie, Patmol, ne couche pas avec Evans.

— Oh, ça va, ne recommence pas, s'agaça Sirius en rejoignant sa valise au pied de son lit. Cornedrue me l'a demandé très sérieusement. Et en tant qu'_ami fidèle_...

— Je vais t'arracher les couilles, Patmol, si tu oses la toucher !

Sirius fit volte-face et le regarda, outré.

— Lunard ! s'exclama-t-il.

— C'est toi qui me pousses à te menacer ! reprit Remus d'une voix étouffée, s'efforçant de ne pas crier. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Je sais que ça va mal tourner pour Cornedrue et Evans, sinon. Je le sens, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sirius émit un rire nonchalant.

— Écoute-toi parler, on dirait Très-Long-Nez. Finalement, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, vous deux.

— Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria Remus, en colère. Et puis pense aussi à Karline ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser de côté pendant que tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec une autre fille ?

— Je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua froidement Sirius avant de lui tourner le dos avec raideur.

.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Minerva ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette blanche enroulée autour de sa taille. Sans accorder un regard à Lily qui s'était assise à la coiffeuse en l'attendant, elle se rendit au lit et s'habilla en silence.

Lily l'observait avec mauvaise humeur. Elle se souvenait, deux jours passés, d'avoir acheté sa robe en mousseline turquoise avec Mary et Alice, en s'imaginant aller à la fête de Slughorn avec James et y passer l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Mais voilà que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui allait porter sa robe à sa place. Pendant ce temps-là, elle, elle allait devoir s'enfermer dans un sombre bureau avec Severus. La journée devenait vraiment cruelle avec elle.

Après avoir enfilé les fins escarpins blancs de Lily, Minerva se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique, puis s'avança vers Lily en écartant les bras, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête à subir le reste.

— Asseyez-vous à ma place, dit Lily en se relevant d'un air maussade. Je vais arranger mes cheveux.

Minerva obéit et Lily, après avoir relevé ses lunettes sur son nez, commença à la coiffer. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Minerva murmura :

— Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui arrive, Miss Evans. Je sais que participer à cette fête en compagnie de Potter vous tenait à cœur.

— Il est un peu trop tard pour les regrets, répliqua Lily en lançant un regard noir au reflet de Minerva dans le miroir. Si vous aviez consenti tout de suite à reporter la retenue de Potter, je ne me serais pas emportée dans votre bureau et alors je n'aurais pas cassé la pierre.

— Oui, je sais, admit Minerva d'un air las, tout est de ma faute...

Lily baissa les yeux sur la chevelure roux foncé qu'elle releva sur la nuque de Minerva et y enfonça une épingle d'une main tremblante. Après un silence tendu, Lily reprit à mi-voix :

— Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, bien sûr...

— Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends votre frustration, assura Minerva.

— Je ne voulais pas rester coincée dans votre corps jusqu'au soir...

— Je sais, moi non plus...

— Maintenant, j'ai peur que ce cauchemar dure plus longtemps...

— Il ne dura pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lily inspira profondément afin de réprimer le sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge et le silence se réinstalla dans la chambre.

— Voilà, dit Lily lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'épingler un amas de boucles sur la nuque de Minerva. Vous êtes jolie comme ça.

— Vous avez oublié des mèches..., remarqua Minerva en observant d'un œil critique le résultat dans le miroir.

— Non, non, c'est voulu. C'est super sexy des mèches qui dégringolent sur les joues. Vous n'aimez pas ?

Le reflet de Minerva croisa les yeux de Lily.

— Potter n'ira pas à la fête...

— Je m'en doute, dit sombrement Lily.

— Dans ce cas, qui voulez-vous charmer ? Sirius Black ?

Lily eut une exclamation de mépris.

— Oh non ! Lui, tenez-vous loin de lui ! Si, en plus, Potter n'est pas à la fête, je suis sûre qu'il va tenter quelque chose avec vous... Maintenant, retournez-vous, que je vous maquille.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je serai prudente, assura Minerva en se levant.

Elle retourna la chaise face à Lily et s'y rassit dans un mouvement confiant.

— Si jamais Black s'approche trop près de moi, vous me permettez que je le gifle, lui ?

Lily pouffa de rire et Minerva sourit devant sa mine ragaillardie.

— Oui, absolument, approuva Lily en se saisissant d'un haut pouf sur lequel elle s'installa. Mais au nombre de filles avec qui il s'est offert du bon temps avant de les rejeter ensuite comme de vieux mouchoirs usagés, il mériterait bien plus qu'une simple gifle quant à moi. Si vous pouvez aussi le transformer en gros chien sale — pardon mon langage —, ne vous gênez pas non plus, hein ! Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un gros chien sale ! Fermez les yeux, professeur...

Lily avait ouvert le coffre argenté qu'elle avait posé sur la coiffeuse et s'affaira à colorer les paupières de Minerva.

C'était assez étrange de maquiller son propre visage sans que ce soit un reflet dans un miroir, d'autant plus que manier le pinceau sur les yeux de _quelqu'un d'autre _n'était pas facile. Cependant, Lily s'appliqua du mieux qu'elle put, demandant à Minerva d'ouvrir de temps en temps les paupières afin d'observer le résultat.

Lily sentit soudain que Minerva était mal à l'aise. À deux reprises, elle la surprit à baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres, comme si leur proximité l'embarrassait. Lily avait presque l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

— Quelque chose vous trouble, professeur ? finit par demander Lily en rabaissant son pinceau.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais se contenta de secouer silencieusement la tête.

Lily pencha alors la sienne de côté et contempla ses joues qui prirent subitement une couleur rosée. Elle sourit.

— C'est vrai ce que me disait Potter, murmura-t-elle. Je suis plutôt mignonne quand je rougis...

— Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! dit Minerva qui avait serré les dents. Je ne peux plus supporter de voir mon visage me fixer de cette manière !

— Vous fixer comment ? interrogea Lily d'une voix suave, toujours souriante.

— Comme si... comme si...

Minerva semblait chercher ses mots, le teint de plus en plus rouge.

— Comme si vous vouliez m'embrasser ! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Le sourire de Lily se figea sur ses lèvres. Une drôle de sensation crispa son estomac. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, songeant à ce que Minerva venait de lui dire, puis avoua avec malaise :

— Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai envie de... je veux dire... Vous êtes moi et... il y a tout de même quelque chose d'excitant dans l'idée de vous... de me... heu...

À son tour, ses joues prirent une couleur écarlate.

— Vous n'avez pas envie, vous, de... ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

— Non ! répondit aussitôt Minerva d'un ton très ferme. Absolument pas !

— Ah...

Lily se tut en faisant rouler nerveusement entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux défaits, puis replongea la main dans sa trousse de maquillage.

— Ou... ouvrez la bouche, professeur, pour que je puisse vous appliquer le rouge à lèvres...

— Je peux l'appliquer moi-même, merci, dit Minerva en s'en emparant d'un seul geste avant de se retourner vers le miroir.

Lily la regarda en se mordillant les lèvres. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait la prendre pour une obsédée. D'ailleurs, d'où lui venait ce désir ridicule de vouloir embrasser son propre visage ?

— Vous exigerez de Rogue qu'il vous fasse une dissertation sur son comportement répréhensible adopté la veille à la Grande Salle, dit Minerva en jetant le tube de rouge à lèvres dans le coffre après avoir terminé de s'en servir. Je sais que la soirée ne sera pas très réjouissante pour vous, mais...

— Ça va, grogna Lily, rembrunie, je vais survivre... Pendant ce temps-là, dépêchez-vous de trouver le contre-sort. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais profiter au moins de la fin de la soirée.

— J'essaierai, assura Minerva en se levant.

Elle se retourna vers Lily et celle-ci admira son corps si sublime dans la robe bleue qu'elle avait choisie pour séduire James, ses cheveux joliment relevés sur sa nuque et son maquillage parfait.

— Vous êtes très belle, souffla Lily avant de se rattraper aussitôt. Je veux dire... _je suis_ très belle.

— Merci, répondit néanmoins Minerva. C'est à votre tour, maintenant. Asseyez-vous sur la chaise pendant que je vous refais le chignon pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^'_


	15. Prédictions et désirs troublants

_Bonjour ! :D_

_J'ai décidé de ne plus avoir honte de mes écrits. De toute façon, il fallait bien que j'affronte un jour ou l'autre ce que je suis vraiment : une auteure sadique aux idées complètement tordues. C'est donc avec une immense fierté que je vous offre la lecture de l'un de mes chapitres préférés. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je veux avant tout remercier mes chères revieuweuses, celles en qui je trouve toute ma motivation de continuer à écrire. Je vous aime tellement ! **Rinku13, ****Piichi21, Alienor la Fantasque, Suchi-story, Evangeliade, Malh, Piitchoun, Tayame Hatake, Lunashura...** Je vous embrasse toutes avec passion ! Si, si, avec passion ! Mais ne vous sauvez pas, hein !_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ― Prédictions et désirs troublants**

Remus et Sirius échangeaient des regards froids alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le hall d'entrée, là où les attendaient leurs cavalières. Avec soulagement, Remus vit que Sibylle avait troqué sa robe à paillettes contre une tenue beaucoup moins luisante, mais avec ses verres épais qui faisait paraître ses yeux immenses, elle avait encore l'air d'une libellule géante.

Karline se tenait un peu plus loin, les cheveux élégamment ondulés, les yeux d'un vert brillant, et Remus ne put alors s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie envers Sirius qui alla la rejoindre en lui présentant le bras tandis que lui devait se contenter de Sibylle Trelawney.

― Salut, lui dit-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

― Je savais que tu allais venir ! s'exclama Sibylle d'un ton joyeux. Et je savais aussi que tu allais mettre ta robe de soirée bleu marine qui te va si bien. Et puis je savais également que...

― On y va ? proposa Remus en l'interrompant. Ça se passe dans le bureau de Slughorn, c'est ça ?

― Oui, répondit Sibylle en lui prenant la main. Suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire.

― Je sais où c'est...

Sibylle l'entraîna dans l'escalier de marbre et tous deux suivirent à distance Sirius et Karline dans les couloirs. Durant tout le trajet, Sibylle n'arrêta pas de parler de son soi-disant Troisième œil, lui faisant part, entre autres, des images évoquées par sa boule de cristal concernant la soirée et les destins tragiques de certains invités. Remus n'écoutait qu'à moitié, lui manifestant peu d'intérêt. Les prédictions de Sibylle s'étaient trop souvent avérées erronées pour être prises au sérieux.

― On est arrivés, indiqua Remus pour couper court le monologue de Sibylle.

― Ah oui, déjà ? dit Sibylle en gloussant. Le temps passe vite en ta compagnie, Remus.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit la porte, ils furent assaillis par le bruit ambiant de la fête, mêlant la musique avec les éclats de rire et les conversations. Le bureau de Slughorn était une grande salle dont les murs et le plafond étaient pour l'occasion drapés de nombreuses tentures émeraude et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. Plusieurs lampes rondes, suspendues dans le vide au-dessus des têtes, plongeaient l'endroit dans une lumière rouge. Un groupe de musiciens jouaient dans un coin. Remus eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir d'étranges instruments qui ressemblaient à des luths et des violoncelles que Sibylle le reprit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite parmi la foule étouffante.

― Hé, attention ! s'écria Remus en faillant trébucher contre un elfe caché sous un large plateau de hors-d'œuvre.

― Ton ami Black est allé s'asseoir là-bas, indiqua Sibylle en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à une table ronde près d'un groupe de sorciers qui riaient bruyamment.

― Heu..., fit Remus, incertain.

Sirius venait de s'installer à côté de Karline en lui adressant un sourire séducteur, mais son regard se fit soudain hostile lorsqu'il vit Sibylle tirer la chaise près de lui afin d'y inviter Remus. Celui-ci hésita, puis, comme Sibylle paraissait ravie de pouvoir se joindre à Sirius, il décida de s'asseoir en faisant mine de rien.

― Tu veux me tenir à l'œil, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers lui de façon à ce que les filles ne l'entendent pas.

― Non, pas du tout, répondit Remus en évitant son regard. Je... enfin, quoi ! Tu es mon ami, Patmol. J'ai le droit de venir m'asseoir avec toi, non ?

Sirius le regarda d'un air méfiant, puis il se leva brusquement avant de se retourner vers Karline.

― Je vais chercher de quoi à boire. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Karline acquiesça avec un sourire, qui s'évanouit lorsque Sibylle s'approcha d'elle pour entamer une conversation.

Remus pivota sur sa chaise et observa Sirius se faufiler dans la foule en direction du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une veste en velours dont les boutons sur son ventre proéminent menaçaient de sauter. Sirius s'arrêta près de lui en inclinant la tête dans un salut poli. Puis la sorcière qui se tenait devant eux se décala et Remus put alors apercevoir Lily Evans.

― Évidemment, souffla Remus dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Lily était resplendissante dans sa robe en mousseline bleue. Une coupe de vin à la main, elle discutait avec le professeur Slughorn. Sirius avait l'air de vouloir participer à leur conversation. Mais lorsqu'il plaça un mot, Lily tourna soudain les talons et se dirigea vers un vieux sorcier chauve qui fumait de la pipe près des musiciens. Remus se demanda ce que Lily pouvait bien trouver à cet homme renfrogné pour avoir envie de lui adresser la parole. Sirius s'étouffa en respirant la fumée qui s'en émanait.

― Pourquoi Black est avec Evans ? demanda brusquement Karline dans le dos de Remus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules prudemment, préférant ne rien dire. Cependant, Sibylle ne se gêna pas pour répondre à sa place :

― Il veut sans doute coucher avec elle, quoi d'autre ?

Remus ramassa rapidement un feuilleté praliné sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait près de lui et le fourra dans sa bouche sans oser regarder la réaction de Karline. Un instant plus tard, un brusque raclement de chaise lui indiqua qu'elle s'était levée avec colère.

.

James arpentait les couloirs en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Même si cette dernière avait insisté à ce qu'il se joigne à la fête avec Lily au lieu de faire sa retenue, il tenait à passer la soirée avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait un certain réconfort à cette idée de la retrouver. Se faire rejeter par Lily lui avait fait un immense trou dans le ventre et quelque chose lui disait que le professeur McGonagall saurait le consoler...

Rogue surgit d'un coin de mur et James eut un soubresaut en tirant précipitamment sa baguette.

― Ne t'affole pas, Potter, ce n'est que moi, tempéra Rogue avec mépris.

― En effet, ce n'est que _toi, _dit James d'un ton dégoûté, en rabaissant sa baguette. À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore lavé tes cheveux. Tu as toujours l'air d'un veracrasse géant. Ne te demande pas pourquoi j'ai sursauté.

― Et toi, répliqua Rogue, tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu étais trop prétentieux pour plaire à Lily Evans ?

― C'est Evans qui se montre un peu trop pimbêche à mon goût !

― Il me semble, oui.

Rogue ricana. C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais James crut déceler de la satisfaction dans son regard.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda froidement James.

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin avec cet étrange rictus jubilatoire sur ses lèvres minces. James le suivit en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

― Je n'aime pas ton air cachottier, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

― Je ne mijote rien.

― Je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi ce que tu manigances, Servilus, sinon je te jette un sort !

Menaçant, James leva sa baguette. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

― Tu vas sincèrement oser me lancer un maléfice devant le bureau de McGonagall ?

― Mets-moi au défi de le faire !

Rogue émit un rire dédaigneux, puis s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. James se hâta de ranger sa baguette au moment où le professeur McGonagall apparut devant eux. La silhouette droite, elle arborait un air sévère et James fut déçu de la revoir avec son légendaire chignon bien serré. Il aurait préféré la revoir avec ses cheveux à demi relâchés comme en début d'après-midi. Peut-être était-elle redevenue normale ? En l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment il avait pu s'amuser à séduire une femme aussi austère et froide telle que le professeur McGonagall. Mais lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires et qu'il la vit s'enflammer tandis qu'elle donnait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, il se souvint aussitôt de la raison.

― Qu... qu'est-ce que tu... vous... faites là, Potter ? balbutia-t-elle devant le sourire suffisant de James. Je croyais vous avoir dit que je reportais votre retenue.

― Changement de plan, dit simplement James.

Le professeur McGonagall le fixa longuement, comme si elle redoutait de le laisser entrer dans son bureau, puis, enfin, au moment où Rogue fronçait les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, elle murmura :

― Entrez...

Rogue s'avança le premier dans le bureau et alla naturellement s'asseoir à la seule table qui avait été disposée dans un coin de la pièce. James regarda alors autour de lui, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas une autre table quelque part, mais comme il n'en trouva pas, il regarda à nouveau le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci se rongeait un ongle avec malaise.

― Heu... c'est parce que..., expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix, c'est parce que je ne vous attendais pas...

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit aussitôt James. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous...

Il s'approcha alors du fauteuil devant le bureau et s'y laissa tomber.

― Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, désinvolte.

Et il éprouva une drôle de sensation d'extase lorsqu'il vit le professeur McGonagall, s'efforçant en vain de retrouver une contenance, secouer la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

― N-non, pas du tout, mentit-elle.

La retenue s'annonçait très divertissante pour James.

.

― Non, je regrette, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une pierre noire.

Minerva regarda le grand sorcier barbu devant elle avec déception. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle se faufilait dans la foule, interrogeant les invités l'un après l'autre dans le but de trouver des informations sur l'objet maléfique de Mulciber, mais sans succès ; même Nicolas Flamel n'en savait rien. Irritée, elle cala le fond de sa coupe, remercia le sorcier d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna vers un groupe de sorcières qui ressemblaient à des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, les Pies de Montrose.

Au moins, Sirius avait renoncé à la suivre partout comme un chien de poche. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit, à demi caché derrière une large tenture émeraude, en train de se disputer avec Miss Karline. Avec un peu de chance, il ne reviendrait pas l'embêter de sitôt.

Soudain, le sol commença à vaciller légèrement. Minerva porta une main à son front et s'arrêta un moment pour retrouver son équilibre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle si étourdie, tout à coup ?

― Salut, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, chuchota une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

Minerva fit volte-face. Regulus Black lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

― Qu'est-ce que... ? s'affola Minerva en regardant autour pour voir si Mulciber et Avery ne se trouvaient pas également dans les environs.

― Eh oui, j'ai été invité, moi aussi, dit fièrement Regulus. Le professeur Slughorn a beaucoup d'estime pour moi, tu sais... Et toi ? Tu es toute seule ?

Une lueur salace s'alluma dans son regard.

― Potter n'est pas avec toi ?

Minerva recula, de plus en plus étourdie. Elle avait maintenant de la difficulté à se concentrer sur ce que Regulus lui disait. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa coupe vide et elle se rendit compte alors que le corps de Miss Evans était beaucoup moins tolérant que le sien en matière d'alcool. Apparemment, une seule coupe de vin avait été de trop.

― Je... je dois m'asseoir..., souffla-t-elle tandis que tout tournait dangereusement autour d'elle.

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais vacilla contre Regulus qui la rattrapa de justesse.

― Un peu trop bu, on dirait ? observa-t-il d'un ton gouailleur en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ?

― Non !

Minerva essaya de le repousser, mais il raffermit son étreinte en ricanant.

― Allons, Evans, je ne veux que t'aider, moi.

― Lâche-la ! s'écria soudain quelqu'un.

Regulus desserra alors ses bras et d'autres mains rattrapèrent Minerva avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre.

― Ça va ? lui demanda une voix timide.

Minerva releva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de Remus Lupin.

― Oui, je vais bien, répondit Minerva en se redressant.

― Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Et sous les yeux malveillants de Regulus, Remus entraîna Minerva vers sa table.

― Salut ! dit Sibylle au moment où Minerva se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant elle. Tu sais que j'ai vu des choses étranges te concernant dans ma boule de cristal, cet après-midi ?

― Mmmm..., fit Minerva en se prenant la tête à deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

― J'ai vu que tu allais passer une nuit franchement torride. Tu veux savoir avec qui ? J'ai apporté mes cartes. On pourrait le découvrir ensemble ?

― Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit toujours rien que des conneries, lui chuchota précipitamment Remus en se penchant vers elle. Est-ce que ça va, Lily ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?

Du coin de l'œil, il ne cessait d'observer Sirius et Karline qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer. Karline le sermonnait en brandissant le doigt et Remus espérait qu'elle se montre suffisamment intransigeante pour dissuader Sirius de courir après Lily.

― Oui, merci..., répondit Minerva, les yeux fermés.

.

Lily avait fait asseoir James à l'extrémité de son bureau. Si seulement elle avait pu être assez forte pour lui demander de s'en retourner... Au lieu de ça, elle avait encore rougi comme une idiote. Severus devait se questionner sur l'étrange agissement du professeur McGonagall. Ce dernier lui avait jeté plusieurs regards soupçonneux lorsqu'elle avait expliqué d'une voix vacillante, à lui et à James, la dissertation à rédiger pendant leur retenue ― sans parler de James qui n'avait cessé de la fixer avec amusement.

D'ailleurs, tandis qu'on n'entendait que le grattement de la plume de Severus sur son parchemin, James l'observait encore de ses yeux intenses, insistants, ceux qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait faim d'elle. C'était ridicule. Lily ne pouvait pas croire que le dernier petit mot qu'il lui avait écrit en classe était sérieux. Elle aurait voulu lui intimer de rebaisser la tête sur sa dissertation, mais chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de s'embraser. C'était humiliant. Aussi, elle garda le nez dans les pages d'un vieux grimoire sur la métamorphose qu'elle avait trouvé dans le fond d'un tiroir pour s'occuper, tout en étant blessée que James ne paraisse pas aussi triste qu'elle de ne pas avoir pu participer ensemble à la soirée de Slughorn.

.

― Tu vois cet homme, là-bas ? Avant même qu'il le fasse, je savais qu'il se serait servi ce morceau de tarte aux framboises. Et cette femme là-bas, je savais aussi qu'elle aurait poussé un cri au moment où son amie a surgi derrière elle pour lui faire une plaisanterie.

Sibylle eut un petit rire aviné et but une gorgée de son verre de xérès.

― Mais je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième œil, poursuivit-elle d'une voix gutturale. Parce que, tu sais, ça peut souvent mettre les autres mal à l'aise ― je savais que tu aurais apporté ton verre d'eau à tes lèvres à ce moment précis, Lily, et je savais aussi que tu n'aurais pas bu une seule gorgée.

Minerva reposa son verre qui heurta la table avec un grand bruit et regarda Sibylle d'un œil agacé. Remus, assis à côté d'elle, étouffa un rire dans sa main.

― Tu vois ? dit Sibylle d'un air vexé. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on me regarde quand je prédis l'avenir. Les gens ne comprennent rien à mon don. Mais un jour, ça changera. J'ai l'ambition d'enseigner le noble art de la divination à Poudlard quand j'aurais terminé mes études. Je trouve que les sorciers manquent cruellement d'intérêt pour cette matière qui pourtant est de la plus haute importance. Ah, Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain lorsque ce dernier, l'air passablement énervé, revenait vers eux en écartant brusquement un elfe sur son chemin. Je dois t'informer d'urgence qu'un malheur te guette.

― Ah, toi, fiche-moi la paix ! répliqua-t-il d'un geste irrité de la main.

― Où est Karline ? demanda Remus.

― Elle a décidé de passer la soirée avec mon idiot de frère, répondit Sirius. Apparemment, il est moins salaud que moi.

― Oh..., fit Remus, tandis que Minerva étouffa un reniflement ironique dans son verre.

― Que c'est dommage, ajouta Sibylle d'une voix mystique. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle t'aurait larguée... _Hé !_

Sirius avait ramassé un morceau de tomate farcie dans l'assiette de Remus et le lui avait lancé à la figure.

― C'est très grossier de ta part ! s'écria-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes maculées d'une main et en se saisissant de l'autre d'une serviette de table.

― Effectivement, Patmol, approuva Remus d'un air de reproche. Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça !

― Je m'en fiche, c'est rien qu'une fille moche, dit Sirius en se tirant une chaise de l'autre côté de Minerva qui se tendit. Une fille moche avec un très long nez à force de ne dire que des mensonges... Au fait, s'adressa-t-il à Minerva, d'une voix soudain plus mûre et grave, je suis actuellement libre ce soir, Evans. Alors, si tu en as envie...

― Je t'invite à danser, acheva Sibylle en grimaçant, dans un murmure que seule Minerva entendit.

― ... je t'invite à danser. Mais bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas...

― Elle va refuser, chantonna Sibylle d'une voix à présent assez forte pour faire tourner la tête de Sirius dans sa direction. Je sais qu'elle va dire non.

Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et ses immenses yeux clignèrent en apercevant Sirius lui asséner avec colère :

― Tu vas la boucler, oui ?

― Patmol ! cria Remus en tendant une main vers lui.

― D'accord, je me tais ! lança Sibylle en réajustant un châle sur ses épaules avec un geste convulsif. Je voulais seulement t'avertir que tu perdais ton temps avec Lily, c'est tout. Mon Troisième œil voit bien qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de ton charme.

― Il te fallait _vraiment_ un Troisième œil pour découvrir que Sirius Black m'insupporte ? répliqua Minerva, de plus en plus agacée. La manière dont je me comporte avec lui n'est pas assez éloquente, peut-être ?

― Absolument pas !

Sibylle se tourna vers Remus.

― Toi, tu te doutais que Lily n'aimait pas Sirius ?

― Heu... non, répondit Remus qui semblait, pour on ne savait quelle raison, soulagé. Je ne savais pas que Patmol l'énervait autant. Tu n'as vraiment aucune attirance pour Sirius, Lily ?

― Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Minerva en levant les yeux au plafond.

Sirius paraissait offusqué.

― Et voilà ! déclara Sibylle d'un ton triomphal comme si elle venait de parvenir à une conclusion irréfutable. Lily Evans ne t'aime pas, Black ! Tu ferais mieux de te retourner vers une autre fille. Lily ne voudra jamais danser avec toi. Alors, Lily, tu veux, oui ou non, que je te tire aux cartes ?

Brusquement, Minerva se leva en écartant sa chaise d'un coup de pied et présenta sa main à Sirius qui eut l'air surpris.

― Tu veux danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

.

James observa le professeur McGonagall qui s'entortillait un doigt dans une mèche retirée de son chignon alors qu'elle lisait son grimoire. Son autre main était pressée contre sa bouche, le bout de son pouce entre ses lèvres, et elle se rongeait nerveusement un ongle. C'était étrange comme elle ne ressemblait plus à la femme rigoureuse et sévère qu'elle était avant. À présent qu'elle lui paraissait fragile et émotive, elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il avait même l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle et de lui souffler des mots provocants, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Si seulement il avait pu faire sa retenue tout seul avec elle...

Derrière lui, Rogue griffonnait des phrases sans s'arrêter, le nez à quelques centimètres de son parchemin. Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il finirait sa dissertation, il serait autorisé à partir et James pourrait alors profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec le professeur McGonagall.

Sur cette dernière pensée, James se passa une main sur son front en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Éprouvait-il réellement des sentiments amoureux pour le professeur McGonagall ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il ne pensait plus du tout à Lily en ce moment ? Au début, séduire McGonagall n'était qu'un jeu mais maintenant qu'il y repensait...

James reporta son attention sur le profil de McGonagall, et avec curiosité, il s'imagina en train de lui faire l'amour passionnément sur son bureau. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit aussitôt et son cœur s'accéléra.

― Merde ! murmura-t-il en plaquant précipitamment ses mains sur son entre-jambes pour calmer sa brusque érection.

Le professeur McGonagall leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui. Mais à cet instant, le regard de James fut si pénétrant et avide qu'elle se replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture, le visage en feu.

Elle était incapable de lui adresser la parole, déduisit James qui essayait de retrouver une respiration régulière. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir une seconde son regard. Il la déstabilisait trop. Elle éprouvait trop de désir pour lui... comme lui... lui qui était bêtement tombé amoureux d'elle, étonnamment, aussi incroyablement qu'elle-même était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Tout était si absurde... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui retourner les émotions à l'envers. C'était Lily Evans qu'il avait toujours aimée. Pourquoi, tout à coup, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille s'était-il éteint du jour au lendemain pour se rallumer pour le professeur McGonagall ? _Le professeur McGonagall !_ La honte ! Pourquoi elle ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre !

Non, pensa alors James qui la fixait toujours, comme hypnotisé, ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre... La façon dont elle cala d'un doigt tremblant sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la façon dont elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en rougissant de plus belle, la façon dont elle fit glisser lentement sa main sur le dessus de sa cuisse en fermant les yeux comme si elle se retenait désespérément de les tourner vers lui... Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le rendre fou de désir en cet instant...

.

― Laisse-toi aller, Evans, lança Sirius qui se mouvait habilement au rythme de la musique. Tu as l'air tendue.

― C'est parce que je n'aime pas danser, répliqua Minerva en transférant maladroitement son poids d'un pied à l'autre, la nuque raide. Je me sens complètement ridicule.

L'alcool s'estompant dans son sang, elle regrettait à présent d'avoir voulu jouer à la plus maligne avec Sibylle. De plus, le professeur Slughorn, qui dansait non loin d'eux avec une grosse pointe de gâteau débordant de morceaux d'ananas, ne cessait de lui adresser des clins d'œil, ce qui la gênait au plus haut point.

― Arrête tes conneries, tu dansais délicieusement bien à la fête d'Halloween, l'année passée. Tu avais du plaisir, je m'en souviens. Tu es seulement un peu nerveuse... Viens, je vais t'aider à prendre le rythme...

Il s'avança vers elle pour lui entourer la taille, mais Minerva recula.

― Je n'ai plus envie de danser, déclara-t-elle abruptement. Merci beaucoup, mais je crois que je vais m'en retourner, maintenant.

― Mais on vient à peine de rejoindre le plancher de danse ! objecta Sirius, contrarié. Une fois que tu as prouvé à Très-Long-Nez que ses prédictions ne sont que des idioties, tu veux retourner t'asseoir, c'est ça ?

Minerva ne répondit pas.

― Sache que si tu retournes tout de suite, elle aura eu raison. Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi. Elle saura que tu auras fait semblant et elle recommencera à nous exaspérer avec ses stupides prédictions.

― Je ne retournerai pas à sa table. D'ailleurs, je me moque de lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Je veux retourner à mes apparte... à ma salle commune. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elle esquissa un geste dans le but de s'éloigner, mais Sirius la retint par le bras.

― Non, Evans, ne pars pas ! dit-il, l'air presque paniqué. Tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite, la soirée vient tout juste de commencer !

― J'en ai eu assez, je m'en vais me coucher. Bonsoir, Black.

― Une seule danse ! supplia alors Sirius qui refusait de la relâcher. Une seule danse et je te laisse tranquille.

― Non !

― Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune.

― Je peux m'y rendre toute seule, merci !

― Pas question, il y a Mulciber ou mon frère qui pourrait t'acculer dans un coin sombre et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent encore du mal. Je tiens à toi, Lily, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

Minerva soupira et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle hésita, prit machinalement une coupe de vin sur le plateau d'un elfe qui se faufilait entre les danseurs, puis demanda :

― Si je t'accorde une seule danse, Black, tu me laisseras vraiment tranquille ?

Sirius prit un moment avant de hocher la tête.

― Oui, je te le promets, je vais te laisser tranquille ensuite.

― Très bien. Alors, retournons danser.

Sirius sourit et l'entraîna plus près des musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique, au grand dam de Minerva. Elle n'avait pas envisagé de danser un slow. Anxieuse, elle but à grandes gorgées tout le contenu de sa coupe pour se donner du courage ― avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne tolérait plus l'alcool ― et grommela un juron. Toujours avec ce sourire séducteur, Sirius lui prit sa coupe des mains pour la reposer sur le même plateau qui revenait vers eux et glissa ses doigts autour de sa taille pour la coller à son corps dans une douce étreinte. Aussitôt, Minerva le repoussa pour lui imposer une distance convenable entre elle et lui. Avec des yeux menaçants, elle remonta la main qui descendait un peu trop bas dans son dos et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts.

Sirius éclata de rire et ils se mirent alors à tournoyer lentement sur place. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps avant que Minerva commence déjà à ressentir les effets étourdissants de l'alcool dans son sang.

.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée et les grattements immodérés de la plume de Severus se répercutaient dans la tête de Lily. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter que James la fixe avec toute cette intensité. S'il voulait se moquer d'elle, c'était réussi : elle avait l'air de la pire idiote au monde, en ce moment, en train de s'efforcer à se concentrer sur son grimoire alors qu'elle avait l'impression de voir les mots s'embrouiller.

D'un doigt fébrile, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tourna la page pour donner l'illusion qu'elle lisait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il la désarçonnait, mais elle se rendait bien à l'évidence que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Elle n'arrivait aucunement à contenir ses émotions. Elle était pitoyable. Le regard de James la brûlait sans cesse et cela lui devenait insupportable. Si seulement elle pouvait lui ordonner qu'il arrête de la regarder.

Déterminée à tenter au moins un essai, Lily rassembla tout son courage et s'extirpa d'un coup de son livre. Elle eut alors l'impression de recevoir de plein fouet le regard flamboyant de James. C'était comme si ses yeux avaient pénétré les siens comme des rayons lasers. L'atmosphère de la pièce se chargea d'électricité. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, assis au bout de son bureau, à moins d'un mètre de son fauteuil. Tous deux se fixèrent longuement, sans échanger un mot, le cœur battant. Puis, au moment où la tension devint trop palpable entre eux, Lily arracha son regard du sien pour baisser à nouveau la tête sur son grimoire. Une envie violente de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser l'avait assailli.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle avait la nette certitude qu'il ne la repousserait pas. Aussi horrible et incroyable que cela puisse paraître, James semblait éprouver un désir sulfureux pour le professeur McGonagall.

― _Stupéfix !_ murmura soudain James.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Durant une seconde, elle crut que James lui avait jeté un sort, puis elle vit Severus s'écrouler mollement aux pieds de sa chaise, inconscient.

― Qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Potter...

Mais le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans le fond de sa gorge. James s'était levé en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche et s'avança d'un pas inexorable vers Lily qui se figea dans son fauteuil. Les yeux écarquillés, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, elle le regarda se pencher vers elle, lui retirer délicatement les lunettes, les poser sur le bureau sans la quitter de son regard plus ardent que jamais, puis il fondit sur ses lèvres.

C'était la première fois que James l'embrassait et elle avait l'impression qu'un puissant courant électrique l'avait traversée de la bouche jusqu'au bas ventre. La sensation était exquise, enivrante, plus intense que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Fébrilement, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et répondit au baiser malgré elle, l'approfondissant. La langue chaude de James vint alors caresser la sienne avec fougue et les frissons se multiplièrent en elle, de grandes chaleurs l'envahissant.

Puis James quitta sa bouche, lui prit les mains et la releva du fauteuil avant de la presser contre son corps. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Mais à ce moment-là, Lily reprit brusquement conscience de la situation et le repoussa aussitôt à bout de bras.

― Quoi ? souffla James, haletant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je suis le professeur McGonagall, Potter ! s'exclama Lily d'une voix suraiguë, indignée. Comment peux-tu oser... ?

James émit un doux rire et pencha la tête sur son épaule.

― Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais j'ai terriblement envie de vous, professeur...

Et il écarta ses mains pour revenir l'embrasser.

― Mais... non..., protesta Lily contre ses lèvres, luttant contre ses propres envies de s'abandonner à ses caresses. On ne peut pas faire ça... c'est une grosse erreur...

― On ne le dira à personne, promit James en tirant sur son chignon pour le défaire. Laissez-vous tenter, Minerva... Je sais très bien que vous brûlez autant que moi de vous laisser aller...

D'entendre le prénom du professeur McGonagall sortir de la bouche de James avec autant de passion lui donna l'effet d'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

― Non... James..., gémit Lily en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ne dis pas ça... ne dis pas que... tu es amoureux de... que tu préfères...

Mais James bâillonna ses sanglots en revenant s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser encore plus enflammé. Emmêlant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure libérée, il balaya de l'autre main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau derrière elle avant de la pousser à s'asseoir dessus. Les lunettes de McGonagall tombèrent par terre avec un bruit sourd, ainsi qu'un encrier qui se brisa sous le choc. Lily savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, mais elle n'avait plus la force de lui résister. Sa peine lui était trop profonde.

Avec désespoir, elle s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il l'étendait sur le dos en montant au-dessus d'elle, son corps brûlant frémissant de désir contre le sien. Sa langue ne quittait plus sa bouche pour une seconde. Lily pouvait sentir son érection, dure comme de la pierre, se frotter contre son bas ventre. Quelques gémissements lui échappèrent. Les gestes de James devenaient plus entreprenants, empressés. Il s'attaquait maintenant à la fermeture éclair dans son dos et Lily sentit les émotions la submerger : James s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à une autre femme qu'elle !

― Non..., haleta-t-elle tandis qu'il descendait ses lèvres vers son soutien-gorge qu'il découvrait avec avidité. Non, James, non... tu ne peux pas... Lily... Lily...

― Je me fous de Lily, répliqua James entre deux baisers. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi. C'est de vous dont je suis fou, Minerva... C'est de vous dont j'ai envie...

Lily fondit alors en pleurs. Voilà qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il ne l'aimait plus. À force de lui avoir résisté durant toutes ces dernières années, il avait fini par se retourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

― James, je t'aime..., sanglota-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je t'ai toujours aimé...

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une terrible douleur. James se redressa alors pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air ému.

― C'est la première fois qu'une femme me dit ces mots, murmura-t-il, avec autant d'amour...

Avec son pouce, il recueillit les larmes qui avaient coulé le long des joues de Lily. Il continua de l'observer avec tendresse, puis revint poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant un long moment, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement...

Tous deux sursautèrent en tournant la tête. Les entrailles de Lily se glacèrent, l'horreur l'étrangla. Elphinstone s'était pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^'_

_ Alors ? Vous vous attendiez à pire, n'est-ce pas ? Après vous avoir répété mille fois de faire attention au risque de traumatisme, vous vous dites enfin : Quoi, c'est tout ? Rien que ça ? Ça s'appelle l'art d'amenuiser d'avance les trop gros chocs émotionnels. :P _

_ D'accord, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée et j'avoue que le pire est à venir (on s'en doute), mais je pense que vous survivrez très bien. Enfin, je l'espère...  
_


	16. Sous l'effet de l'alcool

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_J'étais censé vous poster la suite seulement samedi, car j'ai passé des jours difficiles ces derniers temps. Je pensais tout arrêter l'écriture durant au moins une semaine afin de me remettre de mes émotions (problèmes personnels, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas). Mais avec le nombre de reviews encourageantes que je reçois de vous à chaque fois, il m'était impossible d'attendre plus longtemps. Grâce à vous, j'ai vite récupéré le sourire. Vous me motivez tellement et me faites beaucoup de bien. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aimais ?_

_Merci profondément à **Rinku13, Piichi21, Tayame Hatake, Alienor la Fantasque, Mawenn35, Sheshe13, juuuuuuuu** (je t'adore, merci pour ta review !),** Malh, Indifferente **et** Suchi-story**. Vous me faites pleurer par tant de compliments. :')_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 ― Sous l'effet de l'alcool**

Remus observait Sirius qui faisait tournoyer Lily sur la piste de danse tandis que les musiciens jouaient un rythme énergique. Lily ne semblait pas très stable sur ses pieds. À plusieurs reprises, Sirius avait dû la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Cependant, elle riait aux éclats, s'accrochant à lui, et se laissait guider dans ses mouvements. De toute évidence, elle était complètement ivre.

― Black parviendra à coucher avec elle, déclara Sibylle d'un air absent alors qu'elle étalait un jeu de cartes sur la table devant elle. La nuit torride que j'ai vue dans ma boule de cristal... c'est avec lui qu'elle la passera...

― Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit Remus, non sans appréhension. Evans n'aime pas Patmol...

― Peut-être... mais ça peut changer en l'espace d'une soirée bien arrosée...

Remus se tourna vers Sibylle d'un air inquiet.

― Tu ne disais pas ça, tout à l'heure. Tu disais que Patmol n'avait aucune chance avec Evans !

― C'était avant que je lise le destin de Black dans les cartes... Tu vois ? dit-elle d'une voix feutrée en montrant son jeu devant elle. Cette carte avec le cœur gonflé signifie qu'une jolie fille rousse...

― Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, c'est de la foutaise, tout ça ! s'énerva Remus en balayant les cartes d'un geste de la main. Il ne faut pas qu'ils couchent ensemble, Sibylle. C'est important ! Sinon Cornedrue...

― Il est trop tard, c'est déjà écrit dans leur destin. On ne peut rien y changer. D'ailleurs, regarde. Je crois qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser...

Remus pivota si brusquement sur sa chaise qu'il faillit la renverser. Parmi la foule de danseurs, il aperçut Lily, étroitement enlacée dans les bras de Sirius. Ils avaient cessé de danser. À présent, Sirius la fixait avec trop d'intensité alors que Lily semblait hésiter à lever le menton vers ses lèvres.

― Merde ! jura Remus en sautant sur ses pieds.

Précipitamment, il empoigna la main de Sibylle et la força à se lever aussi.

― Mais..., protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fini de ramasser mes cartes...

― On s'en fiche, tu viens danser avec moi, tu les rangeras après !

Fendant la foule à toute vitesse, il bouscula deux elfes sur son passage et arriva sur la piste de danse juste à temps. Au moment où les lèvres de Sirius et de Lily allaient se toucher, Remus lança d'un ton faussement enjoué :

― Hé, ça boume ? On peut se joindre à vous pour danser ?

Sirius s'écarta de Lily qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague et regarda Remus qui se dandinait maladroitement au rythme de la musique. Derrière lui, Sibylle se relevait du sol, les lunettes de travers, et les rejoignait d'un pas chancelant.

― J'ai trébuché..., haleta-t-elle.

― Je vois..., dit froidement Sirius. Apparemment, vous étiez pressés à venir nous rejoindre.

― Quoi ? fit Remus en feignant un air innocent. Mais non, pas du tout. Ce qu'il est bon, cet air-là ! dit-il en battant la mesure dans ses mains. Tu danses avec moi, Lily ?

Il se mit face à elle, dos à Sirius, en continuant de danser, mais Lily ne paraissait plus du tout avoir la tête à la fête.

― Je... je vais aller m'asseoir..., balbutia-t-elle d'un air étourdi.

Et elle partit en zigzaguant parmi la foule.

― Ah, bravo ! s'exclama Sirius avec colère. Tu l'as fait fuir ! Elle allait bien avant que tu n'arrives avec ta belette à lunettes.

― De qui il parle, là ? dit Sibylle, insultée.

Mais personne ne lui accorda d'attention.

― Elle allait bien avant que _tu_ ne sois sur le point de l'embrasser, Patmol ! rectifia Remus en avançant d'un pas vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Pourquoi faut-il que le sexe soit plus important que tout pour toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas penser à tes amis, parfois ? Je sais que Cornedrue te l'a demandé, poursuivit Remus en haussant le ton, car Sirius avait voulu répliquer. Mais, Patmol, bon sang ! Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je te le répète : il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Il te faudrait juste attendre une semaine ou deux. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à faire !

― Et si c'est si insupportable de ne pas baiser pendant deux semaines, ajouta Sibylle d'un ton détaché, il y aura toujours _d'autres filles _qui voudraient...

― Ah, toi, ta gueule ! lança Sirius, énervé. Je ne bande pas pour n'importe qui ! Je bande pour de la qualité, moi ! Et toi, comparativement à Lily Evans, tu n'es qu'une petite Nargole rabougrie.

― C'est quoi une Nargole ? interrogea Sibylle.

― Je ne sais pas, demande à Cornedrue ! Il a appris ça de Lovegood...

― Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet, là ! intervint Remus avec agacement. Bref, tout ce que je veux, Patmol, c'est que tu ne foutes pas le bordel entre Cornedrue et toi. Fais un nœud dedans, s'il le faut, mais ne saute pas Evans !

― Un nœud dedans quoi ?

― Dedans ça ! précisa Remus en pointant un doigt sous la ceinture de Sirius.

Sirius éclata de rire.

― Ce n'est pas si facile à faire, tu sais...

― Je sais, mais, pour une fois, retiens-toi de vouloir toujours tout baiser !

― Tout baiser sauf _quelques-unes_..., ajouta sombrement Sibylle avant d'esquiver la claque que Sirius lui balança à l'endroit où sa nuque s'était trouvée une seconde auparavant.

.

― Elphinstone ! Non ! Attends !

Lily courait derrière lui dans le couloir en se rhabillant à la va-vite.

― Elphinstone, je t'en supplie...

― Est-ce que tu as conscience de l'âge qu'il a ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement, sa cape claquant dans l'air.

Ses yeux gris reflétaient une douleur atroce, déchirante.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Minerva ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

― C'est parce que je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas...

― C'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ! acheva Elphinstone en hochant la tête. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, c'est ça ? C'est ça, hein ? Je m'en rends compte, maintenant, Minerva. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis trompé...

― Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, sanglota Lily dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Je voulais dire que ― non, écoute-moi, ne t'en va pas ― je ne suis pas celle que tu crois...

― Je sais...

― Non, tu ne comprends toujours pas..., insista Lily en le talonnant. Je suis... je suis... je ne suis pas...

Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'Elphinstone eut tourné le coin du mur et qu'il fut maintenant trop loin pour l'entendre qu'elle parvint à terminer sa phrase :

― Je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall...

.

Minerva était assise à la table, la tête dans les mains, et se maudissait pour avoir fini par perdre ses moyens devant Black.

― Ça va ? demanda gentiment Remus en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Minerva ferma les yeux en se passant une main sur son visage.

― Merci..., souffla-t-elle. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu éviter de commettre une abominable bêtise.

Remus sourit timidement.

― De rien. Mon ami Patmol est un véritable prédateur. Il faut toujours s'en méfier.

― Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise... c'est l'alcool... je me sentais... ailleurs... déconnectée...

― Tu ne dois pas boire souvent, remarqua Remus.

Minerva secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

― Enfin, si, avoua-t-elle, il m'arrive de boire régulièrement du vin, mais cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été... je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt en rouvrant les paupières, je ne bois pas souvent, en effet.

Remus la dévisagea durant quelques instants, puis il demanda sans préambule :

― Est-ce que tu aimes toujours James, Lily ?

― Mmm... ? fit Minerva qui détourna le regard vers la piste de danse, là où Sirius se disputait avec Sibylle.

― Est-ce que tu aimes toujours James ? répéta Remus d'un ton ferme.

Minerva haussa les épaules d'un geste machinal.

― Oui, bien sûr...

― Tu n'as pas l'air certaine.

― Tu veux bien me raccompagner à la salle commune, Lupin ? demanda brusquement Minerva. Je n'ai plus envie de faire la fête. Avec Black qui ne cesse de me faire des avances et son frère qui me surveille de loin... On s'entend, j'aimerais beaucoup que...

― Désiriez-vous un verre, Miss ? interrompit soudain une petite voix aiguë.

Un elfe de maison s'était arrêté près d'eux pour leur présenter son plateau de whisky Pur Feu.

― Non merci, j'ai déjà assez bu comme ça, répondit Minerva d'un ton impatient avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Remus. Comme je disais...

― Tu as bien fait, Lily, retentit alors la voix colérique de Sibylle. Ce verre de whisky est l'élément déclencheur de ta nuit torride. Si tu bois ce verre, tu te feras tringler par Black. Je sais que d'habitude, il nous est impossible de s'opposer aux décisions du destin, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie que Black n'obtienne pas ce qu'il veut ce soir.

Jetant un regard noir à Sirius qui surgit derrière le dossier de Remus, Sibylle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Minerva et finit de ramasser ses cartes éparpillées sur la table.

― Va te faire mettre par le calmar géant, Sibylle Très-Long-Nez ! s'écria Sirius avec fureur. Tu sais que si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et une grosse limace sortie de la bouche de Servilus, ce n'est pas toi que je choisirais ?

― Patmol, s'il te plaît..., soupira Remus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

― Allez, bois ce verre, Evans, reprit Sirius en prenant un whisky sur le plateau de l'elfe avant de le déposer devant Minerva. Si tu veux passer une merveilleuse soirée, n'écoute pas Très-Long-Nez !

Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et Sibylle s'empourpra.

― Non, absolument pas ! protesta-t-elle avec vigueur. Lily, ne bois pas ce verre sinon...

― Sinon quoi ? demanda Minerva, exaspérée. Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais me laisser baiser comme une pauvre idiote si je m'enivre davantage ?

― Oui, répondirent d'une même voix Sirius et Sibylle.

Minerva les regarda en écarquillant les yeux, profondément indignée.

― Comment osez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que ce soit clair, une bonne fois pour toutes : au grand jamais, je coucherai avec un élève !

― Avec un élève... ? répéta Remus, après un silence perplexe. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu préfères les professeurs ?

Minerva se trouva alors embêtée.

― Non, ce n'est pas ça..., répondit-elle d'un ton moins assuré. Je voulais dire, un élève comme moi... Enfin, ce que j'entends par là, c'est que j'ai des principes et que... je pense que tant que je n'ai pas fini mes études à Poudlard...

― Tu mets le sexe de côté pour plus tard ? lança Sirius en ricanant. Attention, Evans, parce que, c'est connu, une belle fille sans sexe, c'est comme une mandragore sans soleil : ça s'étiole. Tu devrais laisser quelqu'un arroser ta rose de temps en temps si tu ne veux pas ressembler un jour à la vieille McGo desséchée...

Il y eut un brusque raclement de chaise. Minerva venait de se lever à la vitesse d'une flèche.

― Et toi, ton petit arrosoir, tu sais où je vais te le mettre ? répliqua-t-elle sous l'impulsion de la colère. Sachez que le professeur McGonagall n'est _pas _en manque de sexe ! C'est un choix qu'elle a fait au courant de sa vie et...

Elle s'interrompit, rougit et attrapa le verre de whisky d'une main avant de le boire d'une traite. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus.

― Allez, viens, on s'en va...

.

Lily pleurait comme une gamine dans le couloir, recroquevillée dans l'ombre d'une armure. Elle se lamentait d'avoir perdu James et d'avoir par surcroît brisé le cœur d'Elphinstone. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre gourde, destinée au chagrin toute sa vie. Même si elle retrouvait son corps, elle savait qu'elle resterait malheureuse. Elle avait tout gâché.

― James..., gémit-elle d'une voix crispée, le front appuyé sur ses genoux enserrés dans ses bras. James, je m'excuse... j'aurais dû te dire dès le début que je t'aimais... j'aurais dû...

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait ses amies, mais dans l'état où elle était, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait personne qui pouvait la consoler, personne à qui se confier...

Lily étouffa un sanglot et resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux. Elle se berça dans la pénombre durant de longues minutes, puis elle décida de retrouver le professeur McGonagall. Après tout, elle devait la mettre au courant concernant Elphinstone.

Pauvre homme, pensa Lily avec empathie. Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle à l'heure qu'il était. Et le professeur McGonagall allait l'étriper.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, Lily se releva en séchant ses larmes, rejeta ses cheveux défaits en arrière et remit de l'ordre dans sa robe froissée. Puis elle prit le chemin du bureau du professeur McGonagall. La connaissant, Lily était certaine qu'elle ne se serait pas attardée à la fête de Slughorn après avoir interrogé tous les invités. Elle était peut-être déjà en train de concocter l'antidote...

.

― Attends, Lily, dit Remus en se postant devant la porte. Avant de sortir, il faut que tu répondes à ma question.

― Quoi, quelle question ? demanda impatiemment Minerva qui ne voulait plus que rejoindre ses appartements.

― Est-ce que tu aimes encore James ?

Minerva serra les dents en fuyant son regard.

― Il me semble de t'avoir déjà répondu, tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-elle.

― Je veux que tu me donnes ta réponse en me regardant dans les yeux.

Minerva fixait la poignée derrière Remus avec une hâte irrépressible de la tourner.

― Je suis fatiguée, Lupin...

― Réponds-moi !

― Oui, je l'aime encore ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton irrité. Voilà ! On peut s'en aller, maintenant ?

Elle sentait déjà les effets du whisky Pur Feu lui monter à la tête. Elle devait absolument partir.

Cependant, Remus ne bougea pas de devant la porte. Une expression teintée de désillusion se peignit sur son visage.

― Tu l'as déjà aimé, au moins ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'estomac de Minerva se contracta. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas été dupe. Décidément, mentir avec conviction et jouer la comédie ne faisait pas partie de ses habiletés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de feindre des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que Potter.

― Il vaudrait mieux que tu me reposes ta question demain, suggéra-t-elle après un moment de silence. Là, maintenant, je suis trop... épuisée...

Remus hocha la tête.

― Oui, bien sûr, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, approuva-t-il d'un ton étrangement retenu.

Et il repartit en direction de sa table.

― Mais... Hé ! s'écria Minerva derrière lui. Tu es censé m'accompagner !

― Patmol se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner à ma place, répliqua Remus en lui jetant un regard froid par-dessus son épaule. Bonne nuit, Evans.

Aussitôt, Sirius apparut avec un sourire extasié et Minerva se sentit blêmir. Précipitamment, elle tourna la poignée et sortit dans le couloir. Mais l'alcool l'empêcha de continuer sa course. Une fois encore, le décor se mit à tourner vertigineusement autour d'elle.

.

Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas dans son bureau ni à la bibliothèque ni dans ses appartements. Lily en vint alors à la conclusion apparente qu'elle se trouvait encore à la fête de Slughorn. Soupirant de résignation, elle entra dans la chambre de McGonagall pour se recoiffer rapidement d'un chignon le plus serré possible, puis se pressa d'atteindre le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, que le professeur McGonagall était véritablement encore à la fête et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouveaux ennuis avec Mulciber et Avery.

La rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'elle approchait du bureau de Slughorn. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle voulut se faire discrète pendant qu'elle cherchait Minerva des yeux, mais Slughorn repéra immédiatement sa présence parmi la foule et se rua vers elle avec un grand sourire.

― Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante, le teint très rouge, une coupe d'hydromel à la main. Je suis si heureux que vous soyez venue à ma soirée. Venez. Il y a tellement de gens que j'aimerais vous présenter.

― Heu... c'est gentil, mais... je...

― Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il en désignant le plateau rempli de verres de whisky Pur Feu qui déambulait près d'eux.

― Non, merci, répondit Lily qui continuait de chercher Minerva parmi la foule. Je ne tolère pas du tout l'alcool, encore moins le Pur Feu... Vous ne saurez pas, par hasard, où je pourrais trouver Miss Evans ?

Slughorn se tapota la moustache.

― La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle dansait avec Mr Sirius Black...

― Elle _dansait_ ? répéta Lily, incrédule.

― Oh, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! hoqueta Slughorn, la mine radieuse. Je les ai vus, tout à l'heure, enlacés amoureusement sur la piste de danse. Je dois dire qu'elle a du goût, la petite Lily. Un Black ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. J'ai toujours admiré la famille Black. C'est une famille très noble, très...

Mais Lily n'écoutait plus. Elle s'était arrêtée sur les mots « enlacés amoureusement ». Si Slughorn racontait la vérité, elle se demandait franchement ce à quoi jouait le professeur McGonagall.

― Minerva, je vous présente Hamish MacFarlan, capitaine de l'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'Histoire, les Pies de Montrose ! Mais, évidemment, vous le connaissez déjà.

Un grand homme qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux, avec des épaules solides et un nez cassé, saisit la main de Lily et la serra d'une poigne forte.

― Minerva McGonagall ! s'exclama MacFarlan d'une voix rocailleuse. J'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous !

Lily, qui ne cessait de chercher Minerva du regard, lui adressa un sourire évasif.

― Vraiment... ?

Soudain, elle aperçut Remus assis à une table en compagnie de Sibylle et Karline. Elle voulut les rejoindre aussitôt, mais MacFarlan entama une conversation au sujet de Durmstrang et elle dut, par politesse, se restreindre à l'écouter un moment.

.

Minerva marchait d'un pas chancelant dans le couloir tandis que Sirius l'observait d'un air amusé.

― Tu m'étonnes que tu aies quand même bu ce verre, railla-t-il dans son dos. C'était pour défier une seconde fois Sibylle ou... ?

― Pour te montrer que je n'avais pas peur de toi, répliqua Minerva en s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Parce que, franchement, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de coucher avec moi !

Elle longea le mur quelques secondes, puis elle retomba le dos contre la pierre, la tête lui tournant trop. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans l'atmosphère, tout en se sentant éminemment lourde.

Sirius émit quelques rires désinvoltes et s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, sûr de lui.

― Et toi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure suave. Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de me résister ?

Il appuya une main au-dessus de l'épaule de Minerva et de l'autre lui effleura la joue dans un geste lascif. Minerva soutint son regard, quoiqu'elle eut de la difficulté à le concentrer sur lui, puis elle fut saisie d'un fou rire. Sirius sourit.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il.

― Toi, gloussa-t-elle. Si tu savais avec qui tu étais en train de flirter...

― Et avec qui je suis en train de flirter ? Ce n'est pas avec Lily Evans ?

Minerva voulut faire non de la tête, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était comme si ses muscles du cou s'étaient soudain figés, ce qui la fit pouffer à nouveau. Sirius la regarda rire en l'imitant, puis s'abattit brusquement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec impétuosité.

Minerva était tellement étourdie qu'elle eut du mal à prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sirius relâcha sa bouche sans desserrer son étreinte et que tous deux, haletant, se fixèrent dans les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte que Sirius Black avait réussi à l'embrasser. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette constatation lui parut très hilarante.

― Tu rigoles encore, dit Sirius en souriant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes de continuer plus loin avec moi ce soir ?

― Pas exactement, répondit-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Ça veut plutôt dire que tu vas perdre la face devant tes amis lorsqu'ils sauront la vérité...

― Quelle vérité ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva eut un ricanement aviné.

― Je ne peux la dévoiler à personne pour l'instant. Je suis condamnée à garder le silence. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas averti...

― Tu veux dire que je vais le regretter si je te fais l'amour ? demanda Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux.

Minerva étira les lèvres en un sourire malicieux, puis vacilla contre Sirius qui la resserra dans ses bras.

― Eh bien, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, déclara-t-il avant de happer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Et cette fois, Minerva répondit malgré elle à son baiser torride.

.

― Tu n'as pas envie d'une danse avec moi, Remus ? roucoula Karline au bout de sa chaise, frottant sensuellement son bras du bout des doigts. Regulus n'est pas mieux que son frère, finalement. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Evans, lui aussi. Il n'a pas cessé de la tenir à l'œil... Alors ? Une danse ?

― Je suis un piètre danseur, répliqua Remus sans manifester une once d'intérêt pour elle. De plus, je suis avec Sibylle ce soir et j'aperçois le professeur McGonagall qui s'avance vers nous. Désolé.

Sibylle, qui s'occupait silencieusement à étudier les cartes dans ses mains, eut un discret sourire en coin. Karline fut contrariée. Fusillant Remus du regard, elle se leva au moment où Lily s'arrêtait devant leur table après avoir enfin réussi à échapper à MacFarlan et Slughorn.

― Salut, dit-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu Miss Evans ?

― Elle est retournée à la salle commune, répondit Remus qui la regardait d'un air intrigué.

― Avec Sirius Black ! ajouta Karline avant de s'éloigner à grands pas furieux.

― Ah bon, dit Lily avec appréhension. Et ce Sirius Black... avait-il l'air de lui... heu... plaire ?

Remus parut interloqué.

― Pourquoi cette question ?

― Pour rien, dit précipitamment Lily en se tortillant les doigts. Une question comme ça... Je vais... heu... m'en retourner. Merci beaucoup.

Elle avait fait deux pas vers la porte quand la voix vaporeuse de Sibylle s'éleva derrière elle :

― Si vous voulez tout savoir, professeur... Lily Evans était complètement bourrée quand Sirius Black s'est proposé de la reconduire à leur salle commune. Mais bien sûr... tout le monde se doute que ce n'est pas à la salle commune qu'il va la reconduire...

Lily sentit son cœur chavirer.

― Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant vers elle.

Sibylle n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses cartes.

― J'ai essayé de dissuader Lily de ne pas boire ce verre de whisky Pur Feu, mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Le destin de chacun est déjà tout tracé d'avance... Black est donc en train de prendre du plaisir avec Lily dans la Salle sur Demande.

― Mais tais-toi ! lui lança Remus avec un geste dissuasif.

― Impossible, dit Lily d'une voix étranglée. Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Sibylle la regarda.

― Quand Sirius Black veut posséder une fille, professeur, il parvient toujours à ses fins... _Aïe !_

Elle grimaça de douleur.

― Tu as été obligé de me donner un coup de pied sous la table, Remus ?

― Où est cette Salle sur Demande, demanda Lily, les entrailles nouées.

― Au septième étage, répondit Sibylle en se frottant le genou. Elle se situe devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet. Pour que la porte apparaisse, il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce qu'on veut qu'elle devienne.

― Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous y introduire, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? dit Remus d'un air paniqué. Ils ne font rien de mal !

Lily serra les poings si étroitement que ses jointures craquèrent.

― J'espère bien qu'ils ne font rien de mal ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Sinon, je vais les tuer tous les deux !

* * *

_Voulez-vous vraiment la suite ? Parce que moi j'aurais peur à votre place... _

_ Merci néanmoins d'avoir lu. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. :)_

_ Gros bisous !_


	17. Quand les émotions ne se contrôlent plus

_Bonjour !_

_Le temps a passé trop vite ! Voilà que je dois déjà publier ce chapitre ! Aaargh ! C'est terriblement angoissant ! *_*_

_Avant toute chose, je veux remercier **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Tayame Hatake, Sheshe13, Piichi21, Suchi-story, Piitchoun, ****Lunashura **et** Miss-Nails-Black**. Vous êtes courageux pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. En tout cas, encore merci pour vos motivations. Sans vous, je ne crois pas que j'aurais surmonté l'angoisse de poster une telle fic. Je vous adore tous ! :)_

_(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling) D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser publiquement auprès de JK d'avoir fait ça avec ses personnages. Espérons que ses yeux ne tombent jamais par ici. Jamais !_

_Cela dit, je vous souhaite une "agréable" lecture. ^^'_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 ― Quand les émotions ne se contrôlent plus **

Minerva avait le cerveau dans les vapes. Elle n'avait plus du tout conscience de ce qui se passait. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus à terre et des bras la soutenaient à l'horizontale. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était son sang qui battait à ses oreilles et la respiration précipitée de Sirius qui arpentait les couloirs à toute vitesse.

Soudain, il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et qui se referme aussitôt, puis Minerva rebondit mollement sur quelque chose de moelleux. Les yeux mi-clos, elle avait du mal à discerner le décor de la pièce. Sa vision se dédoublait, s'embrouillait. Elle essayait de concentrer son regard sur le dais cramoisi et flou d'un lit à baldaquin, au-dessus de sa tête, quand on lui retira ses escarpins. Un instant plus tard, Sirius grimpa au-dessus d'elle en écartant ses jambes avec son genou et fit sensuellement courir ses mains sur son corps.

Minerva ferma les paupières. Sa tête lui tournait trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable. Les doigts de Sirius massaient librement sa poitrine, survolaient sa taille et glissaient sur ses cuisses avant de remonter lentement sous sa robe. Minerva geignit lorsqu'il effleura son intimité. Des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées depuis longtemps affluaient dans son corps.

Sirius rit doucement.

― Tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça ? susurra-t-il en insinuant son index sous sa culotte.

La respiration de Minerva se coupa. Une vague brûlante monta en elle et tout tournoya de plus belle autour. Elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout ses émotions.

― Je vais prendre ça pour un oui... tu es déjà trempée...

Délicatement, Sirius enfonça ses doigts en elle et Minerva rouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois, lentement. Minerva s'agita. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quel point ces sensations pouvaient être... exquises, délectables. Sirius accéléra le rythme en pressant sa paume contre son bas ventre, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, puis il retira soudain sa main.

― Non, continue ! s'écria Minerva d'une voix pâteuse. Ne t'arrête pas !

Sirius sourit d'un air triomphal.

― Comment ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

― Continue, répéta Minerva en se saisissant de sa main pour la ramener à son entrejambe.

Mais Sirius s'éloigna en riant.

― Je ne te savais pas aussi exigeante, dit-il avec amusement. Mais ça me plaît. Attends, la soirée ne fait que commencer... et tu n'as encore rien éprouvé...

Il se redressa avec des yeux étincelants de malice, retroussa les jupons de Minerva et remonta sa robe jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Au travers les mèches rousses qui lui retombèrent en désordre devant le visage, Minerva entrevit l'étoffe en mousseline turquoise rejoindre le sol avec un bruit mat.

― Tu es si belle, Lily, murmura Sirius en la détaillant dans ses sous-vêtements, frémissante sous lui. J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Quelque chose de désagréable s'enclencha alors dans l'esprit engourdi de Minerva, mais Sirius reprit possession de ses lèvres et elle perdit à nouveau pied dans un tourbillon de sensations débridées.

.

Remus regardait avec horreur le professeur McGonagall se diriger tout droit vers la sortie.

― Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dit vouloir tuer Patmol et Evans si elle les surprenait en train de... ?

― Ce sera tant mieux, dit Sibylle en rangeant nonchalamment ses cartes dans une poche de sa robe. Black ne mérite pas mieux de se faire renvoyer. Il n'est qu'un salaud.

― Renvoyer ? répéta Remus, effaré. Mais le professeur McGonagall ne va quand même pas renvoyer Patmol pour avoir couché avec une fille ? Ce n'est pas interdit, aux dernières nouvelles ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il copulait au milieu des couloirs... D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable McGonagall s'intéresse-t-elle à lui et Evans ?

― Elle juge inacceptable le fait qu'il prend les filles pour des objets sexuels ? présuma Sibylle en haussant les épaules.

Remus avait l'esprit en confusion. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi McGonagall désapprouvait-elle que Sirius couche avec Lily au point de vouloir les tuer tous les deux ?

― Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande ! dit Remus en jetant un regard furieux à Sibylle. C'était très malsain de ta part ! Maintenant, Patmol et Evans auront des ennuis à cause de toi !

Puis il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la porte. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pourrait faire pour empêcher le professeur McGonagall de se rendre au septième étage, mais la pensée qu'elle surprenne Sirius nu, en plein ébat sexuel avec Evans, lui était trop horrible. Il fallait absolument qu'il tente quelque chose pour sauver la face de son ami.

.

La tête basse, le pas traînant, James déambulait dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait la nausée. Comment avait-il pu se jeter sur le professeur McGonagall de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui être passé par la tête ? Était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? La réponse qui lui venait en cet instant était non ― parce que c'était trop absurde. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle, il s'était senti devenir fou. Lui avait-on fait boire un philtre d'amour à son insu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui ?

James trembla en pensant à l'homme qui les avait surpris sur le bureau en train de s'embrasser. À en juger par l'expression terrorisée du professeur McGonagall, c'était soit son mari, soit quelqu'un qui allait les dénoncer à Dumbledore. Comme James n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait que McGonagall était mariée, il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. Maintenant, il redoutait terriblement de se faire renvoyer de l'école avant d'avoir obtenu ses ASPIC.

Il déglutit et s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux. Il fallait qu'il se confie à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de se faire rassurer. Mais Sirius allait sûrement se moquer de lui s'il lui disait qu'il avait failli faire l'amour au professeur McGonagall sur son bureau.

Ses pas l'avaient mené naturellement dans le hall d'entrée. James hésita un court moment en s'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier de marbre, puis continua son chemin vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn avec le vague espoir que Remus saurait lui remonter le moral.

.

Le professeur McGonagall disparaissait à l'angle du mur au bout du couloir, et Remus s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse.

― Professeur ! cria-t-il. Attendez !

Il trébucha contre une pierre saillante dans le plancher, fit un vol plané en avant, mais il se releva aussitôt en ignorant la douleur de ses paumes qu'il s'était écorchées en tombant, et poursuivit sa course. Il tourna à son tour le coin du mur dans un glissement de chaussures, puis, soudain, quelqu'un derrière lui l'interpella :

― Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans s'arrêter, Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit James courir derrière lui.

― Où tu te précipites comme ça ? Attends-moi !

Il réussit à atteindre sa hauteur et tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

― Non, Cornedrue, tu ne comprends pas ! haleta Remus en essayant de se libérer de sa poigne. La vie de Patmol est en jeu ! Je dois rattraper McGonagall avant qu'elle ne se rende à la Salle sur Demande !

― Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt James.

― Parce que, sinon, elle va le surprendre en train de coucher avec Evans et elle va sûrement le renvoyer !

Le visage de James se décomposa.

― Il... il est en train de coucher avec... Lily... ? balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix crispée.

― Naturellement ! C'est toi qui lui as demandé de la baiser !

James parut désemparé. Son souffle se fit tout à coup saccadé et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il voulait refouler une brusque avalanche de larmes. Remus s'inquiéta.

― Mais..., dit-il sans comprendre, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus ? D'ailleurs, je l'ai moi-même vu dans son regard avant qu'elle ne reparte avec Patmol ; elle ne t'aime pas. Elle était froide quand je lui ai posé la question. À moins que j'aie mal interprété ses réactions ?

― Non, tu ne te trompes pas, Lunard, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, répondit James qui posait les yeux un peu partout autour sauf sur Remus. Elle n'est qu'une fille cruelle qui... qui... enfin, c'est tant mieux si elle est en train de se faire baiser, en ce moment... elle le mérite... mais, c'est juste que... que...

Sa voix se brisa.

― Je ne savais pas que ce serait si... si difficile à... que ça me ferait si... mal de...

― Oh, Cornedrue..., dit Remus en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

Mais James la repoussa et recula de trois pas en reniflant.

― Non, ça va, je vais m'en remettre, assura-t-il avec un rire dolent. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, aujourd'hui, mais...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

― J'ai les émotions un peu à l'envers... Je crois que je deviens fou...

― Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

James paraissait incapable de regarder Remus dans les yeux. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en fixant le sol, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mal à l'aise. Enfin, il murmura timidement :

― Moui... heu... si tu veux... je veux dire... oui, j'aimerais bien...

Remus observa longuement James, puis il eut un soubresaut en s'exclamant soudain :

― Patmol !

― Quoi ? dit James en relevant la tête brusquement.

Remus avait momentanément oublié la situation désastreuse de Sirius.

― Vite ! Il faut d'abord aider Patmol et on parlera après !

.

La langue de Sirius explorait en profondeur la bouche savoureuse de Lily tandis qu'il entortillait sa main dans sa chevelure emmêlée, l'autre cherchant à tâtons à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'il parvint à le lui arracher, il se redressa un instant pour contempler ses délicieux seins gonflés, puis vint en mordiller les pointes durcies.

Lily renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant. Elle était si belle, excitante. Elle faisait grimper la tension dans son pantalon mieux que quiconque. C'était encore plus jouissif de goûter une fille sur laquelle on avait fantasmé depuis longtemps et qu'on avait cru ne jamais pouvoir posséder.

Sirius continua d'embrasser la peau douce de ses seins en même temps de frotter son érection contre son bassin, puis Lily agrippa sa tête à deux mains et le força à descendre plus bas. Amusé, Sirius se laissa guider vers son ventre sur lequel il sema de légers baisers, mais Lily continua d'exercer sa pression insistante, comme si elle voulait qu'il se rende droit au but sans devoir supporter plus longtemps la tension.

Sirius éclata de rire et se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder.

― Tu es bien impatiente !

― Je t'en prie..., souffla Lily d'une voix éraillée. Je t'en prie...

Elle haletait en se tordant de désir sous lui, ondulant les hanches dans une invitation pressante. Avec son teint rosé, ses lèvres rougies et son regard flamboyant derrière les mèches en désordre qui lui barraient le visage, elle était irrésistible. Sirius sentit des bouffées de chaleur le submerger. C'était maintenant qu'il voulait la prendre.

Dans un mouvement fébrile, il s'assit sur ses genoux et lui retira sa culotte d'un seul geste. La vue de son sexe complètement trempé fit gorger le sien de sang. Il se sentait plus dur que jamais. Au moment où il détachait sa braguette pour libérer enfin son érection, Lily attrapa sa tête à deux mains et la lui cala brusquement entre ses cuisses écartées.

Sirius étouffa un cri de surprise dans la moiteur de son bas ventre. Il voulut se redresser aussitôt, mais les doigts de Lily qui lui empoignaient fermement les cheveux l'en empêchèrent. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite, pensa Sirius en émettant un petit rire incrédule. Mais son côté dominatrice lui plaisait bien. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une fille qui s'affirmait autant.

Au premier coup de langue, il lui arracha un cri de jouissance mêlé de soulagement. Sirius eut un sourire en coin et répéta l'opération. Son odeur et son goût salé étaient enivrants.

.

Lily montait quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au septième étage. Une fois rendue en haut, complètement essoufflée, elle dut un moment s'appuyer sur le mur afin de retrouver son souffle. Maudissant le corps du professeur McGonagall pour ne pas être aussi en forme que le sien, elle essuya d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front, puis avança dans le couloir d'un pas vacillant, mais rapide.

Elle espérait de tout son être que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise avec Sirius. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier l'avait bel et bien reconduite à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé y jeter un coup d'œil pour en avoir le cœur net, mais s'ils étaient vraiment tous les deux à la Salle sur Demande, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle arrache son corps d'entre les sales mains de Sirius Black.

― Professeur ! cria une voix essoufflée derrière elle. Professeur, attendez !

Lily se retourna et fut surprise de voir Remus courir à toutes jambes dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta devant elle en se penchant, les mains sur les cuisses, la respiration agonisante, puis releva la tête en s'exclamant :

― N'entrez pas ! Professeur, je vous en supplie, n'entrez pas dans la salle pendant que Patmol... pendant que Sirius...

― Je vais entrer si je veux ! répliqua Lily avec colère. Retourne à la fête de Slughorn, Lupin. Je ne veux pas te voir ici.

― Mais... professeur... pensez à Sirius ! Comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir lorsqu'il vous verra surgir dans la chambre ?

― Il aura intérêt à déguerpir vite s'il ne veut pas que je lui arrache la queue !

Remus expira brusquement.

― Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur McGonagall venait de dire une chose pareille.

Mais Lily s'en fichait. Le fait que Remus semblait persuadé que Sirius était véritablement en train de baiser son corps la rendait folle de rage. Le sang bouillonnait à ses tempes. Elle fut sur le point de poursuivre son chemin vers la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet quand Remus osa l'attraper par le bras.

― Non, professeur, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !

― Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher, _hein_ ? s'écria brusquement Lily. Tu vas me jeter un sort, peut-être ? M'attaquer ?

Remus la relâcha aussitôt et recula devant son visage déformé par la fureur.

― _Ton gros connard de Black est en train de sauter Lily !_ Ne va pas penser que je vais le laisser faire !

― Mon gros connard de..., répéta Remus, de plus en plus abasourdi.

Il la regarda fixement, bouche bée, puis c'est à ce moment que Lily remarqua la présence de James, à demi caché dans l'ombre d'un large buste de sorcier à l'air mauvais. Une nouvelle vague de colère la foudroya alors avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre.

― _Toi ! _s'écria-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Toi... là... alors que... que...

Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer.

― Tu sais qu'elle est là-dedans avec lui et... et tu ne fais rien pour... _Tu ne fais rien ! _hurla-t-elle.

James sursauta, effrayé.

― Q-quoi... mais... je...

― Tu t'en fous royalement ! poursuivit Lily, le cœur crispé dans sa poitrine. _Tu t'en fous !_

― Je... je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, professeur...

― _Va te faire foutre, Potter !_ asséna Lily en tirant la baguette de McGonagall de sa poche d'une main tremblante. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton salaud d'ami Black ! Tu... tu...

Elle leva sa baguette et James fit aussitôt un bond en arrière avant de prendre la fuite dans le couloir. Mais le sortilège cuisant que Lily lui envoya l'atteignit dans le dos avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans un corridor à droite.

― Aaaargh ! l'entendit-elle hurler avant que le bruit de ses pas précipités ne s'évanouissent au loin.

― Par Merlin ! s'exclama Remus, effaré. Elle est complètement déchaînée !

― Quoi ? dit Lily en faisant volte-face, la baguette encore levée. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, toi ?

― Non rien ! répondit rapidement Remus avant de déguerpir à son tour.

Le cœur battant furieusement entre ses côtes, Lily le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, puis, d'un pas rageur, poursuivit son trajet vers la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet.

.

Le corps cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, Minerva se convulsait de plaisir alors que Sirius faisait tournoyer sans relâche sa langue en elle en maintenant ses cuisses. Ses cris se répercutaient dans la pièce. Les sensations se déchaînaient dans son bas ventre. D'un moment à l'autre, elle atteindrait le septième ciel !

― Lily, je n'en peux plus, il faut que je te baise...

― Tais-toi, et n'arrête pas ! haleta Minerva en recalant le nez de Sirius entre ses jambes.

Mais Sirius repoussa ses mains et se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche.

― Tu es trop excitante, dit-il, le souffle court. Il faut absolument que je te baise maintenant !

Il retira précipitamment sa chemise, son pantalon, puis son caleçon, et vint prestement se positionner au-dessus d'elle en appuyant une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Minerva s'empara aussitôt de son érection. Sirius inspira brusquement, frémissant au contact de ses doigts. Elle le dirigea elle-même à l'entrée de son sexe, puis, grisée dans l'attente de pouvoir enfin soulager son corps qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, le força à s'y enfoncer d'un seul coup.

Mais au lieu de la sensation exquise et libératrice à laquelle elle s'était attendue, ce fut un vif pincement douloureux dans le fond de son ventre qui la fit crier.

― Ça va ? demanda Sirius en s'immobilisant aussitôt. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Minerva secoua la tête en crispant les doigts sur ses hanches.

― Non, ça va...

― Tu es encore vierge, c'est ça ?

― Non, je ne suis pas...

Mais elle s'interrompit en éprouvant soudain un affreux malaise.

― Si, tu es vierge, affirma Sirius. Je le sens. Tu es tout étroite... Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il m'est souvent arrivé de déflorer des filles. Je sais comment m'y prendre...

Il se retira lentement, puis, tout aussi en douceur, s'enfonça à nouveau en elle. Minerva cria de douleur une seconde fois et plaqua ses paumes sur son torse.

― Non ! Je... je ne...

― Ça va bien aller, fais-moi confiance...

Il recommença son lent mouvement et, cette fois, ce fut un gémissement affolé que Minerva émit.

― Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? s'écria-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas faire ça !

― Mais si, laisse-toi aller, encouragea Sirius en continuant de bouger avec lenteur. Tu n'as qu'à te détendre et je te promets que le plaisir reviendra.

― Non, Black, je suis sérieuse ! insista Minerva en essayant de le repousser. Il faut arrêter !

Mais Sirius n'arrêta pas.

― Tu n'as pas cessé de me supplier de continuer et, maintenant, tu me demandes d'arrêter ? dit-il avec un petit rire incrédule. Voyons, Lily...

Il se saisit de ses poignets et les cloua de part et d'autre de sa tête en accélérant légèrement son rythme.

― Il s'agit simplement de te détendre, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Après ça, tu verras, une fois que ton corps se sera habitué à ma grosseur, tu vas adorer.

Minerva ferma les yeux étroitement. En effet, tandis que Sirius rentrait et ressortait dans un crescendo d'intensité, les sensations ardentes remontaient dans son ventre malgré elle.

― J'ai été stupide de boire ce verre, gémit Minerva. Complètement stupide. J'aurais dû écouter Miss Trelawney...

― Mais non..., haleta Sirius en raffermissant ses doigts sur ses poignets. Ne regrette pas... Je t'en prie, Lily, laisse-moi finir de te faire l'amour...

― Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça..., grinça Minerva entre ses dents avant d'étouffer un gémissement.

Les va-et-vient inexorables de Sirius devenaient délicieux. De délectables frissons revinrent parcourir son ventre. Cependant, elle ne devait pas lui céder. C'était malsain. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Miss Evans ?

― Je vais me faire tuer..., souffla Minerva qui essayait en vain de réprimer les frétillements d'envie de son corps. Je vais franchement me faire tuer...

― Non..., répondit Sirius d'une voix crispée. Non, Lily... je suis désolé... je ne peux pas m'arrêter... pas là... pas maintenant...

Son ton était à présent désespéré, pitoyable.

― S'il te plaît, Lily, supplia-t-il. Ne me demande pas d'arrêter... je suis sur le point de venir...

Il poursuivit son exquise torture et Minerva, les yeux toujours fermés, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Il bougeait plus vite, plus fort, plus à fond. Les vives sensations la submergeaient. C'était horriblement bon, divin.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Minerva se cambra, ses hanches venant à la rencontre des siennes, puis se tordit en poussant enfin un hurlement. Ses nerfs s'embrasèrent. Elle se sentait sur le point d'éclater quand Sirius s'immobilisa brusquement, en lui relâchant les mains.

― _Noooon !_ s'écria Minerva en rouvrant des yeux frustrés. Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas encore !

― Pardonne-moi, Lily, je ne suis qu'un salaud..., se plaignit Sirius en se redressant, couvert de sueur. Je suis aussi ignoble que mon frère... je suis un abominable pervers ! Voilà que je ne pense qu'à moi et je... je suis en train de... Putain, je suis en train de te violer !

― _Tais-toi et continue, pour l'amour du ciel ! _

― Quoi ?

― _Continue ! _le pressa-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bassin pour l'inciter à reprendre le rythme.

― Mais... mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pl...

― J'ai changé d'idée ! déclara-t-elle, tremblante de tout son corps. De toute façon, le mal est déjà fait. Je veux que tu continues et que tu n'arrêtes plus jamais avant que je te le demande, c'est compris ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils, hébété.

― _C'est compris ? _répéta-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Sirius continua de la regarder d'un air surpris, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire extatique.

― Oui, absolument, répondit-il avec une excitation renouvelée. Oui... Je veux bien exécuter tes ordres, Miss Lily Evans. Là, tu me plais... tu me plais tellement, j'ai... j'ai envie de toi...

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue qui vint étouffer le gémissement de Minerva avait encore la saveur saline du sexe de Lily.

.

La tapisserie représentant la tentative risible de Barnabas le Follet d'enseigner l'art de la danse à une horde de trolls se dressait dans toute sa largueur devant le mur nu derrière lequel se cachait la Salle sur Demande. D'un geste empressé, Lily y passa ses mains pour en examiner la pierre lisse, puis essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire pour que la porte lui apparaisse. Avec ses émotions en fusion, les explications de Sibylle se perdaient dans sa mémoire.

― La chambre, dit Lily d'une voix agitée de tremblements. Je veux la chambre où se trouve Black et mon corps.

Mais le mur resta solide et parfaitement lisse.

― Non ! gémit-elle en frappant la pierre de ses poings. Ouvre-moi ! Je veux entrer !

Mais il ne se passa toujours rien.

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Secouant la tête en crispant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle recula, puis se mit à faire les cent pas devant la tapisserie. Pendant que plusieurs trolls la suivaient des yeux d'un air curieux, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sibylle ne lui avait certainement pas monté un bateau. La Salle sur Demande se trouvait véritablement derrière ce mur. Il ne lui suffisait que de se souvenir de ses instructions, mais la peur et la panique embrumaient son cerveau. Elle était incapable de rassembler ses idées. Sirius Black était peut-être en train de lui voler sa virginité en ce moment même et cette pensée la rendait folle d'horreur.

― Je veux le tuer ! Je veux le tuer ! _Je veux le tuer ! _s'écria impulsivement Lily en donnant un coup de pied à un grand vase plus loin.

Une douleur aiguë pointa sur le bout de ses orteils et elle poussa plusieurs jurons en sautillant sur place. Les trolls s'éclaffèrent dans des rires gras.

― Oh, vous, fermez-la, espèces de... !

Elle fut sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour leur jeter un sort, mais se ravisa. Elle devait se calmer. Inspirant par le nez, elle fit demi-tour devant le vase et retourna face au morceau de mur lisse. Là, elle le fixa un moment, se concentrant de toutes ses forces, puis reprit ses cent pas dans le couloir.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve en urgence le moyen d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle n'avait aucun temps pour rebrousser chemin afin d'interroger à nouveau Sibylle. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle entre dans cette chambre où se trouvait Sirius et le professeur McGonagall. Elle devait entrer dans cette chambre pour secourir son corps. Elle voulait entrer. Il fallait qu'elle entre. Il le fallait !

Sur ces dernières pensées, Lily s'arrêta net et sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Une porte en bois verni était enfin apparue dans le mur.

* * *

_Aaaaaargh ! Je ne veux pas publier la suite ! C'est trop stressant ! Et vous ne voulez pas non plus lire ce qui suivra, croyez-moi !_

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir... heu... lu... *sourire contrit* Ha ha... ! ^^'_


End file.
